A Father's Gift
by darn2k
Summary: Instead of just sealing their consciousness into Naruto as a one time thing, what would happen if someone pointed out to Minato how the villagers would most likely treat Naruto and he made preparations to protect him. Smart/Strong Naruto. M to be careful.
1. Sealing and Precautions

A Father's Gift

As much better as it would be, I don't own Naruto. A couple of the concepts come from Better Left Unsaid by Kenichi618 and Seals: Cause of His Damnation and Salvation by CrazyLuffy though they won't show up for a couple chapters.

**Chapter 1: Sealing and Precautions**

* * *

><p><strong>October 10<strong>**th**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), a force of nature said to be able to create tsunamis and cause earthquakes with a single swipe of its tails. A creature that had just been torn from the seal holding it within Uzumaki Kushina, a seal that was weakened by when she gave birth to a beautiful golden-haired baby boy. A creature that had been released in a state where it was being controlled by a masked man who had kidnapped the boy to force the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), Namikaze Minato, away from where his wife had just given birth.

After saving his son from the explosive tags covering Naruto's wrappings using his Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to get him to safety, Minato used the Hiraishin marker integrated into the seal that was being used to reinforce the weakened jinchuuriki seal to teleport himself to Kushina in time to save her from the freed Kyuubi. As Minato took Kushina to their son, the masked man used a teleportation technique to move just outside of Konohagakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Leaves) and summon the Kyuubi and forcing it to attack in the hopes of destroying Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>With Minato<strong>

After using a Time/Space barrier to transport Kyuubi's Imari (Menacing Ball) away from Konoha he was forced to fight the masked man and the strange jutsu he used to make himself insubstantial and suck things into a void. After engaging in a battle of speed, he realized that the masked man's jutsu kept him insubstantial until the second just before he attacked. Using one of his Hiraishin Kunai thrown just ahead of him so that it went through the masked man's head just before he started to attack, Minato formed a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and teleported himself to the kunai before slamming the Rasengan into the masked man's head.

Lifting the masked man up, Minato began to use his skills in Fuuinjutsu to free the Kyuubi from the man's control.

"A Keiyaku Fuuin (Contract Seal), are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" the masked man exclaimed.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control." Minato replied calmly.

"No wonder you are the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed, you were able to wrest control of the Kyuubi from me, but no matter. I will have the Kyuubi in my power once again. This world is mine; there are many means available to me." The masked man said as he was sucked into a vortex coming from his only visible eye.

'I get the feeling that he wasn't lying…' Minato thought before using his Hiraishin to return to top of the Hokage Monument.

Arriving back on top of the Hokage monument, Minato could see the Kyuubi a short distance outside the village slowly advancing against the resistance of the shinobi under his command.

Using his Hiraishin again he quickly returned to where his family was resting to prepare a jutsu that could save the village… at the cost of his life.

Seeing Kushina still awake, Minato quickly started speaking "Kushina, the Kyuubi is still attacking, I'm afraid there is only one thing I can do: Seal it away."

"But where no who will you seal it into?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto" Minato replied sadly, "How could I ask someone else something I wouldn't be willing to do myself?"

"No!" Kushina shouted. "Take me, I will seal it back into myself then commit suicide. That will at least disperse it for a time."

"While that might work, we have to think about the future. That man will return, by sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto we will give him the power he will need to fight back against him."

"But what will happen to Naruto when the village finds out he has the Kyuubi sealed within him? You have to realize that it will get out, especially if you plan to use the Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), neither of us will be around to protect him" Kushina asked quietly, seeing her husband's point, but not liking it.

Minato paused thinking 'She's right, with the destruction that the Kyuubi is causing, there is no way someone won't leak this out. But what if I use that time release storage seal to give him what he will need to learn to survive? No that won't be enough… Gamabunta… limit sensory based gravity seal… No still not enough… But then what? If only we could be there to help him… That's it!'

Forming a cross-shaped hand seal with the index and middle fingers of both hands, three Kage Bunshin (shadow clones) appeared. "One of you go get the supplies we will need from the house, beginner books and up, all of them that he might need. The second start on the time release storage seal on his right hand, three month intervals set to start one week less than a year after the activation of the summoning seal give it a hand seal combination for the more advanced stuff, make sure it is reusable once it is emptied, and place a limit sensory gravity seal on his left shoulder. And finally, the third start preparing the summoning seal while I summon Bunta" he said before turning to Kushina as one of the clones disappeared in a yellow flash. "Kushina, can you still make a Kage Bunshin (shadow clone)?" Minato asked.

"Yes" Kushina answered with a very confused look.

"Good create one; I will seal it along with one of mine into Naruto's mindscape with a Hakke Fuuin (Eight Symbol Seal). They will be in stasis, at least until he can generate enough chakra to maintain the Kage Bunshin himself, then a mind summoning seal will activate drawing him to the part of the mindscape where we will be. Unfortunately, even with the Kyuubi's presence bolstering his reserves, that probably won't be until he is four or five. So to make sure he will be safe and hopefully happy until then, I will need Bunta's help." He said before the third clone tapped his shoulder.

"Boss, the summoning seal is ready; we just need some blood from Bunta to finish it." The clone said.

"Good, start working on the modifications of the Hakke Fuuin and the chakra sensor activation seal, make sure Kushina's clone is activated first, he will need a mother before a father. Also, make sure it is a one-time thing that activates when he goes to sleep, we don't want him to lose consciousness in the middle of the day or something, and make sure that it can store up to two days of chakra in case he ever gets chakra exhaustion and a preservation function so we our clones can't be destroyed by something simple like getting hugged to tight or if we train him. I'll be right back as soon as I get Naruto to sign the contract and get Bunta's blood." Minato ordered before turning back to Kushina once again. "With this once he has enough chakra to maintain your clone he will be drawn into his mindscape and meet you. This will have the added benefit of draining him to a point so his chakra reserves grow."

"That… OK let's do it" Kushina replied.

Moving back to Naruto he addressed his clones. "Can you guys pause for a second?" Receiving a nod from both clones, Minato picks up Naruto and leaves the house to summon Gamabunta.

Biting his thumb he makes a series of hand seals and slams his palm on the ground shouting: "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique)". A giant dull red toad comparable in size to the Kyuubi, wearing a navy blue vest and carrying a dosu blade at his back appeared right below him, lifting him high into the air.

"Gamabunta-sama, I'm going to need your help." Minato said to the giant toad.

"Kyuubi, huh?" the toad muttered as he looked into the distance. "Anyways, how many times have I told you just to call me Gamabunta! So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to seal it away into my son." Minato said sadly.

"WHAT" Gamabunta bellowed.

"You heard me; I'm going to seal it into my son. It will cost me my life and Kushina is already dying after the Kyuubi was ripped from her… I'm afraid that he will be in danger and friendless because word that he is the new container will most likely get out. Could you help me out?" he begged.

"Hmm, sure make him sign the contract, my son Gamakichi is about the right age" Gamabunta said before another toad appeared, carrying a large scroll.

Minato took the scroll from Gama, the keeper of the summoning contract, and opened it up before cutting Naruto's right thumb and using it to sign 'Namikaze Naruto' in the first free column and then leaving a handprint in blood at the bottom of the scroll. Then wrapping the cut up, he handed the scroll back to Gama and said "Thank you, Gama, you can take the scroll back now" before turning back to Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta, I'm making a seal that will automatically summon a toad on his third birthday but I need some of your blood to make the summoning tattoo, is that OK?"

"Sure kid, I'll even waive the chakra fee until he turns six, how does that sound?

"Thank you very much Gamabunta."

Holding up his right hand, Gamabunta replied "No problem, take some blood."

Minato complies, taking out one of his Hiraishin kunai he makes a small cut and lets some of Gamabunta's blood drip into an ink bottle, before jumping off of his head and running back into the house to place Naruto back in Kushina's arms then giving the ink bottle to the clone making the summoning seal.

Seeing the third clone back he said "Do you have everything?"

"Yes boss" one of the clones replied.

"Good, start on the time release storage seal on his right hand; remember three month intervals after he turns four. The second clone, finish the summon seal and then finish the modified Hakke Fuuin and seal whichever of you hasn't used any chakra and Kushina's clone and get it ready to sealing the Yang portion of Kyuubi's chakra, be very careful with the filter and healing portions. Whoever finishes first take two soldier pills and dispel so I can recover some chakra, I'm going to need it" Minato ordered.

"Yes boss" all three clones said as the original turned back to Kushina.

"Kushina, get your Kage Bunshin ready, I'll be right back with the Kyuubi" Minato said gently as he turned back to Gamabunta.

Getting back on Gamabunta's head, the pair rushed toward where they can see the Kyuubi in the distance.

Just as they neared the battlefield, they see the Kyuubi start to charge another Imari.

"Hurry up Gamabunta, we don't have much time!"

"I'm on it kid!" Gamabunta replied as he dashed forward and tackled the Kyuubi, preventing the attack from being completed.

"Stall him for just a minute while I prepare, it is going to take a lot of chakra to transport something this size."

"No problem, but don't waste any time, this guy is toug… AHH" Gamabunta let out a roar as one of the Kyuubi's tails left a huge gash over his left eye.

"Gamabunta are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good, here I go" Minato shouted and with that both he and the Kyuubi disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the House, with Kushina and Naruto<strong>

Appearing outside the house where he left Kushina and Naruto, Minato fell to one knee.

'Shit, that stunt used almost all of my chakra, I have to get a barrier up…'

As he thought that the Kyuubi turned and started moving toward him, only to be stopped as chains appear out of nowhere and pin it to the ground.

"Thank Kami you are still alive, is everything ready, including the precautionary measures?" Minato asked, turning to Kushina only to see her leaning on the side of the building with Naruto in her arms and blood pouring from her mouth

"Yes Boss" the remaining clones reply before dispelling.

"Well then, before I start, just know that I love you and Naruto more than my life itself and goodbye…" Minato said to Kushina before picking Naruto up and turning back to the Kyuubi and starting to make hand seals.

"I love you too" Kushina whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the battlefield with Sarutobi Hiruzen<strong>

As soon as the Kyuubi disappeared along with Minato, Hiruzen turned toward where he could still feel the Kyuubi's presence. Seeing it in the distance, Hiruzen took off, running as fast as his old body could move.

As he crested the top of the Hokage Monument a few seconds later, he saw the Kyuubi pulled to the ground. Drawing nearer he saw chains holding the Kyuubi and whispered to himself "Kushina" before redoubling his speed once again.

Coming within sight of Kushina and Minato he saw a spectral figure behind his successor and the Kyuubi manage to lift one paw and strike at a baby lying on the ground. Realizing what was going to happen, he started running again, knowing he won't be able to arrive in time to make a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>With Minato, Kushina, and Naruto<strong>

Making the nine hand seals necessary to activate the Shiki Fuujin and call the Shinigami to rip out the Kyuubi's soul, a spectral figure appeared behind Minato. Mentally directing the Shinigami to separate the Yin and Yang portions of the Kyuubi (seeing how the Kyuubi possesses too much chakra to seal it all), a spectral hand reaches through him, causing him soul-deep nearly unbearable pain. The hand stretches toward the Kyuubi who redouble its struggle to escape upon seeing the figure.

Just as the Shinigami grabs the Kyuubi's soul it manages to free one paw and strike at what has the symbols that signify it was slated to be the Kyuubi's new jailor.

Seeing the danger both Kushina and Minato rushed forward, interposing themselves between the Kyuubi and Naruto, stopping the paw and giving Minato enough time to finish drawing out its soul and the Shinigami to split it, the Yin (dark) half to with him into the Shinigami's stomach and the Yang (light) half to be sealed into Naruto.

Summoning Gamatora, a rare scroll toad, Minato shouted "Fuuin" placing the key to the Shiki Fuujin and the sealing was complete. Minato collapsed to the ground still holding Naruto with the three whisker marks he was born with on each cheek.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he wills himself to stay alive just a little longer. As Sarutobi moved closer, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing it is someone he could trust.

"Sarutobi… sorry you ~cough~ will have to take the hat again… Take him ~cough cough~ Uzumaki Naruto… he is a ~cough~ Hero. ~cough cough~ beware ~cough~ masked man ~cough cough~ sealing." And with those last words to someone he trusts Minato died leaving Hiruzen holding a crying Naruto, the Shiki Fuujin still glowing red on his stomach. One dying and the other preoccupied with baby Naruto, neither of them noticed a shinobi standing in the nearby trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later, Council Chamber<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the professor, and the former and reinstated Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage), sat in his chair at the head of the council table with a golden-haired baby in a crib next to him wishing he could just kill the civilian council and stop the headache they were causing.

"Kill it! It is just a monster" screeched one of the newer members of the civilian council, one Haruno Saki.

"SILENCE" Shouted Hiruzen, adding a moderate amount of killing intent to make sure everyone shut up. "This child is not a monster; he is a hero who the Yondaime chose to carry a very heavy burden and his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah right" spat another member of the civilian council, a fat merchant this time.

"It must be killed" shouted several others, the shinobi half of the council and the elders looking at the civilians with disgust.

"I thought I said SILENCE" the Sandaime said, increasing his killing account.

"Then how about you give him to me, I will mold him into a weapon for-" One of the elders, a crippled man with his right arm in a sling, his right side of his face and eye covered by bandages, and a x-shaped scar on his chin.

"You will do no such thing Danzo. In fact if you even suggest it one more time, I don't care how important you are or how highly placed, I will kill you myself. If I even hear about you or one of your men coming in contact with him you shall suffer the same fate. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Backed into a corner but cursing the Sandaime in his head the scarred man could only answer "Crystal Hiruzen".

"You will address me as Hokage-sama is that understood?" the Hokage rebuffed, raising his killing intent even higher, seeing something in Danzo that set him on edge.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Danzo replied, now intimidated.

"I still say we should kill it" shouted one of the stupider civilian councilors.

Hiruzen turned to the civilian council and raised his killing intent once again, causing several of them to lose consciousness.

"The Uchiha clan will take him in" stated Uchiha Fugaku in a nearly emotionless voice, though the greedy glint in his eyes set Hiruzen on edge.

"No, I cannot allow any of the clans to take him in as it will destroy the power balance in Konoha. No, as much as I would like to take him in that includes even my clan, he will have to be placed in an orphanage. And seeing as word has somehow gotten out about his burden, as of this moment it is illegal on threat of death to even speak about to this matter to anyone who doesn't already know with the exception of myself, Jiraiya, and Naruto himself. As of this second, his status as a jinchuuriki is an S-class secret, am I understood?" The Hokage declared with iron in is voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama" everyone in the council chamber answered.

"Also if I hear of anyone causing harm to Naruto, it will be even worse. Death will still be the penalty, but it will be a long time coming at the hands of T&I, is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" everyone in the council chamber answered again, this time honestly scared.

"Now on to more pressing matters… Shikaku, how are our defenses?" Hiruzen asked Nara Shikaku, the Jounin Commander of Konoha.

Lifting up his head the Jounin answered "For the moment, they are surprisingly good considering how much damage we took. I have as many people as can be spared shoring up the defenses and the parts which can be easily fixed are being repaired as we speak. Thankfully it will take time for any spies to get word to their respective countries so by the time any offensive action could occur we will be in much better condition, thus it is unlikely that we will have to worry about any further attacks at the moment" then returned his head to the table.

"Good. Hiashi, how did your clan fare?"

"Relatively well, Hokage-sama. We did suffer several losses and several members went blind due to the intensity of the chakra but we will recover" Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. How about you Fugaku?" Hiruzen continued.

"The attack was a mixed blessing, I'm afraid. We suffered a good number of losses but the sheer amount of killing intent caused more members of my clan to awaken their sharingan then at any other time in recorded history" Uchiha Fugaku reported.

"How about your clans Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi?"

"The Inuzuka clan took moderate losses." Tsume replied promptly.

"The Yamanaka clan took some losses but less than others due to the focus generally placed on our clan's mind jutsu." Yamanaka Inoichi answered succinctly.

"The Nara clan is in a position similar to the Yamanaka due to the ineffectiveness of our shadow jutsu on a being of the Kyuubi's strength" Shikaku replied lazily, not even lifting his head off of the table.

"The Akimichi clan took slightly more severe losses due to the usefulness of our clan jutsu on the frontlines." Chouza said.

"We suffered moderate casualties trying to syphon the Kyuubi's chakra and trying to weaken it, but like the Nara and Yamanaka clans we of the Aburame clan found our techniques to be ineffective and managed to avoid more serious damages" Shibi answered in a monotone voice.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that casualties were not as bad as I feared. I'm afraid that I will have to call an end to the council for today; there are other pressing issues I must attend to. Councilors in charge of Defense, Infrastructure, Commerce, Utilities, and those representing the city structures, I expect damage reports, expected repair costs, expected repair time, issues, injury and death toll reports on my desk by tomorrow morning" Hiruzen said as he stood and picked up Naruto then left the council chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hokage's Office<strong>

Finally making it to his office, Hiruzen placed Naruto in another crib and sat tiredly in his chair before rubbing his eyes and muttering to himself. "I'm too old for this shit."

Leaning back in his chair for a moment, Hiruzen thought about what to do with Naruto before suddenly sitting up in his chair and calling out to what appeared to be thin air.

"Inu."

A young man with a dog marked mask appeared in front of the Hokage and bowed. He appeared to be around 15 years old, though you couldn't be sure due to the mask, and had gravity defying silver hair. The mask signified that he was part of ANBU, some of the most skilled shinobi in the village.

After the young ANBU straightened up, the old Hokage signaled the rest of his ANBU guards to leave the room and activated the privacy seals in the room to ensure their conversation would not be overheard.

"Kakashi, you can remove your mask for a moment" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir," Kakashi replied and took off his dog mask revealing a face covered by a cloth mask that covered his face until just below his eyes, but strangely his left eye was covered with his leaf hitai-ate.

"Please take a look in the crib and tell me what you think," Hiruzen commanded.

Kakashi moved over to the crib and examined Naruto for a minute before turning back to the Hokage and looking at him with a questioning expression in his one visible eye. "Is… Is this…?" He said, stumbling over his words.

"The container for the Kyuubi, yes" Hiruzen said with a patient expression.

"No sir... is he… Sensei's… Is he Sensei's son?" He finally finished his question after several pauses.

Hiruzen glances at him sharply, studying him intently before speaking again. "What would you do if he was, my boy?"

"Hokage-sama? What do you mean? I would protect him even if it cost me my life," Kakashi answered quickly with absolute conviction.

"Very good, I'm glad to hear that. The answer is yes, he is Minato's son, and could you imagine him forcing this burden upon someone else? However, there must never be a word about this. He wouldn't last a day if it did. Do you understand?" Hiruzen asked demandingly.

"Yes sir," Kakashi said after thinking for a moment. "Assassins from Iwa (Stone) sir."

"Exactly, possibly Kumo (Cloud) too" The Hokage said. "If this ever got out he would not last a week, he will already be in enough from our own people we don't need professionals at it too. Anyway, he will need protection if he is to survive. I want you to choose and five others that you trust, not with this information as it is an SS-class village secret but with his safety, to guard him in three shifts of two. This assignment will last at least a month or two as I expect the worst of the trouble to occur in this time. Understood."

"Yes sir,' Kakashi replied with a sparkle of hope that was previously absent back in his eye.

"And Kakashi," the Hokage continued, "If anyone tries to harm your new charge, Uzumaki Naruto, they are to be taken directly to T they will be tortured to death. If it comes up send a shadow clone to remove the offender, there must always be to guards, it that clear?"

"Yes sir" Kakashi replied sobered by the Sandaime's seriousness.

"Good, go find the five other members of your team and report back. After that he will be taken back to the Natal-care ward at the hospital. He will probably stay there for the next two or three months, until things have calmed down, then he will be moved to the orphanage."

"Sir, can I -" Kakashi started but was cut off by the Sandaime.

"As much as I wish it was possible, there are three reasons it is not" Hiruzen started as he held up three fingers. "One, you are too young" he said as he dropped one finger, "two, it would be too suspicious if you did. His only remaining student adopting a baby… that is just asking for trouble. And three is the same reason I had to give Fugaku."

"Fugaku!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"That was never going to happen, but the reason I gave is still valid. You are the last member of a minor clan and Naruto becoming a member would throw the balance of power within Konoha out of control, that doesn't even bring the fact that every member of the civilian council would block it if it was a non-clan member. Trust me, if I could allow it, I would. Unfortunately, the orphanage is the best of bad choices," Hiruzen finished explaining. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir" Kakashi acknowledged, turning to leave as Hiruzen deactivated the security seals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OK everyone; this is the first chapter of the first Naruto or any other fanfiction I have ever written. Please tell me what you think, **REVIEW**.

I know there was quite a bit of the political stuff there at the end; I promise there won't be that any more of that for a while. Next chapter will be a three year timeskip and we will find Naruto in the Orphanage.

This concept came up when I was reading another story where his mother survives, which happens somewhat often but you hardly ever see a father survives (if the Kyuubi attacks), and technically he still doesn't. But then was reading 'Seals: cause of damnation and salvation' when this popped back into my head and just wouldn't stop popping up.

Oh, and if anyone can think of a **better name**, tell me. I just couldn't think of a better name.


	2. Frogs, Toads, and Surprises

I Still don't own Naruto, but I will try to fill in some of Kishimoto's holes.

**Chapter 2: Frogs, Toads, and Surprises**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

The three year old Uzumaki Naruto was not happy, safe but not happy. For some reason no one seemed to like him. Not the ladies who were nice to the other orphans, not the other orphans, not even the random children that he occasionally met when the ladies took them to the park were nice to him. One or two times he had even heard parents whisper to their children that he was a bad boy and if they played with him they would become bad too. He didn't think he was supposed to hear them when they said that or the few times when people would say something about a demon and look at him with scary eyes.

Every time he left the orphanage all the adults would give him weird looks that always made him feel like he didn't belong. In fact the only person who didn't make him feel like that was the nice old man who wore the funny red and white hat and smelled like weird smoke. The old man came by the orphanage every once in a while to spend some time with him and take him around the village, it was always fun to go places with him. When they go out the adults always greet him and call him 'Hokage-sama' they always have very different expressions around him, though they do occasionally send him the strange looks, there are far less.

Unfortunately when he left the ladies in the orphanage went back to being mean. They always fed him last and there were times when they didn't give him enough food. Sometimes he thought they did it on purpose, other times the bigger kids took some of his food and when he said something the lady in charge for the day would ignore him or the really mean ones sent him to his room saying that bad boys don't deserve to eat. Other times when the ladies were teaching the orphans to read or when he tried to look at a book they would send him to his room and say bad boys don't deserve to learn. Once he heard one of the mean ladies say something about 'keep the demon stupid', he didn't think he was supposed to hear it, none of the other kids did and they were closer to her.

He could deal with the mean ladies and not enough food, but what really got to him was the loneliness. Sometimes it seemed to gnaw at his chest, and it wasn't his stomach because that sometimes hurt at the same time.

The last couple of days everyone had been giving him looks that seemed worse than usual. He didn't know why but it kind of scared him, he really didn't understand it though. Today was October 10, his birthday. On everyone else's birthday people would give them happier than normal looks but not him. It wasn't even just to ladies at the orphanage, when everyone had gone to the park yesterday the adults seemed to be getting ready for a party and happy but when they saw him they shot him looks that made him feel cold.

He honestly wanted to just stay in his room, away from those looks, even if it was lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

"Inu," the Hokage called out.

"Hokage-sama," came the reply as the dog-masked ANBU faded into view.

"It is October 10 today."

"Yes sir."

"When was the last time we had to execute someone for trying to hurt Naruto?" Sarutobi asked his ANBU.

"Almost a year ago sir" the ANBU replied, not missing a beat.

"Good, though I suspect something might happen tonight. Have your full team guard him tonight and seal his room so no one but you can go in or out until morning," the Hokage ordered.

"It is his birthday; people often get drunk worse than usual at the Kyuubi Festival, so it wouldn't surprise me if that happens. However, may I suggest that you don't order their deaths this time?"

Giving his ANBU a piercing look, Hiruzen motions for him to explain himself while speaking. "Why would you say that Inu?"

"Sir, I'm not saying they shouldn't spend some time at the T&I division and their treatments, but it might be an effective warning to leave them alive afterward with the warning that if it ever happens again the 'treatment' won't be stopping while they are alive. Then we dump them at their homes and let them pay any medical bills that are necessary," the dog masked man defends.

"I see, you may proceed, but if anything ends up happening to Naruto, all buts are off," replies the Hokage.

"Yes sir" the ANBU says as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Room<strong>

Naruto went to bed early, not wanting to be around the mean looks any more. He didn't actually go to sleep, but stayed in his room waiting for the night to end. For some reason he felt jumpy and not very tired, as though something was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Myouboku<strong>

"It's happening pops, just like you said it would," said a small orange toad with a blue vest and bluish-purple markings on his face and stomach.

"**Good, Gamakichi, just remember to tell him who you are and that the fourth arranged for you to be summoned to him on his third birthday, but most importantly remember to tell him how to summon you back to him. That way he can have a friend and if he ever gets in trouble he can get help. Remember to dispel like I taught you when it is time**," the giant dull red toad replied.

"OK pops, I'm going now," the little toad said before disappearing from Mt. Myouboku in the summoning plane in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Room<strong>

Naruto was just on the verge of falling asleep when a popping sound echoed through his room causing him to jump up in time to see a small frog appear on his bed.

"Yo," the small frog said as soon as the smoke cleared and he could see Naruto.

"A speaking frog!" said Naruto.

"I'm not a frog, I am a freaking toad, you dimwit!" said Gamakichi.

"Still, a speaking toad, how it that possible? Who are you anyway? Where are you from? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Naruto asked almost too quickly for Gamakichi to understand, until he suddenly seemed to realize where he was. "We have to be quiet otherwise the ladies will come yell at me, and they are kind of scary today."

"Slow down one at a time I'll answer the ones I can. First of all, I'm a summon. Summoned creatures are different from animals, but other than that we are stronger then animals and can talk, I don't know how. I guess I'm just too young, then again if I was older I might not fit in this room. I'm from Mt. Myouboku. I guess that is like the Konoha of the toads. The reason I'm here is because of that tattoo on your right hand, that Yon… Yond… that fourth guy made it to summon me on your third birthday."

Naruto lifted his left hand and saw a tattoo that had never been there before. "Where did this weird drawing come from?"

"I don't know, other than it is a seal that fourth guy made it to summon me," Gamakichi answered.

"A seal! What's that?"

"I don't know, pops said he would tell me when I grow up. That's what he always says when we're talking about interesting stuff," Gamakichi replied.

"Man, Jiji always says the same thing. 'You'll understand when you grow up' or 'I'll tell you when you are older'. He says that whenever I ask about my parents, at least he doesn't tell me my parents abandoned me like the orphanage ladies," he said much more quietly before continuing, "I wish I could grow up now so I could understand."

"Ehh, why would you want to grow up? There is so much to do now," Gamakichi said looking confused. "Like make friends, eat candy, and learn cool stuff."

"But I don't have any friends," Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Then I'll be your friend." Gamakichi said, thinking 'he looks really lonely, but he is interesting' before continuing, "but could you give me some candy".

"Really, you'll really be my friend? Yatta! I finally have a friend," Naruto Said jumping up in excitement, that place inside his chest that sometimes hurt seemed much smaller. "Sure I can give you some, whenever I can get some myself. But we're going to have so much fun together, this will be awesome, I finally have a friend!"

"Wow, thanks" Gamakichi said, astonished as his excitement at just having a friend and wondering what the village people and done to prevent his new friend from having a single friend. It was just sad. How lonely must the kid have been literally starving for companionship, just for someone to talk to?

"Ne ne… now that we are friends can you tell me your name?" Naruto said picking up again.

"I'm Gamakichi, what's your name?" Gamakichi said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you Fishcake."

"It's not Fishcake, it's Maelstrom!" Naruto shot back.

"Do you even know what a Maelstrom is?" Gamakichi asked.

"Umm… no, not really. So what is it?"

"I think it is a really big storm, not too sure though. So what is this place like anyway?" Gamakichi asked.

So began the conversation that marked the start of Naruto's first real friendship. Naruto and Gamakichi talked for several hours telling each other about their homes and Gamakichi telling Naruto about his pop and brother and the elders and some of the other toads from Mt. Myouboku. Their conversation continued until Gamakichi saw Naruto start to nod off.

"OK it is time for me to go home now; I'll see you next time Naruto." Gamakichi said, getting ready to dispel.

"Wait, wait. How will I see you again?" Naruto asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

"That was way too close," Gamakichi said with a sigh of relief. "I almost forgot the most important thing, I summon me again, just smear a little bit of blood over the summoning tattoo. Also pops said it was important that you don't tell anyone about me. He said summons are secretive like that but I'm not sure why, another one of those things I need to be older for."

"That sounds like fun, something for just the two of us, yatta," Naruto replied, excitement once again filling his voice.

"Of course, a boss always has to look after his underlings," Gamakichi said haughtily before deflating. "At least that's what pops always says."

Naruto started laughing sleepily and just as he started to fall asleep he saw Gamakichi disappear in a puff of smoke. For the first time in a long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

It has been just a week less than a year since Naruto first met Gamakichi and it has been the most fun that he has ever had. Every time he could get away from the orphanage ladies or whenever he was sent to his room for some made up reason. And by now he had realized that most of their reasons were made up, they just wanted to get him away from everyone else. But Naruto didn't mind anymore, even if none of the other children would be his friend, he had someone he could talk to. For the past six months he had been learning how to escape the orphanage ladies so he could go somewhere and summon Gamakichi to have fun with.

Just like every night for the past year months, Naruto and Gamakichi were sitting on his bed. Tonight they were sharing the couple pieces of candy that Naruto had managed to find. They were talking about the old toad sages of Mt. Myouboku, Shima and Fukasaku and how Shima was always grouchy and would hit anyone who got in her way with her kitchen spoon. Just as they were getting into talking about the old toads, something unexpected happened.

He felt a tingling in his right hand, just like when he summons Gamakichi, but from the wrong hand. A puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared there was a small pile of books, just like the ones that the ladies wouldn't let him read.

"Awesome, books. I've always wanted to see one but no one would ever let me," Naruto said a happy smile splitting his face as he went to pick one up, only for his smile to fade as soon as he opened it. "I've finally got some books, but I can't read it," Naruto finished sadly.

"What do you mean you can't read it? I thought they were supposed to teach you to read and other basic stuff like that."

"They are, but every time I they start to teach they send me to my room for some made-up reason" Naruto replied.

"OK, then I'll teach you to read, how does that sound?" Gamakichi asked, secretly disgusted and pissed off that people would refuse to teach his friend just because of something he couldn't even control.

So Gamakichi started teaching Naruto to read and over the next two months he would learn how to read at an incredible rate.

* * *

><p><strong>October 10<strong>**th****, 4 years after Naruto's birth**

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing today?" the old man wearing red and white robes and a triangular hat with the kanji for fire on it asked.

"I'm doing great today Jiji (Old Man)" the four year old boy said, not completely meaning it. He was wearing nondescript clothes, a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, faded grey shorts, and worn out sandals

"So what do you want to do today Naruto?"

"Hmm… can we… go someplace to get something good to eat and maybe get some candy?" Naruto asked thinking about his best friend's love of candy.

"Alright Naruto, but what would you like to eat?" the old man asked.

"I don't know, you pick Jiji" the whisker-marked blond replied.

"Hmm, what would you like…? Wait, I know, how would you like some ramen Naruto?"

"What's ramen?"

"Let's go find out, OK?"

"Sure, Jiji" Naruto replied as the two start walking away from the orphanage. Like last year when they went out just before his birthday all of the adult's eyes are cold, but it seems even worse than last time.

"Jiji, why does everyone have those scary eyes today? It looks like they are going to have a party, shouldn't they be happy?" Naruto asked after they had walked a few minutes.

"Yes Naruto, they should be happy, but don't worry about them" Hiruzen answered, secretly amazed that a four-year old boy had been able to pick up on the animosity bubbling around them even if he couldn't yet understand what it meant.

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto began to smell something amazing and his mouth immediately began watering. Following his nose he started to move faster, almost running, making the old Hokage hurry to catch up as he called out to Naruto. "Naruto, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To wherever that amazing smell is coming from" he replied before coming to a stop just outside a little building with a sign that said 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

'I guess this was a good choice' Hiruzen thought, 'but how did he smell it from all the way back there, I bet that an Inuzuka would have trouble doing that.' "Well, that works well Naruto; this is where I was planning to bring you anyway."

"Really Jiji, that's great, it smells so good."

"Well go right on in Naruto" the old Hokage said before following Naruto into the stand and sitting on one of the chairs at the counter.

A voice called out from an open door behind the counter. "We'll be with you in just a second, Ayame can you go see who it is for me?"

A young girl, probably nine or ten years old, with peach colored shin and shoulder length brown hair, comes out from the back room and first takes in the Hokage as he is much taller, but soon shifts his gaze to the young boy next to him.

Naruto can practically see the hearts form in her eyes as she suddenly lets out a loud squeal "KAWAII" and appears right next to him so quickly he never saw her move. Suddenly he finds himself scooped into her arms and held there, too surprised to struggle. After a few seconds, he realized that he didn't want to struggle; here was someone other than the old man that was actually being nice to him.

Hearing his daughter's squeal a middle-aged man with tan skin and short brown hair covered by an odd white hat comes out. Seeing the Hokage he cheerfully said "Hokage-sama" before turning to the little boy that his daughter was holding.

"Teuchi, how are you doing today" Hiruzen asked.

Hearing a new voice, Naruto quickly looked up just as the man turned to him. As Naruto looked at him he saw something he had never seen before, instead of his eyes turning cold and angry they became soft and sad.

"I hear it is your fourth birthday today, Happy Birthday, my name is Ichiraku Teuchi and the girl that is now attached to you is my daughter, Ayame. What can I get you to eat" the man, Teuchi, asked him.

Naruto looked at the man, almost too surprised to speak, no one other than the old man had ever wished him happy birthday before and no one had ever hugged him before. Thinking about what the man with kind eyes said Naruto quickly asked for his advice. "I don't know, it is just that something smells really good, do you know what that is?"

"Hmm…" Teuchi said with a thoughtful look, "Maybe Miso would be good for you."

"Miso?"

"Yep, Miso flavored ramen. It is really good Miso broth with ramen noodles floating in it with some vegetables and pork slices. How does that sound?

"That sounds great" Naruto replied.

"And what would you like, Hokage-sama?" Teuchi asked.

"How about we just get two bowls of Miso Ramen" Hiruzen answered good-naturedly.

"OK coming right up. Ayame come help me back here before you strangle the poor boy."

"OK dad, I'm coming" Ayame said reluctantly.

As soon as they both disappear into the back room Naruto turned to the Hokage. "Their eyes… they are nice."

"Yes Naruto, unlike a lot of the villagers, they accept you for you and can see that you are a really good boy." Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto's face brighten, "sometimes the most important thing is to find those people who will."

"Yeah, from now on I will protect those people who are nice to me" Naruto promised to himself.

"Ayame, here is the first bowl of Miso, take it out to Naruto for me would you" Teuchi commanded gently from the back room.

"OK dad" Ayame said as she appeared from the back room carrying a large bowl in her hands before setting it down in front of Naruto.

"This smells really good, how do I eat it?" Naruto asked.

"First you take a pair of chopsticks and break them apart like so," Ayame said as she reached for a pair of chopsticks stuck together in a large tin on the counter, then she twisted them and suddenly she was holding two sticks. "Then you lift use them to pick up a noodle and lift it from the broth to eat it. Remember, it might be really hot so blow on it," she continued, showing him how to pick up some of the long noodles from the broth and blowing on them to cool them down before holding them out for Naruto to eat. "That is all there is to it, though you might want to eat some to the other pork and vegetables between bites of the noodles, then at the end you drink the broth" she finished as she watched Naruto's eyes light up as soon as he tasted the noodles.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted" Naruto said as he took the chop sticks from Ayame and Teuchi came out and placed a second bowl in front of the Hokage.

"I'm glad to see you like it kid" Teuchi said as he watched Naruto gobble down his ramen at insane speeds, only for him to look at the bowl mournfully when there was none left. "Would you like another bowl?"

"Can I really?" Naruto asked hopefully. "They never let me have seconds at the orphanage, even when the bigger kids take my food."

"Of course you can" Teuchi reassured Naruto, noticing the grave and slightly angry look on the Hokage's face as he went back into the kitchen.

Naruto's second bowl came quickly and this bowl he ate a little slower after he looked over at the Hokage and saw him savoring his ramen in a way that looked almost dignified, as dignified as it is possible when eating ramen anyway. So though he wasn't completely successful, he tried to emulate the old Hokage and he ended up eating a little slower.

When they had both finished, the Hokage placed money on the counter and looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at Teuchi almost shyly and it reflected in his voice when he started talking. "Can I come here again?" he quietly asked.

"Of course you can, you are welcome here any time" Teuchi said in a kind voice. "Anyway, I'm sure Ayame would love to see you again."

With that the Hokage and Naruto headed back toward the orphanage, stopping only to get a bunch of candy along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

Shortly after dropping Naruto off at the orphanage, Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived back at his office to make preparations for what would happen that night.

"Inu"

"Yes sir" the dog masked ANBU said, his head bowed to his leader as he appeared.

"You know what tonight is, you know what to do about it despite me sending you on more dangerous missions during the past year" the Hokage said to one or his most trusted ANBU.

"Yes sir" the ANBU replied.

"Good, get to it" The Hokage commanded, watching his shinobi disappear in a shunshin to do his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Myouboku<strong>

"Yo pops, I'm home," Gamakichi said when he reappeared at his home on the summoning plane.

"**Gamakichi, how is your friend doing," **his father, Gamabunta asked.

"He's good pops, but he's so smart it's almost scary."

"**What do you mean?**"

"Well, did you know that the people that were supposed to take care of him refused to teach him to read?"

"**WHAT, they did what?**" Gamabunta exploded.

"Yep pops, they refused to teach him how to read, making up some excuse to send him out every time they were supposed to teach him," Gamakichi replied.

"**So what did you mean that he is so smart it is almost scary?"**

"Well, about two months ago a bunch of books appeared from some sort of storage seal on his right hand and he got really excited because it was the first time he was ever allowed a book. That lasted until he opened one up and realized that he couldn't read. So I started teaching him to read and in just two months he can read much, much better than I can. I mean he can read in an hour what would take me a week and he understands it better than me too. In fact he has already run out of books to read and has started to read them over. But he memorized a couple of them by just reading them once," Gamakichi explained.

"**Hmm… I guess he takes after his father in more than just looks if what you have told me is true. But that other seal is interesting, I guess Minato was hedging his bets," **Gamabunta said before letting out a bellowing laugh. "**So how do you like him Kichi?**"

"He's awesome pops, he's really fun and he even shares his sweets, even when I know he doesn't get them often. But why did you wait so long to ask" Gamakichi asked.

"**I wanted to give you a chance to get to know him first before I asked. Anyway, keep watching out for the kid OK Kichi?**"

"Sure pops, he is my underling after all" Gamakichi replied in a condescending tone.

"**HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA"**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later, Orphanage<strong>

Things had continued in the same fashion they had been since the books first appeared. Most days Naruto would sneak away from the orphanage and summon Gamakichi to play with him, then after everyone else went to sleep he would summon him again or sometimes he would just read. But more and more he would summon Gamakichi since he had practically memorized every book he had.

He had summoned Gamakichi to play again, bored of reading the same books again and again.

"Gamakichi, do you know any games we could play?" Naruto asked plaintively.

"How about Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors)? My brother Gamatatsu just taught me how to play, but he isn't very good" Gamakichi said with a sigh.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Well first you say 'Rock-Paper-Scissors Shoot' and you hold out your hand in one of three ways. If you hold your hand out flat it is considered paper which can cover rock, which is what it is called when you hold out you hand in a fist, but is cut by scissors, which is what it is called when you put out your first two fingers, and scissors are in turn crushed by rock" Gamakichi explained.

"It sounds like fun, but what is the point?" Naruto asked.

"That is what I thought at first too, but I heard pops tell Gamatatsu about it one day. He said it is a lot like the techniques shinobi use, each type of technique is strong against some things are weak against others."

"Shinobi, you mean those people who make shapes with their hands and go cool stuff like disappear, like Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto said.

"Exactly, but he is actually the strongest shinobi in the village and one of the strongest in the world, at least that's what pops said" Gamakichi answered to Naruto's unasked question.

"Awesome, but what do you mean about ninja techniques?" Naruto asked.

"Pops said it is like the elements or Taijutsu that shinobi use. Every element that shinobi use, like spitting a fireball or making a wall of water, is strong and weak against another element like how if someone spit the fireball and it hit a water wall it would fizzle out but if it collided with a wind bullet it would get much stronger. The same is true for types of Taijutsu. Say you had three fighters, one is very strong, one is very fast, and one is very agile. The strong one wouldn't be able to hit the agile one, the agile fighter couldn't avoid the fast one, and the fast one couldn't hurt the strong fighter" Gamakichi explained.

"I see, let's play!" Naruto exclaimed.

Over the next half an hour Naruto and Gamakichi played Jan-Ken-Pon but no matter what he tried, Naruto couldn't win more than one in ten games.

"This is so unfair; it is so much easier for you with your smaller hands. You can change your choice really quickly when you see me make mine" Naruto complained.

"So you finally realized it, huh? Gamatatsu still hasn't. But that is what the shinobi world is about, tricking your opponent. If you learn to move your hands faster you could probably -"

When Gamakichi started talking again, Naruto's right hand started tingling again. Just as he was about to say something about it, a plume of smoke appeared, cutting Gamakichi off, and when it cleared there were more books and almost twice as many this time.

"Yatta, more books," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Cool, you were really starting to get bored with the last set, huh. I guess it is good that there are so many books this time considering how quickly you can read now," Gamakichi replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look there are some story books like last time but there are also some like this," he said as he held up a basic math textbook, a book labeled 'A History of Konoha' and another labeled 'The Basics of Chakra'. "What's chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy that ninja use to use cool jutsu and stuff like walk on the walls or water, at least that's what pops says," Gamakichi answered.

"That is so awesome," Naruto said, already opening the book.

"I can see my underling is having fun," Gamakichi said to see if Naruto was even paying attention anymore, not really surprised when Naruto didn't even reply to his underling joke. Seeing how absorbed Naruto was, Gamakichi dispelled returning to the summoning plane.

Once again Naruto's schedule changed, he would still sneak away to summon Gamakichi and play during the day, but now he would just read his new books at night. The chakra book was just so interesting that he couldn't put it away during the times he dared to take it out from under the loose floor board under his futon; he didn't want one of the ladies to take it away after all. So he only took it out after everyone else went to bed, the orphanage ladies never checked on him after he went to bed. That was really lucky for him especially because if they had, they would have seen how his eyes had changed and the pupils became slits, allowing him to read his book as though it was still daytime.

After reaching the end of 'The Basics of Chakra' Naruto couldn't help but think how cool chakra was, really wishing he could use it himself. 'Hmm… Maybe Kichi will know how to use it. I guess I will ask him tomorrow' Naruto thought to himself.

Putting away the now finished book, Naruto looked through his new books again wondering what to read next. Searching through his books, he saw what looked like a letter hanging out of one. Blinking in curiosity he took out the letter and started reading.

_Hey Naruto_

_How are you doing? Bad question I know, but I have to ask as I can't be there to see for myself. You should be almost four when you read this, and since I'm dead there isn't too much I can do for you at the moment. Just to make sure I'm not completely useless, I wrote this letter and placed the storage seal on you to give you the stuff that you will need to survive. _

_I just want you to know, despite what other people might say, you were wanted and loved. If they hadn't died your parents would let nothing in the world keep them away from you._

_To make sure you know this, I placed several seals on you. They have several functions as you might have guessed. The first one, the one on your left hand lets you summon the toads. The second one on your right hand is a storage seal that will give you new books to read and learn from every three months. As you might have noticed there are books on stuff like chakra, math, and history. The math and history is just general stuff that everyone should know, but the chakra book I gave you in case you want to become a shinobi. _

_Have you ever thought about becoming a shinobi? If you have, in another three months there will be a book that explains hand seals and another letter that will, tell you a set of hand seals that, as long as you can mold chakra with them, will unlock another set of books. These are a series of books will help teach you more about being a shinobi, including 'An Introduction to the Shinobi Arts', 'An Introduction to Fuuinjutsu' by Namikaze Minato and 'A Guide to Physical Development Necessary for Youthful Taijutsu' by Maito Gai. The first one will introduce you to Ninjutsu (the ninja arts), Taijutsu (the physical arts), and Genjutsu (the illusionary arts). For now I suggest you start with the guide to physical development and start training. Just remember that more advanced books will come every three months._

_To help you out with your training I placed a limit sensory gravity seal on your shoulder. This seal will very slowly increase the gravity that affects your body, similar to the weights in the physical development but better. This seal is called a limit sensory because it detects when you are completely used to the gravity level and slightly increases it. If it becomes necessary you can shut it off with a pulse of chakra and a simple 'Kai' or increase it manually when you begin to train._

_If you decide not to become a shinobi and don't do this the seal will continue to give you books for general education._

_I know this isn't much but I promise there will be more._

_Love Father_

'They loved me' Naruto thought after reading the letter from his father he began crying, 'they really loved me'. They might have been pushing him to it, but was more determined than ever to become a shinobi. Thinking about it, he decided to ask Gamakichi if he knew how to get access to chakra.

* * *

><p>Over the next month, Naruto worked with Gamakichi to get access to his chakra.<p>

First he had to learn how to meditate. Then when he learned to still his mind he turned his attention inward, trying to feel the flow of energy through his chakra circulatory system. Though what the chakra circulatory system was he still wasn't completely sure, Gamakichi wasn't sure either. It was one of those things that his pops said he would understand when he gets older. Then the final step was learning how to manipulate chakra flowing within him.

Once he finally learned to manipulate his chakra, he began doing the exercises described in 'The Basics of Chakra', starting with the leaf floating exercise.

Despite it being the easiest chakra control exercise, it took him almost two months to successfully keep a leaf floating over his forehead without blowing the leaf off of his forehead or destroying it.

During this time he kept up with his reading and sneaking off to play with Gamakichi. So by the time he received his next batch of books he had already finished reading all of his books and doing the exercises in the math book, he even managed to read a couple of them (including the basics of chakra) more than once, and was starting to try the tree or in his case the wall walking exercise.

Finished with his last batch of books, he picked up a new book and read it until he was ready to go to sleep, never guessing that the simple act of falling asleep would give him one of the things he wanted most in the world, a Mother…

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, Naruto looked around. In one direction was a sewer-like landscape in the other was what appeared to be a beach on a lake, like those he had read about. Out of the two options he definitely liked the beach better.

Naruto started walking down the beach and after several minutes of travelling he came to a traditional house that somehow seemed to be out of place. His curiosity peaked, he decided to go in and explore the house. At first it seemed to be completely empty, but when he came to the master bedroom he found something that he would never expected. In that room were two coffin-like blocks of what appeared to be ice or crystal. One of them was almost completely clear like it was barely there at all; the other was so opaque that he couldn't even tell if there was anything in it. The clear one held a beautiful woman with waist-length crimson hair.

"I wonder who she is," Naruto muttered to himself, reaching to touch the clear crystalline box with his fingertips, excited for some reason. As soon as he touched the box, the substance holding the woman shattered and she would have fallen to the ground if Naruto hadn't run forward to catch her.

"Ano… Are you OK miss?" Naruto asked, still supporting the unknown woman as she started to wake up.

"Umm… What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, still dazed.

"I don't know what happened or even where we are, but my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, you are Naruto?" she asked taking a step back to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, who -" he started to ask, but was cut off when the woman suddenly hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. At first he wanted to struggle but it as he stood there with her arms around him, he could feel another part of that knot of loneliness in his chest start to come undone.

After just several minutes of just standing there in her arms he began to feel her shaking and after a second he began to hear her sobbing. When she finally looked up he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe it worked, I wanted to meet you so badly," she said through her tears.

"But why…? Why did you want to meet me? And who are you?" Naruto asked, slightly overwhelmed, especially by the expression he could see on her face. It was something he had never seen before, so there was no way he could know that the expression was one of love.

"I sorry if I surprised you Naru-chan, but I'm your mother. My name is Uzumaki Kushina," the woman said, tears still running down her face, but Naruto could tell they were tears of happiness.

"Okaa-san? Kaa-chan? But I thought you were dead," Naruto said, a little accusation in his voice.

"But I am dead Naru-chan; I died the day you were born. What you see here is a combination of Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu that your father and I performed so even after death we could be here for you," Kushina said.

"But where are we anyway? And why did you wait so long to see me?"

"That is easy, we are in your mindscape," Kushina answered, "and the reason I didn't meet you until now is because I am technically a copy of your mother made out of chakra. The technique that we used to make this chakra construct is called a Kage Bunshin. It is a type of Ninjutsu that makes a perfect copy of the creator but it takes a lot of chakra. When your father made this possible he set it up to activate when you produced enough chakra to sustain us so we wouldn't just disappear and leave you alone again. He set it up so until you produced enough chakra we would be in stasis, asleep you could say. Your father is over there in that block of ice. When you start producing enough chakra he will wake up too."

After thinking about what his mother said for a couple minutes Naruto asked another question. "So what is a mindscape?"

"Hmm… how to explain… think about it like a dream, the mindscape is a place in your mind very like where dreams come from," Kushina answered, trying to figure out how to explain such a complicated concept to a five year old boy.

Naruto immediately started tearing up. "So this is all just a dream, when I wake up again this will all be gone and I won't ever have met you."

"No, No, No, this is not a dream, it is all real. Think of this place as being right next door to a dream, but where a dream fades when you wake up this place is real" Kushina quickly reassured Naruto.

"So if this is not a dream, will I still wake up? And what will happen when I do?" Naruto asked, still worried.

"Yes Naru-chan, you will still wake up, but don't worry I will still be here even when you wake up. Just remember, if you want to come back you just have to will yourself here, just want it with all your might when you fall asleep in the real world" Kushina told her son.

"So if this place is in my mind, can I change it if I want to?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm… I don't know. I guess it might be possible this is part of your mind after all, but I don't know how you would do it."

"Well OK, whatever it doesn't really matter. I was just curious."

"Enough of the serious stuff, tell me about yourself Naru-chan, I want to know more about my son" Kushina said happily.

As Naruto told his mother about his life and answered her questions he never noticed the brief flashes of anger that flitted over her face, nor did he notice her happiness when he told her about his best friend Gamakichi.

Naruto and Kushina talked about his life until he started to get tired. Seeing Naruto's exhaustion, Kushina took his head into her lap and started to gently sing to him. Relaxing completely, Naruto quickly fell asleep with a huge contented smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I said last time last time a couple concepts in this story came from 'Seals: Cause of his Damnation and Salvation' by CrazyLuffy (One of those stories where Naruto is pretty jaded and in ANBU). These include the gravity seal, the summoning seal and storage seals, I just thought they were a cool idea and a great way to give Naruto the friend he really needed in his early life to make him the cheerful goofball we all know (Seriously, there is practically no way he could be as cheerful as he appears in the manga if he is as stupid as he seems unless there was some sort of mind addling seal like in Destiny is a Hazy Thing - another great story. No child as lonely as Naruto had to be could be that cheerful.). And just so everyone knows I do think that Naruto could have been nearly as smart as a Nara if he hadn't been so neglected and his education sabotaged (how could anyone as stupid as he appeared to be come up with a the way he used to get Kakashi out of Zabuza's Water prison?)

Anyway, enough ranting, another thing I took from CrazyLuffy is Gamakichi's first couple of lines on meeting Naruto - I just thought they were hilarious!

Yes I'm making Kakashi a relatively good guy, him knowing that not everyone he cares about is gone before he had the change to develop some of his worst habits (Don't get me wrong, he will still be late - just not as late, like one hour instead of three - and yes he will still read his Icha Icha (that just has too much potential to drop), but he will be much more serious about training his team.

This story will follow canon once it actually gets there, at least until the end of the Chuunin exams. I haven't decided whether or not to kill off Hiruzen, but I have thought of a good way to save him if I decide to do so.

And before I say this, know it still might change, but this story is leaning toward Naruto x fem. Haku (And before anyone blows up about me changing Haku's gender, I honestly don't see it as doing so - seriously no one could really tell what Haku was before he/she was killed in the Canon. Dressing as a boy is a ploy often used to reduce the danger or trouble that females can get into and he/she just looks too much like a female in my opinion).

I'm Still looking for a better name, this one is not bad but not great either. Any if you enjoy it **REVIEW**. Thanks for reading.


	3. Attacks, Goals, and Training

Despite my story being better, Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Chapter 3: Attacks, Goals, and Training**

* * *

><p><strong>Orphanage<strong>, **Naruto's Room**

Despite some of the ladies that took care or the orphans, including the one that was in charge, being even meaner to Naruto than before, Naruto was happier than he had ever been before. He had a mother! Even if she was technically dead it didn't stop him from spending every night in his mindscape with her. He actually found it surprisingly easy to get back to his mindscape, all he had was think about his mother as he fell asleep and he would immediately find himself in his mindscape. Since he always appeared in the same place, where the beach met the sewer, he started calling that place the 'Door to his Mindscape', at least to himself. He never did go down the sewer, as soon as he appeared he would always run as fast as he could to his mother's house.

He was still sneaking out to summon Gamakichi, and getting better at all the time, and reading his books at night before he went to bed, but the perpetual smile that he had on his face all the time was caused by the time he spent with his mother.

In the couple of weeks that had passed since he met his mother he had started to get the hang of wall walking. When he first tried it he had accidently used too much chakra when he tried running up the wall like it was suggested in his book on 'The Basics of Chakra'. He was blasted off the wall after just a couple of steps, sending him crashing to the ground and leaving a big dent in the wall. It stomach still growled in every time he thought about the aftermath of that attempt.

_Still trying to pick himself up off of the ground, Naruto heard a crash as his door banged open and the lady who ran the orphanage walked in. Her eyes immediately went to the wall and she started yelling at him._

"_What have you little de… brat? Do you know how much it will cost to fix the damage you have caused? What where you doing trying to do, bang your head through the wall and make yourself a new window or something you stupid little shit! I should have known something like this would happen someday, you are just too stupid to know any better after all. But still, we will have to punish you," she said, her voice now taking on a slightly happier tone. "Hmm… what should we do…? Ah hah, it might be a bit lacking, but as of this moment you cannot leave this room for two days for any reason, not to eat, not to use the bathroom, for no reason at all."_

_So for two days he stayed in his room, not even able to summon Gamakichi or read for fear that he would be discovered when one of the ladies came to "make sure he wasn't causing trouble", as they said._

_When he finally got out his stomach felt like someone had punched him over and over, he was just so hungry. He also had to go to the bathroom really badly, so badly that it actually hurt._

After he had recovered from that ordeal, he decided to do the exercise a bit differently. He thought about it and realized that the goal was to get your feet to stick to the wall with chakra, but why did he have to be moving to start with. Thinking that way, he laid down on the ground and tried to stick first one foot then the other to the wall, getting a better feel for how much chakra it would actually take to stick to the wall. Eventually, he started walking slowly up the wall, trying to get the timing of sticking to the wall and releasing his chakra down so he could actually move. When he got it down he started practicing it on the various surfaces and actual trees, when he snuck out to summon Gamakichi, as he couldn't actually move on to the next exercise because he couldn't find a big enough body of water.

At the same time as he was getting control of his chakra, he was also learning from his mother. She was helping him master the math exercises and telling him more details for a lot of the history in his history textbook. Especially after they found out that any books or scrolls that Naruto read appeared in his mindscape. So despite his young age and the conditions he was forced to live in he was happy and learning quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Kaa-chan, can you tell me my family?" Naruto asked about three weeks after first meeting his mother.

They had talked a lot about each other's lives, and to say Kushina was pissed off was an understatement. She would have been pissed off if any child was forced to live in such isolation, but the fact that it was her son made it a hundred times worse. It would be safe to say that if she could have gotten out of her son's mindscape she would have gone on a rampage, not that Naruto ever knew that.

"Not quite yet, but soon I promise" Kushina answered reassuringly.

"Then what about your family?"

"What do you mean Naru-chan?" Kushina asked in return.

"I mean just like you're my mom, what about your mom and dad?" Naruto said.

"I come from the Uzumaki clan that used to live in Uzushiogakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides)" Kushina said with a far off look in her eyes.

"We have a clan!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, not any more. Our clan was renowned for our longevity and our skills in Fuuinjutsu, we were so good that many people feared our village. So much so that during the second ninja war Kumo (Cloud), Kiri (Mist), and Iwa (Stone) villages formed an alliance and destroyed Uzushiogakure. I would have been dead too if not for the fact that I was visiting a distant relative named Uzumaki Mito who lived here in Konoha with her husband Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage)" Kushina answered.

"I know I have a book on Fuuinjutsu Kaa-chan, but what is it?"

"How to explain it… ah that's it. You know those seals on your hands? The ones that your books come from and let you summon toads?" Kushina said after a minute.

"Yeah."

"Well… those seals are a good example of Fuuinjutsu. Fuuinjutsu is a ninja art that very few people are good at, it can be hard to learn. But the Uzumaki clan has a special way to make seals that can be used in battle. Unlike Nin, Tai, or Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu can do just about anything if you take the time to figure out how to do it. A really basic example is a storage scroll. Shinobi often use them to carry a lot of stuff while taking up very little room. What a storage scroll does is make a bubble of space, I guess you could say, that you can put lots of stuff in with the entrance being a simple scroll."

"That is so awesome; can you teach me that, please?" Naruto almost shouted in his excitement.

"Of course I will Naru-chan, I wasn't considered a seal mistress for nothing after all, I would be happy to teach you" Kushina said with a happy laugh before continuing, "But first, start reading that Fuuinjutsu book and any others that pop out of the seal, OK?"

"OK Kaa-chan, I'll start reading it tomorrow night before I go to bed."

"Good boy, do you want to start now?" Kushina asked tentatively.

"Yay! Let's start."

"OK, but be warned this is probably the most boring part, do you still want to do it?"

"Of course I still want to start!"

"Well, you have been warned. The first part takes quite a while. You have to be able to write perfect kanji before you can start making your own seals. Are you ready to start?" Kushina asked in a somewhat ominous tone that made Naruto gulp in trepidation before he replied.

"Let's go, if we don't start I won't learn."

"Alright, let's go, dattebane" she said thinking 'crap, it's back again; I thought I had finally gotten rid of it this time'.

It was hard to say for sure, but Naruto thought he was making good progress on his study of Fuuinjutsu and it was fun to learn. He had now read three books on Fuuinjutsu, 'An Introduction to Fuuinjutsu' by Namikaze Minato, 'Fuuinjutsu for beginners' level 1 and 2 by Jiraiya, and was working on level 3. The level 1 book had appeared from the storage seal on his right hand just before he met his mother and the second of which came three months after he met his mother, but he also received several more to read recently, when he unlocked the shinobi stuff his dad mentioned. He had read the scroll about hand seals then with his mother's help learned how to position his hands and mold chakra in the right way to use them.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

After he started reading the scroll about hand seals he started summarizing it for himself.

There were twelve main hand seals all of which were based upon the Chinese Zodiac.

Tori (Bird)

Inoshishi (Boar)

Inu (Dog): A hand seal commonly affiliated with Ice Release and some Wind Release Jutsu.

Tatsu (Dragon)

Ushi (Ox)

Tora (Tiger): A hand seal commonly affiliated with Fire Release

Hebi (Snake): A hand seal is commonly affiliated with Earth Release and Wood Release.

Ne (Rat): A hand seal is commonly affiliated with the shadow techniques of the Nara Clan.

Uma (Horse)

Saru (Monkey)

Usagi (Hare)

Hitsuji (Ram)

There are also several unique hand seals that are used for certain techniques like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and some clan's jutsu, like the Yamanaka and Akimichi. Second, there is a way to perform one-handed seals that perform assist in molding chakra the same way as the twelve main seals. These seals are much more difficult to perform and the person using them must have very good chakra control as they don't mold the chakra as effectively so the user must be more precise in the molding of their chakra. Finally, once someone becomes familiar with certain jutsu they can perform them with fewer hand seals or if they are really good, no hand seals, but as with the hand seals this is very difficult. It requires all of the chakra control of the one-handed seals and more but the user must be very familiar with the technique as well.

Some techniques also require an activation gesture. These gestures range from clapping for certain kinjutsu (like the rumored resurrection jutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal of the Yondaime) to slamming one's hand(s) on a surface for the Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique).

At least those were the important hand seals, but it was hard to perfect the hand seals with just the little pictures in the scroll, so he asked his mom for help when he got to his mindscape. After finally mastering the correct movements with his mother's help he decided to gain access to the other books and scrolls about shinobi subjects from his storage seal.

So on one of the nights he summoned Gamakichi, he reread the activation sequence that came with his third batch of books and performed it while concentrating on the seal on his right hand. With a puff-like sound, smoke filled his entire room for a minute and when it cleared there were at least five-hundred books in his room. There were so many of them, from Fuuinjutsu for beginners level 2-5, Intermediate Fuuinjutsu level 1-6, Advanced Fuuinjutsu level 1-4 (even if these were thicker), a scroll on advanced chakra control, a scroll on advanced hand seal theory and jutsu creation, and even a couple of couple of jutsu scrolls if he wasn't mistaken, among many others. There were even a couple things that weren't stuff to read. There was a box with some weird gloves that when he put them on he could barely move his hands and another small box with some strips of paper in it. He took one out and used it as a book mark

"This could be a problem…" Naruto said disbelievingly when he finished looking at all of the stuff that had just appeared.

"You aren't kidding" Gamakichi said as one of the pieces of candy Naruto gave him fell out of his mouth.

"While I'm glad that I won't run out of stuff to read any time soon, what are we going to do with them all? There is no way I can hide these all under the loose floorboard beneath my futon!"

"I've got an idea. I'm going to dispel, re-summon me in 10 minutes" Gamakichi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Myouboku<strong>

Reappearing on the summon plane Gamakichi immediately went searching for his dad.

"Yo Pops, I'm back" Gamakichi said when he found him.

"**Already, that was a quick visit tonight**" Gamabunta said.

"I'm going back in a few minutes, but I need to ask a question."

"**Sure, go ahead Kichi.**"

"Well, Naruto finally got the hang of making hand seals and molding chakra in them so he decided to get the shinobi books and seals that his father placed in that storage seal on his right hand. His old man decided to place a bunch of stuff that he might need to learn to become a shinobi in that seal that he could access when he how to make hand seals and mold chakra. So when he did the seals, we ran into a bit of a problem, there were over five hundred books and scrolls and if we don't do something the ladies who run the orphanage will take them all. When we realized that, I thought we could store them in one of the dry storage huts here. Can we do that pops?" Gamakichi asked after he finished explaining the problem to his dad.

"**I guess he was even smarter than I thought, making a storage seal that held things that he could only access when he had started down the path of a shinobi, but he probably only meant for his son to use it after he entered the academy**" Gamabunta mused to himself before answering his son. "**Sure Kichi but use the third hut, the one that has been empty for a while.**"

"Thanks Pops" Gamakichi managed to say before he felt the summoning start.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Room <strong>

As soon as he appeared back in front of Naruto he gave him the good news. "Yo, I'm back with good news. I just had to ask pops for permission first. We have some huts back home that we use to store things that need to stay dry, I just asked if we could store your books there."

"Thanks Kichi, you're awesome, that is perfect my books will be safe and I won't ever have to worry about someone trying to steal them. But how are we going to get them there?" Naruto asked, no longer worried about his books.

"That won't be hard just take a lot of time. First keep a few books to keep here and set them to the side. After you are done with that, summon me back again. I'm going to go back and go into the storage hut, that way when I dispel with some of the books I will appear right where they will be stored. Ok, you find the books that you want to keep here and I will go to the storage hut" Gamakichi said before dispelling again.

Not sure what to keep, Naruto settled on keeping the rest of the beginner Fuuinjutsu books as he was almost done with the level 2 book as well as a couple more history textbooks and the scroll on advanced hand seal theory and jutsu creation. He decided not to keep any of the jutsu scrolls because learning jutsu now would just get him in trouble, instead opting to learn how jutsu and hand seals really worked so when he finally got to using them he would have an easier time understanding them.

His decisions made he swiped some blood on the summoning tattoo and Gamakichi appeared again.

"Are you ready?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yeah."

"Good just start piling books on my hands," Gamakichi said as he held his small hands above his head, which wasn't as outlandish as it would have been when they first met. When they first met, he was slightly bigger than a large bullfrog now he was just a little smaller than a small dog, a pug for instance. "I'll tell you when I can't hold any more and dispel, then give me a couple minutes to find a place to put them and summon me back to do it again."

"Gotcha, dattebayo" Naruto replied.

So over the next couple of hours Naruto and Gamakichi successfully transported all of the books to the dry storage hut in Gamakichi's home, even replacing the books that Naruto kept under his futon.

"Thanks Kichi, you are the best" Naruto said when they were finally done.

"Of course I am! Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going home for the night, see you next time" Gamakichi shot back before he dispelled one last time.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Ok Naru-chan before we go into how you actually make seals, since you finally have good enough calligraphy" she said, but paused as Naruto started pouting. "Don't worry Naru-chan, I had to do the same when I was learning, but it took me a lot longer. Anyway, back to what I was saying, before I start teaching how to make actual seals, I'm going to teach you the basis of the Uzumaki style of sealing. Using this method causes any seals you make to be much more potent than if you made them with regular ink. But there are certain types of seals that require blood to make that you can't use this method to make. The Uzumaki style uses your chakra to make the seals instead of ink… or maybe a better way to say it is you turn your chakra into ink that takes the form of the seal you are making. That is why it is possible to use it in battle; you don't have to waste time that you probably won't have to write out the actual seals. But be warned, don't use this method to make any seals you haven't fully mastered, or at least don't activate them. Like I said, your chakra makes the ink take the form of the seal you are making but to do that you have to have a very clear picture of what you want to make. For the easy things like storage seals you won't have to worry about it, but the more complex the seal the more careful you have to be. A very good thing about this method is that as soon as the seal deactivates all evidence of the seal itself disappears and no one can copy the seal. But that has a disadvantage also, if you want the seal to last you have to add extra chakra and kind of twist your hand as you are removing it, that stabilizes the seal and lets you reuse it, like if you are making a storage scroll or a storage seal like on your hand. Do you understand so far Naru-chan?" Kushina asked to make sure Naruto was following along.

"Yep, it is a good way to use seals in battle by making ink out of your chakra, but don't activate the seals you make this way until you have fully mastered the seal or when you are creating new seals and no one can copy them" Naruto replied astonishing Kushina at how fast he grasped the concept and even more when he mentioned new seals since she had never mentioned them.

"Very good" Kushina said hiding her astonishment. To start with just concentrate on forming a single symbol Ok?"

"Ok."

"This method would actually be classified as a Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu hybrid. You make these hand seals," she said as she showed him a series of four hand seals, "then channel your chakra through your hand while concentrating on the symbols and eventually the layout of the symbols to make the scroll, but we can worry about that later. Just remember don't ever tell anyone how or even that you learned this and don't tell anyone you can use chakra unless and until you enter the academy."

Naruto nods "Ok Kaa-chan" then makes the four hand seals he was shown before slamming his hand on the ground and channeling chakra. A slightly smudged symbol for mother (母, Haha) appears on the ground where his hand was.

Seeing the symbol, Kushina immediately picks Naruto up in a huge bear hug and whispered "I love you, Naru-chan" in his ear before kissing his cheek.

Naruto immediately turns to her and said, "I love you too Kaa-chan!"

So things went with Naruto practicing the Uzumaki sealing method with his mother in his mindscape and chakra control in the real world.

Naruto was now able to make very clear and precise kanji appear and he started to write sentences with his chakra. He worked so hard it surprised Kushina who sometimes had to force him to stop as he was getting close to chakra exhaustion.

He had completely mastered wall/tree walking by this time and was experimenting with it. When he snuck out to play with Gamakichi he would tree walk while sticking a leaf to his forehead, which was hard at first but after a bit of practice he figured out how to do it (it was hard even though he had really good chakra control). After finishing that, he started making the leaf hover a few inches away from his head, which was even harder as he had to both make it stick to his head and push it away at the same time, balancing the forces so he didn't rip the leaf apart. During the times he was sent to his room, which were becoming more and more frequent, he tried some other things. First he tried to sit on the wall, which wasn't too hard but different as he had never tried to channel chakra anywhere but his forehead and feet before. When he could sit on the wall without thinking about it at all he tried laying on the wall, first on his back, then stomach, then sides, sometimes with his head toward the ceiling and sometimes his feet. Finally when he could do that, he tried walking up the wall standing on his hands. That was probably the hardest because he had never tried to use the muscles in his arms like that before, though the chakra part was pretty easy.

As he stuck himself to the wall one night he realized he was unconsciously channeling a little bit of chakra to his eyes. Wondering what it was doing he stopped the flow and everything went dark, darker than anything he had seen in his entire life. Panicking, he let the chakra flow again and he could see again. _I wonder if this would do anything during the day… _he thought.

The next day he tried to channel chakra to his eyes just like he had been doing the night before. As soon as he the chakra reached his eyes he could see everything much clearer, he could make out details that he had never noticed before. He was looking around, amazed by his surroundings when he looked out of the window and saw a strange sky-blue glint of light in one of the trees just outside the walls of the orphanage. Concentrating on the light he pushed more chakra into his eyes and suddenly a man in a strange blank mask with just the kanji for Ne (根, ROOT) on his forehead appeared. Deciding he had seen something he was probably not supposed to see he let the chakra flow stop and the man disappeared again.

Though he didn't yet understand it, he had just found out he could see chakra and when he channeled enough chakra to his eyes, see through genjutsu. Despite not understanding what had happened he decided to practice sending chakra to his eyes so he could see that clearly again if he ever needed to. Then he wondered what would happen if he did the same for his ears or nose only to find that channeling chakra to them amplified his sense of hearing and smell many times over, so he practiced doing that too.

Time passed, and soon it was the day before his birthday and surprisingly the Hokage showed up and took Naruto out for Ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

Almost as soon as Naruto and the Hokage entered Ichiraku Ramen Naruto found himself swept up in Ayame's arms. She had a very powerful hug and before long he couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe, let me down Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto gasped out as he banged on her arms.

She immediately put him down with a contrite look on her face. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I was just so excited to see out cutest customer again."

Hiruzen just laughed at seeing Naruto's predicament as he sat down at the counter. Teuchi comes up and laughs with him before saying "it is good to see him treated like a normal child" in a low voice.

"That it is, that it is" the Hokage answered.

Before too much longer, Naruto was sitting at the counter with the Hokage waiting for the Miso Ramen he had ordered. He ate fast like normal but once again tried to eat like the Hokage, who looked somewhat regal even as he at his ramen, not spilling even a drop of his broth. He continued to emulate the old man even as he ate his second bowl.

When he finished his second bowl he looked at it mournfully but with a conflicted expression on his face.

"What's wrong kid" Teuchi asked when he saw the expression.

"Ano… can I have another bowl Teuchi-oji-san, but a different flavor this time. Don't get me wrong I love your Miso Ramen, but I bet everything you make is just as good!" Naruto answered quickly.

"Sure kid, how about a Beef Ramen this time?"

"That'd be great."

"That will be up in just a minute, just let me go in the kitchen and make it for you" Teuchi said as he moved toward the back room.

"So how is it today, Naruto?" the old Hokage asked, breaking through his ramen fixation.

"It's great, thanks Jiji" Naruto said and was about to turn back to wait for his ramen when a question popped into his head. "Hey ojii-san, why did you decide to bring me out today instead of tomorrow on my birthday?"

"Ah… I'm afraid I've got a council meeting tomorrow that is going last all afternoon," the Hokage said and Naruto could have sworn he saw dark clouds forming above his head. "I won't likely be able to see you tomorrow so I decided to bring you out to celebrate your birthday today."

"What's a council meeting ojii-san?" Naruto asked.

"To start with, the council is a group of people that runs Konoha and makes sure it runs smoothly. A council meeting is when the entire council meets to give reports and vote on issues. It isn't fun but a lot of political issues are discussed during the meetings so it has to be done, even if they tend to last a long time."

"That sure doesn't sound like much fun."

"It isn't but that is just one aspect of being the Hokage" Hiruzen stated.

"What is the Hokage anyway, I've heard people call you Hokage-sama before but what does it mean?" Naruto asked as his new bowl of ramen was set in front of him.

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village, he -" Hiruzen started but was cut off by Naruto's incredulous outburst.

"You're the strongest person in the village Jiji, but how is that possible? You are really old!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… I needed that, yes I'm the strongest person in the village. But that is not all the Hokage is. Like this hat I'm wearing is the symbol of the Hokage, the Hokage is the symbol of the village. He is someone who makes sure the village runs the right way, the commander of all of the other shinobi in the village, and if necessary is willing to put their life on the line to protect the village from danger. However the Hokage is sometimes forced to make very difficult decisions, meaning that I have to be not only the strongest in body but also in heart and mind. The person who is Hokage is probably the most respected in the village" He explained.

"So those looks that the village people have when they look at you are respect?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Very perceptive, yes they are, though sometimes there are looks of admiration thrown in as well."

"Someday I want to earn their respect have them acknowledge me like they do you Jiji and maybe one day I'll take that hat from you" Naruto said with a serious expression.

"That will take I look forward to that day Naruto. But don't forget about your ramen, if you don't eat it soon it will become cold and the noodles soggy."

"Ok Jiji," Naruto said as he turned back to eat his ramen, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh and Naruto if you hurry up I'll take you to one of my favorite places in the village before we stop to get you some candy."

Hearing that Naruto decided to stop trying to emulate the Hokage and practically inhaled his ramen before turning back too Teuchi. "That was just as delicious as the Miso Ramen, thanks Teuchi-oji-san. See you next time Ayame-nee-chan."

With that Naruto and the Hokage start to walk away, never hearing the conversation between father and daughter.

"He is a really nice boy isn't he dad?"

"Yes he is a great kid, I'm glad you think that. Never let anything people say change your opinion" Teuchi said to his daughter.

"Ok Naruto, climb up on my back, I'm going to use a ninja technique called Shunshin (Body Flicker) to get us to my favorite place" Hiruzen told Naruto after they left Ichiraku Ramen as he knelt on the ground.

Naruto quickly scrambled up onto the Sandaime's back, putting his arms lightly around his neck and watching as he made a Ram seal before they disappeared.

A few seconds later they reappeared at a very high place overlooking the entire village.

After scrambling off the Hokage's back and getting to his feet he said "it is beautiful" with a voice full of awe.

"Yes it is my boy, yes it is. We are on top of the Hokage monument right now, on the Yondaime's head to be exact. This is what I struggle to protect as Hokage, this village and everyone in it" the Hokage stated with a reverent voice.

"Really, he's my hero. I want to be just like him!"

Hiruzen chuckles at that. He couldn't help but think _you have no clue how alike you are._

They stood there for several minutes just taking in the beauty of Konoha in silence before Hiruzen suddenly picked Naruto up and they disappeared with the drifting leaves. They reappeared right outside the sweet shop where Naruto picked out a bunch of candy before returning to the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphanage<strong>

Naruto was not having a good day, after all the fun he had yesterday he was hoping to have another good day; it was his birthday after all. But that didn't happen, the ladies that worked in the orphanage were all really mad at him for some reason today, he didn't do anything wrong but they were still mad.

He snuck out of the orphanage early to avoid them but it was almost worse outside. The first few people he saw him gave him looks that were even beyond mad and after he got out of their sight he hid. Making his way to the thick forest in a nearby forest he used his tree climbing ability to climb into one of the biggest trees and hide before summoning Gamakichi.

"Yo, how's it going Naruto?"

"Not too good Kichi, yesterday I went and had a great day with Hokage-Jiji, here you go by the way," Naruto said as he held out a bag full of candy.

"Thanks man, I'll take them if you eat them with me. But what's wrong?"

"Ok, like I said, yesterday was great and I was hoping today would be just as good, but everyone in the orphanage seemed really mad at me, it was kind of scary. I snuck away to get away from them, but when I got out of the orphanage the looks were even beyond mad. I hid from them too and made it the rest of the way here without letting anyone see me" Naruto said, almost crying.

_Poor kid_, Gamakichi thought, _people hate for something that he had no say in and he is so smart that he notices it, even if he doesn't understand what it means. I almost wish he wasn't so smart then he might not notice those looks. _"Well, I'm not mad at you and I never will be, at least not like that. I'm sure the old man isn't mad either, so don't worry about it too much."

Naruto sniffled. "Thanks Kichi, I needed to hear that."

"No problem, what are friends for if not to help you out when you are upset?"

When Naruto finally cheered up, he and Gamakichi played games like rock-paper-scissors and tic-tac-toe until it started to get dark.

"I've got to go now Kichi, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said as he got up and started walking down the tree, stopping only to watch Gamakichi dispel.

Naruto carefully snuck back to the orphanage, not letting anyone see him. When he reached the orphanage he was quickly spotted by the matron. She ran over and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him painfully as she screamed at him.

"Where were you, you ungrateful little de… brat. I should tan your hide for this. What were you thinking sneaking out of the orphanage? Just for this you are going to your room with no food. If I ever find you doing it again it will be two days, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Tears started leaking from Naruto's eyes. "But I didn't do anything wrong."

"What did you say, never mind I don't want to know" she said as she threw him into his room and locked his door.

Naruto lay on his bed, crying into his pillow, wondering what he had done to deserve such treatment. Eventually he fell asleep and woke up in his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Naru-chan," Kushina said to him kindly, a friendly voice being the balm he really needed. He ran into her arms crying. "Naru-chan what's wrong?" she asked as she saw his face.

"The matron was being mean again, you would think people would be nice to me on my birthday like they are to the other kids, but they never are."

"It's ok Naru-chan, no matter what happens I will always love you, never doubt that. If you ever need help just come to me and I'll do whatever I can."

Naruto looked up at her, tears finally stopping. "Gamakichi said almost the same thing when I talked to him."

"Then he is a good friend."

"Yeah, he is."

They sat there for a long time with Kushina just holding Naruto in a comforting hug on her lap. "Well Naru-chan, do you want to work on the Uzumaki sealing method? I'll tell you what makes it so special."

"Really, what is it?" Naruto asked, tears forgotten and excitement back in his voice.

"Remember when you read that scroll on Jutsu theory? It said that if someone becomes really good with a particular jutsu it is possible to perform with fewer hand seals, or if you become really really good with none?"

"Yeah, it said something about how a shinobi memorizes how to mold the chakra after doing the jutsu enough times making it possible to perform the technique with fewer hand seals."

"Very good" Kushina said while thinking _that is even better than I could explain it! _"So, to truly master the Uzumaki sealing method, the first step is to be able to use the jutsu with no hand seals. A true master can just slam their hand on the ground while molding their chakra and the seal is deployed, that is how it is possible to use in battle. So the next step for you would take off the first hand seal and perform the jutsu. When you get good enough to use it as well with only three hand seals as you can with four you take another hand seal of and perform it with two, then when you can do it with no hand seals you have the jutsu mastered."

"That is awesome, dattebayo." Naruto said before pausing, deep in thought. "But Kaa-chan, do I have to use my hands?"

"What do you mean Naru-chan?"

"Well, you know how I've been working on the tree walking exercise?

"Yes."

"Well, I'm really good at it now and I kind of got bored. So I did some cool stuff like sitting and laying on the wall in different ways, I even tried walking up the wall on my hands. The chakra part wasn't that hard but I need to be stronger to do it well. But I was thinking about how you said I would eventually be able to mold the chakra through my hands with no hand seals, but instead of my hands could I do it through my feet?"

"You know I'm not sure. How about this you master doing it through your hands first, then you can try through your feet. But that is a really good idea. If it works you could deploy seals by just walking. Thinking about it, you could even deploy trap seals by just thinking about it as you tree hop.

"Ok Kaa-chan, I'm going to try it with three seals now" Naruto said before making the last three seal in the series and slamming his hands on the ground. The jutsu still worked but the kanji that appeared was so blurry he could barely make it out, quite a bit worse than his first attempt with the full sequence, but it did work so with enough practice he would perfect this too.

Naruto was just about to start again when he felt himself start to fade. In a bit of a panic he ran to Kushina and asked "Kaa-chan I feel like I'm fading, what is going on?"

"Someone is probably trying to wake you up in the real world, meditate and concentrate on leaving your mindscape" Kushina said calmly to reassure Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphanage<strong>

The Matron was mad, almost beyond belief. That demon had managed to sneak out, on today of all days, and it had the gall to ask what he had done wrong when it showed back up. She had sent it to its room without food as punishment, but when she went to check it was still there, it was just sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. To make it even worse, when it turned over it had a foxlike grin on its face. She was practically seeing red when she started kicking it awake. After the third kick it hopped up and she grabbed it by the hair and dragged him out of the orphanage and threw it in the street.

"A Demon like you is no longer welcome here" she spat, slamming the gate in its face.

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the Orphanage Gate<strong>

Naruto found sitting on his butt in front of the gate, his ribs still aching where he figured the matron kicked him. He didn't know what to do or why the matron was so angry. _Why did she call me a demon anyway? And what should I do?_ He thought to himself.

Then he remembered what the old Hokage said the day before about having a long council meeting. He realized that the Hokage would probably still be there so he took off running toward what he had been told was the Hokage tower.

As he ran toward the tower he ran into someone who stepped right in front of him. The man had a big belly and a really bad and sharp smell hovering around him.

"Sorry…" the man said until he got a good look at Naruto then his face transformed. "It's the demon brat."

From behind the man he heard a couple more voices. "The Demon." "Get him, he can finally get what he deserves."

When he bumped into the man he was scared but upon hearing those voices he just started running, shouts following. He could hear more and more people running after him and it just drove him to run faster.

He ran and ran becoming more tired by the second, wondering when the people would stop chasing him. Then his luck finally ran out as he ran into an alley only to find it was a dead end. By this point he was too scared to think anything and he completely forgot could just run up the wall. Turning around he looked into the faces of the mob and he finally understood what hatred looked like. He swore that if he got out of this alive he would never have a look like that on his face.

Finally having enough the strong smelling man started running toward him with a broken bottle raised.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi (god of shinobi), the professor, and the Sandaime Hokage had just sat down in his office after a long and tiring council meeting when his door slammed open. Immediately put on guard he looked up and saw Hatake Kakashi aka the ANBU Inu.

"What is the matter Inu? I thought you were supposed to be guarding Naruto."

"That is just it Hokage-sama, I sent the rest of my team to scope out the orphanage a little while ago, but when I went to check on Naruto he wasn't there and I couldn't sense his presence anywhere in the orphanage. I came here as quickly as I could" Inu spat out quickly.

"Damn" the Hokage said as he got up and immediately went to a shelf where a crystal ball was resting. Taking down the orb, he focused chakra on it and pictured Naruto. "Fuck" he continued as soon as he saw what was in the orb. "Inu, Weasel, Come with me, Hurry we don't have much time."

"Sir" both Inu and a weasel masked ANBU said as he appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead-end Alley<strong>

Just as the bottle was about to hit him the man holding it flew backward. In his place the old Hokage stood. The Hokage turned around and picked Naruto up in a hug before flaring his killing intent at the small mob, causing instant silence.

"What do you fools think you were doing!" he shouted into the silence.

The drunken man stood up and spoke not thinking or realizing his life was on the line. "We was jus doin for the lil' demon wha shoulda been don when he was born." And with that slurred speech he had signed his death warrant, and the cheer from the rest of the crowd they had followed suit.

"Weasel. Knock them all out and take them to Ibiki, make sure they get the original punishment" the Hokage said in a very commanding voice.

"Sir" the masked man with black hair hanging down his back in a ponytail, now identified as Weasel said before making several hand seals. Every person in the crowd suddenly collapsed. Then he made a strange hand seal and there were seven of him. They each picked up two people and disappeared with fourteen out of the twenty-six people lying unconscious leaving behind raven feathers that disappeared when they touched the ground. A few seconds later five of him reappeared and took the rest of the people.

"Who is he Jiji?" Naruto suddenly said surprising the Hokage who thought he had fallen asleep when Itachi used his genjutsu.

Turning to look Naruto in the eyes he gasped. Having never looked into Naruto's eyes at night before, he had never seen them when they were slitted. "He is one of the ANBU that work directly under me. You can tell they are ANBU by the masks they wear. But how are you still awake Naruto?"

"What do you mean Jiji?"

"Well, Weasel just used a genjutsu that should have put you to sleep like all of those people."

"What's genjutsu?" Naruto asked, curious how it could have put him to sleep.

"It is a ninja art that affects the mind. It can do things like put people to sleep, make you see things that are not there, or make you not see things that are there, among other things."

"You mean like that ANBU guy that was in the tree outside the orphanage. When I normally looked at the tree I didn't see anything but when I really concentrated I saw some blue light and when I looked even closer there was a guy with a mask in it. It was weird though, it didn't have cool designs, it was blank white except for the kanji 'NE' on the forehead." Naruto said, immediately feeling the temperature drop around him.

It suddenly went back to normal when he started shivering. "Yes, that could be a genjutsu too. But he wasn't an ANBU, if you see another one of them tell me Ok?"

"Sure Jiji."

"Now Naruto tell me why you weren't in the orphanage" the professor said in a serious voice.

"The matron kicked me out and said to never come back; she said 'A Demon like you is no longer welcome here' then slammed the gate in my face."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, she and the other ladies were all looking at me with eyes that were beyond angry this morning so I snuck out and climbed one or the big trees in the park" Naruto said remembering to keep Gamakichi and his ability to use chakra a secret. "When I went back to the orphanage she swooped down on me and grabbed me by the hair. She dragged me back to my room and said I had to stay there and I couldn't have dinner. I cried into my pillow for a few minutes before I fell asleep. I woke up when she started kicking me in the ribs, and then she dragged me out of the orphanage and threw me on the street and slammed the gate in my face."

The Hokage's scowl deepened even further. "Then what happened?"

"I bumped into that bad smelling man and he called me a demon brat. A couple other people heard him and started shouting. They were scary and I started running and as I ran more people started chasing me. A just ran until I found myself here and then you arrived."

"Thank you for telling that to me Naruto. Would you like to stay with me a couple of days, at least until I find somewhere for you to live?" The old Hokage asked.

"That would be great Jiji!" Naruto said excitedly. "But how did that guy turn into so many people and how he disappear, was it a shunshin like you used? Can I learn that too?"

"Yes, Weasel used a shunshin like I did yesterday. To make the copies of himself he used a technique called Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone technique). And if you want to learn those techniques you have to become a shinobi" the kindly old man said.

"If I become a shinobi would I be able to protect myself from people like them?" Naruto asked as he turned to where the mob had been then back to the Hokage.

"Of course you would, no normal civilian like those people can defeat a shinobi."

"In that case can you teach me to be a shinobi Jiji?"

"No I can't," Hiruzen said but quickly continued when he saw Naruto's downcast face, "but I can enter you in the ninja academy starting the semester after you turn six, how about that?"

"Yatta, that would be awesome, but what would I do until then?"

"Well, after I get you an apartment, you could start training your body. If you do that you will be ahead when you start at the academy."

"Ok, but how would I train my body?" Naruto asked while thinking _I know I will be stronger than most people my age, but I don't think I should increase the gravity seal beyond the increases it already makes. Maybe I could use some of the exercises from '__A Guide to Physical Development Necessary for Youthful Taijutsu' which has good advice, despite the weird name. And hopefully Jiji will give me an excuse to know about them in the first place so I can start doing them without drawing attention._

"Well some of the common exercises include running long distances to build endurance and strength in your legs, push-ups and pull-ups to build upper body strength, sit-ups to build abdominal strength, and squats to build leg strength. Those are just some of the ones I can think of off the top of my head, maybe you could learn some more at the library. If you do that you could also look for some type of Taijutsu to use to protect yourself" the Hokage said, taking his question seriously. "Well, enough of that for now, how about you stay in my office tonight and tomorrow we'll find an apartment for you."

Naruto's face stretched into his trademark foxy grin until he started yawning. "Ok Jiji."

Hiruzen turned to the remaining ANBU, this one with gravity defying silver hair. "Inu you can go call off your team and join me in my office; Naruto will be staying there tonight."

"Yes sir" the dog-masked ANBU said and disappeared.

"Hold on tight Naruto, we are about to move very fast" Hiruzen told the blond child and as if to take a page out of the ANBU's book they disappeared in a puff of smoke

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

After arriving at his office Hiruzen put Naruto on the couch and he immediately went to sleep. Hiruzen sat in his chair thinking about the night's events, wondering what he should do. After sitting like that for nearly half an hour he makes up his mind. "Inu."

"Yes sir" the dog-masked and said as he appeared in front of his leader.

"First thing tomorrow I want you to go and find an apartment that Naruto can live in. Make sure it is neither too expensive nor too run down, I will arrange for the rent to be covered. You might want to look in one of Jiraiya's buildings; you know he won't refuse to have Naruto live there.

"Yes sir" he said before fading from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Running up to his mother again, he threw himself in her arms again, crying.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" she asked gently as she ran her fingers through his hair.

After calming down he told he what had happened since he left his mindscape. Just like with the old Hokage he felt himself go cold but he could also tell that whatever it was it wasn't aimed at him.

"Kaa-chan, why did it seem like so much time passed when I was here last time when only a little over an hour passed in the real world?" Naruto asked to distract her.

"What do you mean Naru-chan?"

"Well, we talked for a long time then I worked on the seal jutsu for about six hours but when I woke it had been less than two hours in the real world, I could tell because it wasn't dark enough for my eyes to activate."

"I'm not sure… but maybe… you might be able to control how quickly time passes in here like the Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader) of the Uchiha clan where they draw you into their mindscape and they can keep you for three days while only taking a few seconds in the real world…" she said drifting off until she finally registered everything he said, "wait, what do you mean 'your eyes activate'?"

"Well, I've always been able to see at night like it was day, but a few days ago when I was sticking to the wall in my room I noticed some chakra was trickling to my eyes" Naruto explained. "When I stopped it everything went darker then I had ever seen before. I lost concentration and fell back onto the floor and suddenly I could see again. So I tried channeling chakra to my eyes again the next day and everything became really clear and I could see things I had never noticed before, I think I could even see chakra and through genjutsu."

"Show me."

So Naruto did as Kushina asked and channeled chakra to his eyes. His blue eyes stayed the same except the pupils became slits. "That is pretty cool; I wish I could have done that."

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Next time you are in front of a mirror activate them and look for yourself."

"Ok I will," Naruto said before his expression turned serious, "Kaa-chan, could you teach me to be a shinobi?"

"Of course, but why the sudden request?"

"Well, Jiji said that I can join the academy after I turn six. I want to be strong and protect both myself and anyone I care about like him, and maybe one day become Hokage too."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you sound just like I did. My dream was always to become the first female Hokage. I will teach you, but there is one thing you must remember."

"What is that?" Naruto asked, still serious.

"One of the most important things for a shinobi is deception" Kushina said, just as serious.

"Why?"

"Think of it like this, if there were two people that were equally as strong but one always hid their strength. What would the second person do?"

"The second person probably wouldn't take the first seriously."

"Exactly, the second person would underestimate the first and most likely lose, possibly even die depending on the situation. My point is that I will teach you but you should hide your abilities, it will make it much more likely that you can win and survive. It is especially important for you" Kushina finished.

"Why is that, why is it important for me?" Naruto asked catching his mother's slip.

"… I can't tell you right now, but I promise I will as soon as your father wakes up."

"… Ok" Naruto answered dejectedly. "Since we are going to be training what should I do in the real world?"

"Hmm for now how about you start with that old monkey suggested. Luckily you can learn Taijutsu here as muscle memory is a mental capacity so you don't have to worry about that, but you might want to do what that book on physical exercises suggests so you can use the Taijutsu that I teach you effectively."

"I'll do that, but it should actually be easier now."

Kushina tilted her head in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Well, Jiji mentioned getting me my own apartment so I won't have to worry about ladies that don't like me stopping me." Naruto smiled brightly, "I'll be able to go to the park whenever I want and maybe I can make some friends my own age."

Kushina smiled at the happy look on Naruto's face. "Ok, until your father wakes up we will split your time here into three sections: learning to make seals since you are now able to use the Uzumaki sealing method, practicing the Uzumaki sealing jutsu until you can do it with no hand seals and maybe with your feet, and Taijutsu training. You better be prepared because I won't go easy on you. If you are going to do something as dangerous as be a shinobi I will make sure you are ready for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **like in the canon, Naruto wants to become Hokage for the acknowledgement, but unlike in canon he realized that he has to earn the respect to become Hokage and doesn't believe he will be respected if he becomes Hokage. Also the brief 'fight' or chase scene where Naruto was scared for his life helped cement his desire to become a shinobi and the Hokage after seeing how strong the Hokage and the people who work for him really are. And yes I know we aren't really seeing his true strength but this is from a five year-old's perspective, he sees a bunch of people that are much stronger than him stopped single-handedly then someone who is weaker than the Hokage knock almost thirty people out with just a few hand seals.

We are getting to the point where Naruto starts training seriously, despite his young age. He has learned about his eyes and how time moves at a different speed in his mindscape (something he will eventually learn how to abuse)

Next chapter: Father and Secrets

After the next chapter there will probably be one more chapter before a time skip and we start to catch up to canon.

If you like it **REVIEW **and if anyone can think of a way to turn him into a prankster tell me, I've got a couple ideas but outside input is always good.


	4. Exploring, Father, and Secrets

I've said it before but Kishimoto owns Naruto even if his version is a bit too shounen hero cook-cutter for my liking.

**Chapter 4: Exploring, Father, and Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

As Naruto woke up on the couch in the Hokage's office he heard voices of the Hokage and his dog-masked ANBU talking.

"Jiraiya's buildings first like you suggested and quickly found one, it is three rooms: bedroom, kitchen/living room, and bathroom. It is reasonably priced and in good condition."

"Good" the Hokage replied, "you will take us there when Naruto wakes up… I take that back, he is waking up as we speak. Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning Jiji."

"So Naruto, do you remember how I said we would find you an apartment to live in?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course I do Jiji."

"Well would you like to see it?" the old man asked as he got up from his chair.

"Really Jiji?"

"Let's go Naruto" the Hokage said before turning to the ANBU, "lead the way Inu."

They left the Hokage tower with the dog-masked ANBU leading the way, walking in silence for several minutes until the old man broke it.

"Naruto do you see that building over there?" he asked pointing to strangely shaped building with four curving columns rising from the roof and the kanji for fire on the front.

Naruto looked where the old man was pointing. "Sure what is it?

"That is the academy, the place I told you I would enroll you so you can learn to become a shinobi."

"So that is where I will learn what I need to know to become a shinobi, thanks for telling me Jiji."

Several minutes passed as they continued to walk down the street. "Look here Naruto, you are lucky, Ichiraku Ramen is right on the way from your apartment to the academy."

"Yatta, I can have Ramen everyday now" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"How close to the apartment are we anyway Inu?" the Hokage asked seeing Naruto's happiness.

"We are just a few blocks away, I found a place relatively close to the academy so he wouldn't have to go too far to get there considering he will be starting next year" Inu said.

"Very good, I guess Naruto just got lucky enough for it to be close to Ichiraku too."

A couple blocks further down the street they came to a slightly run-down apartment building and Inu in and led them to the manager's room. Knocking on the door he stepped back, waiting for the door to open.

A rather nondescript brown haired, black eyed, man that appeared to be in his mid-thirties came out of the room and looked at the three. "Hokage-sama, Inu-san how can I help you?"

Inu stepped forward again. "Kenji-san, could you please show us the empty apartment you showed me earlier?"

"My pleasure, right this way" Kenji said casting a non-judgmental glance at Naruto.

"So Kenji-san, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in several years" the old Hokage asked Kenji like someone catching up with an old friend.

Kenji answered as they started following him. "Very good, I am doing quite well since I retired, I liked being a chuunin but I like this as well."

"I'm glad to hear that Kenji-san" the Hokage said as they went up two sets of stairs and down a hallway, stopping at the third door on the right.

"Here we are, Apartment 305" Kenji said as he unlocked the door.

"Go on in Naruto, tell me what you think."

Naruto went in, taking off his shoes before passing through a 10 foot white walled entryway. He emerged in a room with a small kitchen including refrigerator and a small pantry to the left and a couple comfortable chairs facing a small TV along with a small square table for eating on the right. Walking past the table he entered another passage, this one with two doors. Entering the door on the left side he found a modest bathroom with a sink and mirror combination, a toilet, and a bath with a shower. Leaving the bathroom and closing the door he walked down to the end of the passage and opened the door. Walking into the last room he found it to be a bedroom with a low bed right under the window on the right wall, a dresser on the left and a small closet on the far side.

Naruto ran back to where the Hokage was standing and threw his arms around the old man. "Thank you Jiji, thank you. This place is amazing."

Hiruzen laughed at Naruto's antics, glad the boy was happy. "I'm glad you like it Naruto. Now let's go get you all of the stuff you will need to live here" he said before turning back to Kenji. "Kenji-san we will take this apartment, I will be back later to arrange rent." Then accepted the key from Kenji and handed it to Naruto.

Leaving Naruto's new apartment the three headed to a nearby store. They get soap, shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and groceries before heading back to the apartment to drop everything off and put the groceries in the refrigerator and pantry.

Heading out again they went to a store that sold everything needed to furnish homes. Once there they headed to the bath section and Naruto picked out some red towels (his mother's hair) and purple washcloths (Gamakichi's markings). Next they headed to the bed section he picked out a pillow, plain white sheets, and a navy blue comforter for his bed. Then they headed to the cleaning section and the Hokage picked out the cleaning supplies that he would need.

"Ok Naruto, is there anything else you want?" the Hokage asked as they walked to pay for everything they had picked out.

"I don't think… wait what about clothes and some new shoes?" Naruto asked lifting up his shoes to show that the soles had worn too almost nothing.

"Good idea my boy, let's pay for this and we can go find you some clothes. Inu can you go get some shinobi sandals that will fit him, they are made of better materials and will likely last longer, make sure to get him some a couple sizes too big. They are made so he can strap them tight to fit. Bring them to Naruto's apartment when you are done."

"Yes sir," the dog-masked man said before walking away.

After their purchase was completed, the Hokage took out a scroll and adding chakra to it, all of the bags disappeared in a puff of smoke just leaving the scroll.

Naruto's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Jiji, is that a storage scroll? I had heard about them, but that was awesome, I wonder if I could learn how to do that."

"Yes Naruto, this is a storage scroll. I'm sure you could learn how to use them once you start at the academy. You just have to be able to use chakra to do it."

"Once I learn how to use chakra what do I do?" Naruto asked almost vibrating in excitement.

The Hokage looked thoughtful as if deciding what he should say, then his face relaxed thinking it was harmless information. "Once you can use chakra, you hold the storage scroll really close to what you want to seal and channel chakra to the seal while concentrating on the item or items you want to seal. Once you get that far just say 'Fuuin (seal)' and to get the stuff out again channel chakra and say 'Fuuin Kai (Seal Release)'. If you get really good at using storage scrolls all you have to do is channel chakra and think either 'Fuuin' or 'Fuuin Kai'."

"That is awesome; there is so much you could do with those scrolls" Naruto said, nearly vibrating again.

"Yes there is, storage scrolls are one of the most useful tools a shinobi can have" the old Hokage said seriously. Then he gave Naruto the scroll with all of his new stuff, "you can hold onto this, ok Naruto?"

"OK Jiji."

They walked out of the store the Hokage following Naruto. "Let's go get you some clothes then."

They eventually went to a clothing store and bought Naruto some knee-length shorts in navy blue, black and dark red, some white and grey t-shirts, and some toad boxers.

When they got back to Naruto's apartment they found the dog-masked ANBU waiting for them. "Good job Inu, let's go in and Naruto can try on the sandals." They entered the apartment and Naruto put his new clothes into the bedroom with the scroll holding his stuff. He changed into some of his new clothes, a navy pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with a blue spiral on the back. Then he went back out and sat on one of the comfortable chairs in the living room area while Hiruzen sat on the other. "Now Naruto, just slip your feet in the sandals and tighten the straps until they fit comfortably but don't shift on your feet."

Naruto did as told and found the shinobi sandals to be much more comfortable than his old worn out shoes. "Thanks Jiji, these are much better than my old shoes."

"Good, they are made for shinobi so they will last much longer than normal shoes even if you train like a maniac. These sandals are also a bit bigger than your feet so you will have some room to grow before you have to get a new pair that is why you had to tighten the straps so much."

Running to the Hokage, Naruto gave him another hug. "Thanks Jiji" he said in a heartfelt voice.

"You are welcome Naruto. There is one more thing that we have to talk about before I leave. I will be giving you an allowance once every two weeks; it will be enough to last for those two weeks with a little left over if you don't waste it. To get this allowance you just have to come see me in the Hokage tower. Do you remember where it is?"

"Of course, I just go back to Ichiraku Ramen and follow that street until I get almost to the academy then I turn onto the street I which I can see the tower down."

"Very good Naruto," the Hokage said before handing Naruto an envelope, "here is your first allowance, you will get this until you are considered an adult. That means that if you become a shinobi, until you become a genin."

Hiruzen got up and went to leave only stopping to wave when he heard Naruto say "Thanks Jiji, I will see you in two weeks".

"See you in two weeks my boy." And with that Naruto was left alone in his apartment.

Thinking back on the past couple of days he started cursing to himself. All of the books he was studying right now were still in his room in the orphanage. How was he going to get them back? He definitely couldn't go there himself and he didn't want anyone to know how far ahead he really was. Wait… couldn't go himself… but… Gamakichi!

Biting his right thumb he smeared blood across the summoning seal on the back of his left hand. A plume of smoke appeared and when it cleared Gamakichi was standing there.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Gamakichi asked before he started looking around. "And where are we anyway?"

"Hey Kichi, everything is going great! This is my new apartment; I finally don't have to go back to the orphanage anymore!" Naruto answered in good spirits.

"That's great, but how did it happen?"

"Well, after you dispelled I went back to the orphanage and the mean matron threw me in my room. I fell asleep and went to see mom until the matron kicked me awake -"

"She kicked you awake… Wait, wait, wait you said you went to see your mom, what do you mean by that" Gamakichi said as he started to feel afraid.

"Well, Kaa-chan said that she was dead but before she died a Kage Bunshin of her was sealed in my mindscape. She was asleep until I started producing enough chakra for to survive. She woke up recently and has been teaching me about seals. My Tou-san is sealed there too but he is still asleep and Kaa-chan won't tell me about him until he wakes up."

"Well damn, doesn't that just make a good story" he said extremely relieved that Naruto wasn't calling the Kyuubi 'Kaa-chan'. "What happened next?"

"She kicked me out on the street and told me I wasn't welcome back. Then I ran into this guy that smelled like bad rice and him and other people started chasing me. They chased me into a corner and were about to hurt me when Jiji and two guys, ANBU he called them, stopped them. I slept in Jiji's office and this morning he got me this apartment."

"Wow, well I like the new place. Why did you summon me?"

"Well, would it be possible for you to summon yourself back to my room in the orphanage?" Naruto asked with hope.

"Considering the number of times I've been there, yeah I think so." Gamakichi replied.

"Can you go there and get the books that I hid under that loose board beneath my futon?"

"I see, sure I can but it might take a while. Summon me back tomorrow and I'll have them."

"Thanks Kichi, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go exploring."

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Myouboku<strong>

As soon as he arrived home Gamakichi ran off to find his father. It took a while but it wasn't that difficult to find a ten story toad.

"Pops POPS" he shouted.

"**What's wrong Kichi?**" Gamabunta asked when he heard his son's voice.

"I've got big news pops" Gamakichi said taking a few deep breaths. "Naruto has met his mother."

"**His mother!**" Gamabunta said before his pipe fell out of his mouth, making the ground shake when it hit. "**Don't tell me the Kyuubi…!**"

"No pops, it isn't the Kyuubi" Gamakichi said quickly. "That is what I thought at first too. Naruto told me that a Kage Bunshin of her and his father was sealed inside his mindscape. They were sealed in some sort of sleep until he started making enough chakra to sustain them. He said his mother awoke a little while ago but his father was still frozen and that she wouldn't tell him anything about him until he awoke."

"**What a stubborn bastard! HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! That is brilliant, who better to teach the kid then his own parents, back from the dead just for him. HAHAHAHAHA**"

"I got to go pops; I promised Naruto I would go get his stuff from his old room so he doesn't draw too much attention with the books he is reading."

"**Go ahead; I don't mind you helping him out.**"

"Ok see you later pops" Gamakichi said before summoning himself back to Naruto's old room and retrieving his books.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Deciding to take care of everything else later and secretly happy that he had managed to keep the Hokage's storage scroll to study later, Naruto left his apartment locking the door on the way out.

Walking away from his apartment he was memorizing his surroundings so he could easily find his way back. Naruto was looking for a couple things to start with: a body of water he could use to learn water walking, a park with other kids his age, someplace private to start training his body, and a couple of stores that were close to his apartment.

As luck would have it he found the water first even if it was too open to use for water walking if he wanted to keep his abilities a secret. It was a large pond right outside of a walled compound with a red and white fan-like emblem all over the place. The pond had a small pier sticking out over the water and there was someone his age sitting at the end.

Naruto walked over to the pier and saw that the boy had pale skin and black hair that stuck up at a weird angle in the back. As Naruto walked toward the boy he turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Hi, who are you? My name is Uchiha Sasuke" the boy, Uchiha Sasuke said in a cheerful voice.

Taken aback at the kindness Sasuke was showing it took a few seconds before he could answer. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Are you new around here, I've never seen you before" Sasuke asked curious about the boy that he had never seen before.

"Yeah, I just moved into an apartment a bit closer to the ninja academy. I was just out exploring when I saw you here" Naruto answered, swept up by the boy's cheerful attitude.

"That is cool, who do you live with? Your mother, your father?"

"No I live alone, my parents are dead. Jiji got me the apartment when the mean matron kicked me out of the orphanage" Naruto replied in a sad voice.

"… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's ok, I've got a nice place to live and I get to enter the ninja academy next year so I'm actually doing a lot better now."

"You are so lucky, my parents won't let me enter the academy for two more years, two more years until I can start catching up to Aniki (elder brother) and make my Tou-san proud" Sasuke said envy apparent on his face.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, a new voice rang out. "Sasuke"

Sasuke snapped around on hearing the voice. "Aniki" he said jumping to his feet.

Seeing Sasuke running toward the other person Naruto got to his feet and not able to see the other person well considering how far away he was channeled chakra to his eyes. He was immediately able to make out the new person; he looked a lot like an older version of Sasuke except with longer hair that fell down his back in a ponytail.

Walking toward the brothers he could hear their conversation.

"Sasuke what are you doing today?" the man asked.

"I was just sitting on the pier, enjoying the day."

"I see. Who is your friend?

Turning back to the pier Sasuke saw Naruto walking toward them. "Let me introduce to my new friend. This is Uzumaki Naruto," he continued as Naruto came to stand next to him, "Naruto, this is my Aniki, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi walked up to Naruto and mussed his hair, which immediately went back to normal. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Itachi said. As Naruto heard his voice up close he recognized it as the man form the night before, Weasel.

"Are you -" Itachi stopped him noticing that Naruto recognized him.

"Just a second. Sasuke, Kaa-san is looking for you, don't make her wait" Itachi said to Sasuke leaning down and lightly flicking his forehead with his index finger.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Sasuke returned before running off.

"I was quite surprised to see you Naruto-kun, and before you ask yes I am the one you met last night."

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?" Naruto asked amazed at the person in front of him.

"When you recognized me it showed on your face. Before anything else, when you see ANBU in mask you address them according to their mask but when you see one without a mask like now you address them by name."

"I'll remember that, thanks."

"How did you recognize me anyway?" Itachi asked, curious."

"Your voice and your hair style, I noticed your hair was similar but when I heard your voice up I figured it out."

"I see… that is very impressive for someone your age."

"Thanks Itachi-san."

"You are very welcome Naruto-kun. So what did you think of my Otouto (little brother)?"

Naruto pondered for a second. "He seems really nice, much nicer than anyone in the orphanage, but I only met him a couple minutes ago."

"I'm glad you think so." Itachi said before becoming serious, "Please, no matter what happens, try to be his friend. I'm afraid he will have a hard time pleasing our father and he will need all the friends he can get."

"Sure Itachi-nii-san, I'll do what I can."

"Nii-san… Hmm, I think I like it" Itachi said as he got up to leave. "Thanks Naruto-kun."

After Itachi left, he got up and started exploring again. He decided to look for a different place to learn water walking. _Considering that there are a bunch of small rivers that run through Konoha, if I were to follow the wall I bet I could find one to use and not worry about being found._

His mind made up he continued following the street that had brought him to the pond and after only a couple minutes arrived at the wall surrounding Konoha. Following the wall he came to a small clearing with a river running through it. The river widened briefly as it went through the clearing making a pond-like area to practice on.

"Perfect, it has the water to practice water walking, trees and a small clearing to exercise in. This is exactly what I was looking for. And even better, it doesn't look like anyone has come here in a long time so I don't have to worry about privacy!" Naruto said to himself, very happy with his new training area. "OK time to go home, my training starts tomorrow."

Heading back toward his apartment, Naruto decided to take another route wanting to explore some more and learn to find his training area without walking all the way along the wall. He passed a park as he went and decided to take a look at it the next day a little after lunch. It was starting to near dinner time so no one was at the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

When he got back to his apartment he unlocked the door and went in to get something to eat, only to realize that he had no idea how to make any food.

_What should I do? _Naruto thought. _I know I can ask Kaa-chan later, wait Kaa-chan had me meditate to leave the mindscape yesterday. Maybe I can meditate to get in too… No I can try that later, I'm hungry now. Hmm what to do… Wait, I can have Ichiraku Ramen tonight then ask mom to teach me how to cook later._

Mind made up he quickly left his apartment and went to Ichiraku Ramen, luckily it was very close.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

The second he entered Ichiraku he found himself swept up in a crushing hug, like usual. After struggling for a few seconds he finally freed himself from Ayame and started breathing again, much to Teuchi's amusement.

"So kid, what are you doing here today? You usually come with the Hokage about once every month or two."

"Hi Teuchi-oji-san. Well until last night I lived in the orphanage, but now I've got an apartment a few blocks from here" Naruto said, never noticing the Raman stall owner's sharp glance at him.

"… So what happened to bring this about?" Teuchi asked.

"The matron kicked me out of the orphanage and Hokage-Jiji got me an apartment to live in."

"I see…" Teuchi said waving off a comment that he could see his daughter was about to ask, realizing that Naruto was skipping a lot with his statement but deciding against asking. "Well, in that case your first bowl is on the house in honor of you moving nearby. What would you like kid?"

"Can I have one Miso, one Beef, and one of your choice, please?"

Teuchi walked back into the kitchen. After a few minutes he called out. "Ayame, one Miso, come get it."

Ayame went to the back door and grabbed a steaming bowl and set it in front of him. "Here is one Bowl of Miso Ramen. The Beef Ramen will be out in a few minutes, just after you are done with that."

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun."

Breaking his chopsticks apart he said "Itatakimasu" and began eating, still trying to emulate the Hokage's elegant way of eating. Before long his empty bowl was swept away and replaced by a bowl of Beef Ramen. The Beef Ramen followed quickly after the Miso.

When Ayame came back this time she placed down a type of ramen he had never tired. "One Pork Ramen, this type is my favorite. Enjoy your ramen Naruto-kun."

"I always do, thanks Ayame-nee-chan." Taking a bite of the new type of ramen, Naruto immediately liked it. "This is great!"

Ayame and Teuchi, who had come back out of the kitchen, smiled at Naruto's evident enjoyment.

Leaving his money on the counter like he had seen the Hokage do, Naruto stood up. "Thanks Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san see you later."

"By Naruto, see you later" they both said.

Leaving the Ramen stand, Naruto quickly made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Once he got back to his apartment he went to his bedroom and put his new clothes away. Then he unsealed his sheets and bath-stuff, though it took a couple tries. With all of his new stuff spread around him, he grabbed the towels and washcloths and put them away in the bathroom. Next he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste which he had left there after bring the food back and put them in the bathroom.

Finally finished putting the bathroom in order he brushed his teeth before going to the bedroom. There he made the bed with his new sheets and laid down, falling asleep in moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Naruto walked toward the house where his mom stayed in the mindscape, thinking how he was going to tell her what had throughout the day. By the time he actually reached the house he had made up his mind.

"Kaa-chan where are you? Kaa-chan?" not receiving a response, Naruto started exploring the house, finally finding his mother in the room he originally found her. She was looking at the pillar that was his father, it was almost clear like Kushina's was when he first woke her but was still cloudy enough that he couldn't make out his father. He ran up to Kushina and hugged her. "Hi Kaa-chan, I'm back."

"I can see that Naru-chan. How was your day?"

"My day was great; Jiji got me this awesome apartment. I love it; it has a kitchen and living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom with a bed, a dresser, and a closet. Then Jiji and this dog-masked ANBU took me to get stuff to eat and soap and shampoo. We dropped that off at my apartment then we went to get towels and sheets which Jiji sealed in a storage scroll. It was really cool to watch and I got to keep the scroll, Jiji completely forgot about it. I thought it could come in handy. Jiji also took me to get some clothes while he sent dog-san to grab me some shinobi sandals, he said they would last me longer" Naruto finished in a rush.

"That's great Naru-chan, did anything else happen?" Kushina asked, curious.

"Yeah. After Jiji left I went exploring. I found a small pond with a pier next to what has to be the Uchiha compound; it had red and white fan things all over the wall. I made a friend, it was a really nice and cheerful boy named Uchiha Sasuke. We talked for a few minutes until his brother; Itachi came and told him his mom needed him. Oh yeah, Itachi was the Weasel ANBU from last night."

"You met Ita-chan and Sasuke-chan!" Kushina exclaimed.

"You know them Kaa-chan?

"Well I know Itachi; his mother was one of my best friends. The last time I saw her Sasuke had just been born. What else happened?"

"Well after Itachi-nii explained about ANBU I decided to find someplace where I could practice water walking. I walked along the outer wall until I found a perfect clearing with one of the rivers running through it. The river widened in the clearing forming a small pond like area. It didn't look like anyone had been there in a very long time; it is perfect for training and physical exercises. After that I took a different path home and saw a park along the way, I'm going to go there tomorrow and try to make some more friends."

"It sounds like you had a really exciting day Naru-chan. You did a good job making a friend, good luck making some more tomorrow" Kushina said congratulating and encouraging Naruto to keep trying at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, can you teach me how to cook Kaa-chan?"

"Of course I can, I'm actually a very good cook. One thing though, Can I have permission to change the mindscape however I need to?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied, not understanding.

"Well, this is your mindscape and you showed the ability to control it by making time pass more slowly. In fact, from now on, whenever you come here concentrate on making time pass quickly at least compared to the real world. Since you can manipulate this place I'm asking for your permission to do so as well, otherwise I won't be able to show you how to cook since I won't be able to get ingredients. At least that is my theory as I haven't been able to manipulate the mindscape before."

"If you want to you can change this part of my mindscape however you want, I give you my permission if it will help."

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen and see if this will work. Until you get good enough at cooking we will postpone your lessons in sealing and your practice of the Uzumaki sealing method. Just so you know I still expect you to read the books on sealing and practice the sealing jutsu when you are resting from physical exercises" Kushina said with a glint in her eyes.

"Ok Kaa-chan, the only reason I didn't do any reading today is because I had to ask Kichi to summon himself back to my old room and grab the books I hid there."

"Good, then we are going to split our time between cooking and learning the basics of Taijutsu. Now, to the Kitchen."

When they got to the kitchen, they found that Kushina could indeed manipulate the mindscape now that she had Naruto's permission so she immediately started teaching him the basics of cooking.

After they finished that, with Naruto being able to make Miso and rice for a simple breakfast as well as eggs and bacon if he wants to eat something different, they went outside where Kushina made some training posts appear. They were just simple logs sticking out of the ground with rope wrapped around them.

"Before we start, there will be several things that you will have to do again in the real world. One purpose of these training posts is to give you something to hit your knuckles against to build up callous; you will have to do that in the real world. Another is to build the muscles you will need to put power and speed behind your punches. While you can learn Taijutsu and muscle memory here, you can't work your actual muscles. I am going to teach you my style of Taijutsu even if your father's would fit you better than mine. Basically what I will teach you to start with are the basics: how to punch, how to kick, how to dodge or block your opponent's attacks. These are all things that should be taught in the academy, things that are the building blocks, the starting point to more advanced styles. Do you understand?" Kushina asked after she finished her lecture

"Yes."

"OK, let's begin with…"

For the remainder of Naruto's time in the mindscape Kushina drilled him mercilessly, making him punch and kick the posts time and time again, correcting his form and showing him how to make his attacks more effective until he hit correctly every time.

Like Kushina asked when he was telling her about his day he willed time to move more quickly in the mindscape then the real world. Despite it being his first attempt he managed to stay in the mindscape for what felt like it was almost twelve hours, almost a third more time than should have been possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Remembering his promise to continue his reading, the first thing he did was summon Gamakichi and retrieve his books.

When he received his books he just looked at Gamakichi and said "thanks" before Gamakichi dispelled, going back to the summon realm.

Deciding to get started, Naruto quickly made miso and rice, like his mother taught him, and went to his new training area. Once there he did everything the Hokage and 'A Guide to Physical Development Necessary for Youthful Taijutsu' suggested. Performing more of the exercises and more quickly as the day passed, including punching and kicking a tree (which hurt more than a training post, but he made do). In between his exercises he practiced the sealing jutsu, getting to the point that the symbols were clear with three hand seals, if not as good as he would like.

He also started teaching himself how to water walk. To start with he remembered how the book described the exercise.

_Where the tree climbing exercise emphasizes the release of chakra in a pattern of controlled bursts and releases, the water walking exercise emphasizes the constant release of chakra. To perform this exercise one must constantly release a varying amount of chakra to increase the surface tension of the water to the point where it is capable of one's weight. Keep in mind that the amount of chakra necessary to do this will change depending on both the condition of the water and one's weight. If one were to try to water walk on the same body of water when it was stormy then again on a calm day or with weights on the chakra requirement would be different._

While some people would just jump onto the water to while releasing chakra through their feet, Naruto sat down on a rock in the center of the stream and placed one foot on the water releasing increasing amounts of chakra while concentrating on using it to make the water thicker. Once his foot would stay on the top of the water no matter how hard he tried to push it down he moved it somewhere else to get accustomed to how each step would require differing amounts of chakra. After he got to the point that no matter where he put his foot down it would stay on top of the water without him thinking about it he switched feet and started over. When both feet would stay on top of the water he tried actually walking, and though he stumbled a couple times, he quickly got used to it.

While he would like to say he mastered the exercise, once he could walk on water without thinking about it he went back to his physical exercises which he continued until it was time to stop. He still wanted to get to the park after all and if he continued any longer all of the kids would be gone again. So he rinsed off his sweaty face with some water from the stream and started walking toward the park he had found the day before.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

Reaching the park Naruto saw a bunch of kids playing, and despite the fact that they weren't doing much, there were two in particular that caught his interest. The first was a boy with a slightly tan-ish complexion and black hair that spiked up in a wild fashion from a ponytail that started just behind the top of his head. He was wearing a greyish-blue t-shirt with a circular symbol on the front and seemed to be watching the few clouds in the sky and playing a board game with his friend. His friend was a slightly pudgy boy with brown hair that spiked up almost like his own, he had spiral marks that could have been either tattoos or birthmarks on his cheeks and was constantly eating from a bag of chips. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with the upper third being light green and the lower portion being dark green.

Naruto walked over to where they were playing their game and watched for a few minutes. When the skinnier one won he decided to talk to them. "What are you playing?"

The skinny one turns his apparently too lethargic or lazy to get up before talking. "It is a game called Shogi."

"How do you play?"

"I'll show you but first what is your name? It is too troublesome to have to say 'hey you' or 'hey blonde' every time we try to talk."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What are your names?" Naruto said liking him despite how lazy he seemed to be.

"Nara Shikamaru" the skinny boy said not seeming to even want to put in the effort to want to say 'I'm'.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji. What's your favorite food?" the plump boy said.

"Hmm, definitely Ramen." Naruto replied answering Chouji's question.

"Mmm that sounds good, I like you."

"I'm glad to hear that, thanks" Naruto said deciding that despite Chouji's fixation on food, he liked him. Then he turned back to Shikamaru and listened intently as he explained the game.

"Those are the rules, it is too troublesome to continue" Shikamaru said when he finished telling him the rules.

"Cool, would it be too troublesome to play a game with me? If Chouji doesn't mind, that is."

"Go ahead" Chouji said, looking slightly relieved.

"Alright, let's set up the board. I'll let you go first since this is your first time playing" Shikamaru said actually looking a little serious, emphasis on little.

So Naruto and Shikamaru played a game of Shogi. Shikamaru won, of course, but it was pretty close with Shikamaru making this strange hand seal where he put all of his fingers against the matching fingers of his other hand and formed a square a couple times. The second time he made it, Naruto turned to Chouji and asked him what Shikamaru was doing.

"Ah, that. That is his 'thinking pose' whenever he is trying to solve a difficult problem he gets in that pose. It is actually pretty impressive that you made him do it, the fact that he is doing it means that you backed him into a corner with your weird playing style. I've only ever seen him do it when he was playing his father before this; he's never had to against me, that's for sure."

After that Shikamaru quickly won. When they finished with Shikamaru saying checkmate, he turned to Naruto with a look of respect. "Would like to play again sometime?"

"Wow, I never thought I would see that" Chouji said.

"See what and why not?"

"I just never thought he would actually challenge someone himself, he would usually say 'too troublesome' or something like that."

"I see" Naruto said before turning back to Shikamaru. "Sure, I would love to play again. But where can I find you?"

"Either here around this time or on a hill somewhere watching the clouds, at least for another couple of years, then things will get troublesome" Shikamaru answered nonchalantly.

"What happens in a couple years?"

"We start at the ninja academy" Chouji said before Shikamaru could say anything about it being 'too troublesome'.

"Cool, I start next year. Maybe we'll still be able to see each other after all. Do you guys have a reason for going?"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru before turning back to Naruto. "I don't really right now, my dad along with a lot of other people in my clan are all shinobi so…"

"I want to be a shinobi that is not too strong or too weak, the rest is just too troublesome" Shikamaru said without looking away from the clouds.

"So you want to be mediocre?"

"I guess so."

"Wow, I didn't know you were suicidal, you never know I guess."

Shikamaru's head snapped to Naruto so fast it looked like it hurt. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Jiji once told me that any shinobi that didn't do their best and keep getting stronger was doomed to die young" Naruto said, never knowing that his words would change Shikamaru forever, even if it was only a bit.

"Jiji, who is that?" Shikamaru asked actually looking interested now.

"Hokage-Jiji. He said that onetime when we went to Ichiraku Ramen. He looked upset so I asked what was wrong. He didn't really tell me but just said 'Naruto promise me this: if you ever become a shinobi you will always do your best both to get stronger and hold on to the will of fire, those that don't are doomed to die young.' I didn't understand it all but since you want to be mediocre that means you don't want to try your best you don't really want to survive."

"I see. I need to think about this. Thanks for the game and conversation, they were interesting" Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Wow, I've never seen that before. Usually he would just sit here and watching the clouds until someone came and picked him up."

"Well see you to around Shikamaru, Chouji" Naruto said with a wave. Turning back to himself he decided to go back to training again and headed back to his training area.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shikamaru<strong>

As Shikamaru headed back to the Nara clan compound he was deep in thought, so deep he didn't even hear Chouji calling him. He just couldn't get Naruto's words out of his head, or the fact that he was repeating something the Hokage had said.

Arriving home he immediately went to where his father was laying on the deck of their house. "Tou-san, Tou-san I've got a question for you."

"What is it Shikamaru?" Nara Shikaku asked curious as to what could make his son serious.

"Are mediocre shinobi likely to die young?"

Shikaku's head snapped to his son, almost mimicking Shikamaru's action from earlier. "Wha…What? What brought that up?"

"Well, I met this interesting kid earlier today. He made me get serious in a game of Shogi even though it was his first time playing. After we played for a while we eventually got to talking why we wanted to be ninja and I said that I wanted to be a shinobi that wasn't too strong or too weak. Then he asked 'So you want to be mediocre' and I answered that I guess so. He just looked at me and said 'Wow, I didn't know you were suicidal, you never know I guess'. I asked what he meant and he quoted the Hokage 'if you ever become a shinobi you always do your best both to get stronger and hold on to the will of fire, those that don't are doomed to die young.'"

"Smart kid, I'll have to thank him later, and yes he is right. A mediocre shinobi has a very good chance to die young. So what is his name?" Shikaku asked, respect for whoever it was growing quickly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Interesting, and you said he almost beat you in a game of Shogi?" he said to himself. "Very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

It had been two weeks since he started living in his apartment and after he made breakfast he would be out of food. So today he would have to go shopping.

The two weeks had been relatively good for Naruto. The apartment manager had turned out to be pretty nice; he had even shown Naruto how to use the washing machine and dryer that were in the basement of the apartment complex. He had gotten much better at cooking under his mother's tutelage; of course practicing for more than six hours per day would do that. He had mastered water walking and was almost ready to reduce the hand seals for the sealing jutsu again. He had played a couple more games of Shogi with Shikamaru and finished reading the beginner's sealing level 3; he was actually halfway through the level 4 book.

Naruto decided that he would do his shopping after finishing his training. So after ending his training session he walked back and stopped at a shopping mart to buy groceries. When he went to pay for the groceries he ran into a bit of a problem.

"That will be 320 Ryo" the cashier said with a smirk.

"But it should only add up to 200 Ryo" Naruto protested.

"Orphan's tax has to be added in of course" he said, his smirk growing even larger. Naruto was on edge, he was pretty sure that the cashier was lying, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Fine" Naruto said bitterly before laying 320 Ryo, almost all of the allowance that Jiji had given him when he got his apartment.

Taking his groceries he walked home, still trying to understand the "Orphan Tax". He was still thinking about it as he made dinner, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

As soon as he arrived in the mindscape he went up to his mom, a question still on his mind. "Kaa-chan, what is an 'Orphan's Tax'?"

"An orphans tax, what is that?" Kushina asked.

"I had to go get groceries and when I went to pay for my stuff it should have cost about 200 Ryo but the guy charged me 320 Ryo saying the rest was the orphan's tax."

The air seemed to get cold all of a sudden, signaling that his mom was pissed off. "Naru-chan there is no such thing as an orphan's tax."

"So he was lying, I thought so. There just wasn't anything I could do about it, I was out of food."

"I see" Kushina said, anger evident on her face. "I guess we… no, I think it is time to teach you a jutsu."

"Really, I finally get to learn another jutsu! Don't get me wrong, the sealing jutsu is awesome and I can finally use it with two hand seals but is the only one I know" Naruto said to defend himself.

"Good job with that, you are doing really well. Now, I'm going to teach you the Henge no jutsu (transformation technique) but you have to promise me something."

"Sure Kaa-chan what is it?"

"Promise me that you will never hide who you are."

"What do you mean? I thought this technique was supposed to turn me into something else."

"What I mean is that despite the fact that you will be using it to do what you need to, don't ever let anyone force to use it constantly and hide yourself behind a mask unless you are doing it on purpose. You are a wonderful person don't ever hide that from the world, force them to see you for you."

"I promise Kaa-chan, I will stay true to myself, even if I use a mask to fool people."

"Good. Now to so this jutsu the hand seal sequence is Dog, Boar, Ram. As you mold the chakra in this sequence picture what you want to transform into. You have to be extremely precise with the details as this is just an illusion that you are using to change what people see and has no substance so you have to be careful that no one accidently puts a hand something that is supposed to be there and isn't, like your head. When you first use this technique it will create a puff of smoke to hide the change but as you become more proficient you will be able get rid of that if you want. Now try it."

Naruto studied his mother closely before making the three hand seals and shouting 'Henge no jutsu' and turning into his mother. "How is this?" he asked in Kushina's voice.

"Very good" she said after studying him for a couple minutes. "The only problem I see is the whisker marks, I don't have any." She finished brushing hair from his face before rubbing the said whiskers causing him to start purring. "Are you Purring!"

"That feels good, kind of comforting."

Kushina let her hand fall down Naruto's chest, not expecting to touch anything, only to find she was touching her own chest. She snatched her hand back and suddenly grabbed Naruto's (her) hair, still expecting her hand to pass through it only to grab solid hair that felt exactly like hers. "Tell me what you feel" she said and suddenly pulled Naruto's hair, hard.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts Kaa-chan. Why did you do that?"

"Naruto, think about what I'm doing. What is this technique?"

"It is an ill… an illusion" Naruto said finally realizing her meaning.

"Exactly this is an illusion, or at least it is supposed to be." _Maybe this is another side effect of his chakra mixing with the fox's. _"Stop channeling chakra."

Naruto thought about that for a second. "I'm not channeling any."

"Hmm… try creating a pulse of chakra then."

"How?"

"Collect some chakra like you are going to channel it, then compress it into a smaller space and release it." Kushina replied. "You can also use this technique to disrupt genjutsu if you get caught one and can't activate your eyes for some reason."

"Ok, here I go" Naruto said as he began collecting some chakra and compressing it like his mother said. When he released the pulse he knocked Kushina off of her feet but also turned back into his normal form.

"Good job Naru-chan, but next time less chakra. You could probably dispel a genjutsu covering all of Konoha with a pulse that powerful."

"Ok, I'll be more careful from now on."

"Well, both of those techniques have a lot of potential" Kushina said. Looking up at his mother he saw her licking her lips, anticipation glittering in her eyes. "But we'll worry about that later."

"Ok" Naruto replied, kind of scared.

"Well enough of that for now, try it again but this time turn into a slightly taller version of yourself with flat brown hair and brown eyes."

After working on the Henge no jutsu until Naruto had mastered it and the chakra pulse necessary to dispel it (while being small enough for no one to notice) they went back to their regular routine of cooking and Taijutsu practice.

Just before Naruto was ready to stop for the night, Kushina had one last thing to say. "Ok Naru-chan, now that you are ok at cooking you should go and buy a cookbook and try making dishes out of that, you might find some that I can't teach you. Also, it might be a good time to find a way to make people underestimate you; it won't be a big deal for another few months but keep it in mind."

"I will mom, thanks for the advice" Naruto said before falling asleep and going back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Realizing that it was time to go pick up his allowance Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower. Entering the tower and heading toward the Hokage's office he ran past receptionist and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the Hokage's voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto threw open the door and went inside. "Good morning Jiji" he called out.

"Good morning Naruto, how have the past couple of weeks been?"

"They have been great Jiji. I even made a two new friends and one that might become a friend later, I only ran into him once."

"Really, who are they?" the Hokage asked, happy to hear the news.

"My new friend's names are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji and the one that might become a friend is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Really, that is impressive. How did you run into them?" Hiruzen asked, amazed at Naruto's good luck.

"Sasuke I ran in to after you left when I went exploring. I saw him sitting alone on a pier and talked to him until his nii-chan came and took him home, they were both really nice. I met Shikamaru and Chouji the next day; I played a game of Shogi with Shikamaru after he taught me how. I lost, but I made him take his serious pose a couple of times, at least that is what Chouji said."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun" he said with a smile. Then he went through his desk and took out an envelope to give to Naruto. "Here is your allowance, don't waste it my boy."

"Thanks Jiji" Naruto said before leaving

_Well isn't that interesting, _the professor thought _that boy certainly has some extraordinary luck, becoming friends with the heirs of two great clans and with the son of another clan head._

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

After getting his allowance, Naruto went and bought a good cookbook. He was under henge but he got it. Then he dropped it off at his apartment and decided to go to the park early for once.

When he arrived at the park he saw four boys that were a year or two older than him picking on two girls. Getting mad at the sight, he ran over and punched the one that looked to be the leader instinctively channeling some chakra through his limbs in his anger. With a single punch he was knocked unconscious and seeing their leader go down so easily, he was the biggest after all, the other boys took off, running away as fast as they could.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked the girls as he held out a hand for them to grab. One had a slightly larger than normal forehead that was emphasized by her shoulder-length pink hair. She was wearing a grayish-blue kimono top with navy blue trimming and knee length navy blue shorts. The other one had blue-black hair that hung slightly past her ears with a longer bang on each side of her face that reached her chin. Unlike the pink haired girl, she was wearing a traditional ankle length pale lavender kimono that matched her pupil-less eyes.

"Yes thanks for the help" the pink-haired girl said when Naruto looked at her. "I'm Haruno Sakura, who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, though one day I'm going to be one of the best shinobi in the village" Naruto said brimming with confidence. Then he turned to the other girl. "How about you?"

"An-Ano I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she said in a quiet stuttering voice while looking at him with a bit of admiration.

"Why were they picking on you?" Naruto asked once they had finished their introductions.

"They were picking on me because of my forehead and Hinata's eyes" Sakura said dejectedly.

"Why there is nothing wrong with your forehead and Hinata's eyes show her bloodline and are pretty anyway."

"Thank you."

"T-Th-Thank y-you. How d-did you kn-know about my e-eyes?" Hinata asked.

"I read about them in a book about the history of Konoha."

"I-I see."

"Do you two have anywhere to go?"

"No, my Kaa-san should be here in a few minutes so I have to stay here" Sakura said.

"I sh-should get h-home," Hinata said but Naruto could tell she didn't really want to, "but I can't see my guard."

"How about I take you home then?" Naruto asked wondering if he could find out why she stuttered so much.

"Th-thank you, I-I would appreciate i-it."

"Ok, where to, lead the way.

After walking for a couple minutes Naruto started talking again. "I know this might be mean, but why do you stutter so much?"

Hinata flushed, turning bright red. "W-Why do you a-ask?"

"No reason really, you just seem like a nice person, so I was just wondering what caused it."

Hinata didn't answer for a few minutes and Naruto had almost given up on an answer. "I-I think m-my f-f-father hates m-me and the e-e-elders m-make it worse b-because I'm b-bad at my c-c-clan's Taijutsu s-style."

"Well I can't help you with your father but maybe the Taijutsu style just doesn't fit you" Naruto stated.

"W-What what do you mean?" Hinata asked intently, never realizing that her stutter had disappeared for a moment.

"Well, the person who is teaching me Taijutsu said that while she could teach me the basics, her style didn't fit my body type or personality. Maybe your clan's Taijutsu doesn't fit you either. You could always learn a different style or think about what you are good at and adapt it to fit your strengths" Naruto said thinking about his mother's Taijutsu lessons.

"M-My clan would n-never allow that."

"Then don't tell them, that same person said that deception was one of the most important parts of being a shinobi. If your opponent underestimates you or you do something they don't expect you have a much better chance of winning or at least surviving."

"I see, thank y-you for your h-help, this is my h-home" she said as they came to the gate of a walled compound.

As soon as they came into view of gates the guards saw him and ran toward them. "Hinata-sama did this de-brat do anything to hurt you? Get out of here you brat!"

Almost expecting that type of treatment, Naruto just ran off with a foxy grin on his face. "See you around Hinata-chan."

After leaving Hinata at home, Naruto went to his training area and proceeded with his daily training, his laps around the clearing now taking him over the small river instead of avoiding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

After finishing his day and going to sleep Naruto appeared in the mindscape and could immediately tell something was different. The very atmosphere seemed different then the day before. Wondering what had happened, Naruto ran toward his mom's house.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan what's going on?" he called out as soon as he arrived.

"Naru-chan come in the room where you first found me" came Kushina's reply.

Noticing that Kushina seemed happy he went into the 'storage' room.

"Look Naru-chan, your Tou-san is finally awake" he heard as he went through the door only to find a funny sight. His father was awake, but only his head and right arm weren't covered by the crystal ice substance, though the rest of it was completely clear.

Walking over to the crystalline pillar he reached out to touch it as he asked his question. "So this is my father?"

As soon as he touched the pillar it shattered outward just like Kushina's had, letting him fall to the floor.

"That was fun" the man said.

"I think it is time you introduce yourself, Naru-chan looks like he is about to burst." Kushina said berating him.

"Sorry. Hi Naruto, I'm your father, Namikaze Minato. I was the Yondaime Hokage before I died" he said watching Naruto's eyes light up and jaw drop at the same time.

"You're the fourth, you have been my hero since I first heard about you. So that is what Kichi meant when he said the seals were put on me by the Yon… Yond… fourth guy and why the letter said that my father put the seals on me. But if you are my Tou-san then why does everyone hate me?" Naruto asked, his once happy voice slightly duller.

"I'm afraid that no one but Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, and possibly Kakashi know." Minato said sadly.

"But why not?"

"Have you read about the third great shinobi war?"

"Yeah, you basically ended it by defeating a lot the Iwa shinobi right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and that is exactly the problem. If they knew you were my son they would stop at nothing to kill you. That is why you have your mother's last name, to protect you until you are strong enough to claim my clan name without fearing for your life."

"But still, that doesn't explain why people hate me."

"I know, I will tell you but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone that you know until you are told in the real world. If you ever break this promise neither I nor your mother will ever teach you anything ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Naruto said realizing how serious his father was. "I swear I won't say anything about it to anyone that doesn't live here until I learn in the real world."

"Good, the reason I ask this is because if the wrong people knew you would be in even more danger then if Iwa knew you were my son. Now tell me what you know about the day you were born" Minato asked happy at his son's determination.

"October 10th five years ago, the Kyuubi suddenly appeared outside of Konoha and started attacking. You killed it with a jutsu that cost your life" Naruto recited.

"That is both right and wrong. I did manage to defeat it while at the same time losing my life, but I didn't kill it, no mortal can kill a tailed beast. Instead I summoned the Shinigami and sentenced my soul and the Kyuubi's Yin (dark) half to fight for eternity in his stomach. The other half is still alive but it is also sealed" Minato said pausing to make sure Naruto understood.

"It is sealed in me isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your letter said that I have several seals on me but never said how many and I've heard some of the villagers call me a demon, and the sewer."

"The sewer, what do you mean?" Minato asked, confused.

"When I arrive in the mindscape I can go two ways. The first one leads here and the second leads into a sewer. I always thought it was scary so I never went there" Naruto said.

"I see… anyway that was a very good deduction, I'm impressed. Yes the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you and you could probably find it if you went down that sewer. Just always remember this, the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi, you are you, you are two completely different beings. Never doubt that ok?" Minato said very firmly, making sure to hold Naruto's eyes with his.

"I won't Tou-san" Naruto said then grabbed his father in a hug. "I'm glad you're here now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Man, I was planning on this being a relatively short chapter but here I am at more than 10,000 words again, that is 27 pages of writing. Unlike when people have writer'b block and say their muse is dying, my muse is going Berserk with a unhealthy overdose of caffeine to top it off.

Anyway, there will be one more chapter then in that will start place just after this and finish at the end of Naruto's first full year at the Academy. And yes he will fail the advancement test twice, for two different reasons (they will happen once every 6 months), landing him with Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. By the time they meet again Sasuke will have the Emo Brooder from Hell for a month or so, so it will be after the Uchiha massacre. Since he has met both Sasuke and Itachi beforehand he will have a chance to make a difference though not until after graduation. After the next chapter there will be a time skip until the time when Naruto is nine, then the one after that is probably up to canon.

Next Chapter: Academy year 1

My version of the sealing took the Yin part of Kyuubi like canon, but I interpreted it a bit differently. What was taken was Kyuubi's dark half (which is one of the things that Yin represents along with the spiritual component) this includes the spiritual part of its chakra and its dark emotions. No, I'm not making Kyuubi 'good' per se, but more neutral especially since they will meet in different circumstances. No, I'm not saying that Kyuubi is not capable of dark emotions but that they are not as overwhelming as they were before the sealing.

For anyone who likes my story **REVIEW. **I like to read peoples opinions and I'm still looking for a better name, though A Father's Gift isn't bad.


	5. Academy Year 1

Despite me being the one to fill in a lot of the plot holes, Kishimoto still owns Naruto.

**Chapter 5: Academy Year 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

After spending the entire first night in their meeting in the mindscape just bonding Naruto and Minato had started to become very close. To begin with they just spent time together getting to know one another but their conversation eventually turned to Naruto's life. He was happy to hear about Naruto's friendship with Gamakichi and how close he was to the old Hokage, when he was told about Naruto's treatment he just seemed to become still and sad, but when he got to the new friends that he had made Minato seemed to cheer up again. Eventually they got to what Naruto wanted to do with his life and Minato was more than a little astonished.

"_So Naruto, what do you want do with your life?" Minato asked._

"_I want to become the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen. I will surpass even you Tou-san, and maybe one day I will even earn enough respect to become Hokage."_

"_HAHAHAHA HAHAHA" Minato lightly chuckled. "I hope that day comes soon, I bet the old monkey hopes it does even more. So, since you are going to become a shinobi, have you started training?"_

"_Yeah, I've been reading the books on sealing that you left me in the storage seal and I'm already mostly finished with beginner's level 5. I have been doing physical exercises in the real world like the book with the weird title said while learning the basics of Taijutsu here with Kaa-chan, though she says her style doesn't fit me that well. I can do the leaf exercise, the tree climbing exercise, the water walking exercise, and I have started to do an exercise where instead of holding the lead on my forehead I make it hover about 3 centimeters above my forehead. I usually do that while I am tree climbing or recently water walking, it is really hard but I can now water walk without even thinking about it. I'm going to start the kunai balancing exercise soon but with some pointed rocks instead of kunai" Naruto said pausing to think._

_To say Minato was surprised was an understatement of epic proportions, his son was doing things that most genin with more than a year of experience outside of the academy had difficulty doing, and to think that he was already almost finished with the Fuuinjutsu for beginners books… It was insane, insane in a good way, but still insane. To think that he had no one teaching him except Kushina and that was only in the mindscape._

"… _I can do the Henge but mom said I can't really do it because whenever I try I actually transform, I don't use the illusion that it is supposed to be. I can use the jutsu that is the base of the Uzumaki sealing method with only two seals, but within a couple of weeks I will probably start learning how to do it with just the final hand seal. When I got my own apartment mom started teaching me how to cook so she stopped teaching me more about sealing until I am good enough to cook different stuff on my own but we have come a long way in that, probably because I can make it so I can spend longer here then passes in the real world. Oh yeah, before I forget, I give you permission to manipulate this portion of my mindscape, I had to give Kaa-chan permission when she started teaching me how to cook. That is all I can think of."_

"_That is enough, I am really impressed, but how did you get access to your chakra. It sounds like you have been using it longer then you have known your mother, how long ago did you meet your mother anyway? Minato asked, still astonished._

"_I met Kaa-chan seven or eight months ago, and I have been using chakra longer than that. Gamakichi taught me how to access it then I just started doing the exercises in the 'Basics of Chakra' book after I read it."_

Incredible_ Minato thought, _in just eight months he has managed to more than double his chakra reserves, and that's double the amount of chakra to support a Kage Bunshin constantly. _"What other exercised do you know?"_

"_The kunai balancing exercise is the last one I know, it was at the very end of the book" Naruto said quickly._

"_Ok, I put a book labeled 'Advanced Chakra Theory' in the shinobi supplies, right?"_

"_I think so, but I will need to ask Kichi to get it from Mt. Myouboku. When I got those supplies I was still in the orphanage and if they had found those they would have taken them away."_

"_Good, then get that book and read it and maybe the books on shinobi politics too" Minato said. "That way you can continue to do the more advanced exercises, you will need them."_

"_I don't mind, but why will I need them?"_

"_You know that you are powering myself and your Kaa-chan with your chakra, correct?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well we are Kage Bunshin and Kage Bunshin is a Jounin-level technique. That is because it takes up so much chakra to make them. The only reason you have so much chakra is because the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you. But since you already have enough chakra to support Kage Bunshin, your chakra will continue to grow probably at an even faster rate than it already is since you are starting to train seriously. What was the theory of chakra control you read in 'The Basics of Chakra'?"_

"_The greater the chakra one possesses the worse control but the less chakra the better one's control" Naruto recited._

"_Very good, since you started so young and already have very good chakra control you are in much better condition than you would be otherwise. If you had waited until the better chakra control exercises are normally taught, when you become a genin, you would have so much that it would take an insane amount of effort to even get your control acceptable. As you are now you could almost learn medical techniques which require nearly perfect chakra control. Now if you just stopped refining your chakra control where you are, your chakra would quickly grow to the point where your control is bad. If you keep practicing and doing the more advanced control exercises you will be able to keep your control at this level and possible even improve it. I will admit, as your chakra grows you will probably have combine some of the harder exercises to keep improving, but you have already started doing that. If you keep this up, I will teach you how to make Kage Bunshin after you finish your first year at the academy and you will be able to use those to help you maintain and improve your control" Minato exclaimed excitedly._

"_How would Kage Bunshin do that?"_

"_You know that Kage Bunshin make an exact copy of you out of chakra. Well for them to function, the technique has to make an exact copy of the mind too. So when the Kage Bunshin dispels, some of the chakra used to make it is returned to the maker along with all of the unique memories it made. So if you make a Kage Bunshin and have it work on your chakra control, you will get that experience back when it dispels, essentially allowing you to work on chakra control while you do something else. Unfortunately, a Kage Bunshin will dispel after taking a single hit, and most people would be overloaded by the memory influx so the technique does have limitations. That along with its high chakra cost prevents most people from using them for training, but you will have so much chakra that you will be able to learn at rates that other people would never be able to – which is probably the only thing that will maintain your control. After I teach you this technique just remember to __**never **__dispel all of your clones at once, you could destroy your brain if you do."_

"_Ok Tou-san I'll remember that. I'll summon Gamakichi to get me that book after I go back to the real world" Naruto said, looking forward to seeing his first friend again._

"_Anyway, as you get older I will teach you a couple of my jutsu and I'll teach you a couple of unique exercises when you master the exercises in 'Advanced Chakra Theory'. The exercises that I teach you are ones that you will need to learn to learn one of the jutsu. The other jutsu we will have to prepare your body for and to do that you will have to put a very advanced seal on yourself, so it will have to wait until you learn Kage Bunshin. Honestly, you probably won't have mastered this seal by then, but I will make sure you have the seal memorized perfectly by the time you are ready for it. You won't be able to use the Uzumaki sealing method to place it though, you will need to check it over to make sure it is perfect before you activate it and that is something that you can't do with that method."_

"_Tou-san, what does the seal do and what are the jutsu?"_

"_The seal is called a resistance seal and it makes it so the air resists your movements. Every level of the seal increases how much the air tries to stop you. To use the jutsu this gets you ready for you must be able to move comfortably with the seal at least at level 10 but the higher the better. Other than getting you ready for the jutsu it will increase the speed at which you move to an incredible amount." Minato's face suddenly turned deadly serious "Like my warning about the Kage Bunshin, I will tell you this now and again when it is time to start using it. Don't try to skip levels on this seal, you would just hurt yourself and turn the seal off for at least one day a week when you train. You turn it off so you can get used to moving in normal conditions without the extra resistance. This seal is to get you for when I teach you my Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). The chakra control exercises are to get you ready to learn my Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) a technique that can do an incredible amount of damage without hand seals, even if I never was able to complete it."_

"_Wow, you will really teach me those jutsu Tou-san?" Naruto said, ecstatic._

"_Yes I will, but you must never show them off. Do you understand me?" Minato said, the serious look back on his face._

"_You mean like how Kaa-chan said that deception is one of a shinobi's most valuable tools?"_

"_Exactly, in fact you might want to learn how to suppress your chakra signature too" Minato said looking thoughtful, but quickly snapped back to the present. "You will eventually meet my old teacher, Jiraiya, after I teach you the rasengan I would suggest you not even use it until after you meet him."_

"_Why not?" Naruto asked, confused._

"_Well besides the fact that he is your godfather and Konoha's spymaster, he is probably the only person who could and would teach you the technique. That will give you a way to explain off how you know the technique. But that is in the future, do you want to learn my style of Taijutsu? It will probably suit you pretty well. Unlike your mother's which is based off strong hits, blocking and counterattacking, my style is based off extreme speed and precise hits. I tend to get into my opponent's guard hit vital points and get out before they ever knew I was there, my style is a lot more evading enemy's attacks then blocking them. So what do you say? Would you like to start?"_

"_Yatta, let's go" Naruto said before calming down. "Tou-san, can I learn both styles?"_

"_Hmm, I guess so" Minato said as he leaned down and ruffled Naruto's hair. "But it will be a lot of work."_

"_That's ok, I'll do the work."_

After that Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and asked him to bring him the book on advanced chakra theory and shinobi politics, in fact he had had to have him bring the intermediate Fuuinjutsu books too. He had finished reading the first two books in that series and started actually going over the books with his parents. While he had a rudimentary understanding of the beginning Fuuinjutsu series, his ability to understand and pick apart the seals and methods they described had improved so much that he could now make his own storage scrolls or even explosive tags if he wanted to.

He had finished mastering using the sealing jutsu with one hand seal and was close to mastering the seal-less version. When he used it without seals it was still a little blurry but readable, it looked like his first attempt to use the jutsu with all four hand seals again so it would probably be just a few weeks before he finished mastering it. Then the real fun would start and he would try using it through his feet. If he managed that he could turn tree limbs into explosive tags as he was tree hopping or maybe turn a stone into a grenade when he kicked it, it would be worth it even if he had to use the whole set of hand seals to do it. Of course even if that happened he could always work his way down and it probably wouldn't take nearly as much time.

Since meeting his father, Naruto had been working on his version of kunai balancing with rocks due to lack of kunai. While that had taken several months to get down, he could make a rock and probably a kunai balance on his fingertip, he could even make it hover a few centimeters above his finger or if he used way too much chakra make it shoot away from him. He was now trying to get it to work on multiple fingers at the same time; whenever he could balance it and make it hover without thinking about it he would add a rock to another finger. He had gotten to the point where he could do it on all of the fingers of his right hand and two fingers of his left; he was working on the third. When he could do it on all fingers simultaneously he would try to make them spin at the same time, both on his finger tip and hovering. He probably would already have moved on but the next exercise was a combination of water walking and tree climbing called waterfall climbing and he didn't know where to find a waterfall.

He had been going to the park almost daily. He was still playing Shogi against Shikamaru, and though he was getting closer to beating him, Shikamaru still hadn't lost a single match. One day after he had saved up his money for a while, he and Chouji had a ramen eating contest at Ichiraku Ramen. While he and Chouji had tied at nine bowls a piece, Naruto could tell the person that was happiest about the contest was Teuchi-oji-san. When they left he had a grin that Naruto could have sworn connected his ears, even though that wasn't possible. After that day Chouji would occasionally share his chips. He had run into Sakura a couple of times and they had fun together before he had to leave, it helped that he would never tease of her. A couple of times he had even run into Hinata and even though she still seemed a bit shy and depressed, Naruto could see a glint of determination in her eyes that wasn't there before, she also stuttered less. There were even a couple of times he ran into Sasuke. The pier was apparently where he went after he finished training for the day.

Naruto went to see the Hokage every two weeks to get his allowance. He had convinced Hiruzen to let him stay and see what the old man had to do for his job on a few visits. The old Hokage had showed him how all of his paperwork was sorted and once Naruto figured that out he helped sort the paper a couple times. When Hiruzen saw Naruto sorting the paperwork for him he gave Naruto an enormous smile that Naruto could have sworn was full of relief, like a burden had just been lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Training Area<strong>

Naruto was just finishing his training for the day, his gravity seal had just increased so he was very tired. He was also frustrated because he was almost done with the kunai balancing exercise and he had no way to move on to the next one. If only he could find a waterfall.

_Maybe Kaa-chan or Tou-san will know somewhere I can find a waterfall to use for waterfall climbing _Naruto thought _and maybe it is time to learn my elemental affinities once I run out of new chakra control exercises to master, that is what follows the chakra control exercises in the book on advanced chakra theory after all_.

As he walked home he decided to stop for Ichiraku Ramen to treat himself instead of making his own dinner. Even if he could make really good food now, he just felt comfortable and welcomed whenever he had their ramen. It was sometimes not to eat alone. Even now that he had made some more friends he sometimes felt really lonely.

On the way to Ichiraku's he heard people talking about him, well at least he heard the word 'demon' so he assumed it was about him. Deciding to listen in, he channeled chakra to his ears.

"Can you believe it? Sandaime-sama gave the demon brat his own apartment. I wonder how the demon managed that" one voice said.

"Who knows? But… maybe we can do something about it this year" a second voice answered.

"What do you mean?" the first asked.

"Maybe we could turn that apartment into something closer to what he deserves… Hehehe" the second replied with a slightly sinister chuckle.

At that point, Naruto decided to stop listening deciding instead to think about what he could do to protect his home. He entered Ichiraku Ramen so distracted that he barely notice when Ayame hugged him. Instead he just quickly ate his ramen and went home without experiencing the comfort he hoped for.

Deciding he now had two things to ask his parents about; he quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Running toward his parent's house he ran into his father about halfway there.

"What's wrong little man?" Minato asked upon seeing Naruto's expression.

"I need you and Kaa-san to help me with a couple problems" Naruto said quickly, almost dragging Minato toward the house.

They entered the house with Naruto still dragging is father until they found Kushina. "Naruto says that he has a couple of problems he needs help with Kushi-chan" Minato explained when she saw them coming toward her.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Like Tou-san said I have a couple of problems. I'll get the easy one out of the way first." Naruto said before continuing, "I'm almost done with the kunai balancing exercise and I want to move on to the waterfall climbing exercise but I don't know where to find a waterfall to practice on."

"I see, you could probably make a waterfall but that would take away time from other things in here. I think you already have enough on your plate studying sealing and practicing both your Tou-san's and my own Taijutsu styles" Kushina said thoughtfully. "Maybe you could ask that old monkey were you can find one, just don't let him know why you want to know."

"Ok, thanks. My second problem, question really, is how do I check my natural affinities?"

This time it was Minato that answered. "That is easy. You know in the shinobi supplies that you unlocked there was a box with slips of paper in it."

"Oh yeah, I use one of those for a bookmark" Naruto said thoughtfully, never noticing that both of his parents nearly fell flat on their faces.

"Take that piece of paper and just channel a bit of chakra into it. If it is cut you have a wind affinity like me, if it becomes wet you have a water affinity like your mother, if it crinkles you have a lightning affinity, if it crumbles you have an earth affinity, and if it lights on fire you have a fire affinity."

"So you have a wind affinity wind affinity and Kaa-chan has a water affinity?"

"Yep, but we both have minor affinities for lightning too" Kushina quipped.

"Ok, the last problem is the bad one. I heard people talking about the fact that I have an apartment and they are planning to do something about it. One said 'Maybe we could turn that apartment into something closer to what he deserves'. I really like my apartment, I don't want it messed up, do you have any ideas how I could protect it?" Naruto asked in desperation.

They both looked thoughtful for a minute before Kushina spoke. "What about a stasis seal?"

"That might work to keep the outside safe and stop them from breaking the windows or door but it won't do any good if they get in" Minato replied. "What about some chakra recognition security seals too?"

"Stasis seals, security seals, what are those?" Naruto asked, interested in the seals they were talking about.

"Well Naru-chan, stasis seals literally put whatever they are applied to in stasis and without the person who placed it deactivating it no damage or change can be made to whatever it is applied to. For instance if you were to take a picture and place a stasis seal on it you wouldn't be able to rip it, make it dirty, you wouldn't even be able to set it on fire. If you apply it to the doors and windows no one would be able to destroy them" Kushina lectured. "Security seal can serve two purposes. First it acts as a locking mechanism and the chakra recognition means that you can set it to only let certain people in. The second part is that if anyone tried to open it without disabling the security seal, you would know."

"That is perfect. So I put the security seal on the door and windows then apply the stasis seal so it can't be changed without turning off the stasis seal. Then no one could get into my apartment or break in. So how do I make them?"

"That is the problem my boy" Minato started. They are both pretty advanced and like the resistance seal I told you about, it is too advanced to you to understand yet. If you want to use them you will have to memorize them which will be hard."

"Actually, this would be a good test" Kushina cut in. "We will have you memorize the seals and since you are using them to things that aren't too dangerous you can use the more permanent version of the Uzumaki sealing method to apply them. That way you can apply them to other things if you need to and if it becomes necessary you can reapply them too. Have you been able to make the words you make with the sealing jutsu transparent yet?"

"You can make them become invisible!" Naruto exclaimed, not having realized that was possible.

"Yes, if you decide to have the seals made that way fade from view you would have to channel more chakra into them to view them."

"How do I do it?"

"When you make the seal just concentrate on making in unseen. That is actually one of the easiest parts. Before you worry about that though, you will have to memorize both seals. Only when you can make them perfectly ten times out of ten will we allow you to try."

So for the next two weeks of time Naruto used the time in his mindscape, which was now equivalent to twenty hours, to memorize the seals well enough that he could copy them down perfectly every time. He worked on the stasis seal with his mother and the security seal with his father. Then Naruto had to practice applying it with the Uzumaki sealing method, making sure it was permanent and making sure it faded after it was applied.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

He had finally gotten his parents approval to place the seals. He started by placing the chakra recognition security seals. Going outside the door to his apartment, he locked the door and performed the sealing jutsu seallessly holding his hand over the doorknob and channeling an extra burst to chakra to make it permanent. Seals spread out over the entire door before compressing onto the doorknob and disappearing. Trying to open the door without channeling chakra he felt a light buzzing sensation in the back of his mind. Trying to unlock the door resulted in the same thing until he channeled chakra into his key. The buzzing disappeared and the door opened.

"Yatta, it worked" Naruto shouted before going back to work.

Next he applied a stasis seal to the doorknob so it couldn't be broken, then to the door itself. Then he went into his room and placed his hand on the seam where the two halves of the window touched and placed the security seal. When he tried to push the window open nothing happened except a slightly different buzzing sensation started, adding chakra the buzzing stopped and the halves of the window swung out. Then he placed the stasis seal on both halves of the window and closed it before repeating the process for the window in his bedroom.

Finally knowing his apartment would be safe, he sprawled on his bed for a second before seeing the book he was reading, 'Intermediate Fuuinjutsu level 3'. He was almost done with it, but that wasn't important. The bookmark, a slip of chakra paper, was. Realizing that all he had left of his current chakra control exercise was to make the kunai, or rocks in his case, spin and that he had not yet had a chance to ask Jiji where he could find a waterfall, he decided to find out his elemental affinity.

Naruto grabbed the slip of chakra paper instead folding the corner of the page to mark his spot for now. Walking to the sink, just in case it lit on fire, he channeled some chakra into the slip of paper. What happened wasn't exactly what he expected. The paper first shredded into a bunch of small pieces, then half of them dissolved in water and the other half turned into dust.

"Wow. Wind, water and earth. I was kind of expecting one or two considering Kaa-chan and Tou-san have strong wind and water affinities, but where did the earth affinity come from?" Naruto asked himself. "Maybe the Kyuubi? I'll worry about it later. It's about time that I pick up my allowance anyway, maybe I can ask Jiji about a waterfall."

Saying that, he decided no go see the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

Arriving at the Hokage's office, he stopped and listened to see if anyone else was in there amplifying his hearing with chakra. All he heard was a strange giggling so he decided the Hokage was alone and kicked the door open. As soon as the door swung open, Naruto noticed the old Hokage quickly an orange book in the sleeve of his robes.

"Hey Jiji how's it going?" Naruto shouted, already starting to create the mask he would need to be underestimated.

"Very good, thank you Naruto. How are you doing my boy?" the old Hokage asked in return.

"I'm great Jiji."

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you come to get your allowance?"

"That and I wanted to ask a question."

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Are there any waterfalls around here Jiji?" Naruto asked innocently

"Of course there are, why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw a picture of one in a book and I wanted to see one in real life" Naruto said with a foxy grin while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"I see. Do you know where training ground 29 is?" Hiruzen asked.

"I think so, is the waterfall easy to find there?"

"It is a little bit on the hidden side so you might have to search a little bit. I've been told that some people like to use it to bathe in during the afternoon" the old Hokage said with a perverted giggle.

"Thanks Jiji, I'll see you in a couple weeks" Naruto said while thinking _perfect if I go in the morning I can practice waterfall climbing there_.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later, At the Start of the Academy<strong>

Since Naruto asked the Hokage where he could find a waterfall he had been going there to train in the morning instead of his training area. He hadn't gotten as far as he would have liked, unlike the other chakra control exercises it was incredibly hard. Like the water walking exercise you had to use chakra to increase the surface tension enough to stand on but at the same time you had to use your chakra to stick to it and the water that you were sticking to was falling to the ground. You only had bare instants to increase the tension, stick to it, and push off before the water fell to the ground, taking you with it. There were also some days when girls came to bathe below the waterfall and he couldn't work on the exercise.

Around lunchtime he would go see if any of his friends were around, then in the afternoons he would go back to working on his physical exercises, conditioning his body to use what he learned in the mindscape.

Speaking of the mindscape, he was steadily learning both of his parent's styles. In truth, he found it pretty hard to use his mother's style just like she said he would. The style his father was teaching him felt much more natural but still seemed to be missing something. At the same time he was going over the beginner's Fuuinjutsu books with his parents, they would take turns teaching him, and he was about half way through the fourth book. They told him that he was learning the art of Fuuinjutsu very quickly but it made sense to him and it was fun to learn.

While he was going over the Fuuinjutsu books in his mindscape he was reading the book on shinobi politics and the books that would be covered in the academy during the time he studied in the real world. His father had included a curriculum for the academy with his ninja supplies so he had started to read through those books. By the time the academy started he had read every book that they would study for the first year.

A few days before Naruto had gone to the Hokage and asked him to help get the supplies that he would need for the academy. Naruto realized that if he didn't get help from the Hokage he would probably be sold dull unbalanced practice weapons because he couldn't use the Henge no jutsu as he would not be able to prove his identity and enrollment in the academy if he did.

So together they went and got Naruto the supplies he would need, they were even sold for a little under the display price because the Hokage was the one buying them.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

Naruto was sitting in the classroom that would be his for at least the next six months waiting for class to start. The teacher had finally come in and started calling roll. None of the names really registered until the teacher got to the 'T' names, just because that meant his name would be soon.

"Toriichi Shiba."

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto heard as he looked up to see a sneer on his instructor Ryouken Akira.

"Here" he said with a sinking heart while thinking _great just what I need to screw up this year: an instructor that hates me._

And before long he was proven right few words into the introductory lecture about chakra, the teacher started yelling at him and before long he found himself standing outside of the classroom holding a big bucket of water in each hand. _Well at least I could get some exercise _Naruto thought as he began doing a set of squats, using the extra weight to make it worth the time.

It followed the same pattern for the next six months, whenever they were supposed to have a lecture that Ryouken-sensei deemed important Naruto found himself outside the classroom or sent to the Headmaster's office for 'disrupting the class' or something else altogether. He had decided after the first week that he would bring a few leaves to class everyday so that when he got sent out he could at least work on the leaf splitting exercise for wind nature training or the leaf soaking exercise for water nature training. After a couple months, he had just taken to skipping altogether when he was sent out of the room.

So the first half of the school year passed, and while he wanted to appear weaker and stupider then he was, he wanted to get out of the class he was stuck in. Hopefully then would be able to get a teacher that didn't hate him. It was time for the mid-term advancement test and he would pass it so he wasn't stuck here any longer.

* * *

><p>Ok it was official, Naruto hated the academy. He went to all that effort to pass the advancement and he wasn't even answering the right questions. After the exam was over and he got his test back he didn't even recognize half of the questions, the ones he got wrong. That was when he realized there had been a genjutsu on his test to make him see different questions on half of the test. The rest of the questions he got correct but that didn't give him anywhere near enough points to pass.<p>

He left the academy in a rage. After dropping his school stuff off in his apartment he went immediately to this training area, filled with an overwhelming desire to hit something. When he unconsciously channeled so much chakra into that punch that the tree he hit toppled over onto the ground, he knew he needed to calm down before doing anything else. Naruto just jumped into the river and floated on the surface as he struggled to control his temper.

Finally getting himself back under control he decided to call it a day before he caused anymore destruction, he didn't want to call attention to his training grounds after all. He went home, stopping at Ichiraku Ramen as if there was ever a time for comfort food this was it.

Finally at home he did some more reading, he was starting on the fourth intermediate Fuuinjutsu book as he didn't have the patience for more of the school books. After reading the first two chapters he went to bed ready to see his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

When he found his parents they could see the figurative clouds hanging over his head and since he had been talking about how he would pass the advancement test just to get out of the class he was in and into a class with a more reasonable instructor.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" Kushina asked gently.

"That damn instructor! He placed a genjutsu that changed half of the questions into slightly different questions. If he had made any serious changes I would have realized it and checked for genjutsu, but he was smart about it he only made small changes that would make sense so I didn't check it. God damn it, I was really looking forward to getting out of this class" Naruto fumed.

"Then why don't you get back at him" Kushina said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How would I do that?"

"Well, it is something of a family tradition. I was quite a prankster when I was your age after all" Kushina said with a smirk while Minato chuckled.

"You aren't kidding, you were a terror. Everyone was scared of what you would do next" Minato said, still laughing.

"That could work" Naruto mused.

"Yeah" Kushina said playfully sticking her tongue at her husband. "That wasn't the only reason I did it anyway. It was great training, I mean seriously you have to plan a long way ahead, get into places that you are not supposed to be without being noticed. Then if you are noticed you have to get away from them and if you manage to get Jounin or ANBU chasing you it would test your speed and endurance. And of course there is the benefit that it allows you to get back at people who wrong you."

A slightly evil smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "I like it."

Minato started shuddering. "You know, I'm kind of sorry for the old monkey, we have unleashed a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

And so it began, the reign of Prankmaster Naruto. The bell that rang the start came in the form of nearly inaudible whimpers from one Ryouken Akira. It started when he went to the bathroom. Just as he sat down to go to the restroom a small seal set to react only to him that was placed just under the seat of the toilet released its contents, extreme strength itching powder, then disappeared. When Ryouken-sensei got back to the class room it took every bit of willpower he possessed to not reach into his pants and start scratching himself, it itched so badly it actually hurt.

After the day ended Naruto was heading home when he passed something that he would normally overlooked in revulsion. Bright almost neon orange sets of clothing that had probably been thrown out by a clothing store, they most likely couldn't sell them, were sitting in a box next a dumpster.

While he usually would have left as quickly as possible, this time something just clicked. He knew he was going to hate himself for it, but what better way to be underestimated then to look like an idiot that stuck out that no one could take him seriously? And then another idea snapped into place: How better to look like an idiot than to fail the advancement tests not once but twice. Of course both ideas had some merits. If he wore those orange monstrosities to do his pranks his stealth would have to be unbelievable, also if people got used to seeing him in them, when he took them off and wore normal clothes he would be completely overlooked. And if he failed again, if just barely, he would be out of Ryouken-sensei's class. For that matter even if the new teacher is bad, at least he will be in the same class as Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. He might actually be able to have some fun if he went through with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

His off door suddenly burst open and a familiar voice rang out.

"Good morning Jiji!" Naruto said fully decked in his new orange monstrosities.

"Good mor… Naruto what are you wearing!" Hiruzen said astonished at what his surrogate grandson was wearing.

"Oh this, it is just something I found a few weeks ago. Do you like them?" Naruto asked, barely able to hold in his laughter at the old Hokage's face.

"Well… it is… unique… Naruto. Where did you get them?

"Oh this, I found them in a box right next to a dumpster just after Ryouken-sensei rigged my advancement test" Naruto said giving himself a glance. "And unique isn't what I would call this. The best word is monstrosity."

"I… I can't really disagree with that. Wait, if you know that why are you wearing it?"

"Someone told me that one of a shinobi's greatest weapons is deception. I decided I want to be underestimated, as it would do wonders for my ability to survive. What better way to be underestimated then to be seen as an idiot that is such a big, bright target that everyone just ignores me and what better way to be seen as an idiot then to fail the advancement test twice? Not to mention it will probably placate the council and gets me in a class with my friends" Naruto said offhandedly.

"I see, wait how did you know about that" The Professor asked, swearing to himself that he would never underestimate the boy in front of him again.

"A book I read about shinobi politics and considering how some people treat me it was an obvious that at least the civilian council wants to do something about me."

"As much as I would prefer that you didn't have to deal with that, I can't deny that you are right. Do you need anything Naruto?"

Naruto quickly put his 'idiot mask' back on. "Oh yeah, can I have my allowance Jiji?"

"Sure Naruto, here you go" Hiruzen said as Naruto left, leaving a very disconcerted old man in his office.

* * *

><p>And so it went, while he maintained a barely passing grade, just low enough that a fail on the final would put him back a year and not get him kicked out of the program. He actually stepped up his training because he was skipping class more than half of the time and he could spend twenty-four hours of time in his mindscape every time he went there. He kept pranking of course, mostly Ryouken-sensei but he also started going into stores in his new orange clothes and un-Henge'd just to see the owner's reactions. He remembered those that accepted him like Higurashi Weapons, and pranked those that didn't.<p>

He failed the advancement exam for the second time and after a two month break he would be in a class with his friends and his teachers would be Umino Iruka and his assistant Mizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok another chapter done. Finally a shorter one, it might have been the longest yet but I decided to split it up into two chapters.

Next Chapter: The Uchiha Massacre

Before anyone says anything. Yes Naruto is more mature then he should be - all that time in the mindscape will do that.

If you like it, dislike it, or just have something to say; **REVIEW.**


	6. The Uchiha Massacre

I don't own Naruto even if my version of the Uchiha Massacre is much better, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 6: The Uchiha Massacre**

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

He was finally going to learn how to make Kage Bunshin. He had finished his first year at the academy, even if he ended up failing it. He had been studying the final book in the beginners Fuuinjutsu series but it was taking a lot longer because all of the concepts taught in the entire series came together in this book and he had to understand it perfectly before his parents would let him move on, not that he really minded - it was interesting after all. He had also started trying to learn genjutsu from his mother. He didn't really like it but he could understand that if he didn't work on it, it would be a weakness for him later on.

So he was finally going to learn one of his first Ninjutsu, not counting the sealing jutsu he didn't really count that as Ninjutsu. Mostly he had been practicing Taijutsu and studying the theories behind Ninjutsu use and creation so that when he finally did start learning Ninjutsu it would be easier for him to master.

After he arrived in the mindscape he quickly ran off to find his father. He started by trying the house and got lucky when he found Minato walking out as he got there.

"Hi Tou-san" Naruto said almost vibrating in excitement.

"Hey little man, what has you so riled up?" Minato asked.

"I can finally learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, you said you would teach me when I was finished with my first year at the academy. I can finally learn my first jutsu."

"That I did. Ok, let's get your mom so she can watch too."

They went into the house to find Kushina relaxing on a window seat looking out at the lake. "Kushi-chan, I'm going to teach Naruto how to make Kage Bunshin. Do you want to come along?"

"Kage Bunshin already! That is impressive" Kushina replied.

"Yep, I promised to teach Naruto when he finished his first year at the academy" Minato put in.

"Ok, let's go!" Kushina cheered. "Where to?"

"How about we go down to the beach? It is nice and open, perfect for learning this."

They walked out of the front door and down a well-worn path until they reached a wide open beach. "Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Minato asked.

"You told me that it a technique that makes exact copies or the user. The copies are made of pure chakra unlike the Tsuchi Bunshin or the Mizu Bunshin and when it creates the copies it also copies the mind. When it dispels some of the chakra it has left is returned to the maker, about 1/10th I think but that also drags the mind back to the original and that essentially gives any thoughts and memories that are unique to the Bunshin to the original" Naruto recited.

"Good, but you forgot that when you make Kage Bunshin all of your chakra is split evenly between all of you, both the original and the clone. This makes it impossible for sensors or people who can see chakra to tell the copies from the original unless they try to dispel them. Though there is another similar clone technique that I might teach you later, but not now. There is also the possibility that Kyuubi's chakra might have side effects on this technique."

"What do you mean side effects? Naruto asked.

"There are actually a few side effects that I know about. I'll tell you about them then tell you why they matter for Kage Bunshin. First your eyes, we think this is a side effect but we are not sure. As you know, when you channel chakra to your eyes the pupils become slits, they look pretty cool actually, you can see much more clearly, see chakra, and see through genjutsu" Minato paused to let Naruto take in this information. "We think this is a new doujutsu but we don't know if it will eventually pass on to your children. Then you have a healing rate that his hundreds of times greater than a normal person's. This healing factor is one of the things that make this technique usable to the fullest extent. Normally when memories reintegrate after the clones dispel you receive a small amount of damage, which causes a headache or worse, but since you heal so fast you won't have to worry about this as long as you dispel your shadow clones in small groups. The last thing is the actual nature of a Bijuu's chakra. The reason a Bijuu can't be killed is because they are large masses of cohesive chakra with a consciousness. They can be dispelled for a time but because their chakra is so cohesive it will reform eventually. Some of this cohesive chakra mixes with your own and for a technique where you are creating chakra constructs you may get a greater amount of chakra back then the 1/10th that most people would, it really depends how much of that cohesive quality your chakra has taken on."

"I see, so I don't have to worry about the side effects of the Kage Bunshin technique as much as most people and I might be able to perform it with less chakra loss than most people also" Naruto summarized. "That sounds like a good thing to me."

"Yes it is. Now on to the actual jutsu. Kage Bunshin require a unique hand seal where you hold out the index and middle fingers of both hands with the rest of your fingers curled in lightly then you form a cross with your outstretched fingers. Like this," Minato paused, making the correct seal. Naruto looks closely at the seal and makes it himself "Very good".

"Now, I want you to start by channeling about five times as much chakra as it takes to use Henge, and if that doesn't work slowly increase your chakra output until it works."

Naruto did as he was told and within about 30 seconds a single copy of him appeared.

"Very good, I guess all of that time you spent studying jutsu theory paid off. How much chakra did it take to perform?" Kushina asked cheerfully boisterous.

Naruto had to think about that for a second. "I think it was between seven and eight times the amount it takes me to use Henge no jutsu. It is hard to tell because I can only feel about half of my chakra."

"I see. that is actually really impressive" Minato said. "What chakra control exercises have you completed now?"

"I thought I already told you that… Well I have done leaf concentration and a version where I make the leaf float about three centimeters from my head, tree climbing, water walking, both of which I have mixed with both leaf concentration and kunai balancing, which I can do on all of my fingers while making them float and spin, and I just finished waterfall climbing after almost eight months of trying. I'm going to try mixing in leaf concentration and kunai balancing eventually." Naruto replied.

To say that Minato was astonished was an understatement, not that he let it show on his face. "I am impressed, some of those are really difficult and for someone your age to have mastered them is amazing." Naruto beamed at the praise "Just don't let it go to your head, but I guess I will teach you the chakra control exercises that I made as well since you are just about ready to apply the resistance seal."

"Really Tou-san thanks what are the exercises for? I remember you saying something about the rasengan but that was a while age."

"Yes, they will eventually allow you to learn the rasengan, but I won't teach that to you until you finish the fourth year of the academy."

"Thanks Tou-san." Naruto said happily.

Kushina decided it was time for her to do something. "Ok Naruto clone come with me" she said as she led the clone away.

_A few minutes later Kushina reappeared right before the clone dispelled. Suddenly he remembered the brief conversation 'he' had had with his mother and flushed in happiness._

"_Ok Naru-chan, I just wanted to tell you something. I wanted you to know I am proud of you and I love you. You are doing very well at your training and you don't slack off. I am telling this to the clone 'you' so that you experience what it is like to receive a clone's memories. This will also let you test how much chakra you get back when a clone dispels. Naru-chan, as soon as I leave this path you can dispel, ok?" Kushina finished._

"_Ok Kaa-chan" the Naruto clone said._

"So do you remember everything Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Yep."

"Then how much chakra did you get back?"

"… I got back a bit under half of the chakra from my clone" Naruto said after a pause.

"Well, I guess that proves that theory, right Kushi-chan?" Minato remarked. "Ok little man, there are two more things you must know about this technique. First there is another version of it called Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone technique). The only difference is that instead of pouring in enough chakra to activate the technique you pour as much chakra in as you want, but make sure you keep a good amount yourself. The chakra that you use for this version will split in to Kage Bunshin with equal amounts of chakra but the number of Kage Bunshin you form is something you determine. Just know that if you try to make more than the chakra will support they will either look dead and be helpless or just not form. The other thing you should know is that since Kage Bunshin only requires one hand seal you can do for this technique what you did for the sealing jutsu. It will take way too much chakra for you to do now so wait until you become at least a genin before you try to do that."

"I understand Tou-san" Naruto said, pausing as a thoughtful expression passed over his face. "Tou-san, Kaa-chan, I just realized that I don't really know much about you as shinobi, what did you specialize in?"

"Hmm… Well I am a master of Fuuinjutsu but I'm more of a Ninjutsu specialist especially space/time Ninjutsu like my Hiraishin no jutsu."

"What about you Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked a bit sheepish as she started rubbing the back of her head with her right hand while giving a foxy grin, like Naruto sometimes did. "I was never all that good at Ninjutsu but I am very good at Kenjutsu and like your Tou-chan I am a master of Fuuinjutsu. I also have a special type of chakra that allows me to form chakra chains that I can use to restrain people."

"Cool, could I use chakra chains like you?"

"I'm afraid not Naru-chan. You don't have the same type of special chakra that I do" Kushina said.

Naruto's expression darkened for a second before it brightened again. "Then could you teach me Kenjutsu?"

"Of course I will Naru-chan" Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto in a hug.

When Kushina finally put Naruto back down Minato spoke again. "Ok Naruto, since you can now make Kage Bunshin and you know how to make the resistance seal it is time to test you on it. If you make one mistake you might find yourself completely unable to move. So now we are going to go into the house and you have to make 100 perfect copies of the resistance seal in a row. Then I will judge you good enough to apply it to your right shoulder just across from the gravity seal."

"Ugh, this is going to take a long time" Naruto groaned.

After several hours of making copies of the small but complicated seal on small seal grade paper that Minato had made with two mistakes that made him start over Minato had finally deemed him good enough to apply it to himself.

When he finally finished to Minato's expectations he got one last bit of advice. "When you activate the seal it will become a lot harder to move, you will find it necessary to channel chakra through your limbs constantly to move normally. As you get used to a certain level of resistance you have to reduce the amount of chakra you use. When you get to the point that you don't need any chakra to move it is time to increase the resistance level. There are 100 levels, but I doubt you will ever have to worry about that. To increase the level channel some chakra to the seal until it becomes visible and send a pulse of chakra to it, the number in the center of the seal will tell you what level it is currently at. To shut it off channel chakra to make it visible, just like when you increase it, and release with a simple 'Kai'. One last thing, don't forget to turn off the seal for at least one day per week and preferably on a day you are going to change.

* * *

><p>Deciding not to waste the remaining time in the mindscape Naruto went to see his mother to get his first lesson in Kenjutsu, his mom had promised to teach him after all…<p>

Waking up the next day, Naruto got up and got ready for the day before standing in the center of his kitchen/living room area and making a Kage Bunshin.

"You know what to do. Put the resistance seal right here" Naruto told his clone, pointing at a place three centimeters down from the top of his right shoulder.

For the next ten minutes Naruto stood perfectly still while his clone applied the resistance seal. After the clone finished and checked it's work three times it dispelled, giving Naruto the memories it accumulated while working. Realizing that everything was in order, Naruto channeled chakra to the seal and watched as it disappeared.

Deciding that it was time to get to training Naruto went to leave only to find out how much harder it was to move. It was like he was trying to walk through water and he couldn't move at anywhere near the speed he was used to. "I guess this is what Tou-san meant when he said I would need to channel chakra through my body to move normally" Naruto said to himself as he started circulating his chakra.

"Now what should I do today" Naruto mused to himself as he walked away from his apartment. He decided just to wander for a while. As he passed the Uchiha compound like he did the day after he received his apartment. Looking around he noticed a lot of the Uchiha clansmen running around and acting very tense. When he saw them acting so weird, he realized that he really didn't feel like being there and found himself walking toward the Hokage Tower before he realized where he was going. After he realized where he was going he decided to ask the old Hokage why the Uchiha were acting so strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Kicking the door to the Hokage's office open he saw three people standing in front of the old man's desk. The first was swathed in bandages with half of his face and his right arm hidden from view. The second wore a long tannish-white robe and had spiky brown-grey hair and beard, when he looked at Naruto he could see oval glassed covering the man's eyes. The final person was a lady with eyes that didn't seem to open, grey hair up in a bun, wrinkles all over her face, red and green bead earrings, and was wearing a black and white kimono. Naruto immediately put on his 'idiot mask' and walked to the door way.

"Hey Jiji, did I come at a bad time?" Naruto said, almost yelled, in a loud voice with both of his hands connected behind his head and a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Not at all my boy" the Kami no Shinobi said throwing a hard look at the other three people in the room. "We were just finishing."

"This isn't over Hiruzen, we will be back" the lady said in a slightly shrill voice.

"Yes this matter must be dealt with soon" the un-bandaged man said.

The final person just looked at Naruto with sharp eyes, not saying anything. Seeing the man's face he immediately noticed the x-shaped scar on his chin and the deceptively kind expression on his face. Naruto wasn't fooled. "We will be going now, we will see you later" he finally said in an almost monotone voice.

As the three filed out Naruto pushed chakra into his eyes quickly, looking at the bandaged man. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but in never hurt to look. Turning back to the Hokage he saw a knowing look on the old man's face. "Come in and close the door my boy."

"Ok Jiji" Naruto said as he did what the old man asked. As soon as the door was closed he noticed a faint blue sheen travel along the walls. "Privacy seals Jiji what do you need those for?"

"Very perceptive Naruto, I just wanted to make sure that our conversation is private."

"I see" Naruto said his mask of idiocy gone. "Who were those three anyway?"

"Those were the elders, supposedly my advisors, the bandaged one is Shimura Danzo, the second man was Mitokado Homura, and the lady was Utatane Koharu. I will tell you this now my boy be very careful of Danzo. Anyway thank you for interrupting, they were bringing up a very unpleasant subject and would not leave" Hiruzen said with a sad smile.

Starting to connect the dots Naruto spoke up. "Was that matter about the Uchiha clan?"

The Hokage's expression became slightly harder. "In fact it was. How did you guess?"

"I was actually coming to ask about them. I was just wandering and I happened to go past the Uchiha compound. There were people moving all over the place trying to look like everything was normal but they were very tense and acting strangely" Naruto explained.

"There is something going on with the Uchiha clan but I won't tell you what it is about, you don't need to know. Just do me a favor and stay away from there for a while."

"Ok Jiji, I will."

"Thank you my boy, that puts me at ease" the old Hokage said with a relieved expression. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now but would you like to go have ramen with me after the first day of the new semester at the academy?"

"I would love to Naruto" the old man smiled and watched as his surrogate grandson left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

That night when he found his parents he was somber again.

Kushina decided to find out what was wrong. "Naru-chan what's wrong?"

"Something is going with the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean?" this time it was Minato that asked.

"Well, I went for a walk this morning and when I went past the Uchiha compound they all seemed to be kind or running around and tense. I went to ask Jiji about it and the elders were in there when I kicked the door open, that Danzo guy is creepy" Naruto said with a shudder. "Anyway, apparently they were talking about the Uchiha because when I asked if they were Jiji's face got kind of hard. When I asked if something was going on he told me there was but he wouldn't tell me about it because I don't need to know. Then he told me to stay from them for a while."

Minato became very thoughtful at that. "I know this is different than what Sandaime-sama said but keep your eyes on anything to do with the Uchiha, if you see anything going on tell us as quickly as possible." Minato paused there. "Yes it could be important. Other than that, what did Sarutobi-sama say about Danzo?"

"He said to be very careful of him" Naruto answered.

"Good, you should be. He has probably been trying to get you under his wing so he can turn you into a weapon."

"A Weapon! Why would I be a weapon?"

"That man thinks all shinobi should be emotionless tools that will do whatever they are ordered to do, even if it will cost them their lives, with no hesitation. He runs a division of ANBU that is loyal only to him, not the village, called ROOT. Both I and Sandaime-sama ordered him to disband it but I don't think he ever did. You must never even hint you know about them but you will know them by the fact that they wear blank white masks with the symbol for ROOT on the forehead. He probably wants you for the power of the Kyuubi."

"I actually saw one of them when I was still in the orphanage. There was one hiding behind an illusion that I saw through when I first learned about my eyes. He has been trying to get me for that long? I'll have to be very wary of him; I'm no one's weapon!" Naruto replied with conviction.

"Good, now enough serious talk, back to training!" Kushina cut in.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Training Area<strong>

The next day Naruto decided he would summon Gamakichi like he often did before he started training.

"Yo" Gamakichi said after the smoke that signaled his summoning disappeared. Gamakichi had grown a lot since they had first met, he was about the size or a regular toad to begin with, but now he was about the size of a pug.

"Hey Kichi, I missed you. I would have called you sooner but I've been really busy with the Ninja Academy lately.

"No worries. It happens, though I do have some bad news for you" Gamakichi said.

"Bad news?"

"Actually it is both good and bad to tell the truth."

"How is that?"

"Well… you can't summon me the same way that you have been until now. Actually you shouldn't have been able to since your seventh birthday, but since I haven't seen you since then we made an exception."

"What do you mean I can't summon you anymore?" Naruto exploded.

"I didn't say you couldn't summon me, I said you couldn't summon me the same way. When your dad had you sign the contract, my dad allowed him to hake some blood to make the summoning seal on your arm and waived the chakra cost for you until you were six so you could summon me and have a friend. He decided to extend it to seven years but now every time you summon you will have to channel chakra through the hand you get blood to smear over the tattoo from into the seal. Usually you would have to make a bunch of hand seals but pops said the tattoo was made to replace the hand seals. The fact that you have to use chakra to summon is the bad news. The good news is that you will be able to summon other toads too. To get me you will have to concentrate on me when you channel your chakra.

"That is awesome, thanks Kichi. I always wanted to meet the other toads you described, now I can."

"Oh yeah, pops said to summon him as soon as you are able to and have a place to do it."

"Ok Kichi. Thanks for telling me about this" Naruto said.

"No problem. I'm going to dispel, try to summon me back again.

"Ok see you in a few minutes" Naruto said to Gamakichi before he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later, Start of the Semester<strong>

Over the past two months he had started to learn how to abuse Kage Bunshin. When he started his days he would make 25 Kage Bunshin, which was currently his limit to do various chakra control exercises. A third of them started out perfecting his ability to waterfall climb and another third were working on the first chakra control exercise that his father taught him while the rest would mix and match the other exercises. Some would be water walking while kunai balancing with increasing numbers of rocks floating above their hands some would kunai balance and leaf concentrate and whatever other combinations that they could. The exercise his father gave him involved spinning his chakra within a water balloon quickly enough to make the balloon pop. Neither he nor any of his clones had gotten that to work yet, if fact it was hard just to make his chakra curve.

While the clones were working on that he was doing his physical exercises with the resistance seal active. It was hard, very hard, he had to keep up a steady stream of chakra and slowly decrease the amount of chakra to get used to it. Even if it was hard he saw the improvement in his speed on the days when he trained without it.

He also summoned Gamakichi almost daily to have him introduce any other toads that he happened to summon. It was fun to finally meet the toads that Gamakichi would always tell him about.

In the mindscape, he had started to learn Kenjutsu and worked a little bit on Genjutsu with his mother while he made a Kage Bunshin to continue his studies of Fuuinjutsu with his father who even taught him the two academy jutsu that he didn't know: Kawarimi (Replacement) and Bunshin (Clone).

That brought him to this day, the first day of class. He was sitting on the right side of the third row of seats, near the window. He was the first one in as he wanted to see everyone as they came in, not even the teacher had arrived yet.

Surprisingly the first one to arrive were Shikamaru and Chouji as they were being dragged by a girl with blue eyes and chin-length hair that was such a light blond it was bordering on white. Shikamaru saw Naruto and dragged himself up to the third row to sit next to his friend with Chouji right next to him. The girl on the other hand sat down in the left side of the second row.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Who is that girl?"

"That troublesome girl is Yamanaka Ino." Shikamaru said seeming to lose the will to continue as he set his head on the table.

"What did you say you lazy boy!" Ino yelled

Shikamaru turned his head to look up and said "Troublesome" before putting it back down.

Naruto laughed at his lazy friend's antics and just watched until Chouji gave him a chip.

"Thanks Chouji" Naruto said gratefully, knowing what that meant to his rotund friend.

The next to come in was a scruffy boy with red fang-like clan marks on his cheeks, meaning he had to be an Inuzuka even if he didn't have a partner yet. Then came a boy with a very large coat with a hood that covered almost his entire face, he was also wearing a pair of sunglasses with small, round lenses. Judging from his clothes Naruto thought he was probably an Aburame. A couple of kids he didn't know followed the Aburame then Hinata came in and sat in the seat right behind him.

She didn't look like she had changed much, but he was proved wrong when he scooted his chair back so he was right next to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, it's been a while, I haven't seen you recently. How have you been doing?"

"G-Good Morning N-Naruto-kun. I-I've been g-good. How a-about y-you?" Hinata asked still stuttering as much as ever.

"Still stuttering, huh? I thought you might be over that by now."

"St-stuttering? B-But s-someone I r-respect once t-told me th-that deception is very important to a shinobi" Hinata said finishing her sentence in a quiet stutter-free voice

"Hahahaha. I'm glad a little advice I passed on helped you" Naruto said realizing that she was using something that used to be a problem as a shield or mask. And considering that her clan had a large number of lip readers, it must drive them crazy.

After that Naruto pulled back to his desk and watched as the two teachers came in. They were both wearing chuunin flak jackets; one had brown hair up in a hairdo like Shikamaru's but longer so it hung down more like a ponytail than a pineapple and he wore his hitai-ate (forehead protector) on his forehead, the other had shoulder-length silver hair covered by a bandana that took the place of a hitai-ate.

A few more people that he didn't know came in followed by Sasuke who sat in the back row on the other side preventing Naruto from talking to him. Then finally, Sakura came in and sat next to Ino.

"Good morning class" the brown haired instructor said but no one stopped to listen. Suddenly his head grew to ten times its normal size and he shouted "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU BRATS".

Dead Silence.

"Much better. Welcome to your first year at the Ninja Academy. Since you are here you have decided to become protectors of Konohagakure no Sato, so do your best to become everything you can be. I will be your instructor for the next five years until you become genin, my name is Umino Iruka and my assistant is Mizuki. Now I'll start roll call. Aburame Shino."

"Present" came a quiet voice from the Aburame boy.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"~Munch~ Here ~munch~" Chouji replied between bites.

"Daiki Shinji."

"Here" said a nondescript boy.

"Fumio Hikari."

"I'm here" said another person Naruto didn't know.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Right here" Sakura called excitedly.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"P-Present" Hinata her shy mask back on.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"I'm right here sensei" Kiba said in a voice that told you he thought he should be the center of attention.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru didn't even look up, just lifting his hand to show he was there.

After that Naruto zoned out for a minute until he heard another familiar name. "Uchiha Sasuke".

"Hn."

"Hey haven't I told you that one syllable 'Hn' doesn't tell anyone anything, speak up" Naruto couldn't help but saying.

"Be quiet" was all Sasuke said in return.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh yeah I'm right here" Naruto said, standing up in all of his orange glory. While he acted like an idiot he could see a slightly understanding look on Iruka's face and a scowl on Mizuki's, telling him that he might come to like Iruka-sensei but Mizuki hated him and wasn't to be trusted.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here sensei" the girl who dragged Shikamaru and Chouji in said while Naruto thought _So she is a Yamanaka, I wonder if their parents are trying to reconstruct the Ino-Shika-Cho team that Tou-san told me about?_

"Now class we are going to start by discussing the founding of Konoha" Iruka-sensei began.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Naruto did like Iruka-sensei like he expected, he was a good teacher if a bit boring to listen to.<p>

Mizuki was another story along with pretty much all of the other teachers at the academy.

Naruto finally had enough and decided it was prank time again. Since he didn't like any teachers but Iruka-sensei he decided they would be his target. After thinking about it he realized that he had the perfect seal for it too.

Going to the entrance of the instructor's lounge after cutting class one day he created a trap field with a seal that his mom taught him. He called it the oblivious color shift seal. It made all colors about the person who got caught in it shift randomly, from hair color to skin color to the color of their clothes, everything changed daily for three days. That wasn't even the best part, the best part was the fact that those affected couldn't see anything different about themselves or anyone else affected but everyone else could. After finishing his trap he walked back into class.

"Naruto where were you?" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry sensei, I got lost" Naruto said with his hands connected behind his head and a foxy grin plastered across his face.

"What kind of lame excuse is that?"

"Hehe, guess you saw through it sensei."

"Whatever" Iruka said as he hung his head and pointed at Naruto's seat "just sit down Naruto"

"Ok sensei" Naruto said touching Iruka's finger as he passed and creating a counter-seal so Iruka wouldn't be affected when he went into the instructor's lounge.

As he passed Chouji and Shikamaru on the way to his seat he said "keep an eye on Mizuki-sensei throughout the day". Then he repeated it to Hinata as he sat down.

Before long the class was released to eat lunch as the instructors left the room. Everyone ate their lunches, getting back to their seats just before Mizuki-sensei reappeared.

The class went dead silent, everyone staring at the Assistant Instructor. His Hair was now bright almost neon purple, his skin was puke green his clothes were pure white, and his flak jacket was an orange so bright that it put his clothes to shame. Suddenly someone started chuckling and instantly the entire class was cracking up.

Iruka-sensei came in, not even noticing Mizuki as there was just too much noise, and looked at the class calling for silence. When that didn't work he use the big-head jutsu and the class finally came to order.

"What happened Mizuk… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" as soon as Iruka turned toward Mizuki he started cracking up as badly as his students, who quickly followed their instructor's example and started laughing again.

Before too long Iruka-sensei was forced to dismiss the class for the day as every time it looked like people might stop something happened to set them off again. One time it was even another instructor coming over to see if Iruka knew what was causing the problem. They ended up having to cancel school for three days as the same thing happened when it was time for classes to start the following two days. The funniest thing was that the instructors never knew exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

It had been a good day. It was Sunday so Naruto spent the entire day training. He was now up to 37 clones and most of them he had working on the next stages of elemental transformation of wind (cutting a rock) and water (making water levitate in a globe shape) and the first stage of earth (grinding a leaf to dust with chakra). He was heading home and decided to walk along the river when he heard repeated clanging.

Looking around he saw two blurs that he couldn't quite make out racing out at each other on the road on the other side of the river. He channeled more chakra to his eyes and ears trying to make out what was going on. He was just in time too. The two blurs stopped revealing Itachi and another Uchiha with short strait swords pointed at one another.

"Itachi what do you think you are doing? Are you betraying the Uchiha?" the other Uchiha asked.

"No Shisui the question is what are you doing? I am just doing my job." Itachi replied in his monotone voice.

"Picking the village over your own family are you O Great ANBU Captain?" Shisui asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I can't allow the civil war that a coup d'etat would cause, if I have to kill you to stop it so be it" Itachi said with an air of finality. Suddenly became a blur that was moving faster than Naruto or, apparently, Shisui could follow because the next second he collapsed to the ground unconscious before Itachi rolled him into the river. After Shisui had been floating down the river for enough time for him to drown Itachi too collapsed, a hand covering his eyes.

Before he could sneak away Naruto heard Itachi speak. "You can come out now Naruto-kun."

Knowing he was caught and that there was no way he could escape from Itachi if he was an ANBU captain like Shisui said. Emerging from the trees he crossed the river, water walking until he stood right in front of Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-nii. How are you doing tonight? And why do your eyes look like they have three-bladed fuuma shuriken in them?

"Mangekyou (Kaleidoscope)" Itachi said looking sad before scrutinizing Naruto closer. "So Naruto-kun how much are you hiding?"

Not seeing any reason to hide Naruto simply said "Almost everything".

"I see. You even had me fooled."

"I was supposed to. When did you notice me?"

"Just before Shisui and I started talking" Itachi said.

Looking at the corpse lying on the ground he began to feel sick but hid his reaction. "So that is why the Uchiha clan has been so nervous and tense lately."

"Indeed, what are you going to do about it Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, tensing.

Seeing Itachi tense Naruto channeled more chakra to his eyes, making them glow slightly, while he wished he could deactivate his resistance seal, which was now set on level 2. "I don't plan on doing anything. You are loyal to Jiji or that," he pointed at the corpse floating down the river, "wouldn't exist."

"Since that is the case can I ask you for a favor?"

"You can ask but until I hear what it is I can't give any guarantees" Naruto replied carefully.

"After this can you please look after my brother? I don't think I will be able to myself" Itachi said, so sad that it even reflected in his usually monotone voice.

"That is something I can do for you Itachi-nii-san."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You should go now. I have to take care of this or I will end up dead too soon."

* * *

><p>As soon as he left Itachi, he ran back to his apartment and started meditating. He had recently found that he could enter the mindscape in an emergency if he meditated deeply enough.<p>

He arrived at the entrance to the mindscape and sprinted to the house, finding his parents sitting at the table in the kitchen. Before they could say anything, he started speaking. "I know why the Uchiha are acting so weird. They are planning a coup."

"What!" Minato exploded.

"How did you find that out?" Kushina asked at almost the same time.

"I was on my way home when I heard banging when I found the source Itachi-nii was fighting another Uchiha and they were talking about how Itachi-nii was an ANBU captain that cared more for the village then his clan and Itachi said the was just trying to stop the Uchiha's coup as it would cause a civil war. Then he called out to me and asked me to promise that I would try to take care of Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"That would definitely explain why the Uchiha clan were so on edge" Minato mused.

"Oh no, Miko-chan" Kushina shouted.

"You mean Itachi and Sasuke's mother?"

"Yes, I worried she might be killed. It sounded like Itachi was planning to do something to prevent the coup but I'm worried something might happen to Miko-chan while he does. I wish we could get here out of there."

"Well… why can't we?" Naruto asked.

"Because we don't know when it is going to happen and we can't keep her out of the way for too long."

"Hmm… what if I went and hung out in Jiji's office and helped out with his paperwork again. I can stay there all say and pretend to fall asleep on his couch. If anyone were to find out when Itachi was going to act it would be him."

"That might actually might work" Minato mused.

"But then what? What do we do when we know" Kushina asked.

"We could lure her out of the Uchiha compound" Naruto suggested.

"But she would probably just go back afterward."

"Could I use a seal to render her unconscious?"

"That actually might work" Minato said. "Especially since you can use the Uzumaki sealing method since you can use it through your feet."

"But how would I get her out of the Uchiha compound?" Naruto asked.

"A letter… a letter from me" Kushina suddenly cut in. "You take a letter addressed to Uchiha Mikoto into the compound and tell her you accidently found it with a locked box when you passed through a training ground that looked like someone had been testing out some kind of shinobi technique. I'll write the letter with something only I would know and ask her to give the box that came with the letter to my son. She would definitely follow you to were you 'found' the letter if you did that, then as you get to a secluded area you use the seal to render her unconscious for a couple of days and hide her until it is all over."

"That might just work. And I could hide her right there with that genjutsu seal you taught me that makes it look like there is nothing in it that is not supposed to be there."

"You two are forgetting something." Minato said, breaking in to their scheming. "You are here Kushina how would she get a letter from you?

That stopped them for a few minutes until Naruto broke the silence. "The sealing jutsu. When I first started practicing it I wasn't actually allowed to make seals so I would just make words and paragraphs with it. I bet if I tried hade enough I could mimic Kaa-chan's writing with it and transcribe her letter on paper."

Minato mused again. "That might actually work but no one must know it is you delivering the letter."

"I'll just use my Henge to become a random kid. It's not like they would be able to see through it, even with the sharingan" Naruto answered.

"Ok that might actually work."

"Thanks for telling us about this Naru-chan, but how did you get here so quickly? You couldn't have fallen asleep if you were in such a hurry to find us." Kushina said.

"I'm actually meditating right now." Naruto said with a victorious smirk.

"I see" Minato said. "You better go back then. You still need to get sleep tonight if you want to be ready to do anything tomorrow. So go back out and do whatever you need to get ready for bed, then come back and work on that letter with your Kaa-chan."

"Ok Tou-san" Naruto said before beginning to meditate and concentrate on the real world.

* * *

><p>And so it went, after Naruto made the letter which was an almost perfect copy of the one his mother wrote in the mindscape, he spent two days with the Hokage leaving only to get food and go the bathroom. He told the old man that he wanted to learn more about being Hokage so he would help with the paperwork, and considering how much he hated paperwork he never questioned it. He had two shadow clones transformed into flies watching for Itachi so he would have a warning about when to pretend to be asleep.<p>

Around 2pm on the second day Itachi finally came to see the Hokage. By the time he reached Hiruzen's office, Naruto had been 'asleep' for several minutes. Itachi came into the office and upon seeing Naruto he gestured to get Hiruzen's attention and pointed at Naruto. Hiruzen just shook his head and said "Report" in a low voice after he activated the security seals.

"It will be taken care of tonight Hokage-sama" Itachi said in a matching low voice.

"I see. As much as I hate it, do what you must" the Hokage said, looking even older.

"Yes sir" Itachi said and left.

Naruto continued to pretend to sleep before getting up and stretching with a yawn. "I'm tired. I'll see you later Jiji."

"Good bye Naruto, I will see you next time you come to visit me."

* * *

><p>Like they had planned, Naruto transformed into a random civilian and took 'Kushina's' letter into the Uchiha compound without much suspicion. Not knowing where to go he asked where he could find Uchiha Mikoto and was pointed in the right direction.<p>

As he arrived at the right house Sasuke exited, yelling over his shoulder. "I'm going to go train Kaa-san, I'll be home later."

Pretending ignorance Naruto went up to Sasuke. "Hey, do you know where I can find Uchiha Mikoto?"

"What do you want with my Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked.

"I found this earlier" Naruto said as he held up the letter addressed to Sasuke's mother.

"Ok" he said as he turned back to the door, opened it, and yelled in. "Kaa-san someone's here with a letter for you."

Sasuke walked away and a few seconds later a beautiful woman walked out. She had black hair that hung past her shoulders and black eyes who was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt under a sleeveless tan dress.

"Are you Uchiha Mikoto?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Noboru Taiki. I found this as I was taking a shortcut through one of the training grounds that looked like someone had used it to test a new shinobi technique or something. There was some kind of locked box that was with it but I couldn't open it or lift it so I settled for bringing this" Naruto said handing Mikoto the dirt smudged letter. He had smudged it himself of course.

"Thank you" Mikoto said and began reading the letter.

When Naruto saw that she was reading the letter he began to slowly walk away.

"Wait Taiki-san" Mikoto yelled out, Naruto turned and looked at her. "Could you take me to where you found this?"

"I guess so" Naruto said trying to seem unenthusiastic. "It was this way."

Mikoto quickly caught up following after the bait he was dangling in front of here.

When they got to training ground 23, a relatively open training ground that was easily seen from the main road, he used the Uzumaki sealing method, channeling chakra through his feet to create a seal that would render Mikoto unconscious for 30 hours. Hopefully that would be enough time for everything to end.

When Mikoto was unconscious, Naruto created another seal this one a genjutsu seal that would let people see the training ground like normal but not Mikoto and would last 24 hours. He would come reapply the seals if things hadn't cooled down by then, but he probably wouldn't have to worry too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

"Hokage-sama" the dog-masked ANBU said. "All of the Uchiha save Uchiha Sasuke are dead and Sasuke is traumatized.

"I see" the Hokage said his face looking older by the minute. _Why did you do it Itachi? You were supposed to spare all those not involved with the coup, why didn't you spare the children at least?_

"Sir, we have found evidence that there might have been a second person there helping but the main perpetrator is definitely Uchiha Itachi. Strangely enough though Uchiha Shisui's body along with several others have disappeared, though the amount of blood left behind where they were at one point proves that they are without a doubt dead. The troubling thing is that the missing bodies are those who had active sharingan."

"That is indeed troubling" the professor said. _There was a second person could they have been responsible for all of the people that Itachi planned to leave alive?_

"Itachi used a very powerful genjutsu to torture his brother, but that is very strange. Not once for the rest of his attack did Itachi use anything but a sword to kill the Uchiha clan members but then he uses a huge amount of chakra to torture his brother" Inu said, suspicious about the turn of events.

Just as the dog-masked ANBU was about to continue, a cat-masked ANBU with long purple hair hanging down her back rushed in. "Hokage-sama, something has come up. We have just found Uchiha Mikoto."

"Where was her body found?" Hiruzen said resigned hearing more bad news.

"Sir? She is still alive; we found her unconscious on the edge of training ground 23. The person that reported her said that she just suddenly appeared there, no one else was around. She is unconscious at the moment, but she is expected to wake soon."

"That is the best news I have heard all day. At least there is a little gold lining this bag of shit" the old Hokage said as he finally allowed himself to sit back in his chair and relax a little bit. "Please go back and guard her, make sure nothing happens to her. Bring her here when she wakes up, I would like to know what happened to her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is the end for this chapter. Sasuke's mother is still alive so while he was tortured by his brother you can expect that his mother's presence will offset that quite a bit. Don't get me wrong; he will still be quite Emo but not nearly as bad. He will really only come out of it after they graduate.

Naruto now knows Kage Bunshin and has started to abuse it to train with. He has already completed the first exercise in both wind and water nature transformation and is starting on the second exercises for them and the first for earth (though this will go slower because he doesn't have anyone in his that can help him with it). He has also started learning the rasengan, though he doesn't realize it yet, and started to condition his body to use the Hiraishin. He has also started to learn Kenjutsu from Kushina and I have an awesome weapon already thought up for him.

Next chapter: Kyuubi

Just in case anyone wants to know the Kyuubi we will meet is going to be very similar to canon but less so, he is going to be closer to the Kurama that has been seen in the most recent chapters. While he is angry and arrogant he is also very lonely (at least that is how I've always seen him) and who wouldn't be after being sealed within humans with practically no contact with anything for upward of 100 years.

If you have something to say or have ideas for a couple of pranks, **REVIEW** and tell me.


	7. Kyuubi

~Blah Blah Blah~ I don't Naruto ~Blah Blah~ Kishimoto does ~Blah Blah Blah~.

**Chapter 7: Kyuubi**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Room, Hospital<strong>

Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's room in the hospital when 'he' first Uchiha Mikoto. He decided that he the best time to start fulfilling his promise to Itachi and start trying to fix whatever Itachi had done that left Sasuke in the hospital.

Unfortunately he never got the chance. Just as Sasuke was starting to stir the door to his hospital room slammed open. Uchiha Mikoto ran over to her son, only glancing briefly at Naruto, worry evident on her face. The instant she grabbed his hand Sasuke woke up.

The second Sasuke opened his and saw his mother he started panicking. "No you can't be here, you're dead, he killed everyone, he made me watch everyone die over and over."

Mikoto didn't say anything; she just grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug before whispering in his ear. "It's ok Sasuke, I'm here, I'm alive, no one managed to kill me, and I'm not going anywhere. Just look at me don't think about that for now."

Deciding that he didn't belong in Sasuke's room at the moment Naruto got up to leave. The last thing he saw was Sasuke start crying in Mikoto's arms.

* * *

><p>Realizing he didn't have anything to do, Naruto decided to go see the Hokage to see if he could get any more information.<p>

As he entered the tower Naruto noticed a lot more activity than normal. He walked up the stairs, trying to get to the old man's office but he had to constantly dodge people, mostly Jounin, as they hurried about. As he was about to kick open the door to the Hokage's office the door opened and another Jounin came rushing out. Naruto went into the office and closed the door causing the old Hokage to look up at him. He looked really old and tired, like he hadn't slept in a week and the weight of the world was starting to break his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm really busy right now, you will have to come back in a couple days" the old man said, his use of 'Naruto' instead of 'my boy' telling Naruto how serious he was.

"Ok Jiji, I was just wondering what happened to Sasuke. I was visiting him in the hospital and he didn't look hurt but he wouldn't wake up until this pretty woman that I think was his Kaa-san came into the room. Sasuke didn't think she was really there to begin with, he kept saying stuff like 'he killed them all' and 'he made me watch them die over and over'. After a little while his Kaa-san hugged him and whispered something to him and he started crying. So I was just wondering what happened."

The professor cast a suspicious look at Naruto before quickly hiding it. The fact that Mikoto had received a letter from Kushina that ended up with her knocked out in one of the training grounds and the fact that Naruto was here asking about something he shouldn't know was just a little too much to be a coincidence.

"Why were you at the hospital Naruto" the old Hokage said with a penetrating look focused on Naruto.

"I heard a Jounin, at least I think it was it could have been a chuunin as I only saw the flak jacket, say something about Sasuke being hurt and 'the last Uchiha'. So I went to see if he was in the hospital, where else do you go if you get hurt? When I got there no one would tell me where he was so I snuck around until I saw a big commotion and when the people who were making it left, I saw they were standing outside Sasuke's room."

"Well, I'm glad Sasuke is awake but I really" the door opened again "am very busy today Naruto, and though I am very glad to know Sasuke is awake, you will have to let me get back to work now."

"Ok Jiji, I'll see you in a couple of days" Naruto said relieved to see that the weight on the old man's back didn't seem so crushing anymore.

* * *

><p>Realizing that he probably wouldn't find out anything new, for a while at least, he decided to tell his parents what happened. So Naruto went back to his apartment and started meditating, quickly falling inward and appearing in the mindscape.<p>

His parents were waiting for him. Kushina was the first to speak. "So what happened Naru-chan?"

"Itachi slaughtered his entire clan" Naruto said with no embellishment before becoming thoughtful. "But it is strange, I was pretty sure he was going to destroy part of his clan but I never thought he would kill them to the last man save for Sasuke. And yes Mikoto-san too, our plan worked perfectly. But still I didn't think he would kill the children considering how much he seems to love his brother."

"So what happened to Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I know he did something; he would have had to since he is just now waking up two days later. He woke up a little while before I came here, just after Mikoto-san san came into the room" Naruto said.

Minato decided to take that opportunity to speak. "When you told us about Itachi's fight with Shisui you said his eyes looked strange. How? Where they red with three black tomoe?"

"They were red but they didn't have three tomoe, the black looked more like a three-bladed fuuma shuriken."

"Did Itachi say anything when you saw that?" Minato asked with urgency in his voice.

"Well not when I saw his eyes but he did say something before I noticed that. I think it was 'Mangekyou'" Naruto replied.

"Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), Itachi must have used Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader) on Sasuke."

"What does Tsukiyomi do Tou-san?"

"It is technically a genjutsu that allows the user to take their victim to a world where they control even time, it is said that someone caught in Tsukiyomi can experience three days of time in mere seconds. I said it is a genjutsu but I don't think it really is, especially after living here. I think it is a technique that sucks the victim into the user's mindscape, though I probably wouldn't if I hadn't lived here like I do. What Tsukiyomi does is almost like what you, and with your permission us, do in this world, you can even change the rate at which time flows" Minato paused for a moment before turning to Naruto and continuing. "Now that I think about it, if you ever got permission from the person who was using Tsukiyomi to manipulate the world it would probably be possible for you to break out considering how much experience you have at manipulating your mindscape."

"So Itachi used Tsukiyomi on Sasuke and whatever he did left Sasuke unconscious for two days! Wait… now that I think about it Sasuke was saying 'he made me watch everyone die over and over'. Do you think Itachi made Sasuke watch their deaths? But what good would that do?" Naruto asked confusion evident on his face.

"Knowing Ita-chan," Kushina said thoughtfully, "he was probably trying to scare Sasuke away from being like their father. Ita-chan was never all that good at understanding people's emotions, at least as a child, and I can't really see that changing much. It is probably a very good thing that you managed to save Mikoto, she will probably be able to keep him from possibilities, like becoming a revenge obsessed brat that would be completely spoiled by the village since he is 'the last Uchiha'" Kushina finished by making air quotes.

"That is good, I hope he gets better soon" Naruto said, a relieved expression gracing his face.

"But knowing Mikoto she probably suspects you and she might confront you about the letter and me" Kushina said.

"I know Jiji suspects something, I could tell that he thought something was strange when I told him I was visiting Sasuke in the hospital" Naruto added.

It was Minato's turn to look thoughtful now. "If they ever do end up confronting you about it I think you should tell them about us."

"What, why? Why would I want to tell them about you?"

"That's actually not a bad idea" Minato cut in. "You know about shinobi politics. Well, Mikoto would be a good ally and I think the old monkey is already on your side. For that matter, your friends would be good allies as well when they get older. Especially Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata they are the heirs to their respective clans and will one day wield a lot of power. Just be careful, unless Mikoto or Sarutobi actually confront you about their suspicions don't say anything."

"Ok, I can see your point, especially if that Danzo guy or the civilian council try something."

"Good. Remember to be careful with your trust but also never fear to trust" Kushina advised. "Now that the serious business is over, we can go back to our normal routine and spend some time being a family."

"We had better wait until later. I came here by meditating so I better leave for now and come back when I go to sleep." Naruto said regretfully"

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan, we will have plenty of time later."

"I'll see you a little later then." Naruto finished and sat down to meditate and go back to the real world.

* * *

><p>The academy was closed for three days after the Uchiha massacre, though most of the students didn't know the reason for the closure. Even after classes resumed Sasuke didn't reappear until two weeks had passed. When he did he was different. He wasn't nearly as cheerful as before and there were times when he would brood, pulling back into himself.<p>

A couple months after the massacre Sasuke didn't come to school one day. The next day when he came to class he looked worried. By the end of the day Naruto was worried about him and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong you didn't show up yesterday and today you look worried?"

"Hn…"

"Hey haven't I told you not to use any of that one syllable 'Hn' crap, it makes you look stupid and doesn't tell anyone anything."

"…"

"Just tell me. If you don't, you will be my next pranking target and I will make sure that what happened to Mizuki-sensei and the other instructors looks like nothing. Maybe I'll start by giving you hair that matches Sakura's…"

Sasuke became even paler than normal. "Fine, Kaa-san is sick. She was throwing up this both yesterday morning and this morning."

"So you are worried about your Kaa-san huh?" Naruto asked understandingly.

"Don't act like you know what it's like! She is the only person I have left in the world; you will never understand my feelings!" Sasuke said, almost shouted.

"You're right; I'll never understand your feelings. I've never had a family to lose, I've been told my parents died the day I was born so I have no way to understand your loss, but I do understand loneliness…" Naruto said, trailing off with a far-away lonely expression.

"Sorry, I didn't know that."

"It's ok, that is what happened, there's not much I can do to change it now. But seriously what is wrong with your Kaa-san?"

"I don't know" Sasuke said, frustrated.

"Well in that case let's go check on her" Naruto said and saw Sasuke's face brighten slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Compound<strong>

When they reached the Uchiha compound Naruto noticed that it had been cleaned so well that he couldn't even tell that anything out of the ordinary had happened. They walked through the empty streets that should have felt haunted but for some reason didn't, heading toward Sasuke's house. As they entered the yard they spotted Uchiha Mikoto collapsed in the garden.

"KAA-SAN" Sasuke shouted as soon as he spotted her.

Seeing Sasuke run to Mikoto and start to shake her Naruto realized that Sasuke was panicking. He ran up to Sasuke and pulled him off of Mikoto.

"Calm down Sasuke" Naruto said soothingly.

"Calm down, calm down, why should I calm down?" shouted back, seething in anger.

"Because you are not going to do her any good if you panic" Naruto replied, instantly shutting Sasuke up. Going over to Mikoto, Naruto checked for her pulse. "Well she is alive but I don't know what is wrong. Come over here and help me pick her up" he continued and seeing Sasuke's shocked face shouted "NOW".

"Where are we going to take her?" Sasuke asked after he came to his wits.

Naruto just gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me'. "The hospital of course. Neither of us know what is wrong so where else would we take her?" Starting to pick Mikoto up he placed one of her arms around her shoulder. "What are you doing? Get the other side."

After Sasuke managed to get under his mother's arm, they half carried half dragged Mikoto to the hospital.

Entering the emergency room Naruto called out, still being the one more in control. "Hey, can we get some help here"

A doctor ran up and looked at Naruto for a second before looking at Mikoto. "What happened to her?"

Sasuke finally decided to speak up. "I don't know. The two of us were going to check on my mom as she has been sick the past two days and when we got to my home we found her collapsed in the garden."

"The two of you carried her all the way from the Uchiha district?" the doctor asked, impressed at the two boys - even the demon container. The doctor signaled a nurse. "You two did a very good job to get her here, we'll take it from here. My name is Kito if you need to find me."

About an hour later they were allowed into the room where Mikoto was laying. She was awake and happy to see Sasuke.

"It seems like I worried you Sasuke-chan, I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry, the doctor that examined me said that I just collapsed too much stress due to my condition" Mikoto reassured Sasuke. "Anyway, who is your friend? I heard that you two carried me all the way here."

"This is Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said missing the sharp but friendly glance that Mikoto shot at Naruto. Then finally realizing what his mother said, Sasuke asked another question. "What condition are you talking about?"

Mikoto gave Sasuke a big smile. "Apparently you are going to have a sister."

Deciding to leave the two alone Naruto said "See you tomorrow, Sasuke" and headed toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

As he always did, Naruto kicked open the door to the Hokage's office and went in. He still looked worn down and tired, even two months after the fact.

"Hey Jiji, how are you doing today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. How about you" the old man countered.

"I'm good."

"So what brought you here today my boy?"

"I here to give good news today Jiji!" Naruto said almost vibrating in excitement.

"Please don't tell me you came to take this hat off my hands Naruto." The old Hokage said dejectedly.

"… Weeelllll, I'll take it if you want to give it to me, but no that isn't my good news." Naruto said stringing Hiruzen along.

"Then what is the good news?"

"I'll tell you if you swear not to tell anyone until the person tells you themselves."

"Fine I promise that this won't leave my office, is that adequate?" Hiruzen said, his patience starting to run out.

"That is fine. Uchiha Mikoto is pregnant, she is going to have a baby girl" Naruto said, finally done playing with the old man.

The pipe fell from Hiruzen's mouth. "Are you serious? How did you find out?"

"Yes I am. Sasuke was worried about his Kaa-san as she had been sick for the past two days. We went to see her and found her collapsed in the garden so we carried her to the hospital. The doctors examined her and when we were allowed to see her she told us she had collapsed because she was overstressed because of her condition. Then she said she was having a baby girl."

"That is definitely some good news. I needed that thank you Naruto. Now if I could only find a way to get rid of paperwork!"

"But that is easy isn't it?"

"No, as much as I would just like to burn it and scatter the ashes to the four winds, I have to do it to keep the village running" the old Hokage lamented.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I know a way that you could finish your paperwork really fast."

Faster than Naruto could see the old Hokage had left his seat and was kneeling in front of him. "You really know a way that I could use to finish my paperwork quicker? What is it? I'll do anything to learn it, please tell me!"

Sweat was forming on Naruto's brow as he thought that this was the man who led the village and would one day be his commander. "Well I was going to string you along to see what you would do for it but seeing this I'll just take and IOU" Naruto said sarcastically, shock momentarily shredding his mask of stupidity but his mind was racing at the possibilities when he actually told the old man. _This could be good, I'm glad I didn't end up playing that prank on Shikamaru; I've got a feeling this will be so much better_. "Two words."

The old Hokage waited on bated breath.

"… Kage Bunshin."

Hiruzen got to his feet woodenly and sat down in his chair. He opened the top right drawer on his desk and took out an envelope. Quickly channeling chakra to his eyes he could see that it said 'To Hiruzen, for the moment when you figure out the secret to paperwork - Jiraiya'.

The Hokage opened up the envelope and just as he was going to lay the bulls-eye on his desk Naruto quickly grabbed it. "Forehead here, what is this for?" he asked while applying a modified color shift seal to it and giving it back to the old Hokage.

"This" he said as he put it on his desk and started slamming his head down on the bulls-eye. Naruto quickly grabbed the camera he had ready to use on Shikamaru and started taking pictures.

If you were to look at those pictures in sequence you would see the Kami no Shinobi slamming his head down on a desk piled high with papers while the words 'I AM AN IDIOT' formed on his forehead in bright colors. And unlike the one he used on the instructors this was all that would change, but it would change colors every 15 minutes for two weeks. The best part was that the godfather that he had never met would take the blame, Jiraiya was a seal master after all and he had given his teacher the envelope…

When he couldn't take any more pictures he put away his camera and left the office waving over his shoulder as he yelled "See you later Jiji".

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Kaa-chan I've got great news!" Naruto said as soon as he found his mother.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as she was infected by Naruto's excitement.

"Mikoto-san is going to have a baby girl!"

"Miko-chan is pregnant? Oh how I wish I could see her."

"You might not be able to see her, but if she ever asks be about the letter I could pass a message on for you."

"Would you do that?" Kushina asked before taking Naruto in a giant hug. "Tell her 'No matter how painful it is I'm glad you are around to experience it again."

"Ok Kaa-chan I will."

* * *

><p>Sasuke started to isolate himself from everyone but his family over the next year. Especially after his baby sister, Natsumi, was born. Having had enough, Naruto decided to try and to cheer Sasuke up and pull him out of the shell he was creating. Naruto asked him along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino (who Naruto had become friends in the past year, he was nice, very quiet and a little creepy sometimes, but nice) if they would like to train with him. They finally agreed, though it probably wasn't just his persuasive ability that convinced them to go. Sasuke had started training insanely hard, like a person possessed, especially after his sister was born. Shikamaru grumbled about it being troublesome but he guessed he would go. He had to agree to have another ramen eating contest with Chouji to get him. Hinata and Sakura were easy. Hinata just plain agreed so she could have fun with friends and do a little training away from her family. Sakura along with her friend Ino was starting to develop a crush on Sasuke, with her mother (who is a member of the civilian council) pushing her in that direction. It wasn't too bad because her mother was also telling her that she should stay from the de… brat (Naruto) as he was dangerous, and who had been her friend for a long time, so she finally just decided to make u her own mind. She had also been picking up some fangirlish tendencies: dieting, worrying more about her appearance then training, etc.<p>

He took them to his training area so no one saw what they were doing.

"Naruto, what kind of training are we going to do here?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me ask you guys a question first. What kind of chakra control exercises have you learned? Has anyone learned anything other than the leaf concentration?" Naruto asked everyone.

"A-ano I-I have" Hinata shyly stuttered.

Naruto went up to here and whispered in her ear. "Hinata, if you want, you can drop the mask. If you learn to work without it as a shield at times you will be much better off when you decide to reveal yourself. Plus I don't think anyone here would say anything about it and I will take mine off if you do."

Hinata sat deep in thought for a minute. "Ok Naruto I will do that when I am just with members of this group."

Any sound that the rest of the group made disappeared. The lazy look disappeared from Shikamaru's face, Sasuke took a closer look at Hinata, and Chouji even stopped eating.

It was Sakura who finally broke the silence. "Did Hinata just stop stuttering?"

"It's troublesome but yes she did. Why keep up with that act?"

"Someone told me years ago that deception is one of a shinobi's greatest weapons. If you were to see me like I normally act would you take me seriously in a fight or underestimate me?" Hinata asked.

"I see. That is an interesting way to go about it" Shino stated. "I suppose your idiocy is the same Naruto?"

"Very observative, I am impressed" Naruto answered, his mask of stupidity gone.

"Enough revelations! What about the training?" Sasuke almost demanded.

"Right does anyone know any chakra control exercises other than leaf concentration?"

"I do know a couple but they are all for the Juuken and won't do other people much good" Hinata said.

"No one? Ok, I'm going to teach you one I learned from a book I read. It is called the tree climbing exercise" Naruto told his friends.

"Why do we need to learn that, we all know how to climb trees" Sasuke said almost belligerently.

"Ah but can you do it like this?" Naruto asked as he walked up a nearby tree and hung upside down by the soles of his feet.

Sakura stood up, an amazed expression on her face. "How are you doing that?"

"Like I said, this is a chakra control exercise. It is meant to help increase chakra reserves and control. What you do is channel chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the tree. The book said to get a running start and use a kunai to mark your progress but I have a better way. Lay down with your feet against a tree trunk and channel your chakra. Try to pull one foot at a time off of the tree adding more and more chakra until you can't pull your foot off anymore then release it and do it with the other. This lets you know how much chakra it takes to stick. When you can do that start walking up the tree, remember that you will have to release the grip of one foot when you want to take a step. When you get too tired stop, this is a chakra building exercise and if you run out you could get hurt, this is especially true for Hinata and Sakura. I'm pretty sure you two will be able to do this exercise faster, but you won't be able to do it as long. Remember tree climbing is only mastered when you can stick to a tree for more than an hour without getting tired."

"If you did it the way the book suggested you either wouldn't stick at all or blast yourself off of the tree by adding too little and too much chakra respectively. Oh yeah, Shikamaru remember that you can watch the clouds while doing it my way but if you wait for an instructor to make you do it they probably won't let you."

Everyone went to a different tree and lay on their back and started sticking their feet to their tree. About twenty minutes after everyone started Sakura started taking slow, careful steps up the trunk of her tree. She managed to get to the third branch, about fifteen feet off the ground, when she had to stop. After resting for a little while she hopped down to the first branch and walked down to the ground before she collapsed, completely spent. When she regained her breath she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun did you see that? How did I do?"

Sasuke just looked at her and scowled before going back and trying again.

"Sakura it is really impressive that you got it so quickly, you must have nearly perfect chakra control. I bet when you increase your reserves you could be a great Iryo-nin (medical-ninja) or genjutsu mistress. Both of those fields require nearly perfect control that not many people can ever boast" Naruto said before gaining a thoughtful expression. "Can you come here for a minute Sakura?"

"Sure Naruto" Sakura replied, confused.

They walked about twenty meters away from where the others were practicing before stopping. "Sakura, why do you want to be a shinobi? Don't answer that now, just think about it and when you figure out the real reason then you can tell me or not. Anyway, I've got some advice for you if you really think you like Sasuke."

"Really, you have advice for me" she said doubtfully.

"If you want Sasuke to like you, you must first gain his respect; he could never like someone he doesn't respect. Do you know what he respects?" Naruto asked leadingly.

Usually she would say he likes thin girls with long hair but that wasn't really what he was asking. "No" she admitted.

"Sasuke respects strength. Strength to protect oneself, strength to protect others, strength to do what is necessary" Naruto paused to let her absorb that. "Do you know his mother or know of her?"

"No" she admitted again.

"People often like others who share qualities with their parents, not looks but qualities. His mother is a Jounin, she might be retried but she is a Jounin. So if you really want him to like you be serious about your training."

"What do you mean?"

"I have heard you and your friends talk about diets and obsess about body wash and hair products. To be a successful kunoichi you have to build muscle, that means eating well and then working off the excess calories. If you were to diet your body would have a hard time producing energy and while you would be skinny it would be all skin and bones not a healthy slimness."

"…"

"You don't have to do anything now, but think about what I said" Naruto finished and walked back toward the clearing, leaving Sakura standing motionless.

Getting back to the clearing he saw Hinata start walking up the trunk he was trying to climb. Shikamaru looked like he was about to start trying himself but Chouji and Sasuke looked like they had a way to go so he walked over to them.

"How is it going you two?" he asked as he stopped near them.

"This is ~munch~ harder than I thought ~munch~" Chouji said.

"Shut it Naruto" was all that came from Sasuke.

"You two shouldn't worry about it, you both have more than any of the others which makes it harder to control. Besides, it took me almost a week to get this down when I first started" Naruto told them, not mentioning the fact he was only four at the time.

"Then what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"That girl is one of the few people who have perfect control on top of the fact that she has very small chakra reserves right now, she would probably make an amazing Iryo-nin. Well keep at it you two. I'm going to make sure Shika isn't sleeping."

Getting up again he walked over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, you look like you are almost there. What do you think?"

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said.

"I guess so, but if you do this and your reserves grow you can stay in one place longer during battle before you actually have to move or use your shadow techniques longer."

"I guess so, but it is still troublesome."

"I'm going to go see Shino now" Naruto said before walking over to Shino.

Shino, like Shikamaru, was on the verge of getting it down when they started talking.

"Shino, how are you doing?"

"Very good. Thank you Naruto-san."

"You are welcome. I can tell that you almost have it down."

"Indeed" Shino said, brief as ever.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked.

"No. But I do have to thank you."

"You're welcome. Why are you thanking me?"

"Two reasons. First knowing this technique now will allow me to have much greater chakra reserves by the time we graduate and I will most likely be able to support another hive of kikaichu. The second is a result of the first; you have greatly increased my chances of survival when it is time to go into the field."

"I'm glad I contributed to your survival. Keep it up; I'm going to go see Hinata."

Once again he got up, this time going to the last member of their group. Hinata had just gotten the trick to it and was slowly walking up the tree so Naruto just shadowed her. She reached more than twice the height Sakura did before she had to stop to rest. After she sat down on a branch, Naruto sat next to her.

"Good job Hinata."

"Thank you" Hinata replied.

"How does it feel to have completed an exercise that no one in your clan would ever believe you capable of?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I thought you said that it would only be completed after you could do it for an hour straight."

"True, but you get the idea."

"Very good."

"I never really got to ask you how you were doing with your clan's Juuken style, I have been meaning to ask for a long time" Naruto stated.

"Not so great. At least that is what my trainers in our style think. They aren't exactly wrong but not right either. I took your advice and started adapting the Juuken to fit my body style more naturally. That is going great if slowly, especially since my trainer thinks I am incompetent and won't teach me the more advanced Katas" Hinata replied.

"Doesn't your clan have archives that you can search for the katas or whatever it was based off of? Especially the special techniques that are part of Juuken."

"I'll have to look."

"Well, will you be able to get back down?"

"I'm going to rest a few more minutes before I go back down."

"Ok, I'll see you back on the ground" Naruto said before walking back to the ground.

By the time they had to get ready to go home Sakura had come back and practiced again, Hinata had managed to walk down to the ground and Shikamaru had gone up but not as far as the others because he didn't yet have his technique perfected. Neither Sasuke or Chouji had managed to get more than five feet off the ground, but they were the ones with the most energy left despite going just as long as the others.

Naruto decided to give some parting words to everyone before they went their separate ways. "Just remember to practice on your own. If you get to the point where you can tree climb for an hour without rest you can try the next step. That is water walking, you take what you learned in this exercise and do it to stand on water. To do that you have to constantly release chakra to make the water thick enough to stand on."

Almost as one all of his friends said thank you, though being too lazy Shikamaru only said thanks.

_I'm so glad they are my friends_. _I would be very lonely if they weren't here, almost as lonely as I was before I met Kichi _Naruto thought, before something else, something he had never considered before popped into his mind. _What about the Kyuubi? Wait __**the **__Kyuubi. That is a title. Since that is the case, what is its name? Now that I think about it I no absolutely nothing about it except that it was sealed in Kaa-chan before me and Uzumaki Mito before her. Hmm… I'll have to think about this…_

Naruto was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed the chance to finally talk to Sasuke alone. But Sakura finally split away from him and went her own way leaving Sasuke alone. Hurrying to catch up, Naruto quickly called out to him. "Hey Sasuke, wait up I have something to talk to you about."

Sasuke stopped until Naruto caught up. "What is it?" He asked in slightly clipped tone.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it already?"

"Do you realize that you won't be able to protect your family at this rate?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, grabbing him by the shirt. "Do you mean to say I'm weak?"

"Not at all, you are already far stronger than most people our age and you have more chakra than anyone else in our class" Naruto stated. "What I meant is that you are pushing everyone away. If a group of Nuke-nin managed to get into your compound, what could you do alone? What if your mother is injured? You will never have the ability to be an Iryo-nin like Sakura and Hinata might. My point is that what you are doing leaves you vulnerable and alone, but not just that, it can also leave your family vulnerable. Is that what you want?"

"But that is what **he **said to do."

"What who said? Itachi? What did he say?"

Sasuke looked murderous for a moment before he started speaking in a quiet voice. "He said '_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._'"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh this is rich! Itachi murdered your entire clan and you are just doing exactly what he tells you to! People say you are a prodigy but that has got to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

When he started laughing Sasuke produced enough killing intent to startle Naruto but when he finished tearing into Sasuke just looked lost.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just forget about him? Leave him alone to kill others!" Sasuke shouted.

"No. Get stronger, get strong enough to defeat him, but do it for the right reasons. The path you were starting to take would have made you a greater monster than Itachi could ever be. But if you start walking the right path you could become the greatest Uchiha to ever exist. Not just the most powerful but the strongest, one that can protect everyone that he cares about. Strong enough to protect Mikoto-san and Natsumi-chan. Now you must decide. Which path will you take?" Naruto said before turning away and leaving a stunned Uchiha Sasuke alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha compound<strong>

When Sasuke reached the Uchiha compound he felt the haunted quality of the place for the first time. Wanting to get away from the oppressive atmosphere he ran to get home.

Arriving home he found his mother waiting for him with his sister in her arms. His heart finally lightened when he saw what remained of his family.

Wanting to get his worries out of the way first he decided to simply ask. "Kaa-san, have I been doing what nii-san wanted?"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Just before he used _that_ technique," Sasuke said with a shudder, "nii-san said '_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._'"

"Before I answer, tell me what brought this on."

"Naruto, I, and a few friends went out to train and Naruto taught us the tree climbing exercise. On the way back he told that as I am right now I wouldn't be able to protect my family and pointed out that isolating myself wouldn't do any good because I can't do everything. Then he said that I have two paths that I could travel, the one that I was starting to travel would lead me to become a monster that would put nii-san to shame but there was another path I can still take. He said that I have the potential to become the strongest Uchiha of all time, not the most powerful but the strongest, able to protect everyone that I care about. That really made me think."

Mikoto smiled a very gentle smile. "Your friend is wise beyond his years. He was right; you had started to walk down that blood-soaked path of destruction. Until tonight I was worried that you would become someone that even Itachi would reject, that you would leave me and your sister until the day you came to destroy everything you once held dear."

"Kaa-san, I think I would like to travel that second path" Sasuke said with finality.

"I have never been more glad to hear anything in my life" Mikoto replied. "Why don't you invite your friend over for dinner some time?" _And maybe I'll finally be able to get to the bottom of this mystery._

* * *

><p>Three days later Naruto and Sasuke were walking to Sasuke's home from the Academy, Naruto having been invited for dinner. They walked past the garden, thankfully not finding collapsed on the ground this time.<p>

"Kaa-san we're home" Sasuke called out.

"Come into the kitchen, we're eating in here tonight" came Mikoto's voice from another room.

They went into the kitchen and found Mikoto feeding baby Natsumi with her back to them. "You two start eating; I'll be a few minutes.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down and did as Mikoto said. A few minutes she came over and placed her daughter in a crib next to table and joined the meal. They all ate well and soon finished before clearing the table.

"Sasuke-chan can you clean the dishes and watch Natsumi for a few minutes while I talk to your friend in the study?" Mikoto asked as Naruto snickered a little bit.

"Sure Kaa-san" Sasuke replied.

"Would you please come with me Naruto-san?"

Naruto gestured ahead of him. "Lead the way."

Before long they entered a small office where Mikoto gestured to a seat in front of the desk while she sat behind it. When Naruto saw her take an envelope from one of the drawers he held up a hand for her to wait and stood back up from his chair since his feet had been hanging off of the ground. The second he was standing on the ground the walls glowed blue before fading back to normal.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked demandingly.

"I just set up a privacy barrier" the young blond replied.

Mikoto's eyes went wide that. "That is an advanced technique and you did it with no preparations too" she said before shaking her head.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"First, let me thank you for what you said to Sasuke, you did something in a few minutes that I have been trying for the last year" Mikoto said as she picked up the envelope again.

"You don't have to thank me for that; I would do the same for any of my friends if they needed it."

"I see… anyway on to the real question. Did you give me this letter?" she asked holding up the letter.

"I was starting to wonder if you would ever ask me about that." He stood up and transformed into the same civilian that he had the night of the massacre before transforming back and sitting down again. "Yes, I gave you that letter. For that matter I am the one who took you to training ground 23, the one who knocked you out, and the one who hid you."

With just a few sentences from the boy in front of her, Mikoto felt overwhelmed. "But why did you do that? Mind you, I don't mind that you did, but why?"

"Two reasons. First, Itachi asked me to look out for Sasuke and you were the best way to do so. Second, I was asked to tell you 'No matter how painful it is I'm glad you are around to experience it again'.

Mikoto's eyes went as wide as saucers and how she felt didn't even touch the tip of the iceberg to how she felt now. "Who told you that?" She asked unable to believe what she suspected until she received proof.

"Kaa-chan of course" Naruto answered glibly.

"How is that possible? She is dead."

"She is and she isn't. When the Kyuubi was sealed my father sealed a Kage Bunshin of himself and my mother in my mindscape. They were in a kind of sleep that didn't use any chakra until I could support them with my own chakra. My mother woke when I was four. My Kaa-chan asked that I save you when we learned what was going to happen so we came up with a plan to get you out and you know what happened with that."

"Now, why did _**you**_ do it?"

"It was the right thing to do but also I dream to one day become Hokage and I will need the clans behind me to fulfill that dream" Naruto said.

Mikoto's eyes widened yet again. _Kushina, Minato, he is so like the two of you._

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

In the year since Naruto taught his friends the tree climbing exercise they had all come a long way. All of his friends had finished mastering the technique and moved on to water walking, even Sakura who took the longest to build up the reserves necessary for an hour of constant tree climbing. He had thought about applying resistance seals to all of his friends but he had decided against it for the moment. He would have applied gravity seals instead but he couldn't yet make the much more complicated limit sensory gravity seal that he had and it would be dangerous for them at this time without his healing factor.

Hinata had found the records describing the development of Juuken including information on the style that was its original form. She was advancing quickly in her adaption of her clan's style but she had decided not to limit herself to the Juuken like most of her family did. She had decided to learn some water techniques and some medical techniques, as she always did have a mindset more befitting a healer than a destroyer. She had not actually started learning any jutsu yet, instead deciding to master the basics and wait until she became a genin for the actual thing. She had also started learning how to make medical creams but she wasn't all that good yet. She had also mastered water walking.

Shino had taken to learning Taijutsu more seriously to balance out his clan's bug based techniques. While he was a good way into mastering water walking he had to wait until he was older to receive another hive as he had to be able to balance the different hives and that required incredible mental fortitude. At the rate he was developing, he would have far larger reserves then required for a second hive by the time he graduated. He might even have enough to perform elemental jutsu, a rarity in the Aburame clan.

Chouji was at the same point as Shino in chakra control but it was enough to make a difference. His greater control and larger reserves meant that he lost less body fat while he trained in his clan's techniques and could sustain his Baika no jutsu (Multi-size Technique) for far longer. So he was advancing in the jutsu and Taijutsu associated with the clan techniques.

Shikamaru had actually surprised his father when he did some more physical training than he was required to. He was a bit closer to mastering the water walking exercise, but didn't have enough chakra yet. When his father saw how far he had come in his training he was allowed to learn his clan's first shadow manipulation technique, Kagemane no jutsu, almost a year before normal for Nara children. However, he still spent most of his time playing strategy games with his father and watching the clouds.

Sakura had probably come the furthest of them all but she also started out with the least. A few after that first training session she had heed Naruto's advice and given up her budding fan girl ways to start training seriously. She had mastered the tree climbing exercise and could water walk, if only for about ten minutes at a time. Like Naruto had guessed, she had almost perfect chakra control and decided to study medicine and a bit of genjutsu. She had an incredible memory and was reading medical texts to take advantage of that. Even though she did not yet know any Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) she had figured out how to produce medical chakra.

Sasuke had started to open back up to people, even smiling from time to time. He had finished both tree climbing and water walking and even though it took him the longest to learn them, he was the first to master water walking. Since he had more chakra he worked on perfecting the Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and had learned Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Fire Release: Mystical Phoenix Flower Technique) from his clan's archive. He was also practicing his Taijutsu in an attempt to improve it.

Naruto had both the greatest success and found the greatest pitfall. He could now create just over 300 Kage Bunshin at a time and he abused them to maintain his chakra control. He also had a few working on his elemental manipulation training. When it came to wind and water manipulation he was doing very well, he was almost able to cut a fist size rock with wind chakra and while he was able to levitate the water he couldn't maintain the sphere shape. Earth training wasn't going so well though he was finally able to crumble a leaf to dust with his chakra he was having a hard time creating fist sized stones in his hand with earth chakra. His greatest disappointment came when he finally gave up on genjutsu and medical jutsu. Considering his regimen for chakra control training he definitely had the control necessary to use them. When he tried to create medical chakra, he finally found out why. When Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his it made his chakra more chaotic and it disrupted any genjutsu he tried to use and whenever he tried to make medical jutsu the chakra turned brown instead of light green. The only remotely medical techniques he could perform were the diagnostic jutsu and Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) though the latter shows up as a purplish-blue color and is probably a far more dangerous weapon than the normal version. He had completed his father's chakra control exercises (the second one spinning his chakra like the first but to blow up a rubber ball, obviously meant to work on concentrating chakra at a single point and release large amounts of chakra at once) and the studied the entire intermediate Fuuinjutsu series with his parents. Unfortunately he had hit a plateau on his physical conditioning until he grew a bit, but he had reached level 7 of the resistance seal which didn't suffer the same plateau.

Ever since he had 'redeemed' Sasuke, when the idea that the Kyuubi might be just as lonely in not more so than he used to be and when Naruto realized he knew nothing about the Kyuubi itself, he had been getting ready for this day. He had his parents douse him in increasing amounts of killing intent until they were creating as much as they could. He had told them what he planned of course, and while they didn't completely agree, they understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Entering the mindscape like he usually did, he went in the direction opposite of what he normally did. This time he went into the sewer. Unlike the trip to the house where his parents live, this walk seemed to take hours. Though that was probably because he was walking down a dank muddy sewer full of sewage what would have reached his waist if he didn't know how to water walk. As he walked he realized that there were several pipes that traveled the entire tunnel, there were several smaller pipes that glowed a slight blue and a couple large ones that glowed an angry red.

Naruto continued to travel down the never changing tunnel until he noticed the red was getting brighter and then suddenly he was in a huge open space with a cage so large that he couldn't see the top or the far edge. Right in front of him the gate to the cage was held closed with a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

"**So my container graces me with his presence, come a little closer so I can kill you little ningen (human)" **came a deep, contemptuous voice from just ahead of him, followed by an extremely large and sharp of claws that would have gutted Naruto if he didn't jump back. "**A little small aren't you ningen" **the Kyuubi said as it realized it had missed.

"I would think I am rather small, I am only nine after all. Who are you?" Naruto asked, deciding to get right to the point and not let it intimidate him.

"**WHO AM I, I AM THE MIGHTY KYUU-"** the Kyuubi roared only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Isn't Kyuubi no Kitsune a title? Or do you like to be called Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"**Interesting someone with the nerve to talk back to me" **the Kyuubi said and suddenly killing intent hundreds of times more potent than his parent's filled the hall.

Struggling to breathe, Naruto unsteadily got to his feet. "No wonder the villagers fear you if being in your very presence can feel like that" Naruto said finally getting himself back under control.

As suddenly as the killing intent had come it disappeared. **"I am impressed, not many beings could stand with my presence that thick in the air let alone talk back to me. Even Ichibi no Shukaku (One-tailed Shukaku) would have trouble doing what you did child" **the Kyuubi said, finally coming into view.

_So I was right, it is lonely. It is probably far worse off than I could dream but there is something else too, a longing there but it is not just for freedom. Hmm… I wonder what it is?_

"So will you tell me your name or do you want me to call you 'Nine-Tails' all of the time?"

"…"

"I guess not. Well, I will see you again" Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"**Fine" **Naruto stopped turning. ** "My name is Kurama"**

"Nice to meet you Kurama, I am Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. As soon as he said the name Uzumaki, Kurama's Killing Intent was back in full force but Naruto didn't allow it to affect him.

"**Another Uzumaki" **Kurama snorted in disgust. **"Well at least this one isn't as bad as the last two."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**The conditions were much worse in my last two containers. I was imprisoned in a world of pure white with nothing save the miniature moon that I was staked to. I was restrained with stakes through all of my paws, my chest, and all of my tails. Then there were chains tying me to the small moon as a precaution. At least here there is something I can see other than white, even if it is not much."**

"Talk about overkill. That sounds very painful" Naruto said then looked thoughtful. "If you wanted to see one thing, what would it be?"

"**The outside world."**

"I can't release you, though I'm surprised you want to be out there considering what I have been told about how you were controlled last time you were unsealed. On the other hand, maybe I can do something about this place… Are you bound to one shape or size?"

"**No, this is my natural size but I can become any size smaller than this. On the other hand, I am a Kitsune and am bound to stay as one."**

"Yes that might work… but let's try this first" Naruto said as he sat down and closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly everything went white Kurama started growling but Naruto didn't move. After several minutes the white started rippling and an exact replica of Konoha and all of the surrounding area that Naruto knew appeared in perfect detail except for the fact that Naruto was standing next to a giant cage on top of the fourth's head.

"**That was impressive kid, especially since I can see animals in the woods. What is this place?"**

"This place is the terrain in the real world. I made it by linking my memories of the area that I know around Konoha and this portion of my mindscape, which will allow it to regenerate if it is destroyed and the animals to reappear after a certain amount of time" Naruto told Kurama.

"**This is much nicer than my last two jails" Kurama said watching as Naruto stumbled on his feet. "Kit, are you alright?"**

"I will be fine I just need to go and rest now, that took a lot out of me. I will be back after I rest."

And with that Naruto stumbled down to the Hokage tower where the entrance to this part of the mindscape was located, and left the mindscape as soon as possible to rest his tired mind, not even bothering to see his parents before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sasuke's 'redemption' came much quicker than I planned but it just fit perfectly there and will give him more time to grow as a person who isn't walling himself off then if I had gone with my original plan, it also gave Naruto a great way to secure an ally.

In case people didn't notice, throughout Naruto's conversation with Kurama Naruto was 'seducing' Kurama. He was giving him two of the things he wanted most after about 100 years of sensory deprivation and pain: Companionship and stimuli. You can tell that it is working from how Kurama addressed Naruto throughout the conversation. And in case anyone is wondering, this part of Naruto's mindscape will expand as Naruto goes new places.

Next chapter: Three Years

The next chapter will probably be a few days as my hands are hurting from typing so much over the past few days.

If you like it so far, **REVIEW**.


	8. Three Years

Damn it, Kishimoto still owns Naruto despite the fact that the gaping plot holes in his version make writing stories like this so much fun.

**Chapter 8: Three Years**

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later<strong>

After resting, Naruto explored the area that held Kurama. Mostly he wanted to see the extent of the area he had created. Like he thought, it matched his memory of all of the places he had been then just stopped, kind of like a life-size three dimensional map. When he really thought about it, he really hadn't been that many places so the area was pretty small especially for a being of Kurama's size. He would have to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto transformed into a small bird and flew over the walls of Konoha. Finding a secluded clearing he transformed and created as many Kage Bunshin as he could and still have them last for two days.

After finishing his explorations last night he had realized that that part of his mindscape could end up being an incredible advantage for him. It is almost a perfect replica of the real world, so if he expanded it by visiting other places he would essentially have a perfect map of everywhere he had been. While it is true that it would only be a memory of those places, for the most part they wouldn't change too much, the map he made would be infinitely better than looking at a paper map. He would have to think about it; maybe he could find some way to project in the real world…

Coming out of his thoughts, Naruto looked around and saw about 100 clones gathering around him. "10 of you transform into birds and map out the area by flying in an expanding spiral around Konoha. I want to have a really good idea what it looks like from the sky. 10 of you do the same from the ground so we know Konoha from above and below. 15 go in each of the cardinal directions. Spread out and cover as much ground as possible. The other 20 turn into birds and do the same thing. Go." Naruto commanded and his clones disappeared in all directions.

_This will give me a lot of information, but I wonder if Jiraiya sends information to Jiji with the toads? He is Konoha's spy master after all… For that matter, I wonder if when he finally decides to come back to the village they could tell me? Might as well find out._

Deciding to find out, Naruto by wiped a bit of blood on his summoning tattoo and channeled enough chakra while picturing Gamakichi.

"Yo bro, how's it going? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Hey Kichi, I've missed you how have you been doing lately?"

"I'm good, but why haven't you called me lately?"

"Sorry, I have been really busy trying to keep up with my training considering how much time going to the academy eats up." Remembering the desert he brought to eat with his lunch Naruto grabbed the box of Pocky and held it out to Gamakichi. "Here Kichi, want some?"

Grabbing a few of the chocolate covered pretzels Gamakichi said "Thanks man. You know I love this stuff."

"I know. Someone I think of kind of like a big brother gave me my first box."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country)<strong>

Two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds were walking down the street when the shorter black haired one sneezed.

"Are you ok Itachi" asked the taller one with slightly blue skin and gill-like slits on his face.

"Hn" Itachi grunts as he reaches into his robe and pulls out a stick of Pochy and started to eat it while fighting down the desire to pump his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Gamakichi<strong>

"So what's up?" Gamakichi asked.

"I met the Kyuubi a few days ago" Gamakichi gasped before Naruto continued "he isn't nearly as bad as I was expecting or should have expected he was living in a sewer in my mind. I mean seriously, can you imagine what it would be like to have to live in a cage that is a meter deep in sewage for nine years?" Naruto shivered just thinking about it.

"That wouldn't be much fun" Gamakichi said as he shuttered along with Naruto.

"Anyway, after talking to him for a while I realized how much he hated it. His name is Kurama by the way. Let's call him that so we don't have to worry about being overheard our have our lips read, Jiji has that crystal ball of his after all. Anyway, I changed the part of the mindscape he was locked up in to match my memory of the places I've been."

"Really? That's cool. I didn't know you could do that." Gamakichi said, looking amazed.

Naruto chuckled. "Neither did I until I did it. After I explored it I realized that it matches my memory perfectly but is a relatively small area, just Konoha actually. When I realized that it matches my memory I came out here and made a bunch of shadow clones to explore a bigger area to add to the area in my mind. Then just a few minutes ago it occurred to me that I might be able to use it as a map eventually, I just have to figure out a way to project it in the real world first, and I realized just how valuable information could be. Then there is the fact that my godfather is Konoha's spy master. So I was wondering does Jiraiya send information through you guys?"

"Hmm… now that I think about it I heard from a couple of the others that they sometimes deliver messages to the old man for him. That is probably information from his spy network." Gamakichi said after thinking.

"Perfect. Would you keep your ears open and tell me if you hear anything that sounds like it might help me out?"

"Sure, that won't be hard."

"Thanks Kichi" Naruto said before a sly glint entered his eyes. "One more thing, do you have any way of telling if he is coming back to the village or entering Konoha or something like that?"

"Sure, why?" Kichi asked, not missing the look in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about all of the pranks I could play on him when he comes back. Mom said he is an enormous pervert after all. Hehehehehahahaha" an evil smirk suddenly came to Naruto's face to match the evil laugh.

_Jiraiya is so screwed _Gamakichi thought to himself. "No problem I'll tell you next time he enters Konoha.

"Thanks Kichi, I have to go now so I'll see you next time" Naruto called out as he got up to leave the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Hi Kaa-chan, Tou-san" Naruto said as he ran up to his parents, noting how relieved they became when they saw him. But now that he thought about it, it was understandable that they were worried about him. They knew had gone to meet Kurama a few days ago, then he spent a few days exploring the changed part of the mindscape and hadn't been back since.

"We were so worried about you Naru-chan, when you didn't come back we were really scared for you" Kushina said in a relieved voice.

"I'm sorry I worried you but could you stop calling me 'Naru-chan' it makes me feel like a baby" Naruto said, finally unable to hold it in any more.

"That will never happen" Kushina said with a smirk.

Naruto pouted for a second then his face became serious. "The Kyuubi wasn't nearly as bad as I feared."

"Really what happened Naruto?" Minato asked

"Well when I first faced him he tried to kill me not that I can really blame him, if I had been kept in a cage in the middle of a giant sewer and forced to lay in sewage a meter deep for nine years, I would have done the same thing. It started out by trying to introduce itself as 'The Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune' but I interrupter and asked for him not to give me his title but name. He seemed amused that I would talk back and flood the place with so much that made both of yours look like nothing. When I still managed to talk back to him he was impressed as it was something that the Ichibi couldn't even do when he was using so much killing intent. That is when he started warming up to me, before that he was calling me 'ningen' but afterward he called me 'child'."

"Then he introduced himself as Kurama and when I introduced myself as an Uzumaki his killing intent returned for a second. He seems to think I am better than his last two containers, he really seems to hate you Kaa-chan. After telling me about how he was contained I can't really blame him."

"After that I asked what he would like to see if he had a single choice. Without thinking about it even for a second Kurama said he would like to see the outside world. When he said that, I changed the sewer so it was a replica of Konoha even stocked with animals; his cage is actually on the top of your head. That really impressed him and he started calling me 'kid'. But what probably impressed him the most was when I told him that it was a true copy of the outside world created from the memories I have of places I have been. After that I started stumbling a bit, changing my mindscape like that was one of the most mentally taxing things I had ever done, and Kurama asked if I was ok, he was seriously worried about me and called me 'kit'."

"Unless I'm very mistaken, the fact that he called you kit is an incredible step" Kushina said, analyzing Kurama's actions. "I see you noticed that as the conversation went on he called you more and more familiar things, the fact that he called you 'kit' which is a word usually associated with baby foxes means that he both likes you and might even think you as someone he doesn't want to lose. Only time will tell if I'm right though."

"I thought so as well. Anyway, I was talking to Kichi about it today and a really good idea occurred to me. Remember how I said the new landscape in Kurama's section of the mindscape was made from my memories?"

"Of course" Minato answered.

"Well, the reason I haven't been back since then is because I was exploring it. It really is an exact copy of the real world; it even has a few things I had forgotten. So just before I summoned about 100 clones, which is the most I could make and have them still last about two days, and had them go in all directions with a third turn into birds explore from the sky while the rest explored from the ground. When I get their memories I will add the new terrain to the mindscape. Here is where the idea comes in, and I'll need your help to make it work Tou-san. I want to take one of those extra-large scrolls and make a map that shows the terrain that is in my mindscape. Since anywhere new I go is added to it, I will have an ever expanding map that shows everywhere that I or one of my clones has been. It occurred to me that it would be a huge advantage if I could instantly access a map that shows all of that information."

"I can see how that would be advantageous; it is actually a brilliant idea. How were you planning to do it?"

"I was planning on using a modified projection seal but I know that I don't have the skill to do a mindscape projection without including Kurama or at all at the moment, especially if I want to be able to add markings that show up when I access certain parts of the map. The names of towns and where other things I should know about are."

"That is certainly one hell of a project you have thought of Naru-chan" Kushina said excitedly.

"Yes it is and you definitely don't have the ability to pull it off right now. In fact, it will probably take a couple of years until you get there. I won't do it for you, but I will teach you everything you need to know to make it for yourself. It will probably take a couple of years, so you should finish just before you graduate. How were you planning to navigate the map?" Minato asked.

"I was thinking of using a special felt tip and cloth covered butt. The felt tip is for making the markings on the map, the side for erasing the marks, and the butt for changing the focus and zoom in or out." Naruto explained.

"Yes, I can help teach you how to put that together. When you are finished you might want to apply a stasis seal to the back of the scroll so it won't easily be destroyed and find some way to prevent it from being stolen."

"Ok, thanks Tou-san" Naruto said before giving him a hug

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later<strong>

Naruto had decided that he would visit Kurama a couple times a week even if all they did was just talk, though this visit was different. This time he had come to tell Kurama about his eventual 'release' from the cage.

Opening the door that had taken the place of the sewer opening, Naruto entered Kurama's portion of the mindscape through the front door of the Hokage tower in the 'faux Konoha'. It took him a bit of walking to get up to the cage on top of the Hokage monument.

"Hello Kurama-san" Naruto said politely.

"**Just Kurama kit, your human honorifics just annoy me"** Kurama replied.

"Ok Kurama, I came to give you some good news and then just talk for a while."

That piqued Kurama's interest. **"What is this good news kit?"**

"Well, I have figured out a way to get you out of that cage so you can wander in this portion of my mindscape. Don't get me wrong, I'm not letting you out of the seal. Don't know how you would actually go about it actually, to tell the truth. What I can do is restructure how the seal is represented in here to allow you to wander. That is the good news" Naruto paused for emphasis. "The bad news is that I probably won't be able to do it for about two years, I just don't have the control over my mindscape necessary to do it. By then, this place will have gotten a lot bigger. I sent out some clones to explore and thereby the memories I have of different places which will result in this place expanding."

"**I see"** was all Kurama said but the excitement resonated through his voice.

After that they just talked for a few hours before Naruto went to see his parents, something that would become a regular occurrence until and after he managed to modify the cage.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

~Ring Ring~ a bell sounded as Naruto walked through the door of the weapons shop.

"Welcome to Higurashi Weapons" came a pleasant feminine voice from a girl about a year older than him wearing a pink Chinese shirt with her hair up in a chignon.

"Hello. What's your name?" Naruto asked the girl, interested because she seemed to be a shinobi in training like him.

"Sorry, I'm Higurashi Tenten." Tenten said as she looked at the boy in the 'please kill me now' orange clothes.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Are you training to become a shinobi?"

"Yes I am. How did you know?"

Naruto scratched his head. "It's just the way you carry yourself."

"I'm impressed," Tenten said. "Not many people would notice that."

Naruto just gave her one of her foxy grins. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Are you looking for anything in particular?

"Yeah. Do you have any chakra weights?"

"Sure we do but they are really expensive" Tenten said seriously.

"How expensive are you talking?" Naruto asked pensively.

"10000 Ryo per set. A set includes two ankle and two wrist weights."

Naruto winced at that. "They will never be able to afford that."

"Who won't be able to afford it?"

"A couple of my friends would really benefit from training with weights and it would be even more of a waste to get weights that can't get heavier."

"How many friends are you talking about?"

"Four" Naruto said wincing again.

"Wow, I can see why you are wincing" Tenten said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just worry about it later and just look around for now."

That said, Naruto started walking around the store just perusing to see what they had. It was really impressive to tell the truth, Higurashi Weapons had an amazing number or deadly and exotic weapons that he had never even heard of. At least until he got to a shelf labeled 'Storage Scrolls', there were only scrolls on a four foot long shelf that looked like it was usually full. Curious about why it was nearly empty, Naruto walked back up to the front desk again.

"I noticed that there was a shelf for storage scrolls, I was just wondering there were only three on that huge shelf for them." Naruto asked only to see Tenten wincing this time.

Tenten became slightly depressed. "The person who usually makes them for us died on a recent mission and Tou-san hasn't been able to find someone new who can make them for us."

A light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "How much did you buy the scrolls from that guy for?"

"200 Ryo each. Why do you ask?" Tenten asked, her interest piqued now.

"I can make storage scrolls. If I were to make 190 of them would you be able to buy them from me?"

Tenten's mood improved at that statement then it fell again as she remembered that the person asking was a kid who was probably a year her junior. "Sure we could as long as they are of adequate quality."

Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Tenten. "I made that storage scroll."

Tenten took the scroll and unsealed it only to find a book called Intermediate Fuuinjutsu level 6 in her hands. She could tell he had been reading the book by the bookmarks that were stuck throughout the book. Then she looked at the storage scroll and found it was a very high quality storage scroll.

"You made this scroll?" Tenten asked doubtfully.

"Yep" Naruto replied.

"Then the answer is probably yes, but I'll have to go get my father to approve of it."

"Ok" Naruto said and watched as Tenten walked into the back of the store. She came back several minutes later lugging a man built like a tank. He had brown hair whose color matched Tenten's but was only about six centimeters long and parted in the middle. He had a face that was similar to Tenten's also only wider and slightly more angular, he was also at least three times as wide as either of the younger peoples. Just like Tenten, he moved like a shinobi, only much more refined and exact in his movements. As soon as he saw Naruto, his eyes went wide for a moment before he hid his surprise.

_So he knows who I am _Naruto thought. _I wonder if Tou-san got his Hiraishin kunai here. I'll have to ask him later._

"My daughter said that you offered to make some storage scrolls for us. You made this scroll." He held up the scroll that Naruto had given Tenten. "Is that true?" the man asked in a slightly laid back voice.

"Yep" Naruto answered.

"Ok then, if you are willing to make some for us, I am willing to buy them from you. We are in desperate need of them anyway. Tenten said you offered to make 190 of them. Why that number?" he asked, then almost as an afterthought said "Oh yeah, my name is Higurashi Kaizuki by the way."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and explained. "Well the friends I train with need some weights and chakra weights are the best, but we would need 40000 Ryo to get them. Making 190 scrolls would earn 38000 Ryo which would leave them to pay 500 Ryo a piece. I don't want my friends to think they are just a gift that they can dump in their rooms and forget so I'm leaving them to pay the rest."

Kaizuki was impressed again. "How about this? You make 200 scrolls and I'll give you all of the supplies that you will need to make them."

"That's fine."

Kaizuki went into the back of the store and making several trips brought 200 scrolls, 2 bottles of ink, and a calligraphy brush to the counter.

Realizing that he would never be able to carry all of the supplies, Naruto grabbed the brush and a scroll and started making a new storage scroll that he could use to hold everything. After a few minutes to inscribe the seal, Naruto stood back to let the ink dry before checking his work and sealing all of the supplies into it.

As he did this, both Tenten and Kaizuki watched on, nearly in awe. For Kaizuki, Naruto had both confirmed his suspicions and assured him that his trust was well placed despite the fact that a ten year old boy was offering to use what was probably the most complicated of the ninja arts for him. Tenten was another matter.

_That was so cool, he just wrote on a piece of paper for a minute and it can suddenly hold all of that stuff _Tenten thought. _I wonder how many weapons you could store in a scroll like that, I mean I am really good with weapons, but there is a limit to how many I can carry normally. But if I did that, I could probably carry as many as I wanted._

When he was finished putting the supplies away, he turned to look at the two Higurashi. "Ok, I'll see you in two days."

Kaizuki looked surprised again. "You can finish that many scrolls in just two days? Don't worry about getting them done so quickly; take your time, a couple days difference won't make that big of a difference.

"I'll see you then" Naruto said, waving as he left the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Naruto walked back into Higurashi Weapons with the scroll holding 200 storage scrolls that he had had two clones create over the last two days while he went to the academy.

Tenten was at the check-out counter again when he walked through the door. "Welcome to Higura- oh, hello Naruto-san how are you doing?"

"I'm good but could you just drop the honorific, they have always kinda annoyed me" Naruto replied.

"Sure Naruto. What do you need today?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, slightly confused. "I brought the storage scrolls I promised to make."

"Ok, I'll go get my Tou-san."

Tenten went into the back and a few seconds later came back with her father in tow. Kaizuki looked surprised to see him.

"Back already, what do you need this time?" Kaizuki asked.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead just handing the storage scroll full of storage scrolls before swatting at a fly.

"This is… You already finished all of them! When did you get the time to do that? Well I guess that doesn't matter, Tenten could you get his 38000 Ryo please?"

"Wait, can you just keep it? I would prefer that when my friends come by you just give them the sets of chakra weights and charge them the 500 Ryo" Naruto said, swatting at the fly again

Kaizuki looked surprised. "You don't want them to know how much you are spending for their sake?"

"Not really, I want them to improve not obsess about how to pay me back, the more they improve the more likely they are to survive" Naruto explained trying to get rid of the fly that was still bothering him. "Damn fly."

Suddenly something went whizzing past Naruto's ear. When he turned around to find out what it was he saw a senbon sticking out of the wall, vibrating from the impact. As Naruto got close to it, he saw that it was sticking through the fly that had been annoying him.

Naruto turned back toward the counter and looked at Tenten, whose arm was returning to her side, with awe. "Could you teach me how to do that? I'm not very good with thrown weapons."

Now Kaizuki just looked impressed, both by Naruto's answer about his friends and his daughter's prowess with the senbon.

Tenten looked embarrassed. "I guess so, just come around some time and we can practice at the target out back as long as I'm not looking after the store."

"How about I give you a couple hours after you come back from the academy, say every Monday… you two can practice together then, is that ok with you?" Kaizuki asked.

"Thanks Tou-san. How about you Naruto?"

"That sounds good to, it's not like I have to be anywhere" Naruto said trying to hide his slight depression behind his stupid mask.

Kaizuki wasn't fooled, he was a little sad that the son of his friend had to live a life that forced him to hide his emotions like Naruto did. "Anyway, send your friends to pick up the chakra weights. How will we know who they are?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "I'll tell them to say that they came to pick up what Uzumaki Naruto ordered for them."

"Sounds good" Kaizuki said gruffly and Naruto turned to leave the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Hey guys, can you meet me up on the roof?" asked his friends as the academy was just about to let out for the day.

Not even bothering to answer his group of friends went up to the roof after class let out for the day.

"I've got a bit of a gift for when we get together in three days at the training area in three days" Naruto said with an evil smirk that sent shivers down his friend's spines.

"This is going to be so troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Gift" Shino stated in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, but a couple of you will have get a couple parts of it. I ordered something for a very good price for Chouji, Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura. You guys just have to pick it up at a place called Higurashi Weapons which is on the main street down near the Inuzuka compound. Just tell them you came to pick up the stuff I ordered for you" Naruto explained. "Be warned, it will cost 500 Ryo

"500 Ryo, how are we going to get that!" Sakura exploded.

"I don't care, maybe tell your parents it is for training equipment or earn it. That is what I did."

Everyone was silent for a second before Hinata spoke up. "Why don't Shikamaru or I need it?"

"Your fighting style just doesn't need it" Naruto answered. "Any other questions? Because if not I'm going to go get some Ichiraku Ramen."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

When they met at what had become their training area Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, and Chouji had small boxes with them, while Naruto was carrying a towel.

As soon as they were settled Sakura started complaining. "I can't believe we had to spend 500 Ryo on four bracelets!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you" Shino said. "These normally cost 10000 Ryo per set after all."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Naruto so quickly that he feared a couple of them might have gotten whiplash. "How did you know Shino?"

"After I picked my set up I looked around the store. That is quite an amazing store actually" Shino stated and pushed his sunglasses up before continuing "When I saw an exact copy the chakra weights I was holding, I noticed it was priced at 10000 Ryo. How did you arrange for us to buy them for only 500 Ryo by the way?"

Naruto deflated a bit. "I didn't want you to know. I paid for the rest."

"Why ~munch~ wouldn't you want us to know ~munch~?" Chouji asked. "You spent a lot of money on us."

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to see them as a gift and just forget about them, that's why I made sure you would still pay for 500 Ryo of it. So you would appreciate them. And I technically didn't pay for them. Instead I made 200 storage scrolls for their store and that paid for the rest of the weights."

"So what are they for?" Sasuke asked.

"Weight training" Naruto said giving Sasuke a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

Sakura was the next to speak up. "So how do they work?"

"First take the bands and place them around your wrist and clasp them closed. Make sure the one with the red dot goes on first, it is the master" Naruto started explaining what he read and watched as the four of them did it. "Channel a little chakra to the clasp."

The four channeled a bit of chakra and watched as the bands became an unbroken bracelet that fit their wrist with only a symbol with the kanji for open in a circle and a zero on the opposite side.

"Wow" Sakura spoke again.

Naruto looked at his friends, enjoying their astonished faces. "Do the same for your other wrist and ankles" he said and waited until they had all finished. "You see the zeros?"

They nodded.

"That is how much they currently weight. Channel a little chakra to the number on each one and will them to become five" Naruto again waited as they did so.

"They got ~munch munch~ heavier" Chouji said between chips.

"They are chakra weights after all; you can decrease them by doing what you just did again. You can also make them all go back to zero by channeling some chakra to that red dot and saying 'Kai' in the normal release method." Naruto explained. "Just don't set them beyond what your body can stand. And don't increase them too quickly for a few years or you will end up short."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Thanks."

"Thank you Naruto."

"~munch~ Thanks ~munch~."

"Thank you very much Naruto-san" Shino said.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "How many times have I told you not to add -san!"

"What about Shikamaru and I" Hinata asked, slightly upset that she didn't get any weights.

"You don't need them. Both of your styles require speed more than strength, so you are getting one of these" Naruto said as he pulled his shirt off of his right shoulder and channeled chakra to make his resistance seal with a '10' in the center visible. "Everyone but Chouji is getting one of these as he needs strength much more than speed. This is a resistance seal. It literally makes the air resist your movements. The amount of resistance increases every level. Level 1 is like walking through water so you can guess how hard it can be to move. When you activate the seal you will have to constantly run chakra through your body to move normally. But the trick is to slowly decrease the amount of chakra you are using to walk normally. When you can move normally without chakra you increase the level, and you really need to be able to move normally or you won't be able to move at all when you increase the level. The great thing about this training is that your speed will skyrocket. Be warned that it will probably take six months to a year to get used to each level."

Having noticed that Naruto's seal was at level 10, Sakura spoke up again. "But what about you? Why is yours at level 10?"

"I'm a bit of a special case" Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto panicked for a second before calming down. "I'll tell you later" he said, just piquing Shikamaru's interest.

"Anyhow, you increase the level and zero it out just like the weights. You need to train with it off for one day a week so you are used to your full speed. Another good thing about this though, you don't have to worry about it making you short." Naruto said laughingly before turning serious again. "If you ever feel like you are running out of chakra, deactivate the seal. It shouldn't be a problem now that everyone has mastered water walking but just be careful."

"So where will you apply the seal?" Hinata asked.

"The same place mine is" Naruto answered.

"But… But…"

"You and Sakura don't have to worry; I brought this towel for you two to wrap up while I apply the seal.

After Naruto finished applying the seal they sat down to discuss what direction their training should take next.

"I say we should learn Jutsu" Sasuke said, voicing his opinion.

"Most jutsu are rather easy to learn, I think we should learn some further exercise so we waste less chakra performing the jutsu when we learn them. That way we can use any jutsu more times before exhaustion" Hinata said.

"It's troublesome, but there is a problem with learning jutsu. Where would we get them?" Shikamaru said not moving from the ground or looking away from the clouds.

"My clan has a jutsu library" Sasuke started excitedly before deflating. "But it can't be accessed without an active sharingan."

"I guess that counts that out" Naruto declared.

"Chakra control exercises then" Shino stated concisely.

"More chakra control exercises?" Sakura almost whined.

"Just because ~munch munch~ you have an easy time with ~munch munch~ chakra control, doesn't mean we all do ~munch~" Chouji said.

Seeing the conflicted faces of his friends Naruto decided to make his own suggestion. "How about we do something that is a bit of both?"

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You know there are two main types of chakra manipulation right?"

Sakura looked up at that realizing where he was going. "You mean Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation right?"

"Exactly. Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. The chakra control exercises that we have done are examples of this and it deals with the size, range, and purpose of any technique you use. Nature transformation deals with changing the properties and characteristics usually into the different elements though medical chakra is another example of nature transformation, it is slightly easier to perform to tell the truth" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"So what type of training are you thinking about?" Hinata asked.

"Training our affinities. Affinities are the elements that our chakra naturally transforms into the easiest. If we do this, when we get to learning jutsu they are both much more effective and take less chakra to perform. If you get far enough in the training it is possible to manipulate the element without using jutsu and help decrease the number of hand seals you need to activate the jutsu of your element."

Sasuke changed from having a frown to looking more than a little gleeful. "That is something that I could like" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Agreed. My clan does not often train with elemental chakra so it could prove advantageous" Shino put in.

"Yes it could, this is usually a Jounin level technique as it takes both a long time and a lot of chakra to complete. Thankfully we have a lot of time on our hand in which we can do this and the chakra to spare as we don't have to use much in our life as academy students. The first exercise for each affinity requires only a leaf. Oh, and good news for you Shikamaru, you can lay and watch the clouds while you do it."

"For once it isn't that troublesome, I'm in" Shikamaru said.

"~Munch~ alright ~Munch~" Chouji said between bites.

"Same here" Sasuke agreed.

"Me too" Hinata consented.

"Agreed" Shino said in his monotone voice

"Fine, if everyone else agrees so do I" Sakura said.

"Ok then, I'm glad I have this on me" Naruto said as he took out a scroll and unsealed Intermediate Fuuinjutsu level 6 and took out seven of the slips of paper that he had been using as bookmarks, folding the pages as he went.

"What ~munch~ are those ~munch~?" Chouji asked.

"These are pieces of chakra paper" Naruto said as he handed a slip to everyone and kept one for himself. "Channel some chakra into them and they will show you your natural affinity. If your affinity is wind the paper will be cut, earth will turn to dust, water will get wet, lightning will crinkle, and fire will set it alight. Let's go one at a time; I'll start to show you what it should look like since I already know my affinities."

Sakura quickly picked up on what Naruto said. "Wait… Affinities? You can have more than one?"

"Yes you can, some people have none, some people can have more than one, and some people can start with none or one and develop more as they grow older. I've got three: Wind, Water, and Earth." With that said, Naruto channeled chakra to the paper in his hand. First it nearly shredded (more so than when he first did it), then half of the scraps dissolved in water and the other half crumbled into dust before it blew away.

"Wow ~munch~ was it supposed to ~munch~ be that extreme?" Chouji asked.

"Yes and no. I have extremely strong affinities, which is why it was such a show. It would be more normal for the paper just to split in half then the pieces to get damp and start to turn to dust not completely disappear like it did. How about you go next Chouji?"

"Ok" Chouji said and held up the slip of paper and channeled chakra into it. About half of the slip turned into dust.

"Earth, that suits you Chouji, can you imagine how dangerous your clan techniques could be if you turned your skin as hard as stone? I know that there is a technique that does that but I don't know what it is, maybe we could find it in the Uchiha library if Sasuke ever gets in" Naruto thought out loud. "How about you Shika?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, just held up the slip and channeled chakra. The slip crinkled, almost turning into a ball.

"That could be interesting too" Naruto said before he paused "I wonder if you could channel lightning through your shadow?"

Shikamaru suddenly didn't look so lazy anymore, just very thoughtful.

"You next Hinata, I think I know what will happen but we'll see."

"Then here we go" Hinata said and copied Chouji and Shikamaru. The paper became drenched before almost completely dissolving.

"Yep, I thought so."

Hinata cut Naruto off before he could continue. "Why did you think that?"

"It's how you move. You are very flexible and just seem to flow around other's attacks and defenses. I suspect it is why you have such a hard time with the original Juuken" Naruto said before explaining "Juuken is an earth based Taijutsu style, you can tell by how a lot of the movements involve you planting your feet and staying stationary while dealing damage. Now that I think about it, I wonder if you could deal Juuken strikes through something like a water whip or make a water version of that spinny move."

"I'll go next" Shino said calmly. He held up the slip and channeling chakra into it watched all of it crumbled into dust except a small corner which showed a tiny flame and turned to ash.

"That is very interesting. The earth I understand due to how you act and your connection to your hive, the fire is a little strange but I could see some really devious uses for that. I don't know if they could work but you never know. I'll tell you about it later but I would need to ask some questions first. Who wants to go next?"

"I will" Sasuke said firmly and showed the others as he channeled chakra into it. It quickly crinkled into a ball like Shikamaru's then the ball burned.

"That is unexpected. It is almost a part of the Uchiha bloodline that you have the fire but it is secondary to lightning. I guess all we have left is Sakura."

Sakura just lifted the paper without saying anything and channeled her chakra. It was probably the strangest result so far. Most of the paper got wet, but after a few seconds half of it dried out before catching on fire.

"That is rare. People won't often have a secondary affinity for the weakness of their main affinity. It would definitely explain your temper though." Naruto finished. "For those of you with two affinities, choose one to start with. I would suggest your main affinity, the one that appeared first, but that is your choice. Anyway, take a leaf and try to use your chakra to do what the paper showed. Those slips are made to automatically transform any chakra placed in them into the elements that said chakra is most aligned to; the trick now is making your chakra produce it on purpose.

As everyone started to go their separate ways, Naruto quickly caught up to Shino.

"Hey Shino."

"What is it Naruto-san?"

"Remember how I said I had an idea but I needed to ask some questions first?"

Shino inclined his head. "Yes. Go ahead."

"Your kikaichu absorb chakra, but can they regurgitate it?"

"I do not know, why?"

"I was just thinking that it could be perfect for someone who was strategic fighter like you to produce some fire chakra, have your kikaichu eat it before going to your enemy and injecting it into their coils. I don't know what kind of damage it would do but I'm sure it would hurt like hell and distract them so you can do something to them while their full attention is not on you."

"That is an interesting idea; I will have to think about it. Thank you for the idea Naruto-san."

"No problem Shino, what are friends for?" Naruto said as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Naruto had just finished losing the ANBU that were chasing him after he pulled his latest prank when he ran into something hard. Looking up he found himself staring into the slightly angry face of his instructor, Umino Iruka.

"What do you think you are doing Naruto?" Iruka said in a tone that was halfway between speaking and shouting.

"Heh heh" Naruto laughed, not answering.

"Let's go back to class Naruto."

"How do you do it Iruka-sensei? I can get away and hide from Jounin and ANBU without problem but you always find me. After every prank, every time I skip class, you always find me. How do you do it?" Naruto ranted.

Iruka looked thoughtful for a second as if deciding what to say to Naruto. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you always act like an idiot."

Naruto tripped almost falling on his butt in surprise. "How did you know? Only Jiji, my friends, and a couple other people can tell I'm masking my true abilities" Naruto said, slipping out of his idiot mask.

"I can tell because I used to be the prankster of my class just like you and I would wear a mask to hide certain parts of myself. There was also a couple times that your mask slipped when you were first put in my class" Iruka answered." Now why do you put on your idiot act?"

"At first it was to protect myself but after I started doing pranks I found that I would get attention from people other than my friends and the few other people who care about me. Instead of the normal looks of cold indifference or just being outright ignored people would notice me. Then there is the fact that the pranks are funny, that helps too. So how do you keep finding me, it is frustrating me so much. I like to think I'm pretty good at stealth. Hell, I can even sneak past and away from ANBU when I prank them but I can never escape from you, a chuunin instructor. It makes me doubt my stealth skills, so how do you find me?"

Iruka looked really sad when he heard Naruto's reasons but the rant that followed them made Iruka laugh.

"It is a technique that I created" Iruka admitted.

Naruto became incredibly excited hearing that. "Could you teach me Iruka-sensei?"

"Maybe someday Naruto, maybe someday" Iruka said while thinking something very different: _but definitely __**not **__while you are in my class, I would never be able to find you again if I did._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

"It's finally done" Naruto shouted as he bounced around his room.

He had been working on his map for over a year and a half. It turned out to be much more complicated than he first thought it would be. The projection and stasis seals had actually been the easiest parts. The hard part was making the controls for viewing other parts of the map. In the end he had had to incorporate a genjutsu seal that would cause the terrain to lift off of the map and create a hologram while what you saw on the scroll itself was just a normal, if more complete, map of the elemental nations. Creating a circle on that map with a finger and just a little chakra would zoom into that area and then making a circle with the same finger and a bit of chakra in the hologram itself allowed further magnification. To dismiss it you just touched the scroll outside the map with a bit of chakra.

It wasn't complete by a long shot. Naruto had clones explore most of the Land of Fire, the Land of Rivers, and a bit of the Land of Hot Water, but those were the only places he could call up on his map.

He would have to add more when he was able to get out of the village as a shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

It was going to be Naruto's last training session with Tenten for a while as she was graduating in a couple days and considering she was the kunoichi of the year of her class, Naruto was pretty sure she would make it onto a team.

They had just been discussing tactics that Tenten or weapons users like her could use against different types of opponents.

"So what happens if you have thrown all of the weapons you have on you, like right now" Naruto asked, pointing toward the targets that they were using and the incredible number of weapons that Tenten had stuck in them.

"Well, if that ever happens, I can do this" Tenten answered as a kunai embedded itself in the ground at their feet.

"How did…" Naruto started before he looked in the direction the kunai had come and saw nine more floating in the air. "How are you doing that?"

"Chakra strings" she answered while Naruto activated his doujutsu which he had taken to calling Kitsune-Me (Fox Eyes), if only to himself. He saw tiny threads of chakra coming from her fingers and connecting to the floating kunai.

_I wonder what else you can do with that?_ He wondered.

"This is actually the same thing that puppeteers from Suna use to control their puppets" Tenten answered, almost reading his mind.

"Speaking of Suna, what would you do if you had to go up against a wind user, which they are famous for? They would just be able to blow away your weapons, cut the threads with wind, and throw you away with wind while you tried to regain your balance after throwing your weapons."

Tenten just stood there with her mouth gaping like a fish on dry land, struck completely speechless by the fact that Naruto had just pointed a weakness that could kill her if she didn't find some way to fix it.

Unsealing his Fuuinjutsu book like he had for his other friends, except it was now master level book 2, Naruto handed Tenten a slip of paper. "Keep this; it might eventually help you find a way to overcome that problem."

After Tenten took the slip of chakra paper Naruto got up and left her still standing there motionless.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Naruto was so excited that he was almost jumping up and down. He was finished with his fourth year and was finally going to learn rasengan and Hiraishin, his father's signature jutsu.

After spending the few hours that they always reserved as 'family time', Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and sent it with his mother to practice Kenjutsu or Fuuinjutsu, whichever she decided they were going to practice today, and followed his father.

"Ok Naruto, I'm going to start by explaining the third step of the rasengan, as you can practice that on your own, then move on to the Hiraishin as we will have to modify the seals to respond to you." Minato started.

"Let's start Tou-san" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air in excitement.

"First you must make me a promise. You must never show off the Hiraishin and you must find some place to practice it where you have absolutely no chance of being seen. Don't use it unless it is a matter of life or death until you become acknowledged as my son."

Hearing the seriousness in his father's voice, Naruto quickly calmed down. "I swear Tou-san."

"Good. The final step of the rasengan is relatively easy. When I taught you those two chakra control exercises I in essence taught you most of it. The first exercise taught you how to make your chakra spin and the second taught you how to concentrate enough power in it to make it truly damaging. The final step is to combine the two steps inside a shell of chakra like so" Minato makes a rasengan and shows it to Naruto. "The important thing is to contain the force. That is what makes it so much more dangerous than if you tried to attack with the second stage. Even if you have enough power at that point, the power bleeds off without something to hold it in. Try it yourself."

Naruto tries and only a few seconds after trying he finds the rasengan destabilizing and then he flew through the air as it blew up in his hand. "Owww that hurt."

"It was a good try, much better than I thought you would manage actually. Anyway, just keep practicing. Remember this jutsu took me three years to master, so don't worry if it takes a long time to get down."

Minato walked over to his son and gave him a hand up before taking out one of his three pronged kunai.

_I've never seen one before. It is very unusual, _Naruto thought. _ It is almost more like the hilt and cross guard of a katana than it is like a kunai… Maybe… no I'll think about that idea later. _

"The Hiraishin is a bit different. You saw the kunai and the seals on it. Well despite what some people might think, it is not simply a technique that allows me to move at insane speeds. It is based off of summoning, but that is where it gets interesting. The seals on the kunai essentially make each kunai part of my body, at least as far as my chakra is concerned. Since the kunai is considered part of my body, the space/time Ninjutsu that is used to make the Hiraishin work is basically used to reunite parts of my body by transporting my 'main' body through an extra-dimensional void. With practice you can throw of the Hiraishin kunai and decide which one of the thrown 'body parts' you want to reunite with. It is also possible to place the seal formula on other objects and have them recognized as part of your body also. For instance, if you visited a village and placed the seal formula on the gate, the gate would then become part of you and you could use the Hiraishin to teleport there whenever you want. This is especially good for as you can use the Uzumaki sealing method to place the seal and it will remain completely unseen yet allow you to teleport yourself to it."

"That is amazing, but why does it leave a yellow flash behind?" Naruto asked.

"I built that into the seal formula. If you want we can change the color."

"Really, can we make it the scarlet color of Kaa-chan's hair?"

"HAHAHAHA. Of course we can, but you really a mother's boy aren't you?" Minato asked cheerfully.

Not able to think of a comeback to that, Naruto just decided to give his father the silent treatment.

"Anyway, that is level 1 of the Hiraishin. Level 2 works a bit differently. First, I have the ability to scan my surroundings by sending a pulse of chakra through the ground; level 2 takes advantage of that. Instead of learning of my surroundings by a pulse through the ground, the kunai sends out the pulse when it impacts and I can teleport to anywhere within the range of that pulse. This is done by forcing the chakra to recognize not the kunai as part of the body but the chakra in the pulse as belonging to the body. You teleport to a point in the pulse and by doing so the bit of chakra you identified as part of yourself and teleported to is recovered. This version takes many times more chakra to use.

"But Tou-san, I can't send out a pulse of chakra through the ground like you can" Naruto said dejectedly.

"I know, but I'm sure you can find a way eventually. Worry about level 1 before level 2" Minato admonished. "Now since you have learned most of the parts of the seal formula, you can modify it to respond to you and leave a scarlet flash while I check for mistakes. The problem is that you have to get some of the Hiraishin kunai in the real world too and it's not like you can ask Kaizuki to make you some."

Naruto turned to look at his father, surprise written all over his face. "You mean Higurashi Kaizuki? I'm pretty sure he already knows I'm your son."

Now it was Minato's turn to look surprised. "How do you know Kaizuki, Naruto?"

"He is the father of one of my friend's; I told you about Tenten didn't I?"

"You mean the weapon girl?"

"Yeah that is her, her name is Higurashi Tenten."

Minato pondered the new information for a minute. "This might work then…"

"What might work Tou-san?" Naruto asked, getting impatient.

"Go talk to him and tell him about us, make sure he swears to keep silent about it and a privacy barrier, and then ask him to make some Hiraishin kunai for you."

"I thought no one was supposed to know about you" Naruto said.

"True, but like your mother trusts Mikoto-san, I trust Kaizuki. He has been my friend for a long time.

"Ok Tou-san, I try talking to him."

"Good. Well Naruto, let's get to practicing" Minato said before they did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

Naruto found himself in luck as he entered Higurashi Weapons. Where he would usually find Tenten at the counter, today Kaizuki was there.

"Good afternoon Kaizuki-san. Where's Tenten?" he asked.

"Hello Naruto. She is with her new team" Kaizuki replied with a shudder.

"Why the shudder?"

"It is just her sensei. Don't get me wrong, he is an incredible shinobi, but her Jounin-sensei Maito Gai is a bit eccentric…" he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, interested now.

"What I mean is that he wears a green skin-tight spandex body suit with leg and arm warmers the same color as your clothes" Kaizuki deadpanned.

"… I… see. I can see why you would have reservations but I don't think you have to worry about Tenten being infected by his fashion sense."

Kaizuki started cracking up at that and it took a few minutes before he got himself back under control. "I needed that. So what did you come for anyway?"

Naruto gave Kaizuki a very serious look, completely dropping the idiot act. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"So this is the true you, I had been wondering. Come on back" he said as he got up to lead his way back into his forge. "Is this private enough?"

Naruto created a privacy barrier in a matter of seconds. "Now it is".

"Reminds me of…"

"My mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

Kaizuki's head snapped around so quickly he actually did get a minor case of whiplash. "You know!"

"That my parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato… Yep" Naruto said calmly.

"How is that possible?" Kaizuki said, still stunned.

"When Tou-san sealed the Kyuubi-" Naruto started but paused when he heard Kaizuki choking.

"You even know about the Kyuubi!" Kaizuki exclaimed, so startled that his mind was trying to shut down on him.

"Let me finish before you make assumptions" Naruto snapped, keeping Kaizuki in the land of the living. "When Tou-san sealed the Kyuubi into me he realized that I would probably face harsh treatment, so he made some precautions. He and my mother created a Kage Bunshin which he sealed into my mindscape. They were essentially asleep until I started producing enough chakra to support them and provide them with enough chakra to survive two days just in case I came down with a case of chakra exhaustion. Anyway, my Kaa-chan woke up first then my Tou-san and they have been teaching me what I would need to know to be a shinobi. They taught me sealing, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu among other things but Tou-san recently taught me his signature jutsu-"

Kaizuki burst in again. "You know Hiraishin!"

"Yes, but I need the special kunai for it. Tou-san told me that you made them for him and he trusted you with his life so we took a gamble that you would be safe to tell this secret" Naruto said.

"I see" Kaizuki said and seemed to pull in on himself. Five minutes… ten minutes… Naruto was starting to get really worried when he spoke again. "I believe you, hell I would believe you if just because you know a lot of stuff you aren't supposed to. I'll help you out, both with the kunai and with anything else you might need. But I've got one question for you. What is with the orange?"

Naruto grimaced. "Ugh… this monstrosity is part of my mask; it took a long time to learn to ignore it. But seriously, what better way is there to be underestimated than to be seen as an idiot that sticks out so much you can't miss him? I guarantee it will disappear the second I graduate."

"I should have realized when you made that storage scroll so quickly, but I'm glad that you don't actually like that eye sore and that you plan to get rid of it. It will take me a while to make the kunai and you will have to engrave the seal formulae, but I will make them for you. Come back in a couple weeks.

Naruto now had the kunai, or at least he would, but the Hiraishin was a very distinctive technique and he still had to find a place to practice where he wouldn't be found.

After he reached his apartment, Naruto deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere worrying about it and took out the storage scroll holding Advanced Fuuinjutsu Level 2. As he was unsealing the scroll, he wished he just had a place he could go to practice or the space necessary to make his own… then he realized, he was holding as much space as he needed, the question was if he could make something in that space.

Making the space was easy; storage scrolls were essentially pocket dimensions where people store stuff. There was no set size of the pocket dimension though it would probably take an insane amount of chakra the first time he activated one with a large space. The problem was how to turn the blank space into something else, how to bring the necessary items to make a training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san I've got a project I need your help with" Naruto called out as soon as he got in range of the house.

Minato and Kushina walked to their son interested at what he had in mind as he usually didn't ask for help with his own projects.

"First I have good news Tou-san."

"You told Kaizuki. How did it go" Minato asked.

"Very good, he accepted that I know and is making Hiraishin kunai for me" Naruto said seriously before his face split in a foxy grin. "You should have seen him when I said that I knew that Uzumaki Kushina was my Kaa-san. I've never actually heard of someone actually whipping their head around so fast they gave themselves whiplash. He did."

"HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA. He actually did, that is hilarious" Minato said as he started calming down.

"What project did you need help with Naru-chan?" Kushina asked when things returned to normal.

"Since I learned the Hiraishin, I need a place to practice. I can't do it here because when I practice I could accidentally change the rules that govern the mindscape without thinking about it; you know this place response to my thoughts. Anyway, could you imagine the uproar that would occur if it got out that the 'demon brat' knew the Hiraishin? Anyway, I found where I'm going to put it but I don't know how to get the training ground there" Naruto explained.

"Where are you going to put it?" Minato asked.

"In a pocket dimension. I'm going to make what is essentially a storage scroll with a door into the pocket dimension that will be created when I activate it. Since I'm making it so big and anchoring it to the scroll it will take a shit load of chakra, but that will only be the first time. But like I said, the problem will be making the interior a training ground… for that matter how would I make the sun shine in there, some kind of transparency seal? It would have to be modified to pierce the dimensional border…" Naruto started thinking out loud.

"Naru-chan, NARU-CHAN" Kushina yelled to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry Kaa-chan" Naruto said sheepishly. "Do you know of any way to do it or should I just give up?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Kushina asked Minato a question. "Mina-kun, could Naru-chan use a duplication seal?"

"I guess he could but how would he mark the boundary of such a large space?"

"What do you mean mark the boundary?" Naruto cut in.

"A duplication seal literally duplicates anything within a certain area but that area has to be marked very clearly or it will fail" Minato answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how you could mark a boundary the size Naruto planned. Eventually it was Naruto that broke the silence. "Does the boundary have to be a physical thing?"

"No. Why do you ask Naru-chan" Kushina asked.

"I saw my friend Tenten do this cool trick where she lifted a bunch of kunai off of the ground with chakra. When I looked used my eyes to see the chakra I saw that she had chakra strings connected to her kunai. I was wondering if I could use chakra strings as a boundary instead of anything physical."

Silence again, broken by Minato this time. "Actually, that might work but we would have to modify the duplication seal to recognize that type of boundary and you will have to actually write this one out… you will have to make the pocket dimension first and put the duplication seal within it then create the boundary and have it leading back to the scroll in the pocket dimension. This will probably take nearly as much chakra as making the pocket dimension too."

"Should I ask Kurama if I can use some of his chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That would probably be a very good idea in both cases, but like you said this is going to take a ton of chakra and while you probably have enough on your own, it doesn't hurt to be careful" Kushina said. "But there is something you have to do first. You are going to need to practice making the chakra string boundary with as many Kage Bunshin as possible."

For a week of time in the mindscape more than 700 of Naruto's Kage Bunshin had practiced making a perfect 2 km cube with chakra strings. It really took that long as the boundary had to be perfect and part of the area he was going to duplicate was earth so the chakra strings had to go underground.

While the cloned did that, Naruto and his parents were working on the seals necessary to make the whole plan work. First was the chakra dampening seals that Naruto would place all around his apartment and the area he was going to duplicate so no one would notice the distinct feeling of Kurama's chakra. That was without a doubt the easiest part of the project. Next came making the modified storage scroll to hold a space that big and be stable after activation. Then they worked on a duplication seal more extensive than they would have previously dreamed possible. Finally, they had to figure out how to make a seal that could let light shine through the dimensional boundary.

After the preparations were finished Naruto visited Kurama. He wasn't sure if Kurama would help, even if their relationship had become what could almost be called friends.

When Naruto reached the cage he got straight to the point.

"Kurama, I've got something I need your help with" Naruto said as he neared Kurama.

"**What do you need kit?"**

"Some of your chakra."

"**For what?"**

"I'm going to create a pocket dimension" Naruto stated simply.

"**HAHAHAHA. Give me another one"** Kurama said, amusement evident.

"I was serious."

"**Really. I honestly didn't think that was possible for a human to do. I will lend you my chakra on the condition that you tell me how you plan on doing it."**

"Fuuinjutsu, there is a common seal that we use called a storage seal that creates a pocket dimension the exact size of the item we want to seal, we modified it to create a pocket dimension the size we desire, we're calling it a dimension seal. Then we are going to use another seal to duplicate terrain to put within the pocket dimension. Both of these seals could probably only be activated by a bijuu, they just take up insane amounts of chakra. I'm going to make a place where I can train and never worry about being seen so I can work on more powerful techniques without my enemies learning about them."

"**Interesting, you can use some of my chakra."**

"Can I touch you?"

"**Why?" **Kurama asked with a little bit of suspicion.

"I want to form a link with you so we can talk even when I am in the real world, of course you can close it if you want though."

Kurama thought about it for a moment before deciding. **"Yes kit you may touch me."**

After leaving the mindscape Naruto quickly made the preparations for the initial opening of his pocket dimension.

Opening the link that he and Kurama had just created Naruto simply said "Ok, everything is ready, send me some chakra."

"**Alright kit. Here it comes."**

And come it did. And burn it did. Unlike his chakra, Kurama's almost burned through his coils as he channeled more and more of it into the dimension seal. Then suddenly it just stopped and Naruto collapsed.

"**Kit are you ok?"**

Naruto paused for a second to take stock. "I will be, I just wasn't expecting it to hurt that much."

"**You are human, we should have suspected something of the sort"**Kurama said logically but for some reason it felt like he was hiding something.

"I guess I should check to make sure it worked" Naruto said as he channeled a little chakra into the piece of chakra paper the width of a summoning scroll and seven feet in height. The paper glowed for a moment and suddenly Naruto could see a space that was blank except for the sky. Stepping in he saw the same seal on the inside and channeled chakra into it again and watched it open up before stepping back out. "Success. Now on to the duplication seal"

Naruto rolled up the dimension scroll and walked to training ground 42 which he had found when looking for the right area to recreate. It had a small pond, a forested area, and a big clearing. Setting up the chakra dampening seals around him, he placed dimension scroll on the ground he placed the duplication scroll inside and started creating the chakra string boundary that covered exactly a 2 km cube of space, about 1300m above ground and the rest below.

Connecting the chakra strings to the duplication scroll just like he practiced Naruto contacted Kurama again. "Here we go again, send me some chakra."

"**Ok, here it comes."**

If anything it was worse this time or maybe he just hadn't recovered from using so much of Kurama's chakra the first time. Thankfully, he didn't have to endure it for so long this time.

Getting up to look at his work, he started swearing his lungs out.

"**What happened kit?"** Kurama asked

"I forgot to take into account where the entrance is, now I have to find a way to get through 700 meters of earth to reach my new training ground."

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, That is rich, the project to make an undetectable and unfindable training ground worked but you can't use it until you dig your way to the surface."**

"If only I knew Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish), then I could just go right through the earth."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

While his training ground project was successful, or at least partially successful, there was another promise that he had made that it was time to keep. A promise he had made two years ago, just a few days after he first met Kurama. So when he went to the mindscape and to Kurama's cage, he went with a bit of a mission.

"Kurama I've got a bit of a gift for you today" Naruto said.

"**What kind of gift is it?" **Kurama responded.

"I think I finally have enough control over the mindscape to get you out of this cage. Just to warn you, this might hurt. I'm really not sure though."

Walking up to Kurama's cage he placed a hand on it. Suddenly it started shrinking, getting smaller and smaller until it was so close around Kurama that he couldn't move. Then the corners pulled in to match his shape only a foot away from him. The cage started pulling in again until the cage was actually touching him, the bars with just centimeters separating them. As those Naruto watched the bars started flowing together until Kurama looked like a metal sculpture and finally the metal started pulling away from most of his body and collecting at his neck. When it was finished he had a silver-ish black collar with the small paper seal that was originally on the cage keeping the two halves of collar shut.

Just like when he had first linked this portion of the mindscape to his memory, Naruto fell to one knee breathing hard.

"**Kit, are you alright?" **Kurama asked, worried that something was wrong with his container now that he was on the verge of far greater freedom.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Changing the cage like that was harder than changing the mindscape from a sewer into this. There are a couple things you should know. You will not be able to harm anything that is not a natural part of this section of my mindscape. You will not be able to leave this part of my mindscape. And no matter where you go in here I will be able to find you. These are all just functions of the seal really."

"**That doesn't matter. I'm not staked to a stone, I'm not stuck in a cage in a sewer, I'm not stuck in a cage period. I am free to wander in what is almost as good as the real world but without anyone trying to control me" **Kurama said as he began shrinking, getting smaller until he was about the size of a wolf. **"I can even hunt in here."**

"I'm glad you like it Kurama" Naruto said honestly.

"**Yes I do. In fact I am going to give you a gift in return" **Kurama paused** "or I should say that I already have given you a gift in return. Remember that this is as much for me as you, the longer you survive the longer I survive. The gift I gave you was the real reason it burned so much when you used my chakra to create your dimension."**

"What did you do to me?" Naruto asked with a sinking feeling, wondering if he was too trusting of Kurama.

"**It is something that I inherited from the Juubi. It is the ability to mix two or more elements to create other elements, like wind and water to create ice or water and earth to create trees."**

"If you have an ability like that, why did you never use it?"

"**Simple, I didn't need to. Why would I need to create ice or lava when a single swing of my tails can destroy mountains or create tsunamis?"**

"I guess you have a point there" Naruto said, trailing off.

"**Some of the other bijuu inherited this ability too but in lesser forms like how the Yonbi, Son Goku, gives his container the ability to create lava. When you reach mastery of at least two elements you can now combine them to form secondary or tertiary elements by creating the correct elemental chakra and just picturing what element you want to create. It will happen naturally like the humans that have bloodlines that allow them to create combination elements, that is essentially what you have now. Not that just creating the chakra will do you any good" **Kurama said with a smirk.** "You will have with it like you do with any other element. The reason it hurt you so much is because I had to write this ability into your basic structure, which I could only do that while my chakra was running through you."**

"I see. Will it pass on to any children that I have" Naruto asked, starting to like what he was hearing.

"**How should I know kit?"**

"So now it is a situation of wait and see…"

"**Indeed. Now I'm going to go hunt."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

_This could be an incredible advantage _Naruto thought _but I have to keep it a secret even more closely guarded than the fact that Kurama is sealed in me or that Namikaze Minato is my father or that I know the Hiraishin. I really don't want the council trying to force me into the CRA any more than they already are when my lineage becomes known. Fortunately that probably won't be until I become Jounin._

Naruto suddenly started to shudder as he remembered how he learned about the CRA. A day that he would never forget as it had become a scar in his memory

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Naruto had arrived in the mindscape and just walked to his parent's house, enjoying the walk. When he arrived he heard some weird noises.

"Harder Minato, Harder" suddenly broke the rhythmic pounding he heard.

Curious, Naruto followed the sounds and opened the door to the room that he was coming from. What he saw was something he would never forget. His parents were naked and pounding their privates together. At least until a second after Naruto opened the door, at which point they sprang apart allowing Naruto to see a white liquid running down his mother's legs before his father threw a sheet over them.

"Naruto, would you please go wait for us on the beach?" Minato said as the sheet came down to cover them.

Naruto nodded and ran away as quickly as he could.

Twenty minutes later, Minato and Kushina came down to the beach arm in arm. "Are you ok Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I don't know Tou-san. What were you doing?"

Minato sighed and sat down next to his son. "That is something called sex, you don't have to worry about it until you get older. But remember this, what we were doing was something that was completely natural, it is not something to fear or something that should repulse you. Just promise me you will never become a pervert who reads little orange books or even worse become a so-called 'super pervert' who writes them."

And so Naruto got learned about the birds and the bees, his parents even bringing out the anatomy book he had read at one point.

It took three days before Naruto could overcome his embarrassment and bring himself to see his parents again.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p><em>Thank Kami I made the pocket dimension training ground for practicing Hiraishin, now I just have to reach the surface so I can use it. It will be impossible to actually practice with the ability Kurama gave me until I do. Especially when it comes to Mokuton (Wood Release). They would never let me do anything if they knew I could use the same techniques as the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage) <em>Naruto thought as he snapped out of his memories. _The question now is how to get up to the surface. While I might be able to drill through it with the rasengan, I haven't mastered that yet, I might also be able to use wind chakra to carve into it but there would be no where I could put the earth after I cut it out. I guess I'm stuck with earth elemental manipulation. While I have gotten to the point where I have to turn boulders into dust with chakra, I'm not very good._

* * *

><p>In the end it took four months to actually make his way to the surface. Naruto had started worrying what he would find when he got there but it turned out to be baseless worry. When he finally broke through the surface he found that the plants were still alive as were the few animals that had managed to get duplicated. The pond had supplied enough water, though more would probably be needed, and the trees kept the air fresh, though he would need to be careful what types of techniques he used.<p>

After he finally managed to get to his training ground he ran into another problem, lack of training partners. He could of course make shadow clones but whenever the spars started heating up the clones would go up in a puff of smoke. It was getting frustrating, and it could be dangerous if he became too accustomed to his opponent disappearing after a single hit. Unfortunately he couldn't just ask for an opponent. Oh, he could ask his friends but he would annihilate them and asking someone more advanced would defeat the whole purpose of making training grounds like he had. Naruto eventually decided to ask his parents if they knew a more durable clone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Like always when he first arrived in the mindscape, Naruto and his parents spent some time just being a family. Talking, playing games, it didn't really matter, just that they were a family. They spent this time even when Kurama had given Naruto his gift.

So when they were ready to go do different things (Usually one of them beating the crap out of him while the other taught a clone) he brought up the subject of sparring partners in the real world.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, do you know a Bunshin technique more durable than the Kage Bunshin?"

"Why do you ask Naru-chan?" Kushina replied.

"I'm trying to spar in the real world but whenever the spar starts to get serious my opponent disappears. It really doesn't work for training so I was wondering if you knew a better one."

"I do know several but I don't know how to perform them. There is Tsuchi Bunshin, and I also read about Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone), and Chishio Bunshin (Blood Clone) in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals but like I said, I don't know how to do them" Minato said regretfully. "Maybe when you get a Jounin-sensei they can teach you one or spar with you themselves."

"I can't help you either. The only clone technique I know is the Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) and that dispels in one hit just like the Kage Bunshin but without giving you its memories" Kushina said after Minato finished.

"I guess I will just have to wait then" Naruto said regretfully. "Another bit of training that I have to put on hold.

* * *

><p>By the time it came for graduation, Naruto had managed quite a bit but not as much as he would have liked. He was still maintaining his chakra control with 30 clones working on it almost constantly but it wasn't getting any better so he would need to come up with some new exercises. He was now on level 13 of his resistance seal and would soon move to level 14. He had learned to use the first stage of the Hiraishin but he could only do it a few times in a row before he was completely exhausted. He had mastered wind by cutting the waterfall he had been using (he had even managed to draw in the waterfall with his wind) and water by reversing the flow of a river for a short time but he still hadn't mastered earth. It took too long to dissolve a boulder, in fact the only reason he had gotten to his training ground so quickly was because he always had two clones working on creating the passageway and a third creating the steps behind them. He had barely started learning how to create ice and while being able to make ice for drinks was a nice trick it was also useless in a fight. It was especially bad because he had to create his own exercises for sub-elements. The first wasn't so bad, freezing a leaf, but he was still working on the second, making objects from ice, and it was slow. The one bright part of his training was that he had mastered the rasengan and had begun experimenting with some variants.<p>

There was a week left before graduation and he was going to cut back on his training to get ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is without the hardest chapter I have written so far. There were a bunch of things that I wanted to happen but actually succeeding while having it make sense is harder than it sounds.

I know that people are going to say Naruto is too advanced for his age and you are right. He is both very intelligent and with all of the time he has spent in the mindscape (between 6 and 7 years) he has every right to be quite advanced. Also, he has started coming up against barriers in his training that he can't solve with himself or even with his parents help and some that only time can solve. And before anyone says he is too strong, Itachi was an ANBU captain by 13 and Kakashi was a Jounin. And while Naruto is approaching Jounin level either of them could take him down with no trouble.

As to the very advanced Fuuinjutsu, he has 2 seal masters stuck in his head that have been teaching him since he was about 5. While he is not a master himself, he is very advanced and on certain things he can get help on, but for the most part his parents will teach him what he needs to know about how to do things and let him figure them out himself.

I will admit this myself, it feels like Naruto is progressing too fast when you are reading this chapter but he really isn't. It is more than a bit deceptive but this chapter covers three years.

Anyway, next chapter we are finally in canon but it will have a twist.

**Next Chapter: Graduation**

If you have gotten this far, you have already read it so **REVIEW**.

OH Yeah, I've got a poll going on my profile. I haven't decided what to do with Hiruzen when it comes to the invasion.


	9. Graduation

I can rant about Kishimoto all I want, I could say all kinds of stuff, but it won't change the fact that he owns Naruto and I don't ~pout~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Graduation<strong>

"Alright class" Iruka-sensei said from his position at the front of the class "I know you probably already know this but the graduation test will take place next Friday. You have a week to study up, review, and practice before then so make the most of it. You are dismissed for the day."

With those final words everyone got up and started talking to their friends as they left the room. Naruto and his friends were the exception as they all stayed in their seats waiting for the others to leave before they went to the roof. At least all of them except for Sasuke who Naruto saw almost running through the door to get away from his fangirls, especially Ino.

As Naruto watched Sasuke running away he caught sight of the assistant instructor, Mizuki, watching him with a speculative, almost calculating for a second until the expression turned into one of kindness.

_He never looks at me with anything other than hatred _Naruto thought _plus there was that calculating look he gave me earlier. What is he up to? I'll have to keep an eye on him._

Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder causing him to jump a little. He followed the hand up to see Shikamaru standing next to him.

"As much as I agree with just sitting here and daydreaming all day, it would be too troublesome to make everyone else wait on the roof for us" Shikamaru said lazily. "It would be even worse if Sasuke managed to get there before us even after escaping the fangirls."

"Ok Shika, let's go" Naruto replied calmly now that he wasn't being watched and could let his act drop a bit.

They walked down to the door and made their way up to the roof. When they arrived they found Shino, Chouji, Hinata, and Sakura. Apparently Sasuke hadn't outrun the fangirls so he and Shikamaru were still safe.

Realizing that they might have to wait a little while for Sasuke, Naruto examined his friends thinking how they had changed since he had met them.

Sakura looked like a competent young kunoichi. She had grown her hair a few centimeters, leaving it hanging down just past her shoulders if she let it hang free but it was usually in a ponytail. Gone were the grey-blue top and navy shorts, now she wore a dark red dress that zipped up and hung to mid-thigh with slits on the sides where kunai and shuriken pouches were visible and dark purple shin-high shinobi sandals. She also had what looked to be a basic med kit strapped to her back. The near fangirl attitude that she had been adopting when they started training together was gone too she was slightly serious now with occasional bouts of insane giddiness with an emphasis on the insane as she would sometimes talk to herself. But considering that it wasn't harmful everyone just ignored it. The weights that she wore were at 35 pounds on the arms and 40 on the legs but she also had the resistance seal at level 4. Sakura's chakra reserves had improved drastically, even if they were the smallest of the group, at low chuunin levels, however her chakra control remained perfect. She had been working on her water affinity and was working on the third stage, even if it was going very slowly.

Shino had grown a lot. He was now the tallest of their group. Like Sakura, Shino's clothes had changed but not as much. Instead of the dark gray jacket that covered his entire face except his eyes and nose, he now wore brown pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a lighter gray jacket with no hood exposing his afro-like dark brown hair. His attitude hadn't really changed. He was still quiet, serious, and formal. He, like Sakura, had much bigger chakra reserves but his were mid-chuunin level even if a good portion of it went to his bugs. He had surpassed Sakura with both his weights which were 50 pounds each and his resistance seal which was at level 5. Shino had completed the first two stages of his earth manipulation training and the first of fire though no one was sure what he was trying to accomplish, everyone could tell that he was working on something.

Hinata grew in a slightly different way than everyone else. She started puberty before most of the others and had filled out. Not that most people could tell thanks to the big fluffy beige jacket that she had taken to wearing to take attention off of herself like the fake stutter she used when anyone not part of their group was present. Other than the jacket, she wore purplish-blue pants that ended at her shins and blue shinobi sandals. Her hair had grown down to her chin but the two bangs framing her face were longer reaching her shoulders. Hinata had slightly higher reserves than Sakura, somewhere between low and mid-chuunin level. Like Sakura, Hinata had started trying to reverse the current of a river. She actually had an easier time with her water manipulation training but due to the work she put in to her modified Juuken she hadn't finished mastering it. She was also the one who had gotten her resistance seal to the highest level of anyone other than him: level 6.

Chouji had changed with time like everyone else. He was still on the plump side but not all too much. He wore a white undershirt with his clan symbol below a green t-shirt with longer than normal sleeves that fell to his thighs which he wore open and for some reason had armor plates on the arms just below the shoulders and black shorts. He also had bandages covering his arms and lower legs only ending in his blue shinobi sandals. Chouji now had the second largest chakra reserves in their group, not counting himself, as he had the most physical energy in the group but the spiritual component didn't match up. His weights were now at 85 pounds each and he really packed a punch. Like Shino he had finished the first two stages of his training with the earth element but the stones we produced were much larger than Shino's.

Shikamaru hadn't really changed much other than getting taller and changing his clothes. He now wore a mesh muscle shirt with an open gray t-shirt/vest, black pants, and blue shinobi sandals. He was still just as lazy as ever even if he did water walk almost constantly (by laying on his back on a pond while watching the clouds) he did some physical training but if it weren't for the resistance seal he would probably work much less as he had to make an effort to move. There were even a couple times when Naruto had been forced to increase the level which was now at level 5. Due to the water walking he did his reserves were solidly mid-chuunin even if his physical abilities were barely chuunin. Surprisingly he had mastered lightning, probably because he could practice while lying on his back and watching the clouds.

_Hmm… I wonder if he can actually channel lightning through his shadow _Naruto thought _he could be really scary if he can._

Just as he finished thinking about all of the friends that were sitting on the roof with him, Naruto heard a sound behind him and turned to see Sasuke climbing over the railing on the roof having just walked up the side of the academy.

Sasuke had grown and they were matched in height. He had changed his purplish-blue shirt to a pure blue shirt with a high collar and the red and white symbol of the Uchiha clan on his back. He wore white shorts and wrist warmers that covered up the weights he was wearing on his arms which were at 55 pounds each and bandages that ended at blue shinobi sandals covering the ones that were at 60 pounds on his legs. He had more chakra than anyone there but Naruto and had his resistance seal at level 5. Unlike everyone else, he had started his elemental training focusing on his secondary element. He said it was because he already knew some fire jutsu and could get his hands on some more while he had no lightning based jutsu. He had mastered the fire element and started with lightning, and considering he couldn't use Kage Bunshin Naruto didn't want to know how much effort he had put into it.

Looking at his friends, Naruto realized he would trust them all with his life… and secrets. "Does anyone have anything to bring up? Questions, problems with training? Anything?" Looking around Naruto saw them all shaking their heads so continued. "I've just got one question. Can all of you come to my house after the academy ends on Monday?"

"I can" Sakura started.

"Me too" Chouji agreed.

"Agreed" Shino put in.

"I'm in" Hinata said.

"Troublesome, but ok" came a lazy voice.

"No problem" Sasuke finished.

"Good there is something I want to show you there" Naruto said after everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed uneventfully. The only thing that really caught Naruto's attention was the fact that Mizuki seemed to get more restless and tense as the days passed.<p>

On Monday when class let out for the day Naruto led his friends to his apartment. He could tell that most of them were surprised that he lived alone in an apartment but what surprised him the most was that Sakura had sensed him channel chakra when he opened his door.

"Naruto, why did you channel chakra when you were opening your door?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You could sense that? Could anyone else?" When everyone shook their heads he continued. "I placed a locking seal on my door so that it requires my chakra to open. I'm really surprised you could sense that, you must be a sensor. Not all that surprising I guess considering how good your chakra control is."

Everyone went into his living room/kitchen area making it a little crowded. "Everyone stay here I'll be right back."

Naruto continued into his bedroom and grabbed the dimension seal scroll from under his bed and went back to the kitchen. Getting there he unrolled it and pinned it up on the wall behind the counter of the kitchen part of the room. He had actually had to make the pin holes before he finished the scroll by applying a stasis seal to the side opposite dimension seal.

"Before anything else you have to swear on everything you are that you will never speak a word about what you are about to see" Naruto said with complete seriousness, his mask completely gone alerting everyone else how serious he was.

Sasuke was the first person to speak. "I swear."

"I swear" Sakura followed.

"I swear" Shino said.

"I swear" Shikamaru said, his lazy expression absent for once. Naruto let out a sigh of relief at seeing it.

"I swear" Chouji agreed.

"I swear" Hinata finished for everyone.

"Good if one of you hadn't agreed I wouldn't have been able to do this" Naruto said as he channeled chakra to the dimension scroll.

_I have to find a secure place to keep this or someway to keep it on me safely _Naruto thought as he realized how vulnerable his work was just sitting in his apartment.

The scroll seemed to disappear into darkness. "Follow me everyone" Naruto said as he took a step into his pocket dimension.

After he went about ten feet he stopped realizing he didn't hear any footsteps. Looking back he saw Sasuke at the entrance looking around as if trying to spot him. Naruto walked back until he was only a few feet in front of his friend.

"What's wrong" he said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, almost jumping. "How can you see in there?"

"Ohh… sorry, I forgot that not everyone can see in the dark" Naruto replied sheepishly with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"I usually have pretty good night vision but I still can't see anything" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke can you make some fire with your chakra and hold it in your hand?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "I think so. Let me try." With that he held out his hand and after a few seconds a large globe of fire appeared. It flickered for a few seconds then steadied as Sasuke brought it back under control.

"Good. Everyone follow me with Sasuke in the middle and don't ask any questions until we get to the top" Naruto commanded before walking through the short passage that led to the stairs. He started climbing the stairs with everyone following him. They finally reached Naruto's training after about five minutes of climbing the stairs which were occasionally broken by landings before another wet of stairs that led up in a slightly different direction. When they finally reached the top they found themselves at the edge of a clearing with a forest about 600 meters to the left and right and a pond about one and a half kilometers ahead of them.

Everyone stood absolutely awestruck for several minutes before Hinata managed to find her voice. "W-What is this place?"

"My personal training ground" Naruto answered glibly.

"When she asked what this place is, I don't think she meant just the training grounds but the place as a whole, from the moment we stepped into that scroll." Shikamaru clarified.

"Ahh… This is a pocket dimension I made."

Once again everyone was struck speechless.

"How-How is that possible?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Fuuinjutsu. This place is basically the inside of a modified storage scroll. That is the simple way to put it. You saw how big the scroll I pinned to the wall in my kitchen was. The seal formula took up that whole scroll where a normal storage scroll formula can fit on a small part of those small scrolls. You can see how the walls are just white, eight?"

They all nodded.

"That is the limit of this pocket dimension. It is a two kilometer cube that has a transparency seal built into it so it basically shows the normal sky and lets sunlight in. This place produces everything else needed to support life. There is enough water, the trees keep the air clean, there is even food in the form of fish and other wildlife."

"The insects like it here" Shino stated.

Still munching on his chips Chouji finally speaks up. "But ~munch~ how did this place come to ~munch~ be?"

"That is the question I was waiting for and also the reason I brought you here. It actually starts quite a bit before I created this place. Before I go on I have to warn you that if you ever mention this it will cost you your life. I'm pretty sure that it is either an A or S-class secret so you can never say anything about it. Is that understood?"

Naruto gave them a few minutes to think it over before they all nodded again.

"Good. What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Sakura being the living library she is spoke first. "It was a giant nine-tailed fox that attacked the village on October 10th twelve years ago and was killed by the Yondaime. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are partially correct. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a Bijuu, a living chakra entity. How are you supposed to kill that?" Naruto asked.

"So the Kyuubi is alive" Shino concluded.

"Correct. Now how would the Yondaime defeat that?"

After several minutes of silence Shikamaru looked at him with an appraising look. "Fuuinjutsu. The Yondaime was a seal master."

"You look like you already know where this is going Shika" he said. "Yes, now what could the Yondaime have sealed the Kyuubi into?"

"A shrine" Chouji guessed.

"You" Hinata answered.

Everyone but Naruto swiveled their heads to Hinata then even faster back to Naruto.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata smiled. "I can see the seal on your stomach when I activate my Byakugan."

"Very good" Naruto said as he lifted his shirt and channeled a bit of chakra, making the seal appear on his stomach. "The Kyuubi is sealed in me."

"So what does this mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much other than the fact that the villagers treat me like crap. Father was a seal master and the Kyuubi cannot influence me in any way."

Sakura was again the first one to catch on. "Your father? Wait you mean you are the Yondaime's…"

"Son" Hinata finished. "How is that possible? And how do you know anyway?"

"Well, my father was a very noble person. From what I know he was of the opinion that if he was not willing to seal the Kyuubi into his son, how could he ask anyone else? And I know by this" Naruto said standing up and transforming into a man that looker a carbon copy of him only 15 years older and without the whisker-marks. "I'm seriously almost a carbon copy of him but younger."

"That would definitely explain it" Shino said his monotone slightly shaking.

"But why didn't we ever hear about this before?" exploded from Sakura.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I've got a question. Did any of your parents ever tell you to avoid me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked guilty and slowly raised her hand. "My mother did. After we had been friends for a while she started telling me you were a delinquent and a bad influence and to stay away from you."

"I thought as much. I think all of the people that are able to remember the Kyuubi's attack probably know that I hold the Kyuubi. But considering none of the younger people do, Jiji probably made a law about it that makes it… deadly… to tell anyone who doesn't already know that I hold the Kyuubi. That is why I brought you here to tell you. No one outside this place will be able to find it or ever hear or see anything that happens in here."

"Thank you for your trust" Shino said. "But how did you know about the Kyuubi?"

"I met him in my mindscape. At least that is what I call it; it is the space where my mind and the seal interact. I went there one day and walked down this long ass sewer and found the Kyuubi stuck in this giant cage that was held shut by a seal with the kanji for seal on it."

"I see. Thank you again" Shino repeated.

"But what does that have to do with this place" Chouji asked as he waved his hand indicating his surroundings, chips forgotten.

Naruto stopped for a minute looking around. "Tell me, how much energy do you think it would take to create a stable pocket dimension like this?"

"An incredible amount" Sakura said.

"We wouldn't even begin to guess" Shikamaru answered at the same time.

"It was beyond incredible, insane would be more appropriate. When I first put the seal together I thought I would be able to create it with my own chakra, and I have more than Hokage-Jiji, but I was wrong. If I had tried to do it I would be dead right now. When I first activated the seal, I did it by channeling Kyuubi's chakra. At that point I this was just an empty space. Then I used another seal known as a duplication seal. Usually this seal just duplicates small things that are within very clearly marked boundaries. I marked the area within a two kilometer cube with chakra strings, from about 700 meters below ground to 1300 meters above. That is why we had to climb up here" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "I kind of forgot that I would be duplicating an area that included earth so the door in was right at the bottom. Duplicating that area didn't use as much chakra but it wasn't too much less so I had to use Kyuubi's chakra again. Both times I used chakra dampening seals so no one would sense me using the Kyuubi's chakra, it is very distinctive."

"That's amazing" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes it is" Shikamaru agreed. "But you seem to use a lot of Fuuinjutsu, isn't that supposed to be one of the most complicated of the Ninja Arts?"

Naruto looked sheepish again. "So I've been told. But it has always sort of made sense to me. I'm actually getting close to becoming a seal master."

Everyone eyes went wide again.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pondered that for a few seconds trying to think if there was anything else he should tell his friends. "Not that I can think of. But I do have one request. Shino could you have your allies check the health of this place so I can bring anything that it might need to become a stable ecosystem and self-sustaining."

"Indeed though I might need an hour or so to get an accurate assessment" Shino answered.

"Thanks Shino. Do you guys have any more questions?"

They all shook their heads no, and though Sakura looked like she was going to say something for a second she changed her mind and shook her head too.

"All right, what do you say about using this place for what it was meant while Shino makes his assessment?" Naruto asked; excitement back in his voice.

So for the hour that it took for Shino to finish the other six were training, even though it was closer to just having fun.

When Shino reappeared, signaling that he was finished, the group gathered once again.

"So what's the verdict?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I can tell, this area is healthy and will remain so" seeing Naruto getting ready to cheer, Shino quickly continued. "However, I am relatively inexperienced, it would be better to bring my father here to examine it."

Naruto became very silent and still for several minutes seeming to pull into himself.

"That may be possible. However, I will have to talk to Hokage-Jiji first. While I trust you and my friends completely, I do not know your father in the same way nor do I know what his reaction will be. So unless I can get the Hokage behind me I can't allow that. If I can, I will have Jiji call him for his opinion" Naruto summarized.

"That is logical" Shino replied.

"Thanks Shino. Ok everyone, let's go back, we do have classes tomorrow after all" Naruto said as he began walking back toward the stairs. "I'll go first as I can see in the dark."

As he walked he saw his friends following him back to the real world.

* * *

><p>Over the next three days Naruto noticed Mizuki becoming even more fidgety and sensed him sending more and more looks at him. Whenever he managed to see the looks they were very calculating and seemed to grow excited as the week passed.<p>

_He is up to something _Naruto thought _something that has to do with me and the exams if his growing excitement and calculating glances are any indicator. I need to talk to Jiji but it will be hard to convince him I not just making it up or trying to get out of the exam. I would have to convince him that I'm more than I seem, I've done a really good job at downplaying my skills and intelligence. Now, how to convince him? I would have to do something really impressive to… _Naruto slapped his forehead. _Kami I'm an idiot, two birds with one stone._

Grabbing his dimension scroll he sealed it into the storage seal his father had created, and which he had almost forgotten about to tell the truth. Then he headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Kicking open the door of the Hokage's office, like normal, Naruto luckily found the old man alone.<p>

"Hey Jiji, how are you doing today?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Hello Naruto. I'm doing well. How about you?" the old man said kindly.

"I'm good. Do you have a couple of hours?" Naruto asked happily before turning deadly serious. "It is very important."

Put on edge by Naruto's sudden shift of mood, the professor decided to take the boy seriously. I do but it will have to wait for about an hour when I finish my work for the day. Is that ok?"

"That's fine Jiji."

"I shouldn't have any more visitors today so you can wait on the couch" the old man said as he gestured to the couch.

Not answering, Naruto just walked over and flopped down onto couch, throwing his right arm over his eyes. While he was lying there he strained his senses to detect the ANBU that he had no doubt were in the room. By the time the Hokage looked like he was nearly finished Naruto had detected three. Wanting to make sure he activated his eyes and confirmed that there were indeed three.

Finally finished with a little daylight left, the old Hokage looked up at Naruto. "Ok my boy, what did you need?"

Staring back at the old man, Naruto gave him a calculating glance. "First, can you send the three ANBU out and put up the privacy barrier?"

Hiruzen gave Naruto a piercing look, and detecting no deception or danger nodded and gave a gesture signaling his guards to leave. Then he made a few hand seals and the walls briefly glowed blue signaling that they were now safe from eavesdropping.

Wanting to be extremely careful Naruto activated his eyes and searched for any chakra signatures other than his and the old man's. Finding none he turned to the old Hokage again and started.

"I've got something to tell you but not here" Naruto said. Seeing that the Hokage was about to speak, Naruto held up a hand. "Wait for a second Jiji."

Naruto unsealed the dimension seal and hung it up on the wall next to the door, one of the few places where there were no bookcases. Just like when he brought his friends in, he channeled a bit of chakra and the door to his dimension opened. "Right in here Jiji." Naruto said as he walked in.

"What is that Naruto?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get to the top. Come on Jiji" Naruto cajoled.

Unlike his friends, Hiruzen was able to follow Naruto easily despite the darkness. After a short time, he and the Hokage reached ground level.

The kindly grandfather gone, now the Kami no Shinobi now stood there giving him a flat look. "Now my boy, what is this place?"

"This is a pocket dimension that I created to use as a training ground. The scroll I stuck to the wall in your office was a modified storage scroll that I used to create it. I call the seal a 'dimension seal' for obvious reasons."

The kindly old man was back but he had been rendered completely speechless.

"You-You created it? How do you know Fuuinjutsu?"

"You know how I unsealed the dimension scroll?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"That seal on my hand originally held a bunch of books. The Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced Fuuinjutsu series, and a 'The basics of Chakra' were part of it. I have read them all and I modified a storage seal to make this pocket dimension then I used a large scale duplication seal to duplicate most of training ground 42 into it" Naruto explained. "This is the perfect training ground. It can't be detected or even noticed under most circumstances. Nothing that happens in here whether it be sound or chakra, nothing produced in here can be noticed outside."

"I-I see… Is it active even when you haven't activated it like you did in my office?" Hiruzen asked, slightly changing the subject to buy the time he needed to come to terms with what he had just been told.

"Yes, it is a pocket dimension. I can't turn it on and off or all the trees and wildlife would be dead" Naruto confirmed.

"So what did you bring me here to ask?" the old Hokage asked still slightly off kilter.

"I've got a problem and a strong suspicion but no proof. I want to get that proof but to do so I'll need your help."

"What is your suspicion?"

"The assistant instructor of my class, Mizuki, is planning something. It has something to do with me and the exams but I get the feeling it is not a plan against me but using me. Ever since last Friday he has been getting more and more restless while casting me calculating glances and acting friendly. He has never hidden his hatred of me before."

"I see" the Hokage said centered again now that he had something to focus on.

"I want to set a trap to get the proof I need."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Unless I am very wrong he is hoping or possibly making sure I fail so that is what I am going to do" Naruto said. "What is the most important part of the exam?

Starting to get an idea where Naruto was going the old Hokage quickly answered. "The Ninjutsu portion."

"So Jiji, will you give me the Ninjutsu portion now? That way I can fail the Ninjutsu test tomorrow and do whatever I need to while still becoming a shinobi."

Despite getting an inkling where Naruto was headed, this caught him by surprise. "Yes… that might work, as long as you have graduated and become a shinobi, I could label it as a mission and the council would not have any say in the matter" Hiruzen mused. "But what if Mizuki doesn't do anything?"

"Then I will come to your office then next day and say something along the lines that while I failed because of the Bunshin I was allowed to retake the exam because I wasn't allowed to use a different Bunshin Jutsu during the test or something like that. To make sure that will stick I will screw up when I have to perform the Bunshin during the test."

"That will be fine" Hiruzen started "But let's get back to my office just in case anyone comes."

"Ok Jiji" Naruto said as the two started heading back down the stairs. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I brought my friends in here on Monday and had Aburame Shino and his allies examine it to make sure the ecosystem is stable. He said he thought it was but it would be better if his father took a look, as he is still inexperienced. So could you arrange for that while swearing him to secrecy or something?"

"I can arrange for that. Do you always keep, what did you call it? Your 'dimension scroll' on you?"

Looking at the old man Naruto answered "Yes, I have been doing so lately."

"Then I will send for you when I have arranged a meeting with Shibi."

"Thanks Jiji."

"You are welcome my boy."

After a minute or two they arrived back in the Hokage's office and Naruto deactivated the dimension scroll before sealing it back into his hand.

"Ok Naruto, I need you to perform the Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and produce at least two clones with the Bunshin no jutsu" the old Hokage said as he sat back down in his chair.

Naruto obeyed but started with the Bunshin. He made two sealless Kage Bunshin, thanking Kami that it had grown dark as it would be nearly impossible to notice it was not the normal Bunshin. Then he turned into the old man and once again it would be hard for him to see it wasn't a normal Henge. Then finally he Kawarimi'd with the old man, switching with him but keeping the hat. Not letting the old man know he was doing it, Naruto quickly used the sealing jutsu to mark the Hokage hat on his head with the Hiraishin marker. When he was done with that, only a few second in reality, he Kawarimi'd with the old Hokage again.

"Very good, as soon as I get the results from the remainder of the test, provided you pass of course, you will become a shinobi."

"Thanks Jiji" Naruto said. "Two more things. One, please keep my abilities a secret, I worked hard to be underestimated. Please don't ruin that. Two, if something does happen treat me like you would if we never had this conversation. That is what he would expect and he might suspect something is wrong if it doesn't happen.

And with that Naruto went home to get some sleep and prepare for the genin exam the next day.

* * *

><p>"Ok class" Iruka-sensei said "we will now begin the written portion of the genin exam". With that, Mizuki began handing out the exam papers being careful to give Naruto his last.<p>

Looking at his test Naruto decided to be careful, he still did need to pass the rest of the test after all, and briefly activated his eyes. He quickly noticed and broke the genjutsu that had been placed on his paper.

With his test in order, he answered just a couple more questions than would be necessary to pass while still keeping him in the lower third of the class. With that done he discreetly looked around at the class. His friends appeared to be doing well with the exception of Shikamaru, who was asleep. Knowing his friends Sasuke would ace the test (his pride not allowing anything else), Sakura would become the kunoichi of the year, Hinata would take the third or fourth highest position (she had do at least that well or her father would be on her case), Chouji would score in the middle of the class, as would Shikamaru (he would think it is too troublesome to do any better), and Shino would take somewhere between fourth and sixth place in the class (that way he would be known as a good shinobi, but not too good). The rest of the class he wasn't too sure about, while he knew some of the others like Kiba and Ino (who he hadn't included in his group because they couldn't keep their mouths shut, Ino was a gossip and Kiba was someone who couldn't help but boast), he wasn't sure how they would do.

"Ok class bring your papers up and pile them in front of me then head out to the throwing range" Iruka-sensei announced.

As Iruka-sensei called the end of the test everyone walked up and put the tests in a pile in front of him. Naruto was careful to be one of but not the last people to place his paper on the pile, slipping it somewhere in the center so it would be harder to tamper with. Then he did as instructed and headed out to the throwing range. Walking there he decided not to hold back too much for this portion of the exam, but also not so anything like coat his kunai and shuriken with elemental chakra.

"This portion of the exam is to test your ability with kunai and shuriken" Iruka-sensei said when everyone quieted down. "You will throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at the targets then go with me to check out your score and collect the weapons you threw. You get ten points for hitting the dummy, twenty for hitting a pain center or crippling position, thirty for one of the deadly points, and forty for the head or heart."

Naruto achieved one of the highest scores in the class, right behind Sasuke actually, with 290 points (six head/heart, one pain center, and three random dummy shots). He probably could have gotten 400 points if he wanted.

After that was the Taijutsu portion of the exam where everyone had to fight one of the two instructors and if they survive four minutes without being knocked out or going outside of a ring painted on the ground, they passed. It was actually kind of funny watching his friends. Iruka-sensei just avoided Chouji's attacks after the first one put a crater in the ground, when he tried to hit Hinata she would just flow around his attacks, and Sakura gave as good as she got. Mizuki on the other hand just couldn't hit Shino, then Shikamaru just caught him in his Kagename no jutsu (forfeiting the match) saying it was too troublesome to fight, and then he threw the fight against Sasuke as he was barely moving at the speed a new genin should be able to.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and he had decided to follow Shino's example and while making no attacks also not taking any. That was complicated when Mizuki actually fought him at his full speed. Naruto was actually forced to reduce his resistance seal from 14 (which he still wasn't used to) back to 13. That gave him a good speed boost and allowed him to just avoid Mizuki for the four minutes, allowing him to pass.

"Good job everyone. Now that we are done here we will go back to the classroom and take the jutsu portion of the exam" Iruka-sensei announced.

Everyone walked back into the classroom and sat down in their familiar seats, possibly for the last time.

"As your name is called, come to the next room and we will test you. Aburame Shino, we will start with you."

As soon as they left, Naruto went to Shikamaru and Chouji and told them not to worry about him if it appeared he had failed. He repeated the same warning for Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura. Just as he finished his warnings Shino returned.

"Akimichi Chouji" Shino simply said.

Chouji left the room to take his test. While he was gone, Naruto took the time to give Shino the same warning before going back to his seat and waiting to hear his name.

After about 15 minutes he heard just that coming from Sasuke in his case. He got up and left the classroom going to the small room located one door down. Opening the door he found Iruka-sensei and Mizuki sitting behind a table with a bunch of hitai-ate placed on it.

"Ok Naruto" Iruka-sensei started "perform the Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and create at least two working clones with the Bunshin no jutsu".

"Got ya, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said before making the dog, boar, and ram hand seal and transforming into Mizuki. Then before the smoke from the technique completely cleared, he quickly made the ram, boar, ox, dog, and snake hand seals and replacing himself with the real Mizuki.

"Good job Naruto, you can release the Henge now" Iruka-sensei said looking pointedly at where Naruto was supposed to be.

"I'm not Naruto, Iruka. I'm Mizuki" Mizuki protested.

"Cut the crap Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

After saying that Iruka turned to see the Mizuki sitting next to him chuckle, then brake out into full laughter and fall to the ground, dispelling the Henge. Instead of waiting for either of his teachers to say anything he got up and moved back to his original place. As he passed Mizuki, Naruto saw a scowl on his face that was quickly hidden behind a friendly mask.

"Good job Naruto" Iruka said amazed that Naruto had managed to replace him with another chakra user, something that was considered extremely difficult. "Please perform the Bunshin no jutsu."

While he could easily make a couple clones, he also had a tendency to overload them unless he was making more than 50. So since he needed to fail this portion of the exam he did just that, seriously overload the jutsu. He made the Ram, Snake, and Tiger hand seals and channeling enough chakra to make a shadow clone and concentrating on making two clones. It looked even worse than he expected. His clones where completely white-skinned and lay twitching on the ground looking nearly dead.

Making sure to make a dejected face he looked at Iruka-sensei just in time to see him yell "Fail".

"But he did create two clones, we could always let him pass this time considering he did already fail two advancement tests" Mizuki defended.

Iruka-sensei looked thoughtful for a moment before turning sad. "No way Mizuki, you know we can't do that. Even if he did create two clones, they are completely useless while everyone else created two functional clones. I can't pass him."

Making sure to act depressed, as if he had really just failed, Naruto slowly walked out to the courtyard and sat on a swing to watch all of the happy graduates and their families. After hearing comments like: "look it's that kid, he's the only one that failed" and "good he shouldn't become a shinobi", Naruto left not wanting to listen to it anymore.

As he walked down the street away from the academy he heard someone call out his name.

_Got ya _Naruto thought as he turned to see Mizuki walking toward him. Making sure his idiot act was firmly in place, Naruto finally answered. "Mizuki-sensei?"

"You shouldn't let it get to you. Iruka is actually very worried about you. He used to be a lot like you, always pranking people to get attention. He probably sees himself in you and wants to make sure you become the right way. Try to understand his feelings as someone else who has no parents."

Playing along as Mizuki was expecting Naruto said "But I wish I had graduated."

"In that case, let me tell you a secret" Mizuki said. "There is a special practical make-up exam. There is a special scroll set up in the Hokage's office with a couple jutsu in it. It is labeled "The Forbidden Scroll of Seals". What you have to do is sneak into his office and steal that scroll and go hide with it while learning a single jutsu. If you have learned a jutsu by the time I find you, you will pass and become a genin. So will you do it?"

"Of course" Naruto nearly shouted while thinking _Hook, Line, and Sinker. At least he sets his goals high, the forbidden scroll of seals. Well since I'm going to have to catch him in the act I will actually have to steal the scroll. I might as well read the thing. Tou-san said it had a more durable Bunshin technique after all, and maybe if I'm lucky it will have some of the first's techniques. Unfortunately we have never had Ice users in Konoha so there is no way to get any ice based jutsu._

With that settled, Naruto went to make preparations.

* * *

><p>Stealing the forbidden scroll turned out to be pathetically easy. It was just sitting on the bottom shelf on one of the bookcases in his office. He probably would have gotten away cleanly if the old man hadn't walked in on him as he was about to leave with the scroll in his arms.<p>

"Naruto, what are you-" the Hokage started but was cut off as he fell unconscious due to the sleep seal Naruto had quickly set up.

"_Knowing the old man, that will probably only last about five minutes _Naruto thought_. Since he saw me running away with the scroll he will probably call all chuunin and Jounin in the village to look for me. That is exactly what Mizuki wants, at least I suspect it is. Who better to place the blame on then the 'demon brat' after all._

Running into the woods, Naruto found a shack in a small clearing near training ground 12 and decided it would do perfectly. Opening the scroll he noticed that the first jutsu was the Kage Bunshin and that gave him an idea. Standing back up he made the cross shape seal and created five Kage Bunshin. "Spread out and make it look like we were training hard."

When the Kage Bunshin started working Naruto went back to the scroll.

The second jutsu was Chishio Bunshin no jutsu. _This must be what Tou-san was talking about, let's see. _

**Chishio Bunshin no jutsu**

The Chishio Bunshin (Blood Clone) is a longer lasting version of the Kage Bunshin. Instead of being made out of pure chakra, it is made out of both blood and chakra. It has the ability to regenerate a small portion of the chakra it uses due to being blood based. The major disadvantage of this clone is that it takes two gallons of blood to create, along with 60 percent of the user's chakra. This makes it unfeasible to make more than one at a time. However the blood clone can do anything the user can, including heal and make Kage Bunshin of its own.

_Perfect. This is just what I needed. The amount of blood is unfortunate but maybe I can find a way around that. What's next?_

Chishio Bunshin was followed by several other jutsu that Naruto had no use for before he came to the Mokuton jutsu. These were Moku Bunshin no jutsu, a wood clone technique, Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koton (Wood Release Secret Technique: Navity of a World of Trees) where the user forces trees to grow on ant surface they want, Mokuton: Shichuka no jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique) a technique that forces roots to grow at an accelerated rate and form a house with the exact shape depending on the user's memories, Mokuton: Daijurin no jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest technique) which temporarily turns the user's arm into plant matter that grows into spikes that attack an enemy, Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no jutsu (Wood Release: Smothering binding technique) a technique that makes trees that grow either form the ground or arm constrict around an opponent, and Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) a defensive technique that causes roots to grow from the ground and interlock to form a half dome to protect the user.

After finding the Mokuton jutsu he didn't really find any others that he liked, and could use anyway. There was one that he would have liked: the Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique) but considering it was a genjutsu, he would never be able to use it.

When he finished reading through the scroll he rolled it back up and realized that while the area looked like he had been training, he himself didn't. Naruto decided that he would give his orange monstrosities a proper send off and spread dirt over them and his face while putting a bunch of tears in the clothing. When he finally looked like he had been training hard he dispelled the clones and waited for Mizuki to arrive.

What he wasn't expecting was for Iruka-sensei to arrive first.

_Shit what is he doing here? That idiot Mizuki probably couldn't find me. Shit, I bet he followed Iruka-sensei considering how often he is the one to find me and drag me to class. I'll have to play along until Mizuki shows himself._

"I found you-" Iruka-sensei started, only for Naruto to cut him off.

"I found you, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.

"No I found you, you idiot" Iruka said before how beaten up Naruto looked. "What were you doing here?"

"I was learning this incredible jutsu, watch I'll show it to you and you can let me graduate!"

Iruka looked at him for a second, confused at his attitude. It wasn't the attitude of someone who had done something wrong. Then he saw the scroll that was on the ground behind his student. "Naruto, where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh this, Mizuki told me about it. He said if I learn one jutsu from here I will pass the practical make-up exam!" Naruto said.

As he was finishing he heard objects flying in his direction. Just before he was going to dodge he felt himself being pushed out of the way of a bunch of kunai. Looking back up he saw Iruka-sensei with several sticking out of him, the rest of which were lodged in the side of the old shack that he was leaning against.

"Nice job finding that idiot, Iruka" Mizuki said before turning to Naruto. "Now give me the scroll Naruto."

Deciding to play along a little bit longer, Naruto quickly looked back and forth between Mizuki and Iruka-sensei, feigning confusion. "W-What's going on here?"

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Naruto, whatever happens, don't give Mizuki that scroll. That is a forbidden scroll with information on dangerous jutsu in it. Mizuki just used you to take the blame for stealing it for him."

"Naruto there's no point in you having that scroll, it's not like you could do anything with it. But I tell you the truth anyway-" Mizuki said.

"NO DON'T" Iruka yelled, cutting Mizuki off.

"You know how the Demon Fox was killed 12 years ago?" Mizuki started, pausing until he saw Naruto's nod. "Ever since that day, there has been a law that has been in effect for this village."

"A Law?" Naruto asked. _Hmm… I had always wondered why no one would talk about it and why no one my age knew. This is probably the reason._

"A law that you were never to learn about" Mizuki continued.

Deciding it was almost time to spring his trap, Naruto played along a little longer. "Not me? What is this law?"

Mizuki, who had been lightly smirking, now broke out into full laughter with a nearly maniacal grin on his face. "The law forbids anyone from telling you the fact that you are in fact the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What" Naruto said, not having to feign surprise. What Mizuki had just said was too ludicrous.

"STOP IT" Iruka shouted.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Yondaime you seem to admire so much…"

"STOP IT" Iruka shouted again.

"You've been lied to by the entire village! Don't you find it odd that you and only you seem to be hated by the entire village." At this point Naruto was forced to hunch down so he didn't break into laughter. "Iruka is the same, He hates you too."

While Mizuki was ranting, Iruka was remembering the words the Hokage had said to him when Naruto first became part of his class 'He has never known a parent's love and is hated by all of the villagers. So he causes trouble and pulls pranks to get attention, anything to be acknowledged, for people to recognize his existence. Though he may act happy, he is really in a lot of pain'.

"Nobody will ever love you" Mizuki continued in that maniacal voice while pulling out one of the giant shuriken on his back and preparing to throw it. "That scroll was used to seal you up."

Mizuki threw the shuriken. Unfortunately, Naruto was still hunched over and he didn't see it until it was too late. Or at least it would have been too late if Iruka-sensei hadn't shielded him with his body.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka said through the blood trickling down his mouth "I could have been there for you more. You are just like I was after I lost my parents. I became the prankster of my class all to get attention. If only I had been able to see through my pain earlier. Just remember, you are one of my precious students, you are Uzumaki Naruto"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" Naruto said before emerging from behind him, happy that someone outside his little group was seeing him for him. "Enough of this farce Mizuki."

Completely thrown off balance by the complete change in the boy he was targeting, Mizuki could only gape. "What…?"

"I said enough of this farce" Naruto replied, shedding the last of his act. "Have you ever heard of the term Jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice)? It is what humans with bijuu sealed within them are called. Do you really think that Konoha would still exist if I was the Kyuubi?"

"Wha… How is this…?"

"Despite the fact that this whole thing was a trap to see what you would do, I think you broke a law that will probably cost you your life" Naruto said dispassionately.

"How do you figure that?" Mizuki asked finally regaining his equilibrium. "I will just kill you both and take the scroll. It isn't like some academy failure like you can do anything to a chuunin like me"

"You think you can take me? Then what about a thousand of me?" Naruto asked as he made the cross-shaped hand seal unique to the Kage Bunshin. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)!"

The entire clearing was suddenly filled with smoke. When it cleared, there were Narutos on every surface. Tree limbs, ground, the sides of the trees, everywhere.

"Take care of the trash please" Naruto said, gesturing to his clones to take care of Mizuki.

Naruto himself went back over to Iruka, struggling not to laugh at the expression on his face. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, I'm alr-" Iruka started, then he started to stand up and grimaced in pain. "Ok maybe not so much. But what did you mean this was all a trap?"

"Ahh… I noticed Mizuki acting funny and told Jiji about it. Since I noticed that he was sending me calculating looks and he was getting more excited and jumpy as the exam got closer, we realized that whatever he was planning probably had something to do with me. We decided that I would fake failing the Ninjutsu part of the exam, I took that part early so I could be considered a ninja on a mission. Then here we are" Naruto turned back to his clones "Enough, he's good and pulverized by now. We don't want to go too far after all."

"I see, come here and close your eyes" Iruka said in a kind voice.

It was that tone of acceptance that decided Naruto and he went up to Iruka and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Naruto felt something rubbing against his forehead.

"You can open your eyes now."

Naruto did just that and immediately noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his hitai-ate. Putting his hand up to his forehead he felt the metal plate engraved with the spiraling symbol of Konoha.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I know I would have gotten one when I see Jiji, but this is so much better" Naruto shouted and ran to give Iruka a hug.

"Ooph… Pain… Naruto please let go, I'm still wounded here" Iruka said while patting Naruto on the back. "I know you said this was a trap for Mizuki, but you did end up saving my life. Come see me at the academy tomorrow, there's something that I want to teach you."

"Awesome, what is it?"

"A jutsu. One that I created myself."

"Really, you'll really teach me a jutsu. Thanks Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome. Now let's go see the Hokage, and have one of your clones bring that along" Iruka said gesturing to the prone form of Mizuki.

* * *

><p>After leaving the forest, Naruto supporting Iruka and dragging Mizuki behind made their way to the Hokage tower. Upon entering the old man's office he found a bunch of Jounin had arrived there ahead of him.<p>

"I see it was a success Naruto. Ibiki please take care of Mizuki. Someone else take Iruka-kun to the hospital to be patched up. Everyone else is dismissed" the old Hokage ordered before motioning Naruto to sit in the seat in front of his desk.

After sitting down as ordered the old man spoke up again. "You did a good job Naruto. Now tell me, how did you know?"

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I do. Did someone tell you about it? If they did they signed their life away."

"No one told me. What was the law Mizuki mentioned about?"

"When word spread that you were the container of the Kyuubi, I made a law that made it punishable by death to mention that fact to anyone who didn't already know with the exception of myself and you. Now how did you know about the Kyuubi."

Deciding to step carefully, Naruto pulled up his shirt and exposed his stomach before channeling some chakra. "One of the books I received from the seal on the back of my hand had a section about the bijuu and jinchuuriki. When I noticed this seal as well as seeing a giant nine-tailed fox trapped in a cage kept shut with a little piece of paper with the kanji for seal in my dreams I put together the pieces. I realized that since a bijuu cannot be killed it had to be sealed, then the fact that my birthday was the day the Kyuubi attacked… I realized that I had to be a jinchuuriki."

"I see… So what is your opinion on this?"

"What happened, happened. I'm not going to waste my life worrying about what can't be changed" Naruto said then decided to make a little gamble to see what the old man's answer would be. "Who are my parents, Jiji?"

Hiruzen hesitated for a second. "I can't tell you that, yet. I will in a few years, but it is dangerous for you to know right now."

"Thanks for not lying to me, for not just telling me that you don't know."

"You're welcome Naruto. Just so you know, you will be paid for a B-rank mission for your effort. Anyway, on to other matters. Since you already have a hitai-ate I don't have to worry about that. Your orientation as a genin will be in three days at 8am. You will receive your team assignment when you get there. Before then you need to have a picture taken for your shinobi registration and bring it to me. Is there anything else you need?" At Naruto's head shake he continued "Then I will see you when you bring me that picture."

With that Naruto left, leaving behind an old man that was sighing in relief. He was just glad that Naruto had taken it so well. In truth he really shouldn't be all that surprised after the previous day, he thought.

**A/N:** That is all for the graduation. I don't think anything needs explaining this chapter so enjoy until next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>: Team 7

A couple original chapter names I know, but they do the job.

For everyone who has read the story and likes it or just has something to say, **REVIEW.**

**And don't forget the poll.**

**Update:** The next chapter is ready and it will go up as soon as stops acting funny


	10. Team 7

Kishimoto owns everyone's favorite blond, not me ~pout~. Also Chakura Hankyouteii no Jutsu (Chakra Echolocation Technique) was created by Kenichi618.

**Chapter 10: Team 7**

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked home from the Hokage's office, he couldn't help feel both elated and disappointed. Elated because he was now officially a shinobi of Konoha and he had just completed his first B-rank mission. Disappointed, despite his strength, he had not been able to prevent Iruka-sensei's injury.<p>

_I will have to do better next time. If I had only finished my sword… the seals are almost done but I still haven't found a way to integrate the compression seal and the wind chakra conversion and shaping seal so I can channel other types of chakra if it becomes necessary. It might take a few more weeks but if I assign a couple of clones to work on it, they should be done with it before my team takes our first c-rank mission. Now that I think about it, I had better set a bunch of clones on earth manipulation training so that I can master it and start working on Mokuton training now that I have some jutsu for it. Now, the last thing I have to worry about right now is the Chishio Bunshin. While it could be the perfect thing for sparring and a few other things, I can't spare two gallons of blood each time I want to make one._

Finally arriving home, Naruto decided to get his clones started on both the earth manipulation and finishing his sword. He unsealed the dimension scroll and started walking up the stairs.

_I still can't believe I forgot to take into account where the entrance would be when I used the duplication… wait duplication, why can't I duplicate blood? It would have to be a bit specialized, duplicating a set amount of blood instead of everything within its boundaries. It would have to have a blood recognition component and an output control component. Damn… another project to work on now, but if I finish it I will have a Ninjutsu/Fuuinjutsu hybrid clone. I guess I'll have set some clones to work on that too._

Reaching his training grounds, Naruto created a hundred clones. 60 of them he set to work on creating boulders with earth chakra then turning them into dust, 10 he set to work on ice manipulation, 5 he set to work on his sword, 5 he set to work on the blood duplication seal, 10 he set working on the Mokuton jutsu (even though he wasn't sure if he could use them yet), and 10 he set to working on chakra control.

Having gotten his clones started Naruto decided to test out a theory. He left his pocket dimension and sealed it back in the seal on the back of his hand. He wanted to see if he could have them continue training and have their memories return to him despite them being in a pocket dimension.

With that done, Naruto went to bed. Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up he immediately decided to check on his clones in the dimension scroll. So he quickly got ready and then dressed in his new clothes. He quickly put on a pair of black cargo pants that were similar to ANBU issue pants except the cargo pockets in this pair were actually scroll holders. The pants were followed by a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with a hood that could come out of a seal on the back of the collar. He was wearing black shinobi sandals and had kunai and shuriken pouches of each hip. The pouches were a bit special because they each had storage seals on the outside that he could use to store anything he needed to.<p>

All of his clothes, including the sandals and pouches were a bit special. All of the clothes he put on had three seals on them, two of them which he actually had to place six months ago. These were a regeneration seal and a growth seal. They had to be placed six months before because that was the amount of time it took for them to fully integrate with the clothes, or another way of saying it would be that is how long it took for the seals to 'memorize' the clothes. The regeneration was pretty obvious; by channeling chakra to it his clothes would repair themselves. The growth seal on the other hand was not, it had to be activated with his blood so it became synchronized with him, it literally kept his clothing matching his frame (this seal wasn't on the pouches but it was on the sandals). As long as these two seals were not destroyed he would never have to get new clothing. That is not to say that he didn't have several sets but that those that he would not have to replace them. The final seal wasn't really necessary but it was very useful. It was a modified of the color shift seal he had used to prank the teachers. This version allowed him to change the color of his clothes to whatever he wanted when he channeled chakra into that seal.

Finally ready to go he opened the dimension seal and start up the stairs. Arriving at the top of the steps, he quickly became disappointed.

"Boss what are you doing back so soon?" a clone asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to sleep" a second clone said.

"What do you guys mean?" Naruto asked his clones, "I just woke up from a full night of sleep".

"We've only been training for about four hours boss" the second clone answered.

"I see" Naruto said. _So time moves more slowly inside than outside, or at least it does when it is in the storage seal on my hand, I wonder if it will do the same thing if it isn't in that storage seal. But still I wonder why there is a time discrepancy. But before that I will have to put the transmission half of a paired summoning seal on the back of it in case it is ever separated from me._

"Start dispelling, 10 every five minutes" Naruto ordered loudly. To reduce the impact Naruto sat down and started meditating. Fifty minutes he stood up and recreated the 100 clones.

"You guys know what to do, get to it."

With a fresh set of clones training, Naruto left the training dimension again. He closed the dimension and turned the scroll over. After deactivating the stasis seal he drew two seals. The first on the transmission half of a paired summoning seal that he placed on the back of the dimension scroll. The second was the reception half of the seal which he placed on the inside of his left hand. Placing his left palm on top of the dimension scroll, Naruto connected the transmission and reception seals and activated them so the dimension scroll could only be summoned to his hand. Then he re-activated the stasis seal and rolled the dimension scroll back up, hanging it on his back with some ninja wire.

After everything was set, Naruto headed out. While he had to go see Iruka-sensei at the academy, there was one very pressing issue to take care of. That in mind he raided his closet.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at training ground 42 about fifteen minutes later. Once there, he collected wood for a fire and quickly started it with a low powered Katon jutsu that was literally good for nothing but starting fires when setting up camp.<p>

It took a few minutes to really get going, but once it did Naruto built it up until it was practically a bonfire.

"I would like to thank this bonfire for cleansing something that truly needs to be destroyed" Naruto said, almost in prayer.

With his goodbye (and good riddance) said, Naruto threw the orange monstrosities into the roaring fire and moved back to watch them disappear forever. For good measure he even stayed to watch the fire burn down a bit before dowsing the fire with water he condensed from the air.

With that done, he finally headed to the academy to see Iruka-sensei.

* * *

><p>The academy was almost completely empty. There were no students and practically no teachers. In fact there might not be any other than Iruka and a couple other teachers that just gave their class the graduation exam as they probably had to prepare profiles of their passing students and deal with the paperwork for those who failed.<p>

Naruto quickly walked up to Iruka-sensei's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Following the order, Naruto opened the door and walked in before closing the door behind him. Looking at his teacher he noticed that he had quite a few bandages under his clothes.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how are you doing today" Naruto asked.

"Hi Naruto. I'm fine, I'll be back in perfect condition a few days after team assignments" Iruka said noticing Naruto's look of worry.

Naruto let out a quick sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

Iruka gave Naruto a once over, finally noticing that he wasn't being blinded by just looking at his student. "I like the new clothes Naruto. What happened to the old ones?"

"I just finished cleansing them" Naruto answered with a big smile on his face.

"Cleansed, what do you mean?"

"I started a bonfire and burned them" Naruto stated, then seeing the incredulous look on Iruka's face asked another question. "You didn't think I liked wearing 'Oh here I am, please kill me now' orange did you?"

"I was under that impression. Why else would someone wear clothes like that?" Iruka asked.

"To be underestimated" Naruto answered simply. "Who would take someone who acts like an idiot and wears clothing like that seriously?"

"I see… well, I can't really blame you. Being underestimated is actually a very good thing to be in the shinobi world. Well, I promised to teach you a jutsu that I created, right?"

"What type of jutsu is it?" Naruto asked, not quite able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Remember several years ago when you asked me how I always found you?"

Curious, Naruto answered. "Yeah"

"Well, I'm going to teach you the jutsu I always used to find you" Iruka said.

"So you are going to teach me a jutsu that lets me find people?" Naruto questioned.

"No, this is closer to a sensory technique. It is called Chakra Hankyouteii no Jutsu (Chakra Echolocation Technique) it sends out a pulse of, I guess you could say, specially cultivated chakra. Because of the slightly different nature of the chakra, it will bounce off of anything it touches and when it does it alerts you. This in essence allows you to sense your surroundings. If you become good enough with it you can even sense chakra signatures of different people and things. That is actually how I always found you, by recognizing your chakra signature. There are two down sides to this jutsu, one of which will probably not apply to you. First this jutsu takes a lot of chakra to perform. Considering I saw you make hundreds of Kage Bunshin yesterday, I don't think you have to worry about that."

_He's right, but for more than one reason. The same reason that I get nearly half of a Kage Bunshin's chakra back when I dispel it will apply here. The nature of my chakra will probably allow me to recover about half of the chakra that I have to use to perform this technique._

"The other down side is that it takes a great deal of time to get used to the information that you receive and learn to sort it out. There are only three hand seals that you use for this technique but you also have to remember to compress and expel the chakra when you do it. The seals are Dragon, Bird, Dragon. You try it."

Following Iruka's instructions, Naruto made the hand seals, saying "Chakra Hankyouteii no Jutsu", and when the jutsu activated he remembered to first compress the chakra that it called up then expelled it. He immediately got a slight headache, just like when he dispelled a Kage Bunshin. Also just like a Kage Bunshin, the headache started fading immediately. What he got was an almost perfect layout of the academy building and a sense that there were three people, other than the two of them, in the building. The people seemed to 'shine' to this new sense, probably their chakra, but they each 'shone' in a slightly different way.

_That must be what Iruka-sensei meant when mentioned chakra signatures, and I sensed almost the entire building. I wonder…_

Naruto quickly formed the hand seals again. This time he used more chakra to perform it. Like the first time he got a slight headache, but it faded even more quickly, and he sensed the entire academy building and a bit of the grounds outside of the building.

_Interesting. Now what if I…_

Forming the hand seals a third time, Naruto used the same amount of chakra that he did the first time but compressed the chakra much further before he released it. This time he barely even noticed the headache before it disappeared. Despite having less of a headache, he actually sensed more of his surroundings then when he used more chakra.

_Very interesting. I bet I could do the same thing with this jutsu that I did with the sealing jutsu and Kage Bunshin. It is incredibly useful now but it would be even more useful if I could use it without needing any hand seals or having to call out the name. When I get to that point I bet I could use it as chakra control exercise. First using a large amount of chakra to perform it, then trying to compress my chakra enough to cover the same area with less chakra, decreasing the amount of chakra until it requires very little. If it ever gets to that point I bet I could use it to keep a nearly constant awareness of my surroundings. Then again I could use a greater amount of chakra with more compression to sense further away. This jutsu has some serious potential._

"Thanks Iruka-sensei this is awesome. As much as I like powerful jutsu that can cause a lot of destruction, I like this just as much" Naruto said as he formed the hand seals again, compressing the chakra as much as possible.

"You're welcome Naruto. Just out of curiosity, but do you feel tired at all after performing it four times?" Iruka asked.

"No, it uses less than 1/50th of the amount that it takes to make a Kage Bunshin and I seem to be recovering a respective amount of the chakra I used each time."

_Incredible _Iruka thought _he might be able to take it further than I ever imagined. I just don't have enough chakra to use it more than twenty times an hour, but Naruto could probably do it constantly for an hour and barely even feel the drain._

"I'm glad you like it, but could you let me finish my paperwork? The amount of paperwork that I have to fill out without an assistant is insane, especially after my class just graduated" Iruka said, slightly sad that he couldn't spend some more time with his student.

"Thanks again Iruka-sensei. I have to go get my picture taken and give it to Jiji anyway" Naruto replied.

"Just go to the Hokage tower. There is a photographer there between graduation and team assignments so they can take care of everything there."

"Great, thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he left Iruka's office, making the hand seals to activate the jutsu again.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly walked to the Hokage tower, almost constantly using the new technique that Iruka-sensei had taught him. As he walked, he said the name more and more quietly until it was just slightly louder than a normal speaking voice. Of course until he got it that quiet, he received some very strange looks.<p>

Walking into the tower he asked the receptionist where he could go to get a picture taken for his shinobi ID. She directed him to a room on the second floor without even a hint of a scowl. Following her directions he came to a small room where a plump balding man was stand near a camera on a tripod that brought it up to shoulder height.

The man motioned him to sit in a chair that was placed facing the camera. "Ok kid, sit there and I will take the picture."

Naruto did as told and sat down quickly.

"Good, now wear whatever expression you want to be on your shinobi registration" the man paused as Naruto's face shifted to a mostly serious expression with a hint of his normal foxy grin. "Ok then in 3… 2… 1… Now."

The camera flashed but that soon disappeared. The photographer took something out of the camera and left the room. A couple minutes later he came back into the room and handed Naruto a picture. "Here you go. You know where to take this right?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking it for me" Naruto said politely even though he suspected that he wouldn't have gotten exactly the same treatment if the photographer had recognized him.

Leaving the photographer's room Naruto headed up the stairs. Reaching the top floor Naruto was about to go past the secretary's desk like normal when she stopped him.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage is in an important meeting. Could you please wait here for him to finish?"

Surprised that she had stopped him considering she never had before, Naruto consented and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

A few minutes later Danzo emerged from the Hokage's office. After giving him a calculating look, similar to the ones Mizuki had given him but colder, he walked past.

Not liking the feeling he was getting from Danzo, either the look or the feeling of general unease, Naruto activated his Kitsune-me and could barely stop himself from gasping.

He immediately got up and went into the Hokage's office. Naruto walked up to the desk and created a sound barrier that covered the Hokage's desk and the two of them but nothing else.

"Jiji, what's wrong with that Danzo guy?" Naruto immediately asked.

"What do you mean Naruto" the professor asked, his interest being caught.

"What do I mean? The chakra signature of that guy's right eye and arm don't match his body and the arm itself has several chakra signatures. There are six different signatures, one that cavers almost the entire arm and five others with two spots at various places on the arm. But the eye feels really weird almost like I've seen it before."

"I see. Do you-" the old man started but stopped as a cat masked ANBU appeared beside him. "What is it Cat?"

"Sir, I just wanted to check to make sure you were ok" the cat-masked man stated.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sir, despite the fact that I could tell you and Uzumaki-san were talking, I couldn't hear you."

The Hokage turned to look at Naruto again. "I see, that is fine. You are dismissed to return to position."

"Yes sir." the cat-masked ANBU said as he saluted, then he faded back out of sight. Deciding he wanted to have a look around the room, Naruto activated his Kitsune-me again and saw the normal three ANBU hiding in the room. He even noticed that the cat-masked ANBU actually had a chakra signature that was similar to Danzo's arm.

_Maybe the similarity has to do with a bloodline_ Naruto thought while the ANBU was fading_._

"So Naruto, why can't my ANBU hear us?" the professor asked giving Naruto a very piercing look.

"Sorry about that Jiji. I created a small sound barrier around the two of us and your desk before I started talking. I remembered that you said that Danzo was one of the elders so I didn't want what I was saying to be overheard" Naruto defended.

"I appreciate the forethought. But what I meant was how did you create the barrier?"

"It is a seal I have that doesn't let sound escape a set amount of space around me" Naruto replied while cursing himself for showing more than he had planned to.

The old man relaxed a bit. "Well thank you for doing that. It would be bad if Danzo found that I knew about that."

"No problem Jiji" Naruto said while internally sighing in relief.

"Did you recognize the chakra signatures?"

"No I didn't, sorry Jiji."

"That's ok. Just tell me if you find out what it matches" the Hokage ordered.

"I understand" Naruto said indicating his acceptance.

"So what did you originally come for my boy?" the old man asked as Naruto sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"You told me to get my picture taken and bring it to you this weekend, so here I am and here it is" Naruto said as he handed over the picture he had had taken by the photographer. While he did that he deactivated the sound barrier.

The Hokage took the picture and took a look at it for a second before looking at Naruto again. "I see you have changed you clothes."

"Yep, the orange monstrosities no longer served any purpose so I changed into something a bit more appropriate."

"I can see that, they look good on you. Much more fitting for a shinobi" Hiruzen said before placing the picture in a folder. "Now that that is complete, you are set. Just remember to be at the academy at 8am on Monday."

"Ok, thanks Jiji. See you around" Naruto said as he prepared to leave the office but he never got that far as the door suddenly burst open.

"Fight me old man!" A small boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and light green shorts with a strange helmet that was open at the top shoeing spiky brown hair and brilliant blue scarf that was so long it fell to the ground said as he ran through the door and fell flat on his face, having tripped on his scarf.

He slowly got up off of the ground, his hand rubbing his forehead. "Damn it. Why was a trap there!" the kid said as a man wearing all black clothes and black bandana-style hitai-ate followed him through the door.

"Are you alright" the man asked the boy as he looked around; the second his eyes landed on Naruto they took a malicious light.

The whole time this was going on Naruto was fighting to keep himself from laughing. That was only until the little kid came up to him.

"I know. I bet you were the one who set the trap."

"Dream on kid. You tripped over your own scarf" Naruto replied as he picked up the kid, planning to set him back on his feet as he looked like he was going to trip again.

"Hey Naruto" the man said before Naruto had a chance to put the kid down, "Put him down he's the Hokage's grandson."

"Yeah, that's right you can't do anything to me, I'm the Hokage's Grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru" Konohamaru said, confident that like everyone else Naruto wouldn't do anything to him.

"You know what kid, I only picked you up to put you back on your feet but I've changed my mind" Naruto said as he punched the kid lightly in the head, he didn't really want to send him to the hospital after all.

"Now I'll see you next time Jiji" Naruto said to the old Hokage as he left.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Naruto just relaxed, or he would have if Konohamaru hadn't kept following him. Naruto finally had enough as the little brat was trying to hide behind a sheet that was made to look like fence boards but that he was holding the wrong way, with the boards horizontal instead of vertical.<p>

"Stop following me you little brat, you couldn't fool anyone with a disguise like that."

Konohamaru lowered the sheet so it no longer covered his face. "He he. Impressive, to see through my disguise like that."

"Kid, look down and tell me what you see" Naruto said blandly.

Konohamaru looked down for an instant before looking back at Naruto. "The ground."

Naruto slapped his face with his hand before dragging it down his face. "I meant look at your disguise."

Konohamaru looked at his disguise this time. "What about it."

Naruto just sighed in exasperation. "Now look at the fence beside you and compare the two. What do you see?"

Konohamaru looked to the side and started blushing. "Just what I would expect! From now on I'll call you Boss. But in exchange, please teach me the jutsu you used to knock gramps out with. Please. Please Boss."

Naruto just sighed in exasperation again. "What the hell, I've got nothing better to do today. I'll teach you a couple of things but I can't teach you that jutsu" Naruto said and saw his face drop, "but maybe we'll find something else that will do the same thing. Let's go to a free training ground for now."

"Ok Boss" Konohamaru said as they walked to a training ground.

"Before anything else, you really have to work on your stealth. You could never sneak up on anyone, let alone the Hokage, like you did. But what can you do? Can you do the leaf concentration exercise? The tree climbing exercise?"

"Of course I can do leaf concentration and climb trees."

"I didn't ask if you could climb trees, I asked if you could do the tree climbing exercise" Naruto clarified.

"What is the difference?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'll take that as a no. No matter, I'll show you when we get to the training ground."

After a few minutes of silence, which Naruto had was a rarity around the energetic boy; they arrived at training ground 15, which was empty today.

"Now watch" Naruto said as he walked up to a tree and started walking up the side. "This is the tree climbing exercise."

"Wow boss, that's awesome. You have to be some kind of super shinobi to do that!" Konohamaru shouted excitedly.

"Not really, this is one of the most basic chakra control exercises" Naruto said as he stood on the side of the tree looking at Konohamaru. "It is a genin-level technique, but you have to know it before you can anything better. Doing this makes your chakra reserves grow so you can do more jutsu before you get tired."

"Really such an awesome technique is so easy. How do you do it?" Konohamaru asked as Naruto jumped back to the ground.

"I never said it was easy, just where you have to start. Come over here and lay on the ground with your feet touching the tree."

"Like this?" Konohamaru asked as he did what Naruto explained.

"Good. Now channel chakra to one foot and make it stick to the tree. To make sure it is sticking you just try to pull it off. If it comes off just add more chakra. If you add too much chakra you will feel like you are being pushed away. Once you get it down with one foot, try it with the other. When you can do it with both feet, slowly try and walk up the tree. Just remember, when you try to walk you have to release the grip your chakra has on the tree with the foot you want to move. If you get too tired and feel like you can't do anymore, stop. That means you have used up almost all of your chakra. I'll warn you right now; this will take a long time to master as it is only mastered when you can walk up and down a tree for an hour straight without feeling like you have to stop. Now get to it."

* * *

><p>About two hours later Konohamaru had gotten it down well enough to take a few slow steps before he lost concentration. He finally had to stop as he was too tired to continue and was sitting on a log next to Naruto.<p>

"So kid, why are you attacking your grandpa all the time? From his reaction I get the feeling that it is a common occurrence" Naruto asked, curious about his young companion.

"My name, Konohamaru, is something that grandpa gave me. You would think that people could remember it considering I'm named after the village. But no, whenever people look at me they only see the Hokage's grandson, they never call my name, they never see me for me. I sick of people only seeing my grandpa's shadow so I'm going to become Hokage and throw one that makes his completely vanish."

_He is just like me, people don't see him for who he but who he is related to in the same way people don't see me but 'the Kyuubi'._

"Idiot, becoming Hokage isn't that easy. There is no way that some brat could become Hokage just because they want to be acknowledged. You've got it backwards; you become Hokage only after you get acknowledged. Anyway, there is no way you will get there before me" Naruto said with his eyes deadly serious as he watched Konohamaru's eyes widen in shock. "Forget that for now get back to it."

Just as Konohamaru was putting his foot on the tree to take his first step, a voice rang out catching both boys' attention. "I've found you!"

On a branch just behind where Naruto was sitting to watch Konohamaru was his tutor, Ebisu. From the angle that Naruto was looking at him, he could see the cold eyes shining behind Ebisu's sunglasses.

Ebisu quickly jumped off of the he was standing on, landing behind Naruto and leaving him between student and tutor. "Now let's go home young master."

_So Konohamaru is stuck with another one of those idiots who can't see him for who he is… or me for anything except the Kyuubi._

"No! I'm going to get strong enough to beat that old geezer and take the Hokage title! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouted.

Ebisu just walked toward them with his hands raised like he was placating children. "A Hokage must be well taught in every aspect of being a shinobi. He must be a master of at least 1000 skills and only then… Huh? What are you doing young master?" Ebisu asked as he finally noticed Konohamaru's odd stance.

"The tree climbing exercise."

"There is no way… If you hang out with trash like him you will become stupid" Ebisu said as he reached Konohamaru and tried to drag him away by his scarf only for Konohamaru to stick to the tree with chakra, not that Ebisu noticed. "Just do what I say young master! My teachings are the easiest way for you to become Hokage. Now let's go home!"

"Let me go" Konohamaru shouted.

Suddenly they both heard a sound that made them stop.

"Pft… HAHAHAHAHA…Oh that's rich. You, a shortcut to be Hokage. Who do you think you are?" Naruto choked out through his laughter.

"I am an elite tutor. I have taught many future Hokage candidates, I am the shortcut to become Hokage" Ebisu stated, sticking out his chest in pride.

"Ok mister elite tutor name one person who has become Hokage or even a candidate for Hokage…" Naruto waited for a minute, seeing if he would get an answer. "No answer I see. Not surprising considering that with that bullshit you spouted when you arrived; there is no way anyone you teach could ever become Hokage. Shortcut to become Hokage, my ass. That is such utter bull; there is NO shortcut if you want to become Hokage. It is true that you must become a master of many skills but even if you do so, if you don't earn the respect necessary you will never become Hokage."

"Why you little brat!" Ebisu yelled as he stalked toward Naruto.

Seeing the violence in Ebisu's eyes, Naruto quickly set up the same sleep seal he had used against the Hokage. It didn't quite work on him, probably because his anger was causing his chakra to flare unconsciously shielding him from the full effect of the seal. Instead of falling asleep, Ebisu was just barely hanging onto his consciousness.

"Wow, I have to admit I am impressed. The technique that you are caught in knocked the Hokage out without any problems. Well no matter" Naruto said as he channeled a little more chakra into the seal, making it visible for a second and knocking Ebisu out.

"That was awesome boss, you defeated my tutor. I really want people to acknowledge me… and yet…" Konohamaru said before Naruto slammed the edge of his hand gently against the younger boy's head.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said? It isn't going to be that easy, the Hokage is the title given not only to the strongest shinobi in the village but to the smartest and most respected. If you really want an awesome title like Hokage, one which everyone will acknowledge, there are no shortcuts."

Remembering everything that Naruto said, one phrase in particular popped into Konohamaru's head: 'you become Hokage only after you get acknowledged. Anyway, there is no way you will get there before me'. "Whatever, stop lecturing me like you know everything. From now on you aren't my boss any more. From now on we're rivals."

"If that is what you want, you have a lot of catching up to do. As of Monday I will be taking my first step as a shinobi, I am going to be a genin. But as long as you keep trying, I will fight you for the title of Hokage one day…" Naruto said, waving as he walked away "Konohamaru".

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto went as far away as he reasonably could, which was pretty far considering he could Hiraishin back to the bathroom of his apartment if he need to (it was the only room of his apartment with no windows after all). He was going to do something he had been planning to do for quite a while. He would have done it in the training grounds in his dimension scroll but he didn't know what effects summoning would have on a pocket dimension. So Naruto found himself in a large field quite a distance beyond training ground 44.<p>

Deciding to summon Gamakichi first Naruto bit his right thumb and wiped a little blood on the summoning tattoo while channeling about the same amount of chakra he would need for a Kage Bunshin. As soon as he did a plume of smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared, Gamakichi was standing in front of him.

"Hey Naruto. How have you been doing? I see you got rid of the orange since I last saw you" Gamakichi said, glad to see his friend again.

"Hey Kichi, I'm doing well. I just graduated from the academy yesterday and I decided that it had served its purpose, so I got rid of it. So how have you been doing?" Naruto asked in return.

"Oh I've been good. I've been learning some techniques; I can make oil for the Gamayu Endan and use Katon: Endan. So why'd you call me today?"

"I decided it was time to summon your dad but I wanted you introduce us."

"Great. Pops has been wondering when he would get to meet you."

"Well here we go" Naruto said before biting his thumb and wiping it on the summoning tattoo again. But this time he channeled enough chakra to create 100 Kage Bunshin. As soon as he did the entire area was covered in smoke which quickly cleared.

Naruto found himself standing on the head of a giant rust-red toad that was taller than the Hokage tower. The toad was wearing a white-lined navy blue vest with a giant sword, which appeared to have the proportions of a dagger, and a pipe sticking out of his mouth.

"**Jiraiya get back here you little lecher, why did you call me to a place like this?**" Gamabunta said.

Naruto walked to the front of Gamabunta's head so the giant toad could see him. "Sorry about that Gamabunta-sama, I just thought it was a good time to finally meet you since I just graduated from the academy. I only called you way out here because I'm not yet ready to expose the fact that I am capable of doing so."

"**So you're Naruto, huh. Nice to meet you kid, but why are you calling me Gamabunta-sama?**"

"That's what Tou-san said he called you, so I just followed his example" Naruto answered.

"**Yeah Minato always did call me Gamabunta-sama but I always told him to call me Gamabunta, so I will say the same to you.**"

"Ok, Gamabunta it is."

"Hey pops" Gamakichi said, finally speaking up.

"**Gamakichi, is that you?**"

Gamakichi jumped right next to Naruto so Gamabunta could see him. "Yep, it's me pops."

"**What are you doing here?**"

"I wanted my friend here when I met his father" Naruto replied.

"**I see**" Gamabunta said, taking the pipe out of his mouth and blowing a giant smoke ring. "**Do you need anything else kid?**"

"No I just summoned you so I could finally meet Gamakichi's Tou-san."

"**Well it is good to meet you kid. Feel free to call us anytime you need us**" Gamabunta said before an evil glint crept into his eyes. "**Oh yeah, if Jiraiya ever tries to teach you to summon us, summon me, I've got a thing or two to say to him.**"

After he finished speaking, Gamabunta's tongue flicked out and grabbed Naruto, setting him on the ground before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

"Seems like pops likes you" Gamakichi said from Naruto's shoulder before dispelling as well.

Left alone, Naruto started the long trip home, practicing the jutsu Iruka-sensei gave him on the way.

* * *

><p>The next day as Naruto was walking toward the academy he was reveling in the absence of the usual glares. He knew, of course, that they would return as soon as the villagers realized it was him.<p>

As he reached the academy he realized that he was early. He couldn't feel anyone within his classroom except Iruka with the chakra echolocation technique. He didn't let that bother him as he walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat and put his head down on the desk.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to get an exact sense of the room and the objects within it, without opening his eyes. He was hoping that if he got good enough he would even be able to sense things as precise as writing on pieces of paper.

Continuing to exercise this new sense, he could tell when his classmates started to come in and decided to try to identify them by just their chakra signatures. It actually turned out to be pretty easy, probably because of the large amount of time he spent with most of them. Chouji was a happy signature that felt kind and hungry, Hinata felt like kinder aspects of water, Shikamaru felt calculating but incredibly lazy, Sakura felt like a spring day and almost as smart as Shikamaru if in a less calculating way, Shino felt like a 'many' being for lack of better words, and Sasuke felt like a very strong shield but one with a few cracks that were almost gone as if they had been slowly healing. The only other two that made real impressions on him were Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru both who felt something like the other and slightly feral and Yamanaka Ino who felt like a flower perfumed intruder, if that even made any sense. The rest of the class had so little chakra that it was hard to get any read on it.

His musings were broken when one of those students that he had a hard time sensing came up and spoke to him. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those that passed the exam are supposed to be here."

As he lifted his head, Naruto heard snorts come from Sakura and Shikamaru. "Are you blind? The fact that I am wearing this hitai-ate" Naruto tapped the hitai-ate tied to his forehead "generally means that I passed."

Almost everyone fell silent at the fact that Naruto had just said something that sounded intelligent, his friends being the exceptions of course. Then since everyone's attention was on him they finally noticed that he was no longer wearing the orange that they had come to associate with him.

"Finally decided to stop hiding I see" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it had served its purpose and is no longer necessary so I decided to stop wasting the effort" Naruto shot back.

"You actually look good in that Naruto" Sakura said from behind him.

"Thanks Sakura."

"My kikaichu sense something strange about your clothes. Would you care to share?" Shino said as he turned around to look at Naruto.

"Maybe later Shino, but not in here" Naruto said.

"Understood."

"Is that really Naruto? He actually looks good, but nowhere near as good as you Sasuke-kun" Ino said in a very annoying voice.

"So how are Natsumi-chan and Mikoto-san doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, ignoring Ino.

"They're fine. Natsumi is constantly following me around and watching me train when she isn't asking me to teach her. Kaa-san is fine too, she has been spending a lot of time in the garden and-" Sasuke started but was cut off as Iruka-sensei came into the classroom.

"Ok class" Iruka started actually getting everyone's attention for once. "As of today you are all real shinobi, but you are only genin. A long journey lies ahead of you but you will soon start taking missions to help the village.

"Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?" one of the students Naruto didn't really know asked.

"He has been reassigned" Iruka said calmly. "Like I was saying, as of today you will be assigned to a three man team with a Jounin-sensei, whose instructions you must follow in order to complete your missions. We have tried to create balanced teams. Team 1 will be…"

At that point Naruto zoned out, not caring about any of the teams except the ones his friends were on. It took several minutes but he finally heard Sakura's name called.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke will be Team 7. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino"

"No" Ino shouted in horror "I'm stuck with the lazy/lard duo".

Deciding to ignore Ino, Iruka just continued. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin-sensei will be introduced this afternoon, you are free until then."

Chattering broke out when Iruka-sensei finally released them. Naruto quickly made his way to Sasuke and Sakura. "Do you two want to go get some Ichiraku Ramen with me?"

"Sure" Sasuke said simply.

"Ok, I'm in" Sakura said quickly after.

The new team quickly left the academy, making their way to Ichiraku Ramen. The second they entered the restaurant, Ayame caught sight of them.

"Hey Naruto, how is our favorite customer doing today? I like your new clothes by the way. And how about you Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?" she asked, knowing Sasuke and Sakura from some of the previous times that they had come together after a training session.

"We're good Ayame-nee-chan; we're just celebrating after becoming a genin team. How about you?" Naruto asked.

"A genin team huh, finally became shinobi did you?" Teuchi said as he came out of the kitchen. "And finally got rid of that orange target you used to wear too, about time."

"Well those clothes served their purpose, and if I wanted to I could still be wearing orange, even as I sit here."

"And how is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Like this" Naruto said as he channeled chakra to the color shift seal in his shirt, making it turn the same orange he was known for before becoming navy blue again. "I thought it would be a great camouflage, especially if I put on the hood, then it becomes full body camouflage without any need for chakra for genjutsu."

"I have to admit that is impressive" Sakura commented.

"Enough about my clothes. Can I have two miso, one pork, and one beef. Keep them coming back to back please, Ayame-nee-chan."

"One Chicken please" Sasuke ordered.

"One vegetable for me please" Sakura said.

"Coming right up" Teuchi said as he went back into the kitchen.

"So how did you get clothes like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I bought the clothes from Higurashi Weapons then I put a seal on them so they can do that. Do you remember the colorful teacher incident where they had to cancel the academy for three days?"

"Of course, I've never laughed so hard in my life as I did when I saw Mizuki. Are you saying you did that?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I placed some seals in a trap so when they went into the instructor's lounge they became like that. Anyway, I used a weaker version on my clothes so I could change their color at will" Naruto explained.

Sakura looked down at herself, realizing how her clothing painted almost as big of a target on her as Naruto's orange clothes did. "Hey Naruto, could you put that seal on my clothes? I really like my clothes but they do stick out and if I could change them they would still be appropriate."

"Hn."

"Sasuke what have I said about that monosyllabic response?" Naruto said before turning to Sakura. "Sure I could apply the seal, but you will need to give me the clothes you want it on."

Just then their ramen came. "One vegetable, one miso, and one chicken" Ayame said as she placed the ramen in front of them.

That marked the end of their conversation as they quickly finished their ramen and headed back to the academy. They didn't want to give their sensei a bad impression by making him or her waiting after all. The three of them arrived just in time to see a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes named Yuuhi Kurenai take team 8 and a laid back man with slightly spiky black hair and a black beard named Sarutobi Asuma take team 10. The other teams filed out soon after, leaving just team 7.

After nearly an hour of waiting for their errant sensei the three of them were starting to go a bit stir-crazy.

"We came back from lunch quickly hoping to make a good impression but no. Our sensei has to be the one Jounin that can't get here on time" Sakura said, almost shouting in her agitation.

"If he doesn't get here within ten minutes I'm going to have to repeat that prank I told you about at lunch" Naruto decided.

"I'm almost sorry for our Jounin" Sasuke said at the same time as Sakura said "Poor guy".

Just as Naruto was getting ready to go through with his threat, the door of the classroom creaked open and a man with gravity defying silver hair and his hitai-ate covering his left eye stuck his head through the door.

_Hmm… why does this guy seem familiar _Naruto thought _seriously, how many people have hair like that… of course, that ANBU!_

* * *

><p>When Kakashi stuck his head through the door and felt the waves of anger rolling off of his genin he couldn't help being just a little bit intimidated. "Hmm, how do I say this… my first impression of you three is… you are scary" he said in a deadpan but still sarcastic voice. "Meet me up on the roof in five minutes."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly used Iruka's technique and sensed someone on the roof, quickly memorizing the chakra signature as Kakashi-sensei's.<p>

"So what do you guys say, should we hurry and go through the halls or should we walk up the outside wall and surprise the hell out of him?" Naruto asked gleefully.

"I'm for the wall" Sasuke said.

"Me too" Sakura agreed.

"Wall it is then" Naruto said as he walked over to one of the open windows and started walking up the wall. When he saw he wasn't being followed he turned back to the classroom. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was sitting on the railing of the roof looking at the door that led to the roof when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw something that made his one visible eye go wide and a visible 'O' to form beneath his mask. His three fresh genin were walking toward him, up the outside wall of the academy.<p>

While he might be able to understand that coming from Sasuke seeing as he came from a clan and has someone to teach him, how could his other two genin do it too? That just shouldn't be possible, not to mention that they were doing it perfectly and from the look of it they were completely accustomed to doing so. If they were so good at that, what else could they do?

* * *

><p>As the three genin approached the roof they could see their sensei's eye go wide when he looked at them but the surprise he felt was quickly hidden.<p>

"I'm impressed, I didn't think any fresh genin could wall walk like that but I've got three. Come up here and sit in front of me and we can begin" Kakashi-sensei said, gesturing to the roof in front of him and waiting for his team to sit. "Let's begin with introductions. How about names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that"

"How about you go first sensei?" Sakura said.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are my business so I'm not going to tell you guys. My dreams for the future… hmm… Well, I do have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi deadpanned, keeping a bored expression the entire time.

"So all doggy told us… was his name" Naruto said to his teammates while looking at his sensei and scratching his hair. He was able to see their sensei's eyes widen again before turning into what looked like a smile with only one eye.

"Why did you call him that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… he smells like dogs" Naruto said quickly recovering from his hesitation.

"Now it's your turn, we'll start from the left. You're up pinky." Kakashi cut in.

Sakura looked back at their sensei. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my friends and reading and dislike perverts and people who don't take me seriously. My dream is to become a great kunoichi and I'll worry about the rest after that. My hobbies are learning about medicine and a bit about genjutsu and spending time with my friends."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "You next black-top."

Sasuke just stared back at Kakashi. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family, friends, and training and I hate anyone that would put them in danger. My dream is to resurrect my clan and if I ever find him kill someone. My hobbies are training and spending time with my sister."

Kakashi turned to his final student. "You're up blonde."

Naruto quickly looked at his friends then back at their sensei. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, training, and Ramen. I dislike people who are late or would put my friends in danger. My dream is to earn the respect of the village and maybe one day become Hokage. My hobbies are training and Fuuinjutsu."

_Interesting _Kakashi thought _I was kind of expecting her to be a fangirl and the Uchiha to be a brooding Emo who only wanted revenge, thank Kami I was wrong. But probably the most surprising one is Naruto, he actually recognized me and while he wants to be Hokage but he also understands what he will need to get there, not to mention he likes Fuuinjutsu. Of course, another plus is that he isn't wearing orange and actually looks like a shinobi._

Kakashi quickly scanned his potential genin. "Well now that that is done, we will start our duties tomorrow."

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"First we are going to do something that involves just the four of us.

"What?" both Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Survival training."

"But didn't we do enough of that in the academy?" Sakura asked.

"This will be a bit different," Kakashi chuckles a little, "this time your opponent will be me". This time Kakashi straight out laughs.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just that I'm pretty sure that you are going to explode after I get to this next bit."

"Why would we explode?" Naruto asked, finally speaking up again.

"Well, it's just that out of the 27 people who graduated this year only 9 will actually become genin. The rest get to go back for another year at the academy. The survival training will be a test with a failure rate of 66 percent" Kakashi finished, reveling in the looks that his three students were giving him.

_Hmm, there is something wrong here. Even if there is a 66 percent chance to fail, how he is saying it makes you think that it is individual but the fact that there are nine people who actually become genin indicates that there will be three teams of three. _Naruto thought, making sure his thoughts didn't appear on his face._ It feels like he is setting us up for something._

"What the hell! What was the point of passing the exams if you are just going to test us?" Sakura asked, her temper getting the better of her.

"Oh those, they were just to weed out those who stand no chance of becoming genin. You will be tested tomorrow, meet me at training ground 7 at 8am. Bring all of your shinobi tools" Kakashi said as he went to leave before looking back over his shoulder. "Oh and you might want to skip breakfast, otherwise you will throw up."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three alone on the roof.

"Do you guys want to come over to my apartment?" Naruto asked. "It could be important."

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Sasuke agreed.

Like Kakashi, they left the roof, but unlike Kakashi they just walked down the stairs and out of the academy building.

* * *

><p>Arriving at his apartment, Naruto had his teammates sit down while he closed the windows and created a privacy seal, making the walls glow blue for a second. That was something Sasuke didn't miss.<p>

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked from his seat.

"That was me being slightly paranoid and creating a privacy seal. Now nothing we say can be overheard by someone listening from outside." Naruto explained.

"Why go to all of that effort?" Sakura asked.

"I suspect Kakashi-sensei wants to see our reaction to his 'test'" Naruto said as he made three hand seals and used the sensory technique Iruka had taught him, silently. As he received the information from the technique he sensed Kakashi's chakra signature outside his window. Naruto decided not to mention Kakashi's presence.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me first ask this. How much of his misdirection did you see through?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Sakura spoke up. "The number of graduates he chose. Why did he say there would be nine, was it just to tell us that 2/3rds of us would graduate."

"More like why was he trying to make us work against each other as much as him?" Sasuke interjected. "There is no way we can beat a Jounin by ourselves, you try fighting my Kaa-san for a while and you won't question that and the scary thing is that she was a relatively unknown Jounin while Kakashi-sensei is pretty famous. I used to hear my clan talking about him, they didn't like him but he was well known."

"Actually I didn't think of that point. I just realized that since nine people would be passing there would have to be three groups of three while the 66 percent that fail would be the remaining six groups of three" Naruto said.

"So the test is at least partially about teamwork? I mean he was trying to make us work against each other after all" Sakura said tentatively.

"That and the fact that he wants us to go to a test at less than our best" Naruto theorized. "Considering today, he will probably show up late again tomorrow. So if we didn't eat he would probably be able to use it against us. I'm definitely going to eat breakfast, if I throw up, I throw up. I'd rather be forced to throw up then be forced to fight without eating."

"I agree" Sakura said. "I'm not going to take a test that my future depends on in anything other than perfect condition. Not to mention he never actually ordered us not to eat."

"Same here, not that Kaa-san would let me do otherwise anyway" Sasuke agreed.

"Now that that is decided, how far should we go against him?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going all out" Sasuke decided. "I won't wear my weights and I'll deactivate the resistance seal."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and decided to follow along. "I'll do the same."

They both looked at Naruto expectantly.

"I guess I could reduce my resistance seal to level 7" Naruto said uncomfortably.

"Reduce it to level 7! What level are you on!" Sasuke almost exploded.

Naruto nervously started scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Level 14" he whispered as he looked at the floor.

That struck both of his friends speechless for a couple minutes. Naruto started to get worried so he looked back up and saw that his friends had gone into shock with their mouths still hanging open. Even more worried; Naruto went up to them and waved in front of their faces. They immediately snapped out of it and looked at him in amazement.

"How can you possibly be at level 14?" Sakura asked.

"I applied mine about three years before I applied yours" Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a second. "That makes sense, if we had had the resistance seals that long we would be at a higher level too."

Sakura decided to change the subject. "So what should we do about this survival training that Kakashi-sensei has planned?"

"I don't see how we can make any plans yet but since I can make shadow clones I'll send one of them with you to meet sensei tomorrow. That way if we have to fight Kakashi-sensei like it sounds you guys can let my clone fight sensei and we can prepare a strategy.

"Ok" Sakura decided after a moment of thought. "But your right, we can't make any plans if we don't know what our objective will be."

"Sounds good" Sasuke agreed as he got up to leave. "I'll see you two tomorrow at 8am."

Sakura got up to follow and they both left quickly to prepare for their test.

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at training ground 7 at 8:05am, he found both of his teammates sitting with their backs against training posts. The posts were a short distance from a bridge that crossed a small river.<p>

Sitting down with his back to the third post, Naruto spoke up. "What do you want to bet Kakashi-sensei is at least an hour late?"

"Not worth it, you would win" Sasuke stated.

"In that case, screw it. I'm going to get ready" Naruto said as he stood back up and made two Kage Bunshin, the first one sat back down against the post, the second turned into a stone. Naruto quickly picked up the stone and gave it to Sasuke. "After he gives his explanation, throw this on the ground to let me know what is going on."

"How would throwing that on the ground allow you to do that?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"When I learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, I found out that when one clone dispels anything they learn is transferred back to the original."

"Fine, go hide" Sasuke commanded.

Running into the woods, Naruto found a tree with dense foliage to hide in and lay down on a branch. Once he got comfortable, he started practicing the sensory jutsu that Iruka had taught him, this time trying to get it to work with only two hand seals. He did manage it, but everything he sensed was really blurry. He kept practicing until it started to everything he was sensing started to clear up. When it did he was actually very surprised because Kakashi-sensei was standing in one place looking at some sort of stone, and had been since he started practicing. He decided to leave it alone because trying to figure out what was going on would only expose him before the test began.

In the end Kakashi-sensei stood looking at the stone for not one but two hours before he finally went to start the survival training. It took another ten minutes before he finally found out what was going on, when Sasuke smashed his rock-shaped shadow clone.

_After two hours of waiting, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up._

"_Good morning you guys" Kakashi said as he walked up to them._

"_You're late!" they all shouted at Kakashi-sensei in return._

_Kakashi didn't reply, he just walked over to the training posts and placed an alarm clock on the center post. "It's set for noon."_

_The three genin just gave him puzzled looks._

_Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells to hold between them. "Your task is to get these two bells from me before time runs out. Those who don't get a bell by noon… get no lunch…"_

_Kakashi paused as if waiting for a response, like growling stomachs or scowls. When he didn't he looked slightly disappointed but just continued. "I'll not only tie you to one of the stumps but also eat in front of you."_

_All three of them thought along the same lines. 'So that's why he said not to eat breakfast, I'm so glad we didn't listen to that!'_

"_You only have to get one bell. So there will definitely be at least one person tied to a post. And if someone doesn't get a bell they fail and are sent back to the academy" Kakashi said as he watched the genin gulp. "You can use kunai, shuriken, or anything else you want. Just know this, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't succeed."_

_The three genin just looked at him with serious expressions._

"_Well it seems like you are already prepared to come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said. "I think I'm starting to like you guys. Ready… Begin!"_

_From the Naruto clone's point of view, he saw Kakashi-sensei clip the bells to his belt while his two teammates leapt off into the woods while another clone stayed there to fight against Kakashi. Then it felt itself flying through the air, heading right at a tree trunk._

Naruto quickly used the Iruka's jutsu to find Sasuke and Sakura before heading out to meet up with them. Finally he caught up with them as they were leaping through the trees while suppressing their chakra as much as possible.

"So what do you two think about this 'bell test'" Naruto asked.

"Sakura was definitely right about the teamwork part, why else would he have two bells instead of three when you have to have three-man teams?" Sasuke replied.

"So what should we do about him?" Sakura cut in.

"The problem is those bells, unless we can stop him for a second he will just reclaim the bells even if we manage to take them" Sasuke said.

Naruto decided that a seal could do that. "I can stop him with a paralysis seal but it will only last for a few seconds, he will be able to just fight his way through it."

Sasuke looked almost gleeful. "I'll distract him, there is this one I jutsu know that will be perfect."

"Then I'll get the bells" Sakura finished.

"I've got a better idea" Naruto started while glancing toward Sakura. "I'll cut the bells off of his belt with a kunai; I will have to stay in one place for a few seconds. Sasuke you must use your technique the second he freezes up, Sakura be ready for that as I will throw my kunai moments after Sasuke uses his jutsu. The second we start you must be gaining speed to grab those bells. Anyone have anything else to add?"

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke said anything signaling their acceptance. Just before they started Naruto thought of a question that hadn't been asked. "Did you guys remove your weights and deactivate the resistance seal?"

They both nodded.

"I guess it was only me then" Naruto said as he shook his head at himself. He quickly channeled some chakra to his restriction seal and set it at level 7.

Just as he finished his second clone was destroyed. "I've just got two things to say. First if you ever hear him say 'Konohagakure Taijutsu Ougi: 1000 Years of Death', Kawarimi as quickly as you can.

Sakura just looked confused. "Why what is that technique?"

"It is a chakra enhanced ass poke, he destroyed my clone with it. The second thing is that he is a pervert. As soon as my clone started fighting him, he took out a copy of Icha Icha paradise and started reading it."

Sasuke looked disgusted. "I really didn't need to know that."

"Let's worry about that later, give me 30 seconds to get in position then start you two" Sakura ordered as she took off into the woods.

After waiting thirty seconds like Sakura asked, Naruto and Sasuke took off heading back toward the clearing.

Arriving Naruto took off toward Kakashi. He didn't even bother with Taijutsu, as soon as he got within 5 meters he yelled "Sasuke now" as he created a paralysis seal that quickly caught Kakashi, holding him immobile.

Even after just a few seconds of the paralysis, Naruto could feel Kakashi start to break the seal. So when he heard Sasuke yell "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Flame Bullet) he was relieved. As soon as he saw the dragon-shaped fireball fly past him, he threw a kunai.

The kunai moved just a little faster than the fire and right before Naruto felt Kakashi-sensei break the seal, his kunai sliced the bells off of Kakashi's belt. He could tell that Kakashi-sensei probably used a Kawarimi, no Jounin would be caught that easy after all, but right after the fireball impacted Sakura ran up to them with a victorious expression on her face.

They were about to start celebrating when they heard cries of despair. "My precious, my poor precious, what have they done to you."

Following the voice they found Kakashi-sensei kneeling on the ground cradling what was left of his book. Apparently, even though he had managed to escape with a Kawarimi, he wasn't fast enough and his book still got burned. When Kakashi-sensei finally looked up, there was barely suppressed rage in his eyes.

"You know, for some reason I get the feeling it isn't a good thing that his book burned" Naruto said quietly, slightly intimidated.

"Ok I won't be going easy on you any more" Kakashi-sensei said in a dangerous voice as he reached for the bells.

"Are you looking for these, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, holding out the bells as she saw their Jounin-sensei feeling where the bells used to be.

"How, How…" Kakashi was absolutely stunned, not only had his genin managed to temporarily paralyze him and burn his precious book, but they had done so as a distraction to get the bells. That wasn't even mentioning that he didn't know Naruto had paralyzed him, it had to have been Naruto, or that Sasuke hadn't used just any fireball but the Karyuu Endan, something that he should have nowhere enough chakra or control over fire to perform.

"So do we pass Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked.

"First you must decide to who you will give the second bell" Kakashi replied, just barely managing to get himself back under control.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again before taking a bell in each hand and throwing the bells to both of her teammates. "There we go. Now we've all got a bell. You never said we had to keep them after all."

"I see. In that case… you pass" Kakashi said, having been completely overwhelmed by his team. "You displayed very impressive teamwork but always remember this: In the shinobi world those that break the rules are trash, it's true, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Anyway you pass, now get lost."

"Yatta" Naruto shouted and grabbed his friends while jumping up and down in happiness.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8am."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hokage Office<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the Jounin standing in his office with understandable pride. These were the men and women that were assigned to teach the next generation of Konoha's shinobi. All of his best and brightest, all except Hatake Kakashi who was running late as usual.

He was just about to give up on waiting and start asking which teams passed when Kakashi showed up. He looked very upset which put the old Hokage on edge. "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

Kakashi didn't even seem to think about what he was saying. "My precious was destroyed" he stated as he took what was left of his Icha Icha book, which was just the spine and some of the back cover.

Suddenly laughter broke out from one of his female Jounin.

"Oh that is rich, I bet you took your perverted book out to read while testing your genin and it got burned while you were underestimating them" Kurenai managed to get out through her laughter.

"So how did they manage to do that?" Hiruzen asked humorously.

"Naruto somehow managed to paralyze me while Sasuke used Katon: Karyuu Endan to distract me and Sakura grabbed the bells that Naruto had cut off with a kunai just before I Kawarimi'd to get away from the fireball" Kakashi narrated, not noticing how his tale left the room completely silent.

"Well anyway, onto the team who passed" the old Hokage said to change the subject.

"Team 1, Fail."

"Team 2, Fail."

"Team 3, Fail."

"Team 4, Fail."

"Team 5, Fail."

"Team 6, Fail."

"Team 7… Pass" Kakashi said surprising almost everyone because he had failed every team before this one.

"Team 8, Pass" Yuuhi Kurenai said, looking very proud.

"Team 9 is already accounted for so team 10…" Hiruzen said.

"Team 10, pass" Sarutobi Asuma stated.

"Since that is everyone. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma please complete the necessary paperwork and get it to me as soon as possible. Dismissed."

Everyone disappeared from the office, leaving the Hokage alone behind the stacks of paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Has everyone heard the phrase 'through a mirror, darkly'? Well, this story is what I like to think of as 'through a mirror, intelligently'. I know I could have just skipped the Konohamaru parts but I really like his character, the character's potential anyway. So instead of getting a pranking idiot as a role model, Konohamaru gets a competent (still some pranks) role model that will actually teach him useful things for his career as s shinobi.

This shock is meant as a wake-up call to Kakashi. Seriously, if you had a team that overwhelmed you like this, even if you weren't going anywhere near all out, wouldn't most people think 'wow, I can really take this team a long way' and try to get them to fulfill their potential?

I think that is all I have to say, so enjoy until next time.

**Next Chapter**: Training and Drunks

If you have gotten this far you probably like the story and constructive criticism is always appreciated so since you have already read, **REVIEW**.

And Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile.


	11. Training and Drunks

Despite the fact that I am writing this, Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Chapter 11: Training and Drunks**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived at 8am again, just like Kakashi-sensei had ordered. He was late. Again.

"Now I am willing to bet that unless we do something about him, Kakashi-sensei will be late every day" Naruto lamented.

Sasuke turned to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"As of now, nothing. Give me a little while to think about it" Naruto said. "Do you two want to spar while we wait for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ok I'm in" Sakura said as she looked at her teammates.

"Why not" Sasuke put in.

Naruto took in both of his teammates. "Just light sparring for now, who knows what Kakashi-sensei will have us do when he gets here."

At exactly 9am Kakashi-sensei showed up in a leaf shunshin. When he became visible he had one of his eye smiles and his right hand up to wave hello. "Yo"

"You're late" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi deadpanned then looked at Naruto "I'm surprised, no 'you're late' from you Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his sensei, completely serious but with an evil glint in his eyes. "What is the point? I've already realized that you are going to be late every single day until we figure out how to prevent it."

Kakashi couldn't help but shudder. "I see… We'll save that for later, what can you do? Normally I wouldn't ask but what you showed yesterday was so far from the normal level for academy students that I want your honest opinion of your own strength and what you want help with."

Sakura looked at her friends and saw their reluctance to reveal anything, so she decided to go first. "I usually wear 35 pounds on each arm and 40 on each leg, though I'm just about ready to increase each one by 5. I also have a resistance seal that is at level 4."

Kakashi's head snapped up at that. "Where did you get a resistance seal?"

"Naruto created it two years ago."

He then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, how did you learn to make that seal?"

Naruto almost started to panic before he thought of the seal on his hand and the books that came out of it. "I've got a storage seal on my right hand; it used to have books in it, including a bunch of books on Fuuinjutsu. I learned how to create that and this" Naruto quickly demonstrated his clothing's ability to change colors "from those books."

Kakashi turned back to Sakura. "Sorry about that, the resistance seal is something my sensei created, that you had one was very surprising. Please continue."

"Ok, where was I… I have as close to perfect chakra control as you can get and I am working on the final stage of nature transformation for my water affinity."

Kakashi's already wide eye went even wider.

"I know a few low level medical techniques and genjutsu that I taught myself but not many and no elemental jutsu either. As you might have guessed, those are the three aspects, along with Taijutsu, that I want to improve in."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke next. "Sasuke can you go next, I've got this suspicion that Naruto's will be the hardest to take."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Fine, I'll go next" Sasuke said. "Like Sakura, I've got weights that are at 55 and 60 pounds for arms and legs and I am nearly ready to increase them. My resistance seal is at level 5. I've mastered my secondary affinity for fire and have started on my primary affinity for lightning, though I am only on the leaf exercise. I focused on my fire affinity because I could get my hands on fire jutsu, the most powerful which I used on you. I know a couple others like Gokakyu (Grand Fireball) and Ryuuka (Dragon Fire). I would like to learn some lightning jutsu and to activate my sharingan."

"Saving the best for last I see" Naruto said. "I don't know how much weight I carry, but I have a gravity seal that increases in very small increments when my body is completely used to its current level. The resistance seal I have is at level 14, but I just increased the level recently."

Kakashi had been surprised before this completely blew him out of the water. A twelve-year old that could not only move with a level 14 resistance seal but do it without showing much effort.

"I have more chakra than Jiji and very good control. I know we can all do the tree climbing, water walking, and kunai balancing exercises but I can also make chakra strings and have mastered the waterfall climbing exercise. However despite my good control, I will never be able to use Iryo jutsu or genjutsu. My chakra is too chaotic to allow me to do so. But I can break Genjutsu and see at night thanks to my Kitsune-me" Naruto paused for a few seconds. "I have mastered my wind and water affinity and am working on the final exercise for earth. I know the Kage Bunshin, and I have to say I love the memory part. I know a couple other jutsu and am working on a few of my own. I am also really good at Kenjutsu but the sword I'm working on isn't complete yet, it should be in a few days though. As you might have guessed from the seals I've made and how you ended up paralyzed yesterday, I am very good in Fuuinjutsu and I can use them in battle in a way that I don't think anyone else can. I don't really know any elemental Ninjutsu so I would like to learn some." Naruto started scratching his head. "Hmm… I think that is about it."

"Since you three are using resistance seals to train, how are you managing those?"

"We keep them on at all times but train without them one day per week" Naruto explained "that way we are used to the speed we move without them as well and don't lose coordination with them shut off."

Kakashi decided to put off thinking too deeply about their skills until he was alone. "Ok, I have to say, I'm beyond impressed. Usually the first thing I would work on is teamwork exercises and we still might do a few but they won't be first priority. When a team is first made, the team members generally need time to get used to each other and learn how all members work but you three have obviously worked together before. Did you three train together too?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura before answering. "Yeah, the three of us, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Hinata all trained together. So we all know each other pretty well."

"I see, that explains quite a bit" Kakashi said. "Instead of the teamwork exercises we will focus on Taijutsu to begin with. The reason I am starting with that is because if you are not good enough at Taijutsu, you will get the opportunity to use jutsu. After you get to a certain point, you will train in Taijutsu without the resistance seals. At that point I will also start teaching you jutsu. While I can teach you Ninjutsu of all elements and some Genjutsu for Sakura, I cannot teach you medical Ninjutsu but I will look for someone who can. Sasuke we will train to awaken your sharingan. This will consist of you trying to follow movements of me when I am moving faster than you can normally register. We will start there and if that doesn't work we will think of something else. Naruto, you will start by working on breaking Genjutsu without using your eyes then we will start working on jutsu. Does anyone have any questions?"

The three teammates looked at each other, then at Kakashi and shook their heads.

"Good" Kakashi said before rubbing his hands together. "In that case let's go to the Hokage tower and learn the joys of D-rank missions."

* * *

><p>As soon as they had reached the Hokage tower they went to the mission assignment desk and found another consequence of Kakashi-sensei's habit of being late. Practically no missions were left. They had been forced to accept a mission to paint some random citizen's fence, which was where they found themselves.<p>

"This is ridiculous" Naruto said as he brought a paintbrush down. "I had heard that D-rank missions were bad, but I never thought that they were just chores! I'd much rather be training than this, hell, I'd even rather be cloud watching like Shikamaru then doing this."

Sakura turned to give Naruto a glare, displeasure written all over her face. "We don't like it any better then you, but we have to have at least ten of these D-rank missions before we can be assigned a higher ranked one."

"I know, I know, but still…" Naruto said.

"If you know then just work faster so we can finally finish and go train" Sasuke said angrily.

"Fine" Naruto said as he went back to work.

They finally finished painting the fence about an hour later. Since they were done Kakashi-sensei had them go back to the mission assignment desk and hand in the mission scroll with their client's signature showing that the mission was complete.

"Ok team" Kakashi said "I'm going to dismiss you for today as I will need to prepare for your training, so meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am just like today."

"Whatever" Naruto said to Kakashi before turning to his friends "I'll see you two tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Naruto" Sakura replied.

"Later Naruto" Sasuke echoed.

Naruto immediately went home and took the dimension scroll off of his back then hung it up on the wall and opened it up. It turned out that when the dimension scroll was not sealed in the storage seal on his hand, time flowed at the same rate as the normal world.

Walking up the long flight of stairs, Naruto was hoping that at least the blood duplication seal was complete. Actually he hoped that both that and the seals he was using to for his sword were complete, but he was being realistic.

It seemed that he was in luck. When he reached the top of the steps he found all of the clones that had been assigned to work on the blood duplication seal had moved over to work on the seals for his sword.

"The five clones that were working on the blood duplication seal," it turned out that it was a bit disconcerting to suddenly have five of yourself turn to stare at you at the exact same time, "dispel".

The five clones dispelled giving him the information about making his newly developed seal. _Since the seal works, it will become part of the Chishio Bunshin when it is made. I will have to add a stasis seal to the back of the seal paper. That way the paper won't just dissolve in the blood it creates. It will take 60 percent of my chakra but I might as well try it now when I know that I have nothing important that I have to do immediately._

His mind made up, Naruto grabbed one of the seal papers that his clones had inscribed with the proper seal and turned it over to quickly add a stasis seal. That complete he bit his thumb and let a few drops of blood fall on the blood duplication seal, then he channeled chakra into the seal and quickly performed the hand seals necessary to create a Chishio Bunshin. Interestingly enough, the last of the five seal sequence was the same one that was used to create Kage Bunshin, giving credence to the belief that the Chishio Bunshin was based on the Kage Bunshin.

As soon as Naruto finished the necessary hand seals he went to one knee, exhausted. He looked up to watch as the blood pouring from the blood duplication seal started growing upward. At first it was just a little lump but that quickly changed as it rapidly grew taller, eventually taking on Naruto's shape. Despite the clone having Naruto's shape, it was still the color of blood. That only lasted until the blood seal finished producing the required amount of blood, then it started taking on the correct colors. Starting from the nose, the color spread until it covered the whole face, then head, then upper body, then the clone was complete, a perfect copy of Naruto that wouldn't dispel with a single hit. The Chishio Fuuin Bunshin was now complete.

_Ok, let's test this out _Naruto thought. "Ready to spar?" he asked the Chishio Bunshin.

"Let's do it Boss."

"Just Taijutsu."

Over the next twenty minutes, Naruto definitely confirmed that the Chishio Bunshin could take a hit, dish them out as well.

_Next, I'll have to test how long it lasts. _"Ok, you are to stay here and supervise the other clones in training, focus on the earth manipulation training and wood manipulation training.

"Ok boss. Just one thing, if we get far enough in the wood manipulation can I go out to examine the different properties of trees?" the Chishio Naruto asked.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. But if you do, start with fruit bearing trees and see if you can manage things like berry bushes and root vegetables. It would be a great advantage if I could grow my own food considering how little money I make right now and the fact that I no longer receive an allowance. After that is done, you can examine other trees to discover their properties. A good place to start would probably be training ground 44; there are some really odd plants in there. Oh and when you go, make sure you are under Henge."

"Gotcha Boss" Chishio Naruto said before running off to work with the clones he had finishing up his earth training.

Then Naruto headed over to where he had his clones working on the seals for his sword. "How is the seal coming along?"

"It is almost done boss. Probably late the day after tomorrow or early the day after we will be finished" one of the Kage Bunshin said. "We have all of the separate parts complete and we are just working on the master control that will allow it to activate and integrate all of the parts. It will also determine the shape of the sword and convert some of the normal chakra you channel into wind chakra that will coat the condensed chakra blade to give it the ability to cut through almost anything. That way you can channel other types of chakra into the blade depending on the situation, it is still vulnerable to fire attacks considering it has a wind chakra layer so the ability to channel water chakra over the blade could be important. Come check in before you go to bed tomorrow boss, if we aren't done by then we will be by the next morning, then you can start engraving the seal on the Hiraishin kunai. It will have to be on them considering they are made of chakra conductive metal."

"I see" Naruto said excited that his weapon was nearly complete. "Keep up the good work and one of you come and get me if it is finished sooner."

"Understood boss" the Kage Bunshin agreed.

Finally Naruto went to check on the clones working on ice manipulation. Instead of talking to them when he reached them he simply ordered them to dispel. A minute or so later, when he had finished sorting the information he was even happier. His clones had managed to create shuriken from ice, a far cry better than the simple ice cubes he was making before. He quickly made another batch of Kage Bunshin to continue the work on ice manipulation, making 20 this time.

"Ok guys, since you have gotten down the shuriken, it is time to start working on kunai" Naruto ordered his clones. "When you can make kunai, work on making them it high speed. I want to be able to create ice kunai and shuriken in a second or less. Then work on making them sharp, these dull shuriken wouldn't do me any good in a battle."

Naruto paused for a moment to think on the training his clones were doing before he realized something. He didn't have any clones working on using the Hiraishin. He was still stuck at only using it three times in a row and that would leave him exhausted.

_I'll have to make a bunch of clones work on that as soon as my sword seal is complete _Naruto thought as he sat down on the ground and started practicing with Iruka's jutsu. Since he could now perform it with only two seals, it was more useful than before, but not as useful as it could be. After performing it for the first time he realized he wouldn't be able to practice for long, using 60 percent of his chakra to make the Chishio Fuuin Bunshin then 20 Kage Bunshin had drained him more than he thought.

After about 45 minutes of training the Chakura Hankyouteii no Jutsu (Chakra Echolocation Technique) Naruto decided to call it a day and quickly left the pocket dimension. Reaching his apartment, Naruto got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto took a chance and didn't arrive until 8:55am. It turned out to be a good gamble as only Sasuke and Sakura were there, sitting with their backs against two of the training posts.<p>

Naruto just went up to them and sat with them, his back against the final post. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Sakura was here when I got here ten minutes ago" Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to look at him. "8:30" she said simply.

Sasuke turned from the opposite side. "We really need to do something about his habit of getting here late."

"I'll look into it" Naruto decided before using Iruka's jutsu. He immediately noticed that Kakashi-sensei was standing in the same place as the day before. He decided to practice the jutsu until Kakashi-sensei arrived.

After Naruto used the jutsu a couple more times he was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura spoke up. "What are you doing Naruto? It feels like you are sending out waves of chakra."

Naruto looked up at her confused for a second before a look of understanding appeared on his face. "Sorry, I forgot you can sense chakra. It is a jutsu I recently learned that allows me to sense my surroundings. Now that I think of it, I completely forgot to mention it to Kakashi-sensei yesterday."

"Forgot to tell me what yesterday?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind them with shunshin.

"You're late" Sakura nearly screeched.

"Sorry, I ran into a black cat on my way here so I had to stop at a temple and get my luck cleansed before taking the long way to get here" Kakashi said. "Forgot to tell me what?"

"When you asked our skills, I recently learned a jutsu that allows me to sense what is happening around me. Like how you were standing in front of a stone on the other side of the training ground for the past hour" Naruto said annoyance obvious in his voice. "Now that I think about it, you should know that Sakura is a sensor too. Though I don't know how good of a sensor, I only know that she was able to sense me using the jutsu I just told me about."

Kakashi-sensei looked thoughtful for a few minutes after hearing that before turning to Sakura. "In that case I will change my training schedule a little bit. After we get you up to a certain point in Taijutsu Sakura we will work on improving your sensor ability before we move on to Nin or Genjutsu. Being a sensor can be an incredible advantage in a fight. You can sense if someone is trying to ambush you and if you get good enough you could even tell what type of attack is going to be used against you." Kakashi-sensei then turned to Naruto. "How good are you with this jutsu and could you teach other people?"

"I'm starting to get pretty good with it" Naruto told his teacher. "I can use it with one less hand seal then I could originally and once I get good enough to use it with no hand seals I will start working on refining how well I can sense everything. I was told that if I get good enough with it, I will be able to read a book with my eyes closed while doing it. I don't want to worry about how well I can sense things until I can perform it with no external signs. Right now I can sense and recognize chakra signatures and get a general ides of the shape of my surroundings. I can't teach this to anyone else because first it isn't my technique to begin with and second it would take too much chakra for just about anyone else to use effectively."

"How much chakra are you taking about" Kakashi-sensei asked curiously.

"I could probably use it all day and not feel the strain too much. If someone with chuunin level reserves tried to use it they could probably use it five or six times before exhausting themself. This is both because I have huge reserves and because some of the chakra that I use in this technique is reclaimed. That won't be the same for anyone else, my chakra just likes to stick together," Naruto said trying to find the right way to explain the effect, "so while some of my chakra is reclaimed no one else's would be."

"I see… Keep working on it in your spare time" Kakashi-sensei said before making a familiar hand sign and creating two copies of himself. "Naruto and Sakura go with one of the clones, like I said, we will all start on Taijutsu. Sasuke will move to training for his sharingan and some Ninjutsu, Sakura will move to sensory training, and Naruto will move to dispelling Genjutsu without using his eyes. Anyone have any questions?"

"Why do I have to work on dispelling Genjutsu when I can just activate my eyes to dispel them?" Naruto whined, not liking this at all.

"What would happen if you ran into someone who creates Genjutsu through a different sense, like hearing or smell? What if the person using Genjutsu is good enough to make you think you already have your eyes activated but you don't? Even with your eyes, you are very vulnerable if you can't dispel Genjutsu the normal way" Kakashi-sensei explained. "Any other questions?"

No one said anything so Kakashi-sensei continued. "Good, in that case everyone split up and we'll train until lunch. After lunch we'll take another mission and if we have any time left we'll go back to training."

With that, the three genin followed their respective Kakashi-sensei and began working on Taijutsu.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was really impressed with his genin, not only for the abilities they had described the day before but also for their Taijutsu. Sakura was the furthest behind but considering she came from a civilian family that wasn't that surprising. Sasuke was next but his style was made for use with the sharingan which he didn't yet have. If he did manage to awaken his sharingan he would probably be much closer to Naruto's level. Naruto was a real mystery to him, the style he used reminded Kakashi very strongly of his sensei's but at the same time there were places where it didn't at all. Even without that, Naruto's style was somewhat random and very difficult to predict and he was much better with it than should be possible, easily on the higher end of chuunin and would be nearing Jounin level within a year or two.<p>

It was actually interesting for him to teach Sakura. He wasn't actually a sensor himself but it was interesting to train one. To help her he was channeling a great deal of chakra into one of his hands and having her follow his hand with her eyes closed. At first she had a difficult time doing it but she seemed to get the hang of it after a little while. Of course, as soon as she did he decreased the amount of chakra in his hand. When she could sense his movement even when there was practically no chakra being channeled he would move further away… or maybe start teaching her to recognize different types of chakra. He would decide later, it would take a long time before she reached that stage.

Sasuke was pretty much what he had expected. He was very good at Taijutsu and would improve quite quickly. Most of the time that they spent together was with him moving around Sasuke too fast for him to see. At first Sasuke couldn't even catch his afterimage but before the end of the day Sasuke had begun to track him, still couldn't see him but was starting to improve. After they had done that for an hour and a half (with an hour spent on Taijutsu) he had started to teach Sasuke a lightning technique, Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration), which generates a great deal of lightning around the hands and if used in conjunction with Taijutsu could be extremely dangerous. Kenjutsu too, if he ever learned any. He had gotten to the point where he could make his hands throw off tiny sparks of electricity.

Naruto was still an oddity. Without his Kitsune-me he could barely dispel a Genjutsu if his life depended upon it. He was correct about having Kage-level chakra reserves but since he had it at such a young age combined with the Kyuubi's chakra giving him more than one type of chakra naturally he just couldn't sense when chakra not his own entered his system. He basically spent two and a half hours trapped in several low-level Genjutsu. It would take an insane amount of time and effort to make him proficient in escaping Genjutsu.

Surprisingly Kakashi was having fun. Usually he would just abandon his genin to their own devices as much as possible so he could read Icha Icha, but with potential like he was seeing that just wouldn't be something he could realistically do. That didn't mean he couldn't make them wait for him at times…

* * *

><p>After two days of training with their Jounin-sensei, the three genin could officially say he was a good instructor. He was focusing on improving their weaknesses while improving their overall skills. It had actually surprised them considering how late he always showed up had given them the impression that he would be abnormally lazy with their training, but he wasn't. The only real complaint they had about him was how he always arrived late and gave stupid excuses.<p>

After finishing their training Naruto went to eat an early meal at Ichiraku Ramen as a treat to himself because he knew that the clones he had working on his sword seal would be finished. As soon as he was done, he hurried home and went to the training ground in his dimension scroll.

Naruto went directly to the see the five Kage Bunshin that were working on the sword seal. "So is it finished?"

"Finished Boss!" the first clone said.

"Good. You five, dispel" Naruto ordered.

The five clones dispelled and Naruto sat down to sort out the memories that he had received. _Good, it automatically generates the shape of the sword with highly concentrated non-elemental chakra. Then it has adds a small and extremely fine coating of wind chakra that allows it to cut. If it becomes necessary, I can channel different types of elemental chakra into the sword with that extra chakra interfering with its formation. So I can add water chakra to give me greater fluidity in wielding it and prevent the wind chakra coating from being disrupted by fire jutsu or I could channel earth chakra to give it a far greater impact. The clones even incorporated a chakra recognition seal so only I can use it. They even managed to find a way to hide it beneath the Uzumaki spiral so it can't be easily deciphered. Hmm… what is this? While the shape is set, the size is not. That could be useful if I ever need to strike someone just out of my range but it will probably take three or four times as much chakra compared to the amount needed to form the sword… I would definitely call this a success. I will have to engrave this on the Hiraishin kunai but I will also need some precautions… I will create a paired summoning seal that summons them to my right hand and keep one in the storage seal on my kunai pouch with the rest staying in the dimension scroll. Maybe I should create a storage room at the bottom of the steps so I don't have to run all the way up to the training ground… I can worry about that part later._

Naruto immediately went back to his apartment and was about to start making the necessary seals when he realized he didn't have any of the equipment needed for engraving. He quickly grabbed the scroll holding his Hiraishin kunai and ran out; heading to Higurashi Weapons, hoping that he could get engraving tools there or use theirs.

* * *

><p>Walking into Higurashi Weapons Naruto saw a friend that he hadn't seen for over a year.<p>

"Tenten, it's been a long time since I last saw you, I missed you. How have you been doing?" he asked as he walked toward the check-out counter.

Tenten looked up when she heard Naruto's voice. "Yes it has been a really long time, almost a year actually. I've been good doing pretty well other then the fact that two of my team members are complete training nuts and the third has this huge attitude problem. How about you? From the hitai-ate I guess you passed. Who's on your team?"

Happy to see his friend in such high spirits Naruto quickly answered. "Of course I passed. My teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and our Jounin-sensei is the ever late Hatake Kakashi."

Tenten doubled over in laughter. "That's rich. Your Jounin-sensei is my Jounin-sensei's 'eternal rival'; at least that's what he says."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "What is your sensei like?"

Tenten just sighed. "He is a complete training nut who is always shouting about the 'Flames of Youth'. I told you how he wears a full body suit made of green spandex. Well, he has managed to infect one of my other teammates with both inflictions, even his awful bowl-cut hairdo. My teammate Rock Lee has practically become a clone of my Jounin-sensei except he is still a little shorter. It is really creepy sometimes, especially their 'sunset of youth' Genjutsu. Just remember this: if you ever see them start to hug, look away as quickly as possible unless you want to be traumatized."

"That is actually pretty scary. Thanks for the warning though."

"Ok now that my rant about my team is done, what did you come for?" Tenten asked before quickly continuing. "Not that I mind seeing you though."

"You know good I am at Kenjutsu, right?" Naruto asked?

"Of course, we have sparred quite a few times after all. But what does that have to do with your visit, unless you are coming to buy a katana…"

"Yes and no. I came here about a sword but I already have it finished. I decided to make one since I don't have the money to buy one. I came here to buy engraving tools or ask to use yours" he replied seriously.

Tenten looked very confused at his words. "How would engraving tools help you finish a sword?"

"There really isn't an easy way to explain it to someone who is competent at Fuuinjutsu without an hour or so, could I just show you?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so" Tenten looked thoughtful for a second "come on back. Normally I wouldn't let people do this, but Tou-san likes you and you have technically done work for us before."

"Thanks Tenten!"

Tenten led Naruto into a room in the back of the shop and showed him a worktable with all of the tools he would need to engrave the seals on the Hiraishin kunai. "You can use this area to do your engraving."

"Thanks again Tenten." Naruto said as he looked at all of the tools laying in the work area but not everything he would need, "Tenten is their some kind of magnifying tool, I want to make this really small? That way it would be harder to look at the seal work and so it will actually fit where I want it to."

Tenten walked into another one of the rooms and came back with a device that was similar to a microscope but less powerful and with room to manipulate things while they were being viewed. "Will this do?"

Looking up from his preparations, Naruto's face lit up. "Perfect."

Seeing everything ready, Naruto quickly took out the scroll he had his Hiraishin kunai sealed in and after unsealing them he laid them out in two neat rows of ten.

"Hiraishin! How did you get your hands on Hiraishin kunai!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh these, you like them? I made them to look like the Yondaime's weapons; he is one of the people I respect the most after all. Then again you don't find many kunai with real hilts either and that was something I needed for this" Naruto said, giving the story he was planning to tell Kakashi-sensei and anyone else who asked.

"Ah, that makes sense" Tenten admitted.

Over the next two hours Naruto painstakingly engraved the sword seal on the Hiraishin kunai, on the wide portion of the blade just where the three prongs separate. They looked like Uzumaki spiral about two centimeters across at a general glance but under magnification an incredibly intricate seal became visible.

When he had engraved all of the sword seals, Naruto went back and engraved the transmission half of a paired summoning seal on the bottom of the ring that all kunai have. Just like with the dimension scroll, he was planning on placing the reception half of the summoning seal on his hand, though the right hand this time. After he finished engraving the summoning seal on the kunai he created a Kage Bunshin and had it create the other half before arranging the kunai so he could touch all of the new seals one at a time. Then he went through and paired the summoning seals, but as he touched them one at a time he also gave them a summoning order so he would only summon one kunai at a time.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Ahh… finally done" he said as he sealed all but one of this kunai.

Tenten, who had been heading back to check on her friend's progress, came running when she heard those words. She was really excited to see the results of the work he had been doing for the past three hours. Her father followed after her. He had come back about an hour after Naruto had started working, not that Naruto noticed that… or anything else for that matter.

"So you're done?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Let's see this thing you have been working on then" Kaizuki said as he walked up behind his daughter.

"Kaizuki-san, when did you get back" Naruto asked, surprised at seeing Kaizuki.

Kaizuki let out a short bark of laughter. "About an hour after you started working, at least according to Tenten. I actually sat here and watched you for a good fifteen minutes and you never noticed. It was rather amusing to see someone who is usually so alert become so oblivious to everything besides his work. So let's see what you've got."

Naruto nodded before handing the unsealed kunai to his clone. "Just to be careful, I did just finish making the seal after all."

The clone channeled chakra into the sword seal and a glowing blue katana blade appeared with a light green coating.

"Do you have something we can test it against, something that a sword normally wouldn't be able to cut?" Naruto asked as he stared at the glowing blade in his clone's hand.

Kaizuki just nodded still staring at the sword before he went through another door. After a minute or so he came back with what looked like a ruined ninja-to. "Here try this. It may no longer be usable but it wouldn't easily be cut through by a normal katana."

Naruto took the blade and held it straight out to his side. "Try cutting it, but only the end. I want to try something else" he told his clone.

The clone nodded and brought down the blade it was holding. The katana cut right through the ninja-to Naruto was holding barely meeting any resistance. He just looked from the blade in his clone's hand to the end of the ninja-to and back again. "Damn, talk about dangerous" he said as he took a couple steps back. "Try to cut it again from there, but watch the roof."

Kaizuki and Tenten just looked at Naruto like he was crazy, at least until the clone brought the sword down until it was pointing very slightly toward the ceiling. Then the sword was suddenly three feet longer and the clone brought it down gently through the ninja-to again, cutting off another portion.

Naruto was wearing a very content smile. "Now hold it out and tilt it to the side so the flat is to the ceiling."

"Ok boss" the clone said as it took a stance that was very similar to Naruto's had been with the glowing katana held out to it's side and the edge facing Naruto.

"Perfect." Naruto brought down what was left of the ninja-to on the side of the katana. Instead of the 'clang' sound that would occur when two metal blades met the impact between the two blades created a 'ping' sound.

"Even better" Naruto said to himself while playing with his chin. "We have tested the ability to cut, which is extremely dangerous. It can extend like I thought it might be able to. How was the chakra drain by the way?" he asked as he turned to his clone, completely forgetting that he could get the information if he just dispelled the clone.

The clone pondered for second. "Not as bad as we thought. The amount of chakra it takes to form the blade is about the same as it takes to use Kage Bunshin but the upkeep is about the same as using Henge. When extending it to that length it took about three times as much chakra but the further it extends, the more that will increase."

"Good, so it is usable in battle" Naruto said. "Did you feel any fluctuations while using or extending it?"

"No boss. The chakra flow was smooth and I didn't feel any abnormalities. But why didn't you just dispel me to find that out?"

Naruto just slapped his face. "I'm an idiot. Please dispel."

The clone dispelled, leaving the kunai to fall to the ground. "I guess it is time to test the last function." Saying that, Naruto channeled some chakra to the summoning seal on his right palm. The kunai disappeared from the ground and reappeared in his hand. "Good, no smoke or anything, I was hoping there wouldn't be any."

Tenten looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes. "Can I have one of those? Please, please, pretty please? You made twenty of them after all, can't you spare just one?"

Naruto was truly sad that he was going to have to tell her no. "Sorry Tenten, these only react to my chakra. I made them that way, hid the seals, and even added a paired summoning seal so I wouldn't have to worry about them being used against me. I really don't want to have to fight against my own creations. And no offence Tenten, but this takes Jounin-level reserves to really use effectively."

Kaizuki looked at the young blond with approval. "Good decision. With a weapon of that caliber, you definitely don't want to have to worry about that or your hard work being recreated."

"I'm glad you approve" Naruto said as he started walking back toward the front of the store. After bowing to both of them he said "Thank you for letting me use your equipment" before leaving.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally admitted that he had no clue how to change Kakashi's inability to be on time. After five days of him being late every day, he was going to ask for help. Until this point he hadn't even told his parents about his team, but now he was going to ask for some help in figuring out a way to fix his sensei.<p>

With that in mind he had gone into their portion of the mindscape on a mission.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san" Naruto called out when he found his parents on the beach.

Kushina looked up when she heard him call out. "What is it Naru-chan?"

Seeing both of his parents looking at him, Naruto decided to get right to the point. "I need some help with my sensei."

"What's wrong with him?" Minato asked.

"He is a pervert that always goes around reading those Icha Icha books in public; he even reads them when he is walking down the street. That isn't the worst part. He is ALWAYS late and makes up these stupid excuses like 'I got lost on the road of life' when he is really standing looking at this stone on our training ground for an hour strait."

"Sounds like a combination of Jiraiya-sensei and Obito" Minato commented.

"Who is your Jounin-sensei and what is your team anyway?" Kushina asked at almost the same time, here face slightly grim.

"I'm on team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke. Our Jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Naruto supplied.

"Kashi-kun became a pervert! How did that happen?" Kushina wailed.

Minato looked shocked. "Kakashi… Late, are we talking about the same person?"

"You know Kakashi-sensei?"

His parents spoke at the same time. "He was on your Tou-san's team" "He was on my genin team".

They turned to look at each other before breaking out in laughter. Minato finally broke out of the laughing fit. "Pretty Ironic actually. The Shodaime and Nidaime trained the Sandaime as team 7. Sarutobi-sama trained the Sannin, Jiraiya-sensei in particular, there. Jiraiya-sensei trained my team there. I trained Kakashi, Rin, and Obito there. And finally Kakashi is training you there."

Naruto was both interested and annoyed at the sidetracking. "While this is all interesting, can either of you think of a way to get rid of his addiction to being late?"

Kushina got an evil glean in her eyes. "You said he is a pervert. How did you come to that conclusion?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "You mean other than the fact that he walks around all day reading those books in public? Well, when we took the bell test, we completely overwhelmed him by the way, Sasuke used Katon: Karyuu Endan while I held him in a paralysis seal and Sakura grabbed the bells. But the important thing was that we accidentally burned the book he had been reading when he was 'testing us'" he made air quotes when he said that "and when he realized that a bit crazy. He was crying over the book saying 'My precious, my poor precious, what have they done to you?'"

Minato was struck speechless at that but the evil gleam in Kushina's eyes grew to epic proportions. "I have the perfect thing. I originally made this seal for use against Jiraiya but if you make it activate conditionally, in this case if he is late to a meeting that he set the time for, it would work perfectly. Come with me and I'll teach it to you" she said as she started laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>Two days later found Team 7 waiting for Kakashi… again. Naruto had actually arrived at the time that his sensei had set, 8am.<p>

He had wanted to do this the day before but he had had to stop at the bookstore to find the correct deterrent that would prevent Kakashi from ever being late again. For this to work he had to place a seal mark the book whose contents he wanted Kakashi to see every time he opened his book, Icha Icha's parallel yaoi book: Icha Icha Men. Once he had finished that he had gone home to prepare for today.

The second he had arrived he started using the chakra echolocation technique, he was almost ready to decrease the number of hand seals to one. A day or two more practice and he would be able to do so. Kakashi had actually been at that same rock before Naruto had even arrived at training ground 7. He stood there and looked at the rock without moving until exactly 8:59 when he used shunshin and became a blur to Naruto's senses.

"Yo" Kakashi said catching Naruto a little off guard.

Naruto went up to Kakashi and using the Uzumaki sealing method he cursed Kakashi with a touch as he grabbed the hand Kakashi had used to wave. "Kakashi-sensei let me give you a warning. If you are ever late to a meeting again you will regret it for the rest of your life, you will be mentally scarred in a way that you will never be able to forget. After the first time you are late, it will get worse every time."

When he finished his little speech his entire team was looking at him. They looked like they were afraid that he had gone mad or something like that.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned from his sensei to Sasuke and Sakura and gave them a victorious smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I figured out a way to keep Kakashi-sensei from ever being late again, though it may take a couple of days to work. But Kakashi-sensei has been warned. If he doesn't take the warning to heart, it will be his own fault" Naruto said with a dark expression before his face brightened. "On a better note, I finished my sword. Actually I finished a couple of days ago but I wanted to test it out and get used to how it handles before mentioning it."

That caught Kakashi's attention. "Really, why don't you show us this sword."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said and brought out one of his Hiraishin kunai, but before he could activate it Kakashi grabbed it from his hand.

"Where did you get this Naruto?" Kakashi asked forcefully, letting him know that Kakashi would not let him do anything else until he received an answer.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra to his right hand. The kunai disappeared from Kakashi's hand and reappeared in Naruto's. "Pretty cool, isn't it. I modeled it after the Yondaime's Hiraishin kunai" Naruto said and watched as Kakashi's face relaxed.

"I see. But you said you had finished your sword. Even if that is a special kunai, it is still a kunai. Knowing you there is probably some kind of secret to it, especially if you went to the precaution of putting a seal of some type that allows you to summon it back to yourself."

Sakura spoke up. "Yeah, please show us what it is. You made a big deal about it so show us already."

"Fine" Naruto said before channeling chakra to the sword seal. The glowing greenish blue blade appeared, drawing gasps from his team.

"What is that?" Sasuke blurted out.

"That is my sword of course" Naruto joked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is a highly condensed chakra blade with a thin layer of wind chakra for cutting purposes. When I was testing it out, it was able to cut through a ninja-to without much of a problem."

Sasuke was practically drooling. "Naruto, can I have that?" he asked without thinking about it.

"Ugh… not you too! My friend Tenten said practically the same thing when she saw it. Her family owns Higurashi Weapons and she let me use the engraving tools to apply the sword seal to my kunai. She said almost the same thing when I first activated it" Naruto said before turning to Kakashi. "She is one of your 'eternal rival's' students"

Kakashi immediately paled.

"His eternal rival?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Tenten said he was a guy that wears a green full body spandex suit with a bowl cut. She never mentioned anything other than he thinks of Kakashi-sensei as his eternal rival. And Sasuke, even if I gave you my sword, you wouldn't be able to use it because I made sure only I can activate it."

"Damn" Sasuke swore.

"Ok, enough admiring Naruto's sword. It is time for training, you three know the drill."

* * *

><p>Even after Naruto's warning the previous day, Kakashi was late. Team 7, minus Kakashi, were waiting for their sensei to arrive and it was already 8:55. Like yesterday, Naruto was keeping track of his sensei, who was standing at the same stone<p>

Naruto had an evil gleam in his eyes when he turned to his team, if anyone that had seen his mother on one of her pranking spree had seen him then they would have been running away as fast as they could. "Well, I guess Kakashi-sensei is prepared for the consequences of being late" Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You mean that speech you made yesterday wasn't just a joke?" Sakura said incredulously.

"Nope, from now every time he is late he will be punished. I applied a conditional seal. Every time he is late to a meeting that he sets up from now on he will be punished in a way that will never be forgotten. When he tries to read Icha Icha he will see instead the yaoi version: Icha Icha Men. It is a punishment that will last for 24 hours. If he is late again it will last for 48 hours, then for 72 hours. You get the idea. While this wouldn't be punishment for most people it will be for our Icha Icha addict sensei."

When Naruto finished his explanation both of his teammates had nearly identical gleams in their eyes.

"This will be good" Sasuke said, unintentionally mirroring Naruto as he rubbed his hands together.

Just as that was said Naruto felt Kakashi blur before appearing in front of them. "Today we'll go get a mission first then train the rest of the day."

Naruto turned and whispered to his friends. "I guess it will happen quicker than I thought" he said before turning and heading toward the missions office in the Hokage tower. "Let's go!"

Just as they were about to cross the bridge to leave training ground 7 the three genin heard a high-pitched scream that they thought was a little girl until they looked back and saw their sensei. They ran back to him and knelt by his side.

"My precious, why have you betrayed me? Who in Kami's name would do something like this? Why is my precious yaoi!" Kakashi practically screamed the last part.

The genin broke down, laughing so hard they felt like they were going to throw up. When they finally got themselves under control Naruto spoke up. "I guess that is what the cost of being late is Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi rounded on Naruto so fast he could barely see it. "You! You did this!"

Naruto cut him off before he could really get into it. "No you did it. I just made it so that if you were late to a meeting again you would regret it. I told you yesterday, if you are late again you would be mentally scarred in a way that you would never be able to forget. Your subconscious decided what would do that" Naruto lied through his teeth; he really didn't want his sensei to know that he was the one who chose the punishment. "Though it will last 24 hours and every time you are late you will get 24 hours more yaoi time, if what we were overhearing was correct. It is something like Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) but it only activates if you are late."

* * *

><p>The next day Kakashi-sensei was on time. The day after he wasn't and you could find him pouting all day. Naruto wasn't really sure why he was late when knew what would happen if he was. On the other hand, maybe he just thought it was a one-time thing.<p>

Kakashi-sensei wasn't late after that; Naruto guessed he really didn't want the yaoi punishment again. Actually that wasn't quite true. He was late one more time but that was more of Naruto's fault.

Since Naruto could still sense him spending time at the same stone, he was curious and decided to find out what he was always doing at the same place.

The next day Naruto arrived at 7:30 and made his way to the other side of the training ground where Kakashi-sensei was. For a few minutes and noticed that he did indeed look at a particular stone without moving more than necessary for breathing. The stone he was looking at was actually more of a giant plaque with hundreds of names on it.

Naruto decided to just ask his sensei what the meaning behind it was rather then wait and end up making him wait. He walked over to stand next to his teacher because he didn't want to disturb Kakashi-sensei too much. "Kakashi-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you what it is you stand here to look at for an hour every day before you come to the team meeting?"

Kakashi looked up slowly, as if coming out of a daze. After several minutes he asked "how did you know I was here?"

Naruto felt like he was talking to an idiot for a second or two. "Remember how I told you about the sensory technique I can use? When I told you about it, I mentioned how you were standing in front of a stone for an hour before our meeting?"

Kakashi seemed to lose the last of his dazed. "Ah yes, I was a bit out of it for a minute. I'm a bit impressed you could sense what I was doing from such a distance though."

"I could use it to sense further than this actually, it really depends on how well I compress my chakra when I use the jutsu" Naruto explained. "I actually plan on using as a bit of a chakra control exercise when I get good enough to do it without hand seals. From what I know of the technique, the greater the chakra compression the further I can sense when I use the technique so I will try to reach the same distance with less and less chakra used. But what are you doing here sensei?"

Kakashi looked down at the stone sadly. "This is a monument to the heroes of this village."

Naruto followed his sensei's gaze and saw two names that stuck out: Uchiha Obito and Namikaze Minato. "So this is to honor the dead then."

"Correct, I come here to pay my respects to the dead."

"Who do you come to mourn? I know the Yondaime was your sensei but who else?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Uchiha Obito and Rin, they were my teammates" Kakashi admitted sadly.

"So is he the Uchiha you received your eye from?"

Kakashi spun around to look at his student. "How did you know about that?"

"Are you kidding me? Your nickname is Copy Ninja Kakashi. What type of eyes allow for copying jutsu? Why do you always wear your hitai-ate covering your left eye? I just made a conclusion based upon the facts I have" Naruto defended.

"I shouldn't be surprised any more but for some reason I am. Now I have explained what I do here could you please allow me to pay my respects for another…" Kakashi looked at his watch "15 minutes."

Naruto just looked at him like that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "But you're not paying them respect. You are indulging in self-pity" Naruto asked while thinking about what his father would say to Kakashi. "Do you really think the people you have lost would appreciate the fact that you are using them as an excuse to stand here for hours doing nothing when you could be doing something productive? Do you really think they would thank you? Do you really think this is the best way to keep their memory alive?" Naruto turned to head back and meet his team. "Just tell me this, what would they tell you to do? I'll leave you alone to think, see you later Kakashi-sensei.

After that Kakashi-sensei didn't arrive for over two hours after their meeting time and when he did he looked slightly haggard. Naruto decided to leave it alone as Kakashi-sensei would probably need to work it out on his own.

* * *

><p>Since that day Kakashi-sensei hadn't been late. Naruto also couldn't sense him staring at the memorial stone for hours on end, so maybe he had gotten through to him. That had brought Team 7 their current situation; they were standing in front of the missions desk and the Hokage after a morning of training and completing a single mission.<p>

Of course that mission was supposed to be hard but once they found Tora it had turned out to be pathetically easy. Naruto had set up a sleep seal and Sakura and Sasuke had chased Tora right into it. Considering that the seal would last an hour, all they had to do after that was take the cat back to her owner.

With that they had completed the ten D-rank missions required for a C-rank and the genin were excited knowing that they might get an actual mission rather then another chore.

The Hokage in his ceremonial Hokage robes and smoking his pipe was sitting behind the desk with Iruka-sensei and a couple other shinobi. "Hmm… Kakashi's Team 7 let's see… you can babysit an elder's grandson, do some shopping in a neighboring village, or help with potato digging."

Team 7's faces fell, at least until Kakashi spoke up. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I think my team is ready for a C-rank mission. They are all far stronger than could be expected for genin fresh out of the academy."

Iruka exploded a bit at that, but not as much as could be expected because he knew his former students are strong. "But they are just rookies! Everyone starts with D-rank missions and works their way up."

"They may be rookies, but they are ready to take their next step. They are ready for a C-rank mission" Kakashi replied calmly.

The Hokage pondered that. The fact that it was Kakashi himself and not one of his genin requesting a more difficult mission probably meant they were indeed ready for it. "If you think your team is ready for it, I'll give you a C-rank mission" the Hokage agreed as he grabbed a scroll marked with large C's. Opening up the scroll the read it and said "Your mission will be the protection of a certain individual."

Naruto let his excitement get the better of him for a second and asked "Who? Who?" but caught himself before he said something stupid like "A feudal lord? A princess?".

"Calm down, I'll introduce him. You can come in now." The old Hokage called out, making sure he could be heard by anyone outside the door.

Suddenly the door was slid open and a man holding a bottle of sake and stumbling a little walked through the door. He had a length of rope tied around his fore head right under his slightly spikey grey hair and above small oval-shaped glasses and grey goatee. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was such a deep brown it was almost black and a pair of beige pants. "What's this?" he said before taking a swig of sake "They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially that girl with pink hair. Are you really shinobi? Who ever heard of a shinobi that naturally stands out so much?"

Knowing of Sakura's temper, Kakashi moved behind her so he could grab her if necessary. He knew that it wouldn't be when he heard her voice. "And what right does an old man who is drunk in the middle of the day have to say that to me?"

"I can say it if I want, I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge I'm working on."

"You might be a 'super bridge builder' but you really need to sober up. I can smell the scent of sake just wafting off of your body, I honestly didn't know that was possible" Naruto said.

Kakashi turned to Naruto then to the Hokage. "We accept this mission, Hokage-sama." Then he turned back to his team. "Meet me at the front gate in one hour and be prepared for a two-week trip."

As Naruto left he saw his sensei dragging the drunk along with him. Naruto quickly went home and prepared everything he would need for two weeks: extra clothes, food, medical supplies, his map, sleeping/camping gear, and extra weapons. He sealed his supplies into four storage scrolls which he stored in waterproof cases and put them in the scroll pockets that took the place of cargo pockets on his pants. Then he hung the dimension scroll off of his back with ninja wire and left his apartment. He reached the front gate about twenty minutes early and thought about the mission.

_This mission is slightly strange _Naruto thought _Tazuna-san paid for a C-rank mission which generally means bandits and the like. But he made it here without a scratch on him and he didn't buy any supplies here, which means that he could make it back to Wave Country without any problems. Then there is the fact that he is drunk in the middle of the day which says, to me at least, that he is nervous or scared. I highly doubt that he is worried about bandits so there is probably something else going on that is scaring him and we should be wary of whatever that is._

Just as he finished thinking about the mission, Sakura showed up followed by Sasuke a few minutes later. Naruto decided to warn his friends that they were probably going into more danger then a simple C-rank mission should entail.

"Sasuke, Sakura" Naruto said and waited until they reached him. "I don't know what Tazuna-san is hiding, but be prepared for more danger than a C-rank. There are just a few things about Tazuna that don't add up and make me wary of this mission. Just keep on guard."

Seeing his friends nod thoughtfully was a relief for Naruto. So he settled back in and waited until their sensei and client arrived to begin their mission to Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Not too much going on this chapter other then some training and pranking and preventing Kakashi from being late too often. The real action starts next chapter with Team 7's trip to wave. Considering I'm still leaning toward Naruto x fem. Haku, Next chapter marks the introduction of a potentially important character.

**Next Chapter:** Riding the Waves

Since you have read the story, **REVIEW.** And don't forget the poll on my profile.


	12. Riding the Wave

Kishimoto owns Naruto and the Hashirama faces, I don't. Of course I really don't like those faces so it is OK.

**Chapter 12: Riding the Wave**

* * *

><p>Just as the hour ended Kakashi arrived dragging Tazuna behind him. He quickly looked at his students to check their supplies. He saw Sasuke and Sakura's equipment and approved of what he saw, not that that surprised him too much. But looking at Naruto he saw no equipment at all.<p>

"Naruto what do you have on you for equipment?" Kakashi asked.

Pointing to the scrolls in his pants pockets he looked at his sensei. "Clothes, food, some medical supplies, camping gear, extra weapons, and my map."

"Very good" he said in approval then started walking through the gate. "Let's go."

As Team 7 and Tazuna walked through the gate Naruto turned around and walked backward as he watched the gate.

Sakura noticed him falling behind and called out. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned back to his friends and ran to catch up. "Sorry Sakura, I just wanted to see what the gates looked like from the outside. This is the first time I've been outside of the village. I know it probably won't last long, but I'm really excited to be out here."

His friends and sensei looked at Naruto with understanding expressions.

"So what do you three know about where we are going?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto unsealed the map from the seal in his hand. "We are going to a small archipelago of islands not far from the coast of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country)" he said as he unrolled the map and pointed to their destination.

_Hmm… this could provide an opportunity _Naruto thought as he looked at the map. _ While it is true that Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country) isn't that close, I can reinforce my Chishio Bunshin and send it there to see if it can find anything. I'll have to send it with a vial of blood in case it finds any blood seals and some storage scrolls. I guess I will get it out of the dimension scroll when we stop for the night._

"Very good. Where did you get that map Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the map.

"I made it. It is an ongoing project for me."

"Why make one when you can just buy one though?" Sakura asked.

"This map is a little special" Naruto said as he channeled a little chakra to his finger and created a circle around the road they were travelling on. Suddenly the map appeared to lift up and showed the terrain for the area he had circled.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sasuke exploded when he saw the road they were walking lift out of the map.

"I told you this is an ongoing project for me. Kind of like my sword."

"That is very impressive. Can you do that to any part of the map?" Kakashi asked as he could see the uses something like this could serve.

"It can only show places I've been. I actually sent out clones to explore when I was putting this together" Naruto explained. "Right now it can show most of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers and some of the Land of Hot Water; that is all I have had time to have my clones explore. But as I go new places it will be filled in. Like when we get to the Land of Waves I will be able to show all of the places I have been there."

"If you do manage to fill in the rest of the map it will be useful beyond belief. Have you shown that to Hokage-sama yet?"

"No, I had other things going on and I never thought to do so" Naruto replied sheepishly.

Hearing something interesting going on Sakura and Tazuna, who had been a little further ahead, came back. "What is that super cool thing you've got there?" Tazuna asked.

"Like I was saying, this is a map I created" Naruto said and touched the scroll that was not part of the map with a chakra-filled finger. The projection disappeared and he rolled the scroll back up before sealing it back into the storage seal on his hand.

"You really created that? How" Tazuna asked, his sake almost forgotten.

"One of the more difficult shinobi arts is called Fuuinjutsu. That is what I used to make it" Naruto answered dumbing it down a bit.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said catching his attention. "Could you teach me some Fuuinjutsu when we get back from the mission?"

"Well… I can let you study the books I learned it from and help you understand it if you need me to."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. You have made some really interesting tools with Fuuinjutsu; I wonder what else can be done."

"Fuuinjutsu is actually very interesting. It is probably the shinobi art with the most potential and flexibility. As long as you work out the formula that is necessary, you can do almost anything with it" Naruto said enthusiastically.

By this time they were about ten kilometers out of Konoha and like he had been doing periodically Naruto made a dragon seal and sensed the area around them. Unlike the previous times, he found two chakra signatures on the limit of his range for the amount of chakra he had used. He performed it again and this time he noticed that there was chakra surrounding the signatures that felt like it was trying to wash them away and prevent him from sensing him.

After another minute of walking Tazuna along with Sasuke and Sakura to either side of him walked a little ahead of Naruto, who was still near his sensei.

Seeing that he wouldn't be overheard, Naruto walked closer to Kakashi before speaking. "Kakashi-sensei, there are two chakra signatures that are a little less than a kilometer ahead of us I think. It is still hard for me to sense distance. I have the feeling they are hiding with some kind of Genjutsu, I'm not sure but I sensed chakra around them that felt like it was trying to hide them."

"I see. In that case go up with Sakura and Sasuke and protect Tazuna. I want to see what they are after, us or something else" Kakashi commanded.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied before he hurried to catch up with his teammates. When he caught up to them he gave them a simple warning: "Hey guys stay on guard."

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at him and seeing how serious he was from his expression, started paying more attention to everything around them.

After another five minutes of walking, Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. _Are whoever these people are idiots! _Naruto asked himself._ It hasn't rained in this area in over a week and they have a Genjutsu disguising them as a fucking puddle, especially on a day as hot and sunny as today! Why not a pile of leaves or something realistic? _

Just to be careful he channeled some chakra to activate his Kitsune-me and immediately saw two men with face masks and Kiri hitai-ate that were stylized to look like horns. They were wearing clawed gauntlets that were connected by a chain that looked like it had sharpened links. Seeing that they were from Kiri, their claws were probably poisoned. So that he was ready when the attack came he put his hand slightly behind his back, out of the Kiri shinobi's view, and summoned a Hiraishin kunai. As he and his teammates passed the puddle, he walked to the right of the puddle to keep his kunai out of the two shinobi's line of sight.

Making sure to keep his senses active, Naruto noticed the Genjutsu disappear as soon as Kakashi had passed the puddle with the two cloaked men seeming to rise from it. As soon as they did so, one of them jumped up and swung his gauntlet in a complicated pattern that wrapped the chain connected to it around Kakashi.

When the rest of team 7 heard the sounds of a chain clinking they turned around in time to see the two shinobi pulled the chain taut and slice their sensei to pieces. At least that was what they were supposed to think. All of team 7 noticed the quick Kawarimi that their sensei performed and remained calm as the shinobi spoke. "One down."

The quickly continued their attack by approaching Naruto. "Two down" one started to say only to feel a kick from the blond connect with his face. The second one quickly followed as Sasuke came in from his blind spot and gave him a kick to match Naruto's. The two Kiri shinobi flew back, sailing past a tree until their chain snapped them to a stop. Sasuke quickly threw a kunai into the chain connecting the two, pinning it to the tree.

The two struggled to their feet, amazed at the power behind the attacks they had received. When they noticed that they couldn't move the chain they disconnected it from their gauntlets and rushed at Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

Naruto waited until the shinobi neared him, just standing there calmly with the Hiraishin kunai in his hand. When the Kiri shinobi swung his clawed hand to attack, Naruto activated his sword and used it to block. It was far more effective than he was expecting as it went straight through the gauntlet and the arm beneath it with hardly any resistance.

"My arm, what have you done to my arm" the shinobi screamed until Naruto appeared behind him and knocked him out by slamming the butt of his Hiraishin kunai into his neck and placing a sleeping seal directly on his back to keep him out.

Sasuke was having a slightly harder time. He wasn't having any trouble avoiding his opponent's attacks but he was having a harder time getting his own attacks through. That changed when a scream reached their ears. His opponent faltered and yelled "Nii-san".

Sasuke didn't let the opening go to waste as he rushed through the shinobi's guard and jumped up to knee his chin. The impact rattled the shinobi's brain, instantly knocking him out.

Sasuke looked over at the other enemy shinobi and saw him hit the ground before Naruto placed a hand on his back and relaxed. Sasuke realized that his teammate had done something. "Hey Naruto" he called.

Naruto looked up as he heard Sasuke calling his name. "What's up Sasuke?"

"What did you do to him after you knocked out?"

"I placed a sleep seal on him so he would remain unconscious until I let him wake up" Naruto said before looking at the shinobi he had knocked out and back up at Sasuke. "Could you come over here and use some fire chakra to cauterize his arm?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's opponent. "Sure, but could you put that sleep seal on mine?"

Before Naruto had the chance to answer Kakashi's voice sounded in their ears. "Good job you two. You did an excellent job against these two, the Oni Kyoudai (Demon Brothers). They are a pair of Chuunin-level Kiri nuke-nin."

Sasuke and Naruto just nodded and proceeded to fulfill their teammate's request. Naruto quickly placed a sleep seal on the second Oni Kyoudai. Meanwhile Sasuke generated enough fire chakra to coat his hand before he touched the fire covered hand to the missing arm and pushed more out until it covered the stump and seared the wound shut.

After his genin had finished with their tasks, Kakashi looked over at their client. "Tazuna-san."

Tazuna flinched a little but still answered. "W-What is it?"

"I need to talk to you" he said as he gestured Tazuna over to where the Oni Kyoudai were lying unconscious. "These two are Chuunin-level nuke-nin from Kirigaukre (The Village Hidden in the Mist); they are known to keep fighting no matter what. Of course it was pretty obvious that they were there, after all they were hiding in a puddle and it hasn't rained in a long time."

"If you knew that then why did you let the brats fight, not that they really needed help but still" Tazuna asked.

"You are right, they didn't need any help. But I let them fight because there was something I needed to see" Kakashi said looking accusingly at Tazuna.

"A-And what it that?"

"I wanted to see who they were after and that would be you. The only reason they engaged my genin was because they were located between them and their target. Now, the question is why were shinobi after you? We haven't heard about any shinobi, our mission was just to protect you from bandits. With these two" Kakashi pointed his thumb at the shinobi behind him "this is at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be a relatively cheap mission to protect you from bandits until you complete your bridge. If it was known that there would be shinobi after you this mission would be much more expensive. I'm sure you have reasons, but it causes problems when a client lies about mission details and sets a bad precedent for us to continue such missions. We are now operating outside of our assigned mission.

"Kakashi-san, I want to talk to you about this mission" Tazuna said, finally deciding to come clean. "You are right; this mission is probably outside of your duties. There is a super dangerous man after my life."

Naruto perked up as he heard those words. "A super dangerous man?"

Tazuna nodded. "The shipping magnate, Gato. He is an incredibly wealthy man."

"Gato? You mean Gato of Gato Corporation. Isn't he supposed to be one of the wealthiest people in the world?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke followed Naruto and joined the conversation after they finished tying up the unconscious shinobi.

Tazuna nodded again. "Yes. He is officially the owner and CEO of a large shipping company… but that is just a front. He is really a smuggler who sells drugs and other illegal items while he uses shinobi and bandits to take over businesses and now countries. He is a very cruel and nasty person. About a year ago he set his sights on Wave Country. Through a combination of money and violence he quickly took control of my country's shipping industry. He now has a monopoly on all business related traffic in and out of the country. The only thing he has to fear breaking that monopoly it the completion of the bridge."

"I see. So you are in the way since you are building that bridge."

"So those shinobi were hired by Gato?" Sasuke asked as he grasped the situation.

"What I don't understand" Kakashi started "is why you hid the fact that shinobi might be after you when you hired us."

Tazuna looked at team 7 solemnly. "The problem is that Nami is a super poor country. Not even the feudal lord has any money. That includes us of course; there was no way for us to come up with the money for an expensive B-ranked mission."

"You know, if you had told Jiji all of this he probably would have authorized the mission on the condition that you pay the money when your country recovers" Naruto said, cutting Tazuna off as he could tell Tazuna was going to start ranting at them, probably try to guilt them into continuing the mission. "I would say you are incredibly lucky to have gotten us as the team to accompany you. Despite the fact that we are a genin team we are probably stronger than many chuunin teams that you might have gotten. Not to mention the fact that we have one of the strongest Jounin in Konoha as our sensei. Personally I say we go on and complete the mission."

Naruto's speech left Tazuna gaping in surprise at the young man.

"I'm with Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Me too" Sakura added.

"Well there you have it. I guess we will be finishing this mission." Kakashi said before going up to Tazuna to whisper in his ear "He is right you know. You are very lucky that you got this team. This is probably the only genin team I would even dare to agree to continue this mission with. Be sure to thank him if you get a chance."

"Is there any way to send word back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a minute. "Why do you ask?"

"After I try something with the one I injured we need to send to have these two picked up. We can't just leave them here. They might escape and if they aren't taken in we won't be able to collect their bounties."

"What did you have in mind to try?"

"I know a truth seal. I know it sounds like something that should be commonly used but there is a problem. Someone with enough strength of will can still lie even when they are under its effects. By using it on the one that lost his hand he will have a far harder time fighting it due to pain" Naruto answered.

"Ok do it, it would be nice to know what we will have to face before this is over" Kakashi ordered. "In the mean time I'll summon one of my dogs to take a message to the Hokage.

"Sakura can you help me for a second?" Naruto asked as he went back to the Oni Kyoudai whose hand he had removed. He placed a truth seal on the man and removed the sleep seal. Naruto looked back at Sakura and asked "Do you have any smelling salts or something that can force someone to wakefulness?"

Sakura immediately dug through the small mid-kit at her back and brought out a small vial filled with small crystals. As she placed it under the man's nose Naruto plugged his. Almost as soon as Sakura opened the vial the Oni Kyoudai started to awaken. Sakura held the vial beneath his nose until he was completely awake then she recapped it.

"Thanks Sakura. Do you happen to have an empty vial like that that I can borrow?" Naruto asked.

She dug in her med-kit again and brought out a clean vial and gave it to Naruto. He put it in his pocket and his attention returned to the enemy shinobi.

"So Oni Kyoudai-san, what's your name?"

"Meizu you little shit. What do you want?"

"I just want to know who you work for."

"Gato."

"Good, now who else works for Gato that you usually work with?"

Naruto could tell that Meizu was trying to fight the truth seal and not answer the question so he poked the stump of his arm. Meizu quickly answered. "Momoichi Zabuza and his apprentice Yuki Haku."

"Good. Are there any others?"

"No" Meizu answered immediately.

"Are there any other shinobi that work for Gato?"

"No."

"Thank you" Naruto said as he reapplied the sleep seal, having decided he had gotten enough information. He went back to his team and told them what he had learned.

"I see" Kakashi said "I don't know anything about this Yuki Haku but since they are from the Yuki clan they probably have the Hyoton bloodline, especially since Momoichi is the other person. Momoichi Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. This means he will probably use the Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) to become unseen and has the ability to move with absolute silence. He will use that to sneak up on and kill his targets before they know that he is there."

Naruto was excited at this news. "Well if it comes down to it, I will fight the Hyoton user. I think I will have a very good chance to defeat him."

"That is fine. All three of you need to deactivate your weights and resistance seals until this is over" Kakashi said, only continuing his orders after seeing team 7 nod acknowledgement. "Naruto from here on you are to use your jutsu to sense the surrounding area every few minutes, I really don't want to be surprised. And Sakura keep your chakra sense as active as possible, I know you haven't gotten anywhere mastering it but any warning will help, especially if we find ourselves in a fog."

"Ok sensei" Naruto and Sakura replied.

"Good, let's get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

An extremely short man in a black business suit stood in a forest with four body guards surrounding him as he talked to a tall man who was sitting on a throne-like boulder. It really seemed like a king dealing with his subordinate, such was the difference of the dignity between the tall man and the short man who was his employer.

The short man was yelling at the taller man. "You failed! I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you were all skilled shinobi and my spies tell me you still can't kill one man."

The taller man cut the shorter off as he swung his giant sword, bringing it to a stop right in front of the short man's face. "Stop your bitching. This time I will go with this Kubikiribocho… and kill them all."

The short man gulped nervously. "Are you sure? It seems the target has hired some skilled shinobi. And they will be more cautious after the defeat of the Oni Kyoudai."

"Who do you think I am? There is a reason I am known as the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist), Momoichi Zabuza" the taller man, Momoichi Zabuza stated.

"Make sure you do" the shorter man stuttered "this is your last chance; if you fail again you can consider your payment forfeit."

* * *

><p>After getting the true story of this mission Team 7 and Tazuna continued until it started growing dark, at which point Kakashi decided to make camp. They quickly found a small clearing a short way off of the road.<p>

"Naruto could you please make some Kage Bunshin to help set up the camp" Kakashi ordered. "When camp is ready you can have them set up a parameter around the camp to keep watch. We are going to need to be completely alert as we travel so I want everyone to get a full night of sleep. Sakura, could you go find some water. Sasuke please set up a fire ring and start a fire."

The three genin didn't even answer; they just went to complete their tasks.

At least most of them did. When Naruto made his Kage Bunshin he left them to set up the camp and walked a considerable distance away, far enough that he couldn't be seen or heard even if Kakashi-sensei were to amplify his senses with chakra. Once reaching a safe distance, he created two more Kage Bunshin and ordered one to open up and hold the dimension scroll up. Next, he activated the dimension scroll and ordered his second clone to go get the Chishio Fuuin Bunshin from within the scroll and ask it to come down. The clone rushed off up the stairs and several minutes later it came back down with another copy of Naruto.

"What's up boss?" the blood seal clone asked?

"Team 7 is on its way to wave and I want you to head to Whirlpool to check out the ruins of Uzushiogakure. I've prepared some scrolls and…" Naruto took out the empty vial from his pocket and used a kunai to slice open his finger. He held the open cut over the vial and let the blood flow into it, he actually had to cut his finger two more times to fill it up. When it was full he recapped it and created a preservation seal on the vial to keep the blood fresh. "… a vial of blood in case you come across any blood seals. Explore and find everything you can, I want to recover as much of my heritage from Uzu as possible." Naruto said as he handed over the equipment he had prepared. "Also, feel free to summon the dimension scroll to you if you need to store more stuff then that can carry, you can summon it anytime you need it but I will summon it back when I go to bed. When you are done with your explorations summon the dimension scroll and go inside before closing it back up and you will just be summoned back to me. And come here for a second" Naruto gestured to come closer.

When the clone stood right in front of him he placed his hand on the clone's head and channeled about half of his chakra into it. Naruto was in for a bit of a surprise when he did that though. The second he started channeling the chakra into his blood seal clone, the clone's memories started flowing into him. Fortunately for him the flow of memories was relatively slow or he would have been completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount.

_Well I guess that I don't receive the Kage Bunshin's memories when they are within the dimension scroll _Naruto thought through the splitting headache he had when he was finished receiving the memories. Mercifully the headache immediately started to subside as he started to sort through the memories.

Naruto looked back up when that was over. "Well, that was interesting. I'll have to remember to do that daily after we get home."

"What happened boss?" the clone asked confusedly.

"I just received all or your memories, just like if I had dispelled a Kage Bunshin, but a lot more. Now that I think about it, the clones finished with my earth element training and started to learn how to make a seed sprout. I can also make shuriken and kunai from ice now" Naruto said thoughtfully "but it still takes about 7 seconds to do it. Maybe I should think about having to my clones work on senbon… but I don't really know how to use them, so I'll worry about it later." Naruto refocused on the Chishio Fuuin Bunshin, "I recharged you with half of my reserves, head out".

The clone immediately headed out, wanting to get a good distance away from team 7. Since it had just been recharged, it wouldn't need to sleep for a while and it could see in the dark so it would just travel through the night.

As the clone left Naruto quickly put the dimension scroll away and dispelled the clone he had had holding it. With everything back in order he went back to camp, looking forward to a meal and a good night's sleep. He was more than a little bit drained and could use the rest.

* * *

><p>Several days later found team 7 and Tazuna sitting in a small boat being rowed by a friend of Tazuna's. They were maintaining silence as they realized that any noise they made would echo a great distance over the water.<p>

"What a thick mist, a can barely see anything" Sakura whispered.

The rower spoke up quietly. "We should see the bridge soon. Wave Country is at the other end."

Just as he said a gigantic structure soon appeared off of the right side of the boat. It was enormous easily towering fifty feet above them, so high that it faded into the mist above them.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto whispered but in a slightly louder voice then he should.

"Hey be quiet! We'll be in deep trouble is Gato or his men catch wind of us" the boatman said, trying to keep his voice down.

Tazuna looked up as he caught sight of something in front of the boat. "Looks like we'll be there soon."

"Tazuna… it looks like we've gotten through undetected so far, but I'm going to take us through an area with thick vegetation just to be careful" the boatman said as the boat passed through the small tunnel that passed under the bridge.

"Thanks" Tazuna replied.

After exiting the tunnel they came to an area where they could see the outline of houses standing on wooden platforms above the water. All around the houses in the water were trees that blurred in the mist. The boatman pulled up to one of the houses and let his passengers off at a small pier that stuck out from one of them.

As soon as everyone had gotten off of the boat the boatman leaned over to Tazuna. "This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck."

"Yeah, thank you so much" Tazuna replied before turning back to Team 7 "Let's go. Please get me home safely".

They started walking out of the small town on the water heading in toward the center of the island and Tazuna's house. As they left the coast area the mist finally started to burn off leaving them with a clear view of beautiful scenery.

Naruto was using his sensory jutsu every few minutes and after they walked about half an hour he sensed two chakra signatures a short way ahead of them. After falling back to his sensei he whispered into his ear. "Kakashi-sensei there are two people whose chakra signature I can sense a short way ahead of us."

"Good when we come to them you take care of the Hyoton user and we'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi raised his voice. "Sasuke, Sakura come over here." He waited for his genin to reach them before continuing "We will likely come upon two enemies shortly. I am having Naruto take care of one of them, to at least keep them out of the fight, while I take care of Zabuza. You two protect Tazuna and if necessary Sasuke you will support me. Sakura you are to make sure Tazuna survives this encounter. Naruto as we get near them you do something to alert us and be ready to go after his backup."

"Understood Kakashi-sensei" they all said before moving back to surround Tazuna.

A couple minutes further down the road they were nearing the presences and Naruto decided they were close enough for that warning. He reached into his shuriken pouch and threw one into the bushes where he could still sense the nearest chakra signature. Just as it was about to strike he sensed a small burst of chakra and he ran over to where he had thrown his shuriken. When he found it, a small white rabbit was cowering under the point of impact.

_Kawarimi _Naruto thought as he brought the rabbit back to his team.

"Oh, such a cute snow rabbit" Sakura practically shrieked masking how highly guarded he had become.

"Shouldn't that rabbit be brown at this time of the year?" Sasuke asked from next to Tazuna, just as on guard as the rest of his team. So when he heard Kakashi shout he was ready for it.

As soon as Naruto threw his shuriken, Kakashi focused on his sense of hearing so he wasn't caught off guard when he heard a whistling sound. It started in a tree about thirty meters away but rapidly grew closer. "Everyone, get down!" he shouted.

Just after Kakashi shouted Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and dragged him to the ground. Everyone else followed them down to the ground and just in time as something passed above very quickly, right where the genin's necks had been. It flew past them and kept going until it hit a tree just ahead of them, revealing it to be a giant silverish grey sword with half circle cut out just above the hilt and a circle missing from the center of the blade about a foot from the tip. Once the sword became stuck in the tree, a man appeared kneeling on top of the hilt. He wore bandages over his face, striped grey pants and light camouflage arm and leg warmers over black shinobi sandals.

"Well… Well… If it isn't Momoichi Zabuza a Nuke-nin of Kiri" Kakashi said as he signaled Naruto to get ready. "Everybody get back, this guy is on a whole different level. In fact, this might be a little tough. Unless I do this, of course" he finished, reaching up to his hitai-ate.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi or maybe I should say Sharingan Kakashi; no wonder the Oni Kyoudai didn't stand a chance. Sorry but I'm going to have to take the old man" Zabuza said.

"You guys know what to do. Don't enter the fight unless absolutely necessary" Kakashi said quietly, looking at his team as he pull up the hitai-ate that covered his eye, showing his sharingan. He turned back to Zabuza. "I'm afraid you will have to fight me first."

"Ah… bringing out the famous sharingan already. I'm honored. Showing the eye that is said to be able to see through all Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu and is even able to copy an opponent's techniques with a single glance. When I was part of Kiri's assassination squad I remember seeing you in our bingo book. It said that you have copied over 1000 jutsu, which earned you that nickname, Copy Ninja Kakashi. I guess that is enough talking, I still have to kill that old man. But it seems I'll have to beat you first Kakashi!" Zabuza said before kicking the tree his sword was stuck in, instantly throwing him onto a pond that was next to the path.

"Over there" Naruto shouted as he turned to look at the pond.

"On top of the water!" Sakura pointed at the pond shouted just after Naruto finished.

Zabuza was standing in the middle of the pond with his giant sword attached to his back while he stood in a weird stance. He had his right hand in what looked like a half ram seal and his left arm stretching straight above him. He was gathering a large amount of chakra and Naruto could even see water rising out of the pond to circle him. After a few seconds, a thick mist seemed to roll in and just as it started to cover him up he called out his jutsu. "Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu"

The mist suddenly became many times thicker and Zabuza disappeared. Naruto quickly made a Kage Bunshin to take his place and jumped into the trees in the direction he sensed Zabuza's accomplice.

As he moved further into the woods, this Haku person must have sensed him because whenever he sensed himself getting closer Haku would suddenly disappear before reappearing hundreds of meters away. The person was moving without using shunshin, Naruto would be able to sense the blurring effect like with Kakashi if he had been. So every time Haku relocated with whatever technique he was using Naruto would just re-orient himself and keep chasing him. At least this Haku wouldn't be able to help Zabuza in his fight. For that matter, if he got lucky and he Kage Bunshin managed to stay in one piece, no one would know who the person who was chasing Haku was.

* * *

><p><strong>With Team 7 and the Kage Bunshin<strong>

As the mist grew thicker and thicker, team 7 heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. The source-less voice was so haunting and menacing that it would have petrified any normal genin. Fortunately, the genin of team 7 were quite a bit stronger than most genin and managed to keep level heads.

"8 Choices: Liver, Lungs, Spine, Carotid Artery, Subclavian Artery, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. Which one should I choose?" Zabuza's voice rang out.

Wanting to make sure that his team wouldn't be affected by the intense killing intent Kakashi turned to briefly look at the genin behind him, two of them were shaking. "Sasuke, Sakura don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it costs me my life. I won't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that" a menacing voice said from within the genin's formation around Tazuna. "It's over" it said just as Zabuza was about to strike.

Realizing what was happening, Sasuke swung the kunai in his left hand around as he turned. He buried the kunai into Zabuza's stomach and felt something cold drip out. _Cold, why is his blood cold _Sasuke thought to himself until he got a better look at Zabuza. An instant after he got a good look at him, Zabuza turned into water which fell to the ground.

"Sensei, behind you" the Naruto clone shouted to Kakashi who had turned toward his team when he heard Zabuza's voice.

The warning wasn't in time the genin realized as they saw Kakashi get cut in half, only to see him turn to water like the Zabuza that Sasuke killed had. They also saw Zabuza's eyes go wide in surprise as Kakashi dissolved into water. Before he was able to overcome his surprise Zabuza felt a kunai at his neck.

"Don't move" Kakashi said. "It's over."

Zabuza just laughed. "It's over! You don't get it do you? There is no way you can defeat me with those monkey-like imitations that your eye lets you do? HEHEHE But that is impressive, to think you that you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu by the time you reassured your team."

Kakashi just looked on impassively. "You projected your voice to make it appear that your clone said those words to attract my attention while you stayed in the mist and watched. A very nice plan."

"True. But…" Zabuza said.

"I'm not that easy" another Zabuza finished from behind Kakashi.

Startled by the voice coming from behind him, Kakashi's hand slipped a couple centimeters causing him to knick Zabuza's neck. To his surprise, the Zabuza he had been holding captive with his kunai turned into water as well. Seeing that, he turned to look behind him and immediately threw himself to the ground allowing the giant sword to pass overhead before it dug into the ground. Luckily Zabuza's attack with his enormous sword caused him to overbalance allowing Kakashi a second to recover.

Zabuza wasn't off balance for long as he used the hilt of his sword like a leg to regain control of himself. He immediately sent a kick to Kakashi's stomach, sending him flying through the air and into the pond. Zabuza instantly went to follow up on his kick and chased after Kakashi, jumping over the Makibishi (Caltrops) that Kakashi had scattered on the ground and landing on the pond as Kakashi surfaced.

_What is this? Why does the water feel heavy? _Kakashi thought as he surfaced. At least he did until Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Heh, Fool" he said and shouted out his jutsu "Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)".

Just as Kakashi fought his way onto the surface of the pond he heard those words and turned around to look at Zabuza in surprise that quickly turned to horror. Before he had a chance to do anything, a sphere of water formed around him, completely trapping him.

"You tried to escape the water. Big mistake" Zabuza taunted "Hehe, now I have in a prison you will not be able to escape. It's a lot tougher to do anything if you can't move, you know what I mean? We can finish up later Kakashi. First I'll take care or your cute little genin" he said as he created a water clone. "Hehe, wearing those hitai-ate and acting like shinobi. A real shinobi is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when I see you listed in my bingo book are you good enough to be called shinobi. You are not shinobi, you're just brats."

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him" Kakashi yelled. "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this jutsu, he cannot move and a water clone can't move far from the real body! Just run away."

Seeing what was going on when Zabuza started to make his clone, the Naruto clone went up to Sasuke and whispered a plan. "Sasuke, can you take care of Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin?"

"Of course, who do you think you are talking to?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you ask though? You could easily take care of him yourself."

"I'm only a Kage Bunshin the boss made so he would think our whole team is here. Anyway, as soon as you destroy the clone use Gokakyu no jutsu to send a fire ball at the real Zabuza then leave the rest up to me."

"What are you doing!" Kakashi yelled when he didn't see them following his orders. "Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?"

"Are you an idiot Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled back. "He will just drown you and come after us; there is no way we could escape from him. And even if we did he probably knows where Tazuna-san lives." Naruto quickly turned to Tazuna anyway. "What do you say old man?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Tazuna's answer as well. "Well, I started this myself so I'm not going to say that I want to live so much that I would stop you. Besides, you are probably right about him. Go ahead fight to your heart's content."

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, can you do it?" the Naruto clone shot back.

"No problem" Sasuke said.

Before they had a chance to do anything, they heard Zabuza start laughing. "You guys will never grow up."

"What?" Naruto yelled, stalling for more time to prepare his jutsu.

"Going to keep playing shinobi, Eh?" Zabuza said. "When I was your age, these hands" he lifted his left hand into a clawed shape, "were already drenched in blood."

"Devil Zabuza" Kakashi muttered causing Zabuza to smirk through his mask.

"So you've heard of it, eh?"

"The Bloody Mist's final obstacle to becoming a shinobi."

"So you even know about the graduation exam?"

"What's this graduation exam?" Sakura asked, finally speaking up.

"Fights to the death between students" Zabuza said, relishing the looks on team 7's faces. "Friends who had trained and eaten at the same table, friends who had shared dreams, they are pitted against each other and fight until only half of them are left."

"That is terrible" Sakura said, appalled both by the loss of life and the stupidity.

"About ten years ago the graduation exam of Kirigakure was forced to change after a devil appeared. It was a young boy who wasn't even trained as a shinobi, without pause or hesitation he killed over a hundred students of their academy."

Zabuza's eyes almost seemed to roll back in ecstasy. "That sure was… FUN."

As Zabuza said that, Sasuke watched the Mizu Bunshin start sprinting at them ready to attack. Taking Naruto at his word that he had a plan, even if he was a clone, Sasuke walked forward a few steps as he took out a kunai, preparing as the Zabuza clone approached. Just as Zabuza was about to swing Kubikiribocho he channeled a lot of chakra to his legs and blurred out of sight, quickly leaping under the swing and ramming his kunai into the clone's stomach just like he had with the first one. Dropping his kunai, Sasuke went through a small set of hand seals before calling out "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu".

"Do you really think something like that will work against me?" Zabuza asked as he prepared to use Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall), but he never got the chance.

Just as Sasuke started moving the Naruto clone started forming one of his first original jutsu. He quickly enclosed the large amounts of wind chakra he had generated in a thicker than normal sphere of chakra and so it would last a few seconds in the midst of a fire jutsu. As soon as Sasuke used his jutsu, Naruto threw his so it would go into the fire jutsu just before it reached Zabuza with a cry of "Fuuton: Fuugandan (Wind Release: Wind Sphere Bullet)".

The effects were far more impressive than he expected. Slightly before the fireball reached Zabuza, the chakra forming the wind bullet ruptured sending all of the wind chakra that Naruto had packed into it violently in all directions. The result, a massive explosion that sent Zabuza flying back until he landed at the edge of the pond. He wasn't too badly hurt, but he was dazed for a few seconds.

Kakashi had been lucky, the water prison had protected him from damage as it lasted a few seconds after Zabuza was blown away. As soon as it was released he looked at Zabuza who quickly recovered from his daze and looked at team 7 and back at Kakashi.

"What the fuck was that!" Zabuza shouted as he started to make hand seals.

"That was you being forced to release your jutsu and just to warn you, I won't fall for the same jutsu twice" Kakashi said as he made the same hand seals at the same time.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet" they both shouted at the same time.

Two giant dragons made of water rose around the two and rushed at each other. They impacted in between the two opponents creating a huge shockwave of water. Kakashi and Zabuza didn't pay any attention to that as they rushed each other with kunai and giant sword in hand respectively. They met exactly where the two dragons had, even before all of the water fell back to the ground.

_Strange, what's going on _Zabuza thought as they jumped back from each other. Kakashi was making the exact same movements as him, but he wasn't copying them he was making them at the same time. _My movements, he's completely-_

"Reading them" Kakashi said as if finishing his thoughts.

_What? Did he read my mind _Zabuza thought as he looked into the slowly whirling sharingan eye. _Damn! That-_

"Fucking eye is pissing me off… Right?" Kakashi once again finished Zabuza's thought.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me.-"

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi finished again, really getting under Zabuza's skin.

You could easily see how rattled Zabuza was by how blood shot his eyes were becoming. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" he shouted as he started making hand seals.

Kakashi made the exact hand seals while using his sharingan to plant a light hypnotic suggestion that made Zabuza think he was seeing a phantom of himself behind Kakashi. When Zabuza faltered for just a second, Kakashi finished the hand seals and called out his jutsu. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)".

A giant water filled tornado rushed at Zabuza and all he could think was: _Why? I'm the one doing but I can't keep up. How is this possible?_

That didn't last long as the jutsu hit him sending him violently crashing into a tree. Before he even had a chance to move kunai slammed into both of his arms and legs. "Ugh" was all that came out of Zabuza's mouth.

"It's over" Kakashi said from the branch above Zabuza where he had landed after throwing the kunai.

Zabuza turned to look at Kakashi. "How? Can you see the future?"

Kakashi just held up a kunai in front of the sharingan eye which was the only one Zabuza could see. "Yeah… you're going to die."

Just as Kakashi was about to jump down to slit Zabuza's throat, two senbon flew out of the woods to stick through Zabuza's neck. Zabuza instantly fell to the ground, stunning everyone else in the clearing.

"You're right, he's dead" a voice said drawing their attention to a figure with a white mask that had the symbol of Kiri on the forehead and a stylized wave where the mouth should be. It was hard to tell if it was a male or female as the figure could fit either. Kakashi decided to think of the hunter as male for convenience. He was wearing a striped moss-green turtle neck and shin-length pants in the same color covered by a blue-green short kimono. He had pale white skin and long black hair that was tied up in a white bun save for two strips that framed his face.

Kakashi quickly jumped down from his perch above Zabuza and checked for a pulse, confirming that he was dead.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to Zabuza for a long time" the young shinobi said, inclining his head.

Kakashi scrutinized the shinobi. "That mask… So you are a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

"Very impressive. Yes I am."

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura said curiously, not knowing as she came from a civilian family.

"Yes, it is my duty as a member of Kirigakure's hunter-nin division to hunt down Nuke-nin."

_From his height and voice, he probably isn't much older than my genin. Is this Haku? If he is, I am in no condition to take him on and if he defeated the real Naruto, which isn't likely since his Kage Bunshin is still with everyone else. I will have to let this pass for now._

"What the hell! Who are you" Sasuke asked, not quite shouting but louder than just talking.

"Don't worry, he's not an enemy" Kakashi said, not willing to take the chance just then.

"But someone as strong as Zabuza being killed by a kid not much older than your kids, how is that possible" Tazuna asked, not understanding.

Kakashi started walking back toward his group. "That is just how the world is. Sometimes there are kids younger than my genin but stronger than me."

As Kakashi was giving his little lecture the hunter-nin jumped down and grabbed Zabuza, draping him over his shoulder. "Thank you for your assistance. I must now dispose of this body since it is most likely filled with secrets. Farewell" he said before bowing his head a little and disappearing.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he dropped down into the clearing a few seconds after the hunter-nin disappeared.

"What the Hell?" Tazuna said as he looked back and forth between Naruto and his clone.

"Oh, you can dispel" Naruto said to his clone. The clone did as ordered and a second later Naruto let out a cheer when he received it's memories. "That jutsu was awesome!"

"What happened" Kakashi recovered his eye as he said in a tone that cut right through Naruto's jubilation.

"I was chasing Zabuza's accomplice as ordered. Whenever I got close to him he would disappear and I would sense him reappear hundreds of meters away. I had chased him several kilometers away when I heard the explosion from my and Sasuke's technique" Naruto said, only to stop when he saw Kakashi wobbling.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura, do you have any soldier pills?" he said as he ran to catch his sensei.

Sakura quickly searched through the med-kit at her back and grabbed a small brown pill which she threw to Naruto. Naruto removed his sensei's mask and fed him the pill. "Man, I wish I had a camera right now, we will probably never get another chance to see his face. I guess I know why he keeps it covered though. He probably doesn't want to be mobbed by fangirls" he said as Kakashi came back to his senses and his mask seemed to instantly materialize on his face.

"Where were we?" Kakashi asked, trying to play down the fact that he had been de-masked.

"I was just telling you that I was several kilometers away when the explosion happened. I can tell you the rest as we walk" Naruto said, projecting an air of calm as he put one of his sensei's arms around his shoulder. "Sasuke get the other side. Sensei has chakra exhaustion even if he doesn't feel it too badly right now. Tazuna-san can you lead us to your house? And Sakura, you are with Tazuna-san. I doubt anything will happen but it never hurts to be careful."

Everyone started moving when Naruto finished. Sasuke took Kakashi's other side and they resumed their journey toward Tazuna's house.

"Thanks Naruto. If you hadn't fed me that soldier pill, I probably wouldn't be able to do so much as walk for the next week. Now please continue."

"I heard the explosion and Zabuza's accomplice suddenly disappeared from my senses. After a couple tries, I used the jutsu with a large amount of chakra and sensed him near you guys. I ran back as quickly as I could. Just as I was coming into easy range I felt Zabuza's chakra disappear and his accomplice jump down right next to where it was. Then I felt him use a shunshin to leave right before I reached you guys. From my clone's memories I can guess that that fake hunter-nin was this Haku person" Naruto explained.

"I see. So he was using two different transportation methods? Good job though. It would have been really bad if he had been able to interfere during the battle. I guess we'll have to do some serious training so we are ready for when he comes back. By the way, what was that technique you used Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Ahh… Fuuton: Fuugandan. It is an original jutsu of mine. I generate a large amount of wind chakra and enclose it in a chakra shell. Usually it would have a thinner shell that would allow it to explode on contact but I made the shell thicker so it would survive for a few moments in Sasuke's fireball before exploding. It worked perfectly for this, but it is only half done. I still have to find an effective means of delivery. It could be much more powerful if I manage to find that."

_A chakra shell! How did he… never mind _Kakashi thought. "That was definitely creative and incredibly effective. Do you have any more?"

"Yeah, I've got five… no seven others, they are all variations of the same concept. I wonder what would happen if I packed both wind and water or water and earth in a single sphere…" Naruto said leaving his team gaping.

After about another half an hour of walking they came to a house that looked like it was surrounded by a moat. It was on an island that was a short distance off the shore in the inlet of a small bay, which was almost entirely surrounded by forest.

When Sakura knocked on the door, a woman who looked to be in her late twenties peeked out. Upon seeing Tazuna she threw open the door and ran to embrace him with a cry of "Father".

"I'm fine. Thanks to these super shinobi!" he said, gesturing to team 7. "And this is my daughter, Tsunami."

"It is nice to meet you Tsunami-san. Do you have somewhere we can put Kakashi-sensei to allow him to get some rest. He is suffering a case of chakra exhaustion and will need to rest very soon" Sakura asked as she noticed that her sensei was drooping again.

Tsunami seemed to notice it too as she immediately let them in and led them to a room with a bed in it. "You can let him rest in here."

"Thank you Tsunami-san" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked into the room and set their sensei on the bed.

"Get some rest team. We will be training starting tomorrow. That fake hunter-nin definitely didn't remove Zabuza's head after he went to the trouble of putting him in a death-like state."

Sasuke perked up at that. "Death-like state? What is that?"

Surprisingly it was Sakura who answered. "It is when someone who is highly skilled with senbon pierces the body in certain places making the body of the person who they are working on temporarily shut down, making it appear as if they are dead. It is a technique usually used in acupuncture for a surgery or something of the like when there is a reason not to use anesthesia."

"Very good, Sakura" Kakashi praised her before turning over and closing his eyes. "Now I am going to sleep, I will see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Several Kilometers from the site of the battle between Zabuza and Team 7 the fake hunter-nin had set Zabuza down in a clearing after taking off his sword and sticking it in the ground. She had taken out tools that she was planning to use to carefully remove the senbon from Zabuza's neck.<p>

"First I'll cut the bandages around his face and drain some blood" She said as she took out the appropriate tool, a tweezer-like tool with handles like a scissor's, and was about to cut through the bandages wrapping Zabuza's face when his eyes shot open and he caught her hand.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself" Zabuza said as pulled the bandages down from his mouth.

"Oh, you're already back in the land of the living."

Zabuza tilted his head to the right and grabbed one of the senbon with his left hand. "Damn! You sure rough" he said as he pulled it out.

"You say I'm rough" Haku said, "but you really will die if you pull them out like that."

Zabuza just looked at Haku as he pulled out the second senbon. "How long do you plan to wear that stupid mask?"

"It reminds me of how things used to be. It ended up being useful today; this act probably wouldn't have worked without it." Haku reached up and pulled off her mask to reveal a gorgeous face. "If I hadn't done so you definitely would have been killed."

"If you were going to put me in a death-like state, you could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point then the neck" Zabuza said as he wrapped bandages around his neck. "As always, you are annoying."

"You're right" Haku said with a smile. "I just didn't want to leave a scar on your flawless body… and the neck has very little muscle so it is easier to hit the acupuncture points there. You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week… but knowing you, you might be able to move pretty soon. Though those wounds will make it certain that you will need at least week to get back into perfect condition."

"You are so pure and clever. That's what I like about you."

Haku just looked at him with a smile and a little chuckle. "That's because I'm just a kid" she said before turning to look at the ocean in the distance. "The mist is clearing." She paused for a second. "Will you be alright next time?"

"Next time I will defeat the sharingan" Zabuza said with no hesitation.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked as soon as he saw Kakashi wake up.<p>

"Training of course" Kakashi said as he got up and started walking to the living room at the front of the house.

Sasuke looked a little excited as he followed. "What kind of training?"

Once Kakashi sat down on a couch he continued. "Hmm… I think we'll focus on jutsu today. Sasuke is at the point where he has nearly activated his sharingan but he needs a final push that I can't give him. Sakura while you are progressing well at chakra sensory you need some offensive or defensive Ninjutsu or possibly Genjutsu. Naruto you still need a lot of practice at dispelling Genjutsu but I don't believe you will need to worry about that in this fight and while the jutsu you displayed was very powerful it was also limited, there are so many things you can do with jutsu that techniques like that won't be able to do. I will probably teach you some defensive jutsu since yours seem to be mainly offensive."

"So we'll train until Zabuza returns. This sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's so fun about that?" asked a little boy that was just entering the house. He was wearing a cream colored shirt over green overalls. He also had a blue and white striped bucket hat and sandals that were similar to shinobi sandals but looked flimsier.

"Who are you!" Naruto asked keeping his calm despite the kid's disparaging voice as he could see a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"Oh Inari, where were you!" Tazuna said as he held out his arms, getting ready to give the boy a hug.

"Welcome back Jii-chan (Grandpa)" the little boy, Inari, said as he took off his sandals before running into his grandfather's arms.

"You're a good boy Inari" Tazuna said as he took Inari in his arms and started to rub his head.

Tsunami walked into the room as Inari ran into his grandfather's arms. "Inari, say hello to our guests. They are shinobi who protected your Jii-chan."

"Why should I say anything to them, they are just going to die. There's no way they can defeat Gato."

"Wow… He's more Emo then you used to be" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke. "Talk about a case of hopelessness" he finished, once again looking at Inari.

"Seriously do you think some midget with a little money can defeat shinobi?" Sasuke agreed.

"Listen kid, one day I will earn the respect of everyone in my village and become Hokage, the strongest ninja in Konohagakure. There is no way that that anyone will stop me before I get there" Naruto said.

"Pfft… What, are you stupid? There is no way someone like you could do that!"

"Correction, there is no way I could do it if I was someone like you but unlike you, I don't give up."

"Whatever. If you don't want to die you should leave…" Inari said over his shoulder as he walked toward another set of doors.

Tazuna just watched him walk away. "Where are you going Inari?"

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room."

"Sorry about that" Tazuna said.

Naruto got up to follow Inari. "Don't worry about it, the kid obviously has some issues." After going through the same door as Inari he followed him up the stairs and down the hallway until he heard crying. Sliding the door open just a crack he looked in and saw tears streaming down Inari's face as he looked at a picture.

"Tou-san" Inari said between sobs.

Naruto decided to leave the kid alone for now and went back to his team to start training.

* * *

><p>After team 7 left Tazuna's house, they headed out into the woods to start training. As they left, Naruto made a couple of Kage Bunshin to make sure nothing happened at the house. Within a few minutes of walking they came to a small clearing surrounded by trees. Kakashi signaled his genin to stand in front of him.<p>

"Ok everyone to start with I won't be able to show you what the techniques I will teach you look like. I am still suffering from a slight case of chakra exhaustion and I will be for another day or so" Kakashi said and saw his team nod. "I will teach you the hand signs and describe the chakra manipulation. Naruto I will be teaching Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) a technique that allows you generate earth chakra to form a solid wall of earth that you can create by either spitting out mud that forms the wall or make it rise out of the ground. This technique is very good against water techniques. Sasuke will be learning Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beast Running Technique) a technique where you gather lightning chakra in your hand then you allow it to expand into the shape of hounds made of lightning. Sakura, do you want to learn a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?"

'Genjutsu please" Sakura replied after some thought.

"Hmm… then I'll teach you Genjutsu Shibari (Illusion Binding Technique) a technique that you can use to render your opponent unable to move. Ok, I'll start with you then…"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Wave Country was a conical house that was built on an enormous tree. Zabuza lay resting in a bed within this house with Haku sitting in a chair next to it.<p>

Haku was peacefully looking after Zabuza until she heard the door to Zabuza's room creak open. Three men walked in. The first was Gato, still in his black suit and still as short as ever. Just behind him on each side were his bodyguards. The first was a young looking man in a thick jacket and loose black shorts he had chin-length strait grey hair kept under a Phrygian cap and a katana at his left side. The other was missing his right eye as could be seen by the X-shaped eye patch and was wearing a pair of black shin-length pants with diagonal white stripes, unlike the first man he had a katana strapped to his right hip. He also had tattoos of stylized waves and leaves all over his arms which you could see because he didn't wear a shirt and had his hair in a bastardized version of a Chonmage hairstyle often seen on samurai. Honestly, both looked like men who were pretending to be samurai.

"So even you have come back defeated. I guess shinobi from Kirigakure are pretty pathetic" Gato said as he walked between his bodyguards. "You can't avenge your men and you call yourself a devil. Don't make me laugh."

As Gato said that his bodyguards took a step in front of him and made as if to draw their swords, sliding them about a centimeter out of their sheathes. Haku immediately tensed as she heard that.

"Hold on for a second" Gato said as he walked past his guards and held up his left hand in a gesture that said 'stop'.

"Hey… there is no reason to remain silent" Gato continued as he reached his hand toward Zabuza's face. "How about-"

Gato was abruptly cut off as Haku grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hands."

As soon as the two bodyguards started drawing their swords, Haku broke Gato's wrist and moved behind the bodyguards as quickly as she could. She grabbed the swords out of their hands without them even noticing as they continued with the motion needed to draw them until they felt something cold touching their necks. When they looked down they realized their swords were in Haku's hands with her arms crossed so the swords formed an 'X'.

Haku's face had shifted from the normal kind look to ice cold with eyes that glinted like steel. "You shouldn't do anything stupid. I am very angry right now."

"One more time! If you fail one more time, you will no longer be welcome here! Remember that!" Gato said before running out of the room clutching his wrist, his two bodyguards following behind him.

"Haku, you didn't have to…" Zabuza said as the blade of a kunai showed from beneath his sheets.

"I know" Haku said with a gentle smile back on her face. "However, it is still too early to kill Gato. If we did, it would cause a commotion and they would be after us again. We have to endure a little longer…"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>The next day found Naruto at the bridge guarding Tazuna, at least the real Naruto. He actually had five Kage Bunshin surrounding Tazuna's house and another five training to perfect Doton: Doryuheki that he was learning. He would have only had one there but he wanted a couple of extras in case the first ran out of chakra.<p>

Naruto was sitting on the side of the bridge working on his sensory jutsu. He had decided to work on it with no hand seals when he and Tazuna arrived at the bridge. He hadn't quite been ready to move to no hand seals but he had managed to perform the jutsu even so, it was just really hard to decipher the information he received from it the first twenty or thirty times he had done it. After that the jutsu started working correctly so he was working on refining what he sensed.

After about half of the morning was over, Naruto got up to stretch. As he stretched he watched Tazuna commanding everyone working on the bridge and pitching in whenever he could. Apparently Naruto wasn't being very discrete with his observations as Tazuna looked over to him and called out.

"You sure seemed bored sitting in one place like that all by yourself" Tazuna said as he approached Naruto.

"Not really, I was trying to refine a technique I know."

"Really? Where are that pink-haired girl and the other one?"

"Training" Naruto answered simply.

"And you don't have to?" Tazuna asked confusedly.

"Actually I am. I know a technique that essentially makes copies of me. When I stop the technique, I learn everything my copy does. That makes it possible for me to train and guard you at the same time."

"That is super amazing" Tazuna said in astonishment as he walked past. "But if there is a technique like that, why aren't you all here?"

"Ahh… that is because not many people can use it" Naruto explained.

Just as Tazuna put down the load he was carrying a voice rang out. "Hey Tazuna!"

"Hmm… What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked as he turned toward the voice.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and… could I stop working on the bridge?" said a grizzled man in grey pants and a black shirt with a head band keeping his hair out of his eyes and a towel around his neck.

"Why do you want that? This is so sudden! Not you too!" Tazuna almost yelled.

"Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if this continues we will be noticed by Gato. And what would the point of all of this work be if we get killed? Why don't we quit building this bridge?"

"That is something I refuse to do. This bridge is our bridge. We started building this bridge together believing it would help bring more resources to our poor country."

"But if we lose our lives…!"

"It's already noon, let's stop for today. And Giichi… you don't have to come tomorrow."

Tazuna put his equipment away as he watched Giichi and turned toward Naruto, his depression evident. "Come on, I need to get some food for lunch."

They walked into town. Seeing the town really brought home what Tazuna meant when he had said his country was 'super poor'. All of the buildings were really run down, like they hadn't been repaired in a long time. There were people just sitting at the side of the street looking too bereft of hope and hungry to get up. Other people walked down the street with signs that said things like 'will do any job' hanging around the neck. There were even children were begging in the streets.

"Here we are" Tazuna said as they came to a small store that sold food.

"Welcome" the clerk, probably the owner in this case, said.

"There's practically nothing here to buy" Naruto commented after they looked around.

The shortage of goods didn't seem to deter Tazuna much as he bought the supplies he needed and loaded them into his rucksack.

As they walked down the street on the way back to Tazuna's house, Naruto felt a tug at his pants. When he looked for the source, he found a very hungry looking girl holding out her hands and giving him a pleading look.

"Hey old man, hold up" Naruto said.

Naruto couldn't just do nothing, so he took out the scroll he kept his extra food in. He searched through it until he found the seal that read 'fruit' in the center. He unsealed it, revealing a brown leather bag similar to Tazuna's rucksack. Sticking his hand in, he grabbed two fresh apples and gave them to the girl. She gave him one of the most dazzling smiles he had ever seen and ran off.

Naruto turned back to Tazuna as they resumed walking. "What's going on in this city?"

"This is how it has been since Gato came. Almost everyone, except some of the children, have lost hope. That's why we need to complete the bridge. It is a symbol of hope and courage. If we are ever to be free, we need the people to overcome their fear and stand up for themselves. If the bridge… if it can be completed… the city will return to how it used to be and the people will once again become what they can be."

Naruto looked at Tazuna with new respect. "Well at least you dream big… but it will take a lot of work to fix this place up. But I think I'll help you out. Since that guy quit earlier, I assume that has been happening a lot lately."

"Unfortunately. I have less than a third of the workers I had a year ago."

"How many people would you need to fill up your crew again?"

Tazuna just looked depressed at that. "About a hundred."

"No problem, when you go back to work I'll give you that many" Naruto said happily.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tazuna asked angrily.

Naruto just looked at him with an expression that said 'are you an idiot?'. "Remember how I told you I was training when you asked earlier?"

"Yeah, you said something about copies of yourself…" Tazuna said, trailing off as he realized what the young man meant.

"Exactly, I can easily make one hundred copies of myself. Just remember you will have to tell them what to do, I've never done anything like this before" the blond explained.

"You would do that?"

"Sure. You are trying to breathe life back into an entire country, the least I can do is give you a few more workers to help you out" Naruto said with finality.

* * *

><p>After their conversation, Naruto and Tazuna had finished the rest of the trip to Tazuna's in silence though Tazuna was in a much better mood then when they left the bridge.<p>

When they arrived, Tazuna promptly gave his daughter the supplies he had purchased in town and sat down on the couch to relax.

About half an hour later, Tsunami finished was just about finished making lunch when she came over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, would you please get your team and tell them lunch is ready?"

"Sure Tsunami-san" Naruto said and quickly made a Kage Bunshin before having it dispel. "Okay, all done."

"What do you mean 'all done'?"

"Hmm… how to explain it… You saw how I made that clone? Well there are some of them with my team and when one dispels I learn everything it knows, but all other clones I have created also get the same information. I essentially sent my team a message telling them lunch is ready" he explained.

"That is definitely useful" Tsunami said before going back to cooking.

Just a minute later the rest of team 7 walked into the house and sat down around the table along with Naruto, Tazuna, and Inari who had come down moments before. Tsunami started serving lunch just after they sat down.

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes before Tazuna broke the silence. "Wow! This is super fun. I had forgotten how much fun it is to eat with a lot of people; it has been a long time."

Sakura finished eating before anyone else, deciding to look around the room instead of just sitting and waiting. As she was walking a picture caught her attention. It was a picture of Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami but the upper right quarter of the picture was ripped away.

"Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity. "Wasn't Inari-kun staring at it last night during dinner? It might be rude to ask this, but who is the person that was removed from the picture?"

The three in the picture all stiffened at her question. "It is my husband" Tsunami finally said.

"And the man called 'the hero of wave'" Tazuna continued.

Inari suddenly slammed his hand down on the table before getting up and walking toward the front door.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked, concerned about her son's behavior. "INARI!"

Tsunami turned back to her father. "Father! I've told you not to talk about him in front of Inari."

Sakura was concerned about the reactions to her question but still felt in needed to be asked. "What's wrong with Inari-kun?"

Apparently Kakashi agreed as he continued. "There seems to be a story behind this."

Tazuna relented and started telling the tale. "Inari's father died when he was very young but he had someone else that he saw as a father. They weren't related by blood but they were very close, they acted like a real father and son. Back then Inari was always laughing" Tazuna started shaking as he continued, shaking in rage as tears ran down his face. "But he changed after the incident with his father. Ever since that day both he and the people of this island have forgotten the meaning of the word 'courage'. Or more precisely, it was stolen on the day of that incident."

"That incident? What happened and how did it involve Inari-kun?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna took off his glasses and wiped his eyes before he continued. "Before I get to that, I have to tell you about his father who was often called the 'hero of wave'."

"Hero" Naruto repeated.

"It was about three years ago, Inari was out at the pier playing with his dog when some bullies decided that they wanted it. When Inari refused they threw his dog into the ocean. They knew he couldn't swim when they did it and they wanted Inari to watch helpless as his only friend died. Then they kicked him in to drown with his dog. The dog remembered that it could doggy paddle and it swam to the beach where the bullies chased it away. As that was happening, Inari started drowning only to be rescued by a man who taught him about courage."

"He taught Inari and I quote 'if you are a man, choose to live a life of no regrets. For something that is precious to you… No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try… And even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms. If you do that, even if you die, the proof of your life will always remain'."

"He was a fisherman named Kaiza who came here to follow his dreams. He and Inari became inseparable, just like a real father and son; I guess it was a matter of time before he became part of the family. But he was also needed by the city. When we experienced severe flooding and the damn gate was forced open he took a rope and swam through rapids that everyone thought would kill anyone who entered them. He managed to swim to the gate with the rope and we were able to pull it closed, without a doubt saving the whole area. After that he became known as a hero to the people of this city, Inari couldn't have been any prouder."

"Then Gato came…"

"And then this incident happened" Kakashi finished for him. "What exactly happened?"

"Kaiza was put to death by Gato, in front of everyone."

Team 7's eyes snapped open in surprise and horror. "What?" Sakura exclaimed, seemingly the only one able to say anything.

"I still remember it, no matter how much I might wish to forget" Tazuna said sadly. "He had been severely beaten and his arms cut off. He was strung up on a cross and Gato was shouting his supposed crimes. Gato said this: Listen up! This man has been conducting terrorist activities against Gato Corporation! He has been disrupting this country's peace and as a punishment he will be put to death. I just hope something like this never happens again."

"Kaiza was executed while Inari called his name. Ever since that day, Inari changed as have Tsunami and the entire city."

The story hit all of team 7 hard but probably Sasuke and Naruto the hardest. Sasuke was reminded of his own family and how he felt after he lost most of them. He actually had a hard time understanding Inari's reaction, Sasuke had almost become strength and revenge obsessed when something similar happened to him. Naruto was a bit different, he felt very angry that something like that had happened to someone and wanted to work off that anger as he thought of a way to help Inari and wave.

Naruto got up and started walking out of the house only to pause as Sakura called out to him. "Where are you going Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to look back at the people in the room, giving them a perfect view of the anger plastered all over his face. "I'm going to work off some of my anger before I explode and there are a couple of things I need to think about."

Seeing how hard Naruto was trying to contain his anger everyone just let him go.

* * *

><p>After that Naruto spent a long time fighting his clones and practicing with his sword as he cleared his mind and tried to think of a way to help both Inari and Wave. But he couldn't think of anything. No solution came to mind. Maybe it was just because he didn't have enough real-life experience but he couldn't figure it out. He ended up training until he dropped, literally. But that was ok because he ended up in his mindscape where he immediately went to talk to his parents and get their advice.<p>

After telling them the story of his team's mission and wave he sat there and waited for them to think it over.

Kushina finally broke the silence. "For that boy, Inari, the only thing I can think of is showing how wrong he is by your actions. The problem is that right now he can't see that and he doesn't want to. Just give him an example of what he should or could be if he doesn't give up. I don't know if that will work but it is probably your best chance. Good luck with that Naru-chan."

"Ok, thanks Kaa-chan. But as much as I want to help Inari, what about the bigger problem?"

This time it was Minato spoke up. "I think the only way to really save Wave is to kill Gato" Minato said with a tone of finality. "Even if they complete the bridge, Gato will just have his men take control of it. If he is alive, he will just take advantage of the bridge. He will take what is supposed to be these people's hope and turn it into a symbol of his own power. So he must die and if possible you should retrieve as much of the stuff he has stolen, especially the property rights and proof of ownership, before someone thinks to take it and use it against the people of Wave."

"I see so-" the mindscape suddenly became hazy and Naruto started to panic. "What's going on?"

"It looks like someone is trying to wake you up!" Kushina shouted. "Quick, go back to reality."

Naruto followed her advice and started to meditate, that being the quickest way to leave the mindscape on short notice.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up from his journey into his mindscape, the first thing he saw was a beautiful girl. She had long black hair that reached halfway down her back, pale creamy skin, and gorgeous big brown eyes that held both kindness and laughter. At first he thought she was flat as a board until he saw bandages wrapped around her chest area through the sleeve area of her sleeveless full-length pink kimono that was decorated with small purple spirals.<p>

"Tenshi" was the only thing Naruto could describe her as, not even realizing he had said that out loud.

"Thank you" she said, blushing a little. "But you will catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Huh? Who are you" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My name is Haku" she said as she turned back to pick up a basket.

It was lucky she did because Naruto visibly stiffened when he heard her name. He quickly mastered himself but she would have easily seen it if she was still looking at him.

"I'm here picking herbs to make medicine for my friend who was hurt recently."

"Do you want some help?" Naruto asked, deciding it was a good chance for information gathering. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

She looked at him for a second as if measuring him. "Sure I'd appreciate that."

"Just show me what you want me to pick and I'll do it."

Haku looked in her basket before pointing at a plant that was dotting the clearing where Naruto had fallen asleep. "That one is the one I need the most, and thanks for helping out."

So Naruto began picking the plant that Haku had pointed out, bring handfuls to put in her basket. "No problem. But you sure are out here early Haku-san."

"You too, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Well I'm not really that early. I came out here last night to train so I could work off some anger; I didn't want to take it out on the little kid who caused it after all."

"That hitai-ate… So you're a shinobi?"

_Wow, she is good. Asking for information she already knows to throw me off _Naruto thought as he continued talking to her. "Yes, I'm a shinobi."

She looked astonished at his words. "Wow, that's incredible" she said getting a small chuckle from Naruto. "Why are you training, you look very strong already."

Naruto became both thoughtful and sad, trying to get this girl to trust him a little bit by opening up a little bit. If he was right about her they had had similar childhoods. "I want to earn my village's respect" Naruto started, hesitating. "Ever since I can remember, I've been hated for something I had no control over. Something that has been my curse, I guess you could say, since the day I was born. The people of my village always seemed to look through me as if they were seeing something else and not me. So I decided that I would work hard and earn their respect, and maybe one day I will even become the Hokage. I have to be strong to do that, so I train. Right now though, I need to prove something to that little kid that pissed me off."

"Is that for someone else or for yourself?" Haku asked as she had flashbacks of her past and when she met Zabuza.

"What do you mean?"

Haku just chuckled a little bit. "Why do you seek to earn that respect? Is it for yourself or for someone important to you?"

"Both" Naruto said thoughtfully, "I would be lying if I said it was just for other people, I want people to acknowledge me as the best shinobi they have ever known. I admit that part is selfish, but I want to gain that strength so I can protect my friends and those important to me."

Haku looked down for a moment and when she looked back up she had an expression that was both happy and sad, it was actually very hard to describe.

"When a person has something precious to protect, that is when they become truly strong" Haku said with unbelievable conviction.

As Naruto heard those words he thought of his friends, the old Hokage, the Ichirakus, Iruka-sensei, and his parents. "Yeah, I agree completely."

By that time Haku had all of the herbs she needed and decided to say goodbye. "Thank you for your help Naruto-san. I have to go now.

"I see. Your welcome, maybe I'll see you again."

Haku was thinking quickly. _Maybe I'll be able to get some more information on the Konoha shinobi if I do… _"Possibly, it depends if I have enough herbs here. If not, I'll probably be back tomorrow about this time."

"I'll be here tomorrow then" Naruto said, thinking along the same lines of Haku as he waved goodbye.

Once Haku was gone, Naruto made a Kage Bunshin. "Follow her. Stay in our maximum sensing range but well out of Haku's. I want to know where they are staying in case I need that information later."

"Alright boss" the Kage Bunshin said before it took off into the trees.

_Now that that is done, I might as well find out where Gato's base is. That way I'll be one step closer to taking care of that problem _Naruto thought. He made the hand seal for Kage Bunshin and the clearing was abruptly filled with copies of him.

"Split up and explore Wave Country. I want to find out where Gato's base is and map the islands. Go" Naruto ordered.

"Ok boss" was the unanimous reply before these clones left the clearing like the first.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran back to Tazuna's house, not wanting to miss breakfast. Just as Naruto was about to enter the house, he heard the end of a conversation.<p>

"Ahhhhhgg" Sakura yawned as she entered the dining room.

"Naruto never came back last night" Tazuna said.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine" Sasuke reassured him.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she stopped yawning, "he's too stubborn to die."

"I hope he's alright. A child staying in the forest all night" Tsunami said worriedly.

"Sasuke is right, you don't have to worry. He might not like it, but he is a true shinobi" Kakashi said just as Naruto walked in the door.

"I resent that, I do too look like a true shinobi. But thank you for the off handed comment" Naruto said as he walked in to sit at the table. "I just had to work off some anger so I didn't blow up at Inari. I came back when I woke up because I didn't want to miss breakfast before I have to guard Tazuna-ossan at the bridge. I'll send a few clones to work on the train with everyone else again, that way Tazuna is protected and everyone still improves."

"Sounds like a good plan" Kakashi agreed.

So that was how it went. After everyone finished breakfast, Naruto made five more clones to go with the rest of his team to train and went with Tazuna personally. When they arrived at the bridge and Tazuna had given everyone orders, Naruto went up to him.

"So Tazuna-ossan, what do you want the hundred clones I promised you to do? Just remember that they are all very strong and can walk on vertical surfaces or even upside down" Naruto told Tazuna.

"Really! That is a super thing. I was going to have half of you carrying for the other builders and half shadowing them and helping them, but now I split you into thirds and have the last group go to the bottom of the bridge and check it for weaknesses. That is something that is very difficult for my workers to do normally. Mostly I will want them to check for anything that looks out of place or like it will fall out or break. Could you have them check the whole bridge, not just the part we are working on?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he made the hundred clones. "Split into thirds, you know what to do" he ordered.

Other then that the day followed the same pattern as the previous until after dinner when Kakashi asked Tazuna and Sakura to be weights so he could test how well he had recovered in the past two days. Sasuke and Naruto were just watching as Kakashi was doing one-fingered push-ups with the two on his back. What they weren't expecting was an interesting conversation to pop up while their sensei was working.

"I wanted to ask this morning but Naruto walked in and I forgot about it. But why are you still here when I lied about the mission?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"… I was once told 'to abandon your duty is not courageous, below courageous there is nothing'. The previous Hokage told me that" Kakashi said with a far-away look in his eyes that only Naruto and Sasuke could see. "That is the way of the shinobi, at least the shinobi who don't move because of money alone. There is a very fine line in between the two which we can never cross lest we become nothing but monsters."

"I see…" Tazuna said, "he sounds like a very good man."

"He was" Kakashi shot a brief look at Naruto that no one caught, not even Naruto.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto had met Haku again, in the same clearing. They worked in relative silence for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. Not that they realized that they were doing so.<p>

They had mostly filled the basket by that time and Naruto decided to push for more information. "Haku-san, why do you smell like ice? I've never smelled anyone with a scent like yours before."

Haku stiffened, freezing for a second at his words before calming down again. She thought about the slightly disarming boy she was talking to for a little while. _As much as I want to deny it, he is very similar to me _She thought. _Hated for something beyond his control. He opened up a little bit to me; I guess I can do the same._ "I was originally from Mizu no Kuni. I was forced to leave because I come from a bloodline bearing family."

"The bloodline purges…"

"Yes. My mother came from the Yuki clan, a clan with the Hyoton bloodline. She hid this fact and blended into the civilian population. At least she did until I discovered that I have the ability to create" she held up her hand and showed a rose made of ice which she gave to Naruto, "ice. When I showed my mother she slapped me and told me never to do it again. But by that time it was too late because my father, my ever kind father, had seen it. He turned out not to be as kind as I thought when he killed my mother and tried to kill me. In my fear and shock I used my abilities to the fullest for an instant and I killed him. After that I thought of myself… no I had no choice but to think of that I was an unwanted person. That was something that I eventually realized was the most painful thing in the world."

_I thought that she would be like me, but I didn't realize just how similar she is… _Naruto thought as he heard her words. He couldn't help think of the times that people just looked right through him.

Haku continued her sadness over taking her face. "You said that you wanted to be respected, for them to acknowledge you. Now if someone that acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that person become the most important person to you?"

"So that is why you travel with Zabuza, he is the person who acknowledges you…" Naruto said.

Haku immediately jumped back, knocking over her basket in her rush to get away, reaching for senbon that she didn't have. She was now highly alert and on guard waiting for Naruto to do something. But Naruto didn't do anything; he just bent down and picked up the spilled herbs.

"I don't plan on doing anything. We are just two ninja on conflicting missions. I don't see any reason to take it any further than that. I honestly just wanted to know about the person who led me on such a frustrating chase a few days ago. And I really don't want to hurt such a nice and pretty girl" he said before placing the basket on the ground and backing away.

Haku cautiously moved forward and grabbed the basket before backing away, never taking her eyes off of Naruto. "While I must thank you for your help the couple of times we met, I hope we don't meet again. Oh and I'm a boy."

Naruto froze for an instant. "Bullshit" Naruto said causing her to pause. "There are three things. First, you are way too pretty to be a boy. Second, when you woke me up yesterday, I saw into the sleeve of your kimono and saw the bandages wrapped around your breasts. And third, you smell like a girl. Girls actually have a unique smell to anyone with good enough senses."

"I see, well I still hope we never meet again" Haku said sadly as she left the clearing.

As soon as she left, Naruto took the flower Haku had given him and placing a temperature seal, to maintain its temperature, and a stasis seal, to protect it. Then he took out one of his storage scrolls, one with a couple spare storage seals, and sealed the flower away to protect it.

* * *

><p>The routine they set on the first day that Naruto went to guard Tazuna held true for the next few days. The only real difference being the information Naruto received from his Kage Bunshin.<p>

He had several keeping an eye on Zabuza and Haku but staying out of their sensory range and he could feel Zabuza steadily improving if his chakra signature was any indication. But that wasn't too important, the really important thing was his clones finding Gato's base.

Gato's main base was on one of the nearby islands. It was near the main island of Wave Country so he could reach it by boat in about half an hour. Naruto had infiltrated it rather easily. He had had several clones transform into birds to get there and when he got there he hadn't even had to try very hard to stay hidden. Gato was probably paranoid as there wasn't a single shinobi or person with even a genin-level of chakra in his entire base. The only clone that he had transform was one that was keeping a watch on Gato's office. That clone was disguised as a fly that hid in Gato's hair, as disgusting as that was.

The mouse-clone had given him a great deal of information, even if he had to replace it daily. It had allowed Naruto to learn that Haku had broken Gato's arm and he was planning to get rid of Zabuza as soon as he took care of Tazuna. The clone had also found where the safe that Gato kept his valuables was and how to get into it.

After he had discovered the Gato planned to betray Zabuza and Haku, Naruto had decided to try to figure out how to warn them but hadn't been able to do so yet.

So four days had passed and Tazuna and Naruto had just returned from the bridge while the rest of team 7 had returned from training. They along with Tsunami and Inari had just sat down to eat dinner.

"All right, starting tomorrow we will be taking shifts at the bridge instead of just leaving it to Naruto" Kakashi said. "There will always be two people protecting Tazuna at the bridge and two people training."

"You kids and father don't overdo it, ok?" Tsunami said in a concerned voice.

"I have to admit that I'm a bit worn out from the work on the bridge" Tazuna replied. "At any rate, thanks to those copies of Naruto and everyone's hard work, the bridge is almost complete."

"You've been helping Tazuna on the bridge with your Kage Bunshin! Good thinking actually. How many have you been making?" Kakashi asked.

"About one hundred to help with the bridge and another hundred to explore the island" Naruto answered.

"You've been making that many each day!" Kakashi exclaimed. "So how's the exploration coming?"

"Good, I've mapped out all of Nami and added it to my map."

"I see," Kakashi said slightly suspiciously, "I have a question to ask you later."

"No problem Kakashi-sens-" Naruto started but was cut off.

Inari looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes, as Naruto's attitude was reminding him of his father. "Why do you try so hard! No matter how much you train, no matter how hard you work, you are no match for Gato's men! No matter what you claim, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up being killed!" Inari shouted with tears running down his face.

"I'm glad I'm not one of the weak then, I'm not like you" Naruto said simply.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, but you still come in here and say you are trying to help! What the hell do you know about us, about me? I'm different from you, always acting so cheerful like anything you do can make a difference, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Suddenly a slight pressure could be felt by everyone in the room causing Inari to shut his mouth. "Kid that was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard," Naruto said in a deceptively calm voice. "Here you are posing like the star of a tragedy and cry all day while you are trying to preach to people who have lived through tragedies that make your look like nothing. Most shinobi have lived through some kind of tragedy. Take Sasuke over there for example. His entire clan other than him and his mother were wiped out in one night by one of their own. Or Kakashi-sensei, His father committed seppuku after his actions to save his teammates caused him to fail an important mission. You can just keep on crying forever, you idiot. You are just a coward who is doing the exact thing that his father told him not to do. I'll see everyone later; I need to get some fresh air."

* * *

><p>A little while later Kakashi walked out of the house to find Inari dangling his legs over the edge of the little pier that looked out into the ocean. He walked up behind Inari before speaking.<p>

"Can I join you?"

Inari turned his head a little to look behind him before moving over a little bit to give Kakashi room.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said. Sometimes he just doesn't have any tolerance for people feeling sorry for themselves."

"…" Inari didn't say anything, just pulled into himself thinking deeply.

"Tazuna-san told us about your father. Like you, Naruto grew up without a father, but unlike you he was actually much worse off. He grew up never knowing his parents and with very few friends. He has probably had it much worse then you can imagine."

"Huh?"

"But the thing you must realize is he never cries or complains. He always tries his best to earn that recognition and respect he desires. For that dream he would risk his life at any time. Honestly he's probably gotten sick and tired of crying and feeling sorry for himself. He knows what it truly means to be strong, just like your father. Naruto probably understands your feelings better than anyone else."

"What?"

"He just doesn't seem to be able to leave you alone… I'll leave you alone to think."

Kakashi did just that, he still had to talk to Naruto before the night was over. With that in mind he stood up and walked away, heading toward the forest where he knew Naruto had gone. After walking through the woods for about ten minutes he finally started sensing him, something that was normally very difficult considering how well he normally hid his chakra. Apparently he wasn't doing that at the moment.

When he found Naruto he decided to keep his questions simple. "So what were you hiding earlier?"

"I thought you probably noticed," Naruto said before taking a final calming breath. "I found both where Zabuza is hiding and Gato's base. Zabuza will probably attack tomorrow; his chakra signature feels almost exactly like it did when we first met him. The problem is Gato."

"How so?" Kakashi asked, interested to see how his student's mind works.

Naruto gave his sensei a very searching look before deciding to continue. "Before that, I have to tell you about an ability of mine. I assume it is a side-effect of my chakra mixing with the Kyuubi's, but when I use Henge I don't use an illusion. My transformations are physical changes. That is one reason I have been able to go into stores and buy whatever I need. The map I made is actually a reflection of my mindscape so when I first made it, I made Kage Bunshin and had them transform into birds to do a good part of the mapping. I used that trick again when I found Gato's base and had one of my clones transform into a fruit fly and hide in his hair. I found out that he intends to double-cross and kill Zabuza as soon as he kills Tazuna. I've been trying to think of a way to warn him but couldn't find one."

"That is actually not a bad idea. I doubt it will work but if it does we won't end up fighting them again. We are at a time limit, so right now it doesn't matter much how you do it too much. I would suggest that you send a Kage Bunshin transformed into something to tell them. While it might give away the fact that you can transform like that, I doubt that you will use that much in battle and showing one of your cards might make it a little more likely that they will believe you warning. Do you have any other secrets you want to share?"

Naruto just gave his teacher a deadpan stare. "Secrets yes, share no. Everyone has secrets I like to keep mine that way for now… but there is one I will share when we get back to Konoha as you have earned my trust."

"Thank you" Kakashi said sincerely before walking back toward Tazuna's.

When Naruto sensed that Kakashi was indeed gone, he did as Kakashi suggested and created two Kage Bunshin. "You two are going to try to warn Zabuza. You will try first," Naruto said as he pointed to one of them, "but if you are destroyed, you" now pointing to the second "will try to complete the task".

"Gotcha boss" the clones said in unison.

"Go" Naruto ordered before following Kakashi back to the house.

When he got back to the house he went up and lay down in the bed he was using to wait. A little over an hour later he received the memories he was waiting for.

_The two Narutos jumped through the trees heading toward the tree-house that Zabuza and Haku were staying in. About 100 meters away from the house both stopped and returned to the ground. The clones transformed into a black cat and a fly respectively and suppressed their chakra as much as possible._

_The second clone landed on the first which quickly walked up to the house and then up the ramp that served as an entryway. After a few minutes of searching, Naruto finally found the room where both Zabuza and Haku were sitting. The first clone carefully walked into the room and, making sure to act like a cat, toward the bed where Zabuza was resting. Just before he reached the bed he created a paralysis seal, which while it would stop them from moving was a lot weaker then it would be if put directly on someone._

_Both Zabuza and Haku realized that they couldn't move just as the cat-Naruto jumped up onto Haku's lap. "Zabuza-san I've come to give you a warning."_

"_What the fuck is going on!" Zabuza shouted when he realized the cat was somehow both talking and making it impossible for him to move._

_Haku seemed to recognize his voice. "Naruto-kun? How is this possible I can feel the weight and fur of a cat, but it is you isn't it?"_

"_Very perceptive Haku-chan. Don't worry by the way, you will be able to move again in a few minutes. I have the ability to transform myself and I used it to spy on Gato. That is why I came here. Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but Gato is planning to betray you and have you killed after you 'dispose of Tazuna'" Naruto said with the last words being a mockery of Gato. "Do you have any questions before I go?"_

"_Why did you warn us?" Haku asked._

"_That's easy. I honestly don't want to fight you."_

"_Any more?" _

_Both Zabuza and Haku were silent. _

"_Then goodbye," the first clone said and dispelled leaving the fly-Naruto to listen._

_As soon as the cat-Naruto disappeared so too did the paralysis seal and Zabuza practically flew out of the bed._

"_That was all a Kage Bunshin! Who the hell was that?" Zabuza asked as he turned to Haku._

"_That was the blond haired Konoha shinobi. He was also the one who was chasing me through the woods while you were fighting his team the first time," Haku answered._

"_But he was there the whole time, how the hell… of course, the one fighting me was just a Kage Bunshin. How did you know his name?"_

"_I met him when I went out to collect herbs. I actually met him twice," Haku said with a small blush, "the first time I didn't learn much so I tried again. The second time I met him, I found out that he knew who I was from the beginning as he recognized my chakra signature from chasing me through the forest, so he is probably a sensor. He also has the ability to truly transform like he said; when he was sitting on my lap I thought he was a cat until he spoke. There is a good possibility that he was telling the truth."_

"_It doesn't matter, even if Gato is planning on betraying us. You know how important reputation is to a nuke-nin, if we fail or back out before we are betrayed we will probably never be hired for another job. So we will still attack tomorrow, we'll just have to beat them and be ready for Gato to attack."_

"_Understood Zabuza-sama," Haku said before she got up and left, signaling the end of the discussion._

_The fly-Naruto flew out of the window before dispelling like the cat-Naruto before him._

After processing the memories, Naruto used his sensory jutsu to find his sensei and walked out onto the pier where Kakashi was sitting.

"I gave them the warning."

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked, surprised to hear Naruto's words.

"I'm pretty sure they believed me and Haku wanted to stop the attack. Zabuza decided that even if that was the case, they couldn't afford to be the first to break their contract or their reputation would be ruined. He chose instead to defeat us quickly and be ready for Gato when he showed up."

"I'm impressed you convinced them that you were telling them the truth," Kakashi said before settling into thought. "How did you learn their response?"

"I actually sent two clones. The first became a cat, the second a fly. When the cat clone dispelled, it left the fly to find out their reaction."

"Good job, even if you didn't manage to prevent the attack."

"Thanks. Do you think I could fight Haku tomorrow? I think I know how to beat her?"

"Her, huh?" Kakashi said with a slightly perverted grin.

Naruto just shook his head. "I should have remembered you are a pervert. I'm going to bed; tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

><p>The next day everyone got up early. As they were getting ready, Kakashi informed both his team and Tazuna that they would all be going to the bridge. After they finished breakfast, Tazuna plus Team 7 all started walking toward the bridge. Just to be careful, Naruto made five clones to patrol around Tazuna's house and protect Tsunami and Inari and another ten to loot Gato's base.<p>

It was a good thing too because just before they reached the bridge, Naruto received the memories from three of the five clones he made.

_For the first half an hour the clones were simply patrolling in a parameter around the house. Then one of the clones heard a loud squealing coming from just outside the parameter. When the clone found the source he found a large boar that was dragging itself away from the house, a trail of blood showing the direction it came from. The wounds it had were made from by a sword and when Naruto followed the trail of blood he found a path of destruction leading toward the house it was supposed to be protecting. The trail was made of cut up trees and bushes but it was clear nonetheless. The clone immediately dispersed so that one of the other patrolling clones could get there quickly as it had gone quite some distance from the house._

_A second clone took off toward the house arriving within range of his hearing in time to catch a scream and the end of a conversation before he was close enough to make a difference._

"_KYAA!" Tsunami screamed._

_Naruto could hear the footsteps of someone going down stairs before "KAA-SAN!" from Inari._

"_What? There's a kid?" an unfamiliar voice said._

"_Don't come! Run away!" Tsunami yelled._

"_Should we take him too?" the same unfamiliar voice said._

"_Gato only mentioned one hostage," a second voice said._

"_Hehe… Then should I kill him?" the first voice said._

"_Wait" Tsunami said, "If you touch my child I will bite off my tongue and kill myself! You need a hostage right?"_

"_Hey kid, you should thank your mom" the second voice said._

"_Damn, I wanted to cut something too" the first voice pouted._

"_Give it a rest already" the second voice chided, "You already cut up a bunch of stuff on the way here. Let's just hurry and take her."_

_Naruto could hear crying in the background while the two men dragged Tsunami out of the house. After they started dragging her across the small bridge that connected the house to dry land, the clone was finally able to see what was happening and nearly started swearing._

_The first man was taunting Tsunami. "Hehe… looking at all of that pretty skin makes me want to cut it."_

"_Walk faster" the second said._

_Inari chose that moment to run out of the house, a look of determination on his face. "Wait!" he shouted._

"_Huh" the first man, who the clone could now see had one eye, said before turning around. "It's that kid."_

"_Inari" Tsunami shouted._

"_Get… Get away from my Kaa-san" Inari said as he mustered his courage and started to run at them._

"_Geez, stupid kid" the one-eyed man said._

"_Cut him…" the second man who was wearing a weird hat suggested._

"_Sure" One-eye agreed as they both began to draw their swords._

"_Inari!" Tsunami screamed again._

_That is when the first clone intervened and rushed to grab Inari and Tsunami before substituting with a cry of "Kawarimi no jutsu" and replacing himself and Inari with a log._

"_Sorry for being late Inari, but I did manage to get here on time even if it was at the last second" Naruto said._

"_Naruto?" Inari said almost unbelievingly._

"_Well, well, if it isn't one of those pathetic shinobi that Tazuna hired" One-eye said trying to cut into their conversation._

"_Thanks to you distracting them, I was able to save your mom. Good job Inari" Naruto said, completely ignoring the thugs._

_The two thugs had had enough and they started rushing Naruto as Inari spoke up worriedly. "Are you going to be alright?"_

_Naruto just threw a couple of shuriken. Before the shuriken even reached the thugs, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke dissipated there were two other Narutos standing there with the shuriken in their hands._

"_What happened to them?" Inari asked in astonishment before he heard a scream from the woods that was quickly cut off._

"_I think I killed them" the clone that saved him said solemnly._

_Inari stared wide-eyed for a moment. "But how did you know they were here?"_

"_The boss created us to make sure you were safe. One of us heard a high pitched scream and when he went to find it, he found a dying boar that had been cut up with a sword. He quickly alerted the rest of us and we got here in time to save you." The clone looked at Inari seriously, "Never mind that though. About yesterday when I called you a coward, forget it, it turns out I was wrong. You just proved you are strong."_

_Tears started running down Inari's face and he began wiping them. "Damn it. I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore. I bet you are going to call me a crybaby and make fun of me."_

"_What are you talking about," the clone said, causing Inari to stop crying and look up. "It is alright to cry when they are tears of joy; they just mean you are so happy you can't keep it in anymore."_

_The first clone turned to look at the others. "I'll dispel with one of you two, the other stay with Inari and Tsunami. Make sure, if I don't make it clear enough, that the clone in the forest doesn't dispel until everything is over. Boss doesn't need to be distracted."_

_It is probably a good thing the clone said that, I don't need to be dealing with my first kill right now _the original Naruto thought as he turned to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, two of Gato's thugs tried to take Tsunami hostage. The clones I left there took care of it, there are still two protecting them."

Tazuna looked incredibly relieved as Kakashi spoke. "Good job Naruto. Everyone stay on guard. If they attack today like I suspect, Naruto will take care of the accomplice, I'll take Zabuza, and Sasuke and Sakura you will guard Tazuna."

"Hn" Sasuke said devolving into his one-syllable reply in irritation.

"You two are probably the most important Sasuke," Kakashi said after he turned to look at his student. "Remember how he tried to get right at Tazuna last time? I wouldn't be surprised if it happens again."

Sasuke looked much less annoyed after he heard Kakashi's explanation.

A couple more minutes of walking and they reached the bridge, only to find the workers all sprawled out on the ground.

"Wha-What's this" Tazuna shouted as he ran to one of the men.

"A-A Monster" the man said, causing the shinobi who were already on guard to become even more alert as mist rolled in.

"Here they come" Kakashi said calmly but loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"This is Kirigakure no jutsu, isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked unsurprised.

"Long time no see, Kakashi" the menacing voice of Momoichi Zabuza said. "Still with those brats I see. That boy is still shaking even, poor kid."

Suddenly ten Zabuza Mizu Bunshin appeared around them with their zanbato ready to strike.

Sasuke looked up calmly. "I'm shaking in excitement!"

"Do it Sasuke," Kakashi said as he looked on approvingly.

Sasuke nodded and drew a kunai in each hand then blurred out of sight for a moment before appearing back in the dame place. When he finally settled back in a guard position, all of the Mizu Bunshin collapsed into puddles of water.

"He took care of the Mizu Bunshin, that kid isn't bad. Looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?" Zabuza asked his partner.

"It does indeed," Haku said wearing her battle clothes and mask again.

"I guess it's almost my turn" Naruto said to himself as he prepared for the fight to come.

"An impressive young man," Haku said from behind her mask, "Even if Mizu Bunshin are only 1/10 as strong as the original. Still, very impressive."

"But we have gained the advantage. Go" Zabuza ordered.

"Yes," Haku agreed before she blurred toward Sasuke.

She didn't make it that far as Naruto quickly intercepted her, blocking the senbon in her hand with a kunai. "Hello Haku-chan."

"Hello Naruto-kun, as good as it is to see you again, I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

"I can't say I disagree," Naruto replied as he heard Kakashi give orders.

"You two know what to do" Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura before he looked toward Zabuza.

"Well Naruto-kun, as much as I'd like to avoid this I have to warn you, you won't be able to keep up with me next time" Haku said sadly but determinedly. "Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"And what might those be?"

"The first is all of the water on the ground and the second is the fact that I've tied up one of your hands. From now on, you will only be able to run from my attacks," Haku said as she made one-handed hand seals and stomped on the ground. "Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)."

All around them water rose into the air forming into hundreds, possibly thousands, of ling needles made out of water.

_Oh shit _Naruto thought before he made a sealless Kage Bunshin outside of the range of her attack with the instruction to Kawarimi with him. The needles all flew toward the clone at blinding speeds, momentarily blocking the clone from sight as they struck.

"He's gone" Haku said when she could see where Naruto was supposed to be. She quickly jumped back as she tried to find where he had gone.

"That was pretty impressive Haku-chan," Naruto said from directly behind her.

Haku immediately swung her hand, which had senbon between the fingers, toward Naruto in an attempt to both wound him and make him back off. Naruto simply blocked, his left arm meeting hers and bringing them back to a standstill.

"You know Haku-chan, you aren't the only one who can perform jutsu with only one hand," Naruto said as he created a much faster but weaker version of the technique he had used against Zabuza. "Fuuton: Fuugandan" It was a small sphere of blue chakra, probably only a couple centimeters across, filled with green chakra. He was only using it as a distraction though because as soon as her eyes were focused on it he kicked her hard, sending her back toward Zabuza.

Seeing Haku flying back, Naruto threw the sphere at Zabuza. Zabuza simply grabbed his zanbato and held it in front of him. He definitely wasn't prepared for what happened when it hit.

Zabuza slid back over a meter due to the harsh impact and almost half of his mist was blown away. Even team 7 was affected, they weren't blown back like Zabuza but their hair was all messed up by the strong winds.

Naruto just whistled in admiration. "Wow that will be awesome if I can find a better way to deliver it then throwing."

"What the fuck was that!" Zabuza swore as he watched Naruto.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my team by calling them 'brats'. Naruto there is by far the most surprising shinobi in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura are also incredibly skilled for their age," Kakashi said offhandedly.

"Hehehehe. Haku, you do realize that we'll be driven back at this rate, right?" Zabuza said arrogantly.

"Yeah. That is definitely something we can't have," Haku said as she began generating ice chakra in preparation for her ultimate technique.

Not liking what he was feeling, Naruto decided to but some more distance between himself and his team knowing Haku would follow him. After getting his distance, he stopped and began to feel something cold behind him. He quickly spun around and saw what appeared to be a mirror made of ice behind him. Glancing back toward his team he saw that the mirrors were completely surrounding him, forming a dome.

Suddenly Haku appeared in the mirror he was looking at and he heard her speak "Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)".

Deciding to examine the mirror behind him, Naruto quickly put his hand on it and sensed that he could probably do the same thing but not with these. They were made of her chakra which would prevent him from using them without her permission. Haku spread from the single mirror until she or her image were in each one.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could see that Kakashi was in a bit of a panic when the ice dome formed. "Damn" he said as he ran toward the mirror dome.<p>

Apparently Zabuza wasn't one to miss an opportunity like that because he rushed toward the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna so fast Sasuke could barely see him. All he could really see was the glint of his raised sword.

Sasuke started doing the hand seals for Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu, but he could tell that he would never finish in time.

"Sasuke-kun" came Sakura's voice from right behind him, calling out to him with the great familiarity he hadn't heard in years and that he found he liked. He could tell that if he failed to stop Zabuza she would die with him.

_No! _Sasuke thought _I refuse to lose anyone else! I refuse to die and as long as I am alive, I will not allow anyone else precious to me die! I just have to follow him._

As Sasuke became more and more desperate he didn't notice how Zabuza's movement became slowly clearer until he could suddenly see everything in perfect clarity. Seeing how close Zabuza was, he took kunai from the holsters on both hips and channeled as much chakra into them as he could while strengthening his body and sticking to the ground as strongly as possible.

~**Clang~** rang through the clearing as Sasuke caught Zabuza's downward slice with his crossed kunai.

_What the hell is with his strength!_ Sasuke thought as he sank to his knees. _I think I almost broke my arms even though I reinforced them with chakra. I guess this is the strength of an elite Jounin._

Fortunately he wouldn't have to hold it for long.

* * *

><p>Just as they were about to start fighting, Naruto saw Kakashi-sensei running toward the mirror dome and Zabuza start to run toward Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. He could tell that his sensei was doing the stupidest thing possible and not paying attention to his surroundings.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll be fine. Sasuke and Sakura are in danger. Zabuza is going after Tazuna, go help them," Naruto shouted. To his relief, Kakashi understood immediately and managed to kick Zabuza in the chest before Zabuza managed to overwhelm Sasuke.

"Well Naruto-kun, as glad as I am that your friends are alive, shall we begin?

Just as Haku finished, senbon came at Naruto from several different mirrors. Naruto was pretty sure that all except for one of the copies of Haku were just images, so how did she throw that many senbon at once. Realizing that he didn't have the time to think about it, he activated his Kitsune-me and stepped to the side avoiding the first set of senbon then flipped in the direction he had just come from to avoid the second.

Naruto searched for Haku as soon as he avoided her senbon and after locating her with his sensory jutsu, he started tracking her by watching her chakra. There were small amounts of chakra in all of them constantly but she was constantly moving at extremely high speeds that he had trouble following even with the Kitsune-me activated. At least he knew she was using them as a form of transportation where they accelerated her to insane speeds from one mirror to another.

After dodging for a few minutes and getting a feel for Haku's attack patterns, not that he came through it unscathed, he decided he needed to buy himself some time and made the hand seal for Kage Bunshin filling up the inside of the dome with smoke. While Haku couldn't see anything, he seallessly created another Kage Bunshin just outside of the dome. He had that clone create a layer of ice to cover the inside of the mirror and see if he could prevent her from using it. Like he couldn't use her ice, he bet she couldn't use his and he could force her to fight him evenly.

Naruto's respite didn't last long, but while it did he pulled out the few senbon that had managed to find their way into his flesh. Almost as soon as the smoke cleared, she threw senbon at high speed as she moved between the mirrors. All of the Kage Bunshin were dispelled in a single attack. He still needed to keep her attention on him so he took out his Hiraishin kunai and channeled chakra into it and his sword appeared.

The attacks stopped when Haku saw Naruto's sword. "What is that?" she couldn't help but blurt out.

Naruto held up his sword and waved it a little bit, putting on a show to stall for time. "Oh, you mean this?"

"Of course I mean that."

"This is my sword. I am quite good at Kenjutsu, almost as good as I am at Fuuinjutsu, but I found myself without a sword. I am not really wealthy or anything like that and I couldn't afford to buy one, so I decided to make one. Like I said I am very good at Fuuinjutsu and since I have absolutely no blacksmithing ability I decided to make one with Fuuinjutsu," Naruto could tell Haku was getting a little annoyed so he decided to speed up the explanation.

Just as he was about to continue his explanation the mist that he had blown away thickened again. Which was good, especially considering he didn't want to show some of his abilities to anyone yet?

"One of the things I have in abundance is chakra and since I can make Kage Bunshin which can think for themselves, I had a bunch of them work on seals that made this," he said once again holding up his sword. "It is a blade made of extremely condensed chakra with a coating of wind chakra that makes it able to cut nearly anything. Now, I'm curious if it can cut your mirrors."

"It won't help; my mirrors can't be destroyed except by the strongest of jutsu. But that isn't all they do, this jutsu uses the mirror's reflections to transport me and it slows down my perception of the world so from my view point, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

As Haku was speaking he walked toward the mirrors opposite the side of the dome where his clone was working. Naruto brought his sword down in a slash. Like he expected, it was able to cut through the mirror but unlike anything else he had tested it on it took all of his strength to keep the blade moving.

Haku had probably expected nothing to happen because she let him try without trying to stop him. When she saw him cut through it she started frantically moving from mirror to mirror, throwing senbon at him. At least she did until she tried to move to the mirror his clone was working on.

As soon as Naruto saw Haku heading for that mirror he deactivated his sword and started running toward it as fast as he could. When she tried to enter it she just bounced off and Naruto's knee was there to welcome her. After Naruto's knee met Haku's stomach, she collapsed on the ground retching.

Naruto quickly made more Kage Bunshin to repeat the process with the rest of the mirrors so Haku wouldn't be able to use them even if she managed to get back up. He had put all of his strength into that attack so she must be in considerable pain.

"How?" Haku gasped out.

Naruto debated on saying anything, but in the end relented. "I used my chakra to put a layer over your mirror that wouldn't recognize you and let you move into it. At the speed you were moving when you hit it, I bet that had to hurt. Everything else I did from creating Kage Bunshin to explaining my sword was a set up just for this opportunity, so when you tried to use that mirror you would hit a solid wall at high speed."

Naruto was about to touch the back of Haku's neck and creating a chakra suppression seal when they heard a sound like a thousand birds chirping.

Haku looked up and saw the mist starting to clear allowing her a view of Kakashi with Zabuza restrained by what appeared to be dogs. She saw a scroll at Kakashi's feet and assumed that it had something to do with the technique. As she noticed that Kakashi began to run toward Zabuza, his hand glowing with electricity. Knowing she would never get to him in time in the state she was in she desperately threw senbon. The senbon hit their target and destroyed the scroll she had seen, forcing the dogs to dispel.

Zabuza was able to take advantage of the few moments of freedom to shift to the side. Instead of being pierced in the heart by Kakashi's attack, this arm was pierced. From the look of it, both of his arms were now useless, at least for the rest of the fight.

Naruto quickly touched Haku's neck and placed the seal he had prepared. The second the seal came into effect, Haku gasped and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. She found herself unable to even sense her chakra let alone do anything with it. Just to be careful, he also placed a paralysis seal on her so she wouldn't even be able to move. Then he turned her over and took off her mask, throwing it to the side. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't breathing up blood at the moment.

As the seals came into effect, the mirrors collapsed and his clones dispelled as they could see that they were no longer needed.

Naruto walked over toward the battlefield where Kakashi and Zabuza where just finishing their fight. Just as Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow a voice rang out from behind him, from near where he had just left Haku.

"Oh, you're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing Zabuza," the voice said.

Naruto spun around just in time to hear Zabuza's reply. "Gato." Not that he was really paying attention to Zabuza; Gato was standing over the helpless Haku. Behind him were a large number of thugs, pure scum really.

"Why the hell are you here?" Zabuza continued.

"The plan has changed. Actually, this was my plan from the beginning," Gato said, his voice full of humor. "Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here."

"What!"

"Well, it's easy enough to understand, I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a shinobi from a village is expensive and there is a chance they would betray me. So I hire nuke-nin who are easy to take care of afterward. Once the shinobi battle each other like you have, I just have them killed off with sheer numbers. Nice plan don't you think? It doesn't cost me anything and sometimes it even earns me a bonus. The only problem with the plan this time was you. Kirigakure no Kijin? What a joke! If you ask me you are just a cute little baby devil."

"We can easily kill you now!" the thugs shouted.

As the thugs cheered Zabuza was talking to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm sorry but this fight is over. I no longer have a reason to kill Tazuna so I have no reason to fight you."

Kakashi looked slightly relieved. "You're right."

Naruto's attention was finally drawn back to Gato as he reached down to Haku. "Oh yeah, I owe this one for breaking my arm." He grabbed her shirt like we was going to lift her up but suddenly let go.

"Oh this is rich it isn't a he after all" Gato said, announcing his discovery. "This bastard is a girl; I bet my men would like to have a little bit of fun with her before we get rid of her body."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted as he released a decent amount of killing intent, freezing Gato in his tracks. "And what do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"Shut up kid. Haku is already dead," Zabuza said, misunderstanding the situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"As Gato used me, I used Haku. In the shinobi world there are only two types of people, those who use and those who are used. Shinobi are simply tools. I didn't want her but her blood. I have no regrets."

"Screw this!" Naruto said as he leapt forward to fast to be stopped. He ran up to Gato and punched him, sending him flying back into his thugs, before grabbing Haku and running back until he was near Kakashi and Zabuza again. He quickly set her back on the ground and got ready again.

"Why would you risk your life for an enemy?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

"First, we aren't enemies any more. But she is someone I see as a friend and she is similar to me, we have both been hated for something out of our control" Naruto told Zabuza.

"But my question is this," Naruto said angrily, "why didn't you try to do what I did? She loves you so much that she would be willing to give up her life, to live without a dream of her own, to live and dies as a tool to help you if it helped you. Well, I'll worry about that later; it is time to take down Gato. This country is doomed as long as he is alive."

"I can definitely agree on that kid. Can you lend me a kunai?" Zabuza asked as he bit off the bandages on his face.

"Here" Naruto said, taking a kunai out of his kunai holster and throwing it to Zabuza. He caught the kunai in his mouth and took off, heading straight toward Gato.

Naruto and Kakashi took off after him, Kakashi holding two kunai and Naruto with his sword. They would have to get to Gato where he had landed from Naruto's attack, in the middle of his thugs.

Seeing the three shinobi heading toward him Gato squealed like a little girl and started running away from them before yelling out an order. "That's enough, kill them!"

The thugs started going haywire. "Sure thing," one yelled.

"Three injured shinobi against these numbers," another shouted.

"Do you really think you can win?"

All three were letting out a great deal of killing intent. Zabuza was just heading straight for Gato, not even bothering to defend himself as he rushed past. But some of the thugs were getting lucky hits; at least that was what the weapons sticking out of him said to Naruto.

Kakashi was just cutting through the mob with his kunai but Naruto was doing the real damage. He had used his sword's ability to extend and was pumping a lot of chakra into it. The thugs were falling in piles to the left and right, body parts flying away with every swipe of his sword. He wasn't even letting himself think about what he was doing, knowing he would be sick when he did. As they ran toward Gato, a crowd of villagers came up from behind and when the thugs saw all of the enemies they would have to face in addition to the three monsters plowing through their ranks, they broke and ran. But by that time it was already too late for Gato as Zabuza had caught up to Gato and beheaded him with just the kunai in his mouth.

When Naruto and Kakashi reached Zabuza they could see that it was already too late. He had weapons sticking out from all over his body and there was no way he could survive his injuries. He was somehow still able to talk thought.

"Kakashi I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want to see her face and die by her side. There are so many things I wish I had told her," Zabuza said through lips foaming with blood.

This just confused Naruto all over again. "What are you talking about? She is still alive; I just put a paralysis seal on her."

"What?" Zabuza gasped out, but hope seemed to return to his eyes.

"I'll go get her, you still have a chance to say the things that you were talking about," Naruto said before he ran off to get Haku. He grabbed her in a princess carry and as he ran back to Zabuza with her he removed the seals he had placed on her.

"What happened, I couldn't see anything that was going on after the bastard grabbed me," Haku said as she struggled to get out of Naruto's arms.

"Just sit still for a second. Zabuza is dying and he wants to talk to you before he does" Naruto saw her eyes go wide as she stopped struggling.

A few seconds later they arrived at Zabuza's side and Naruto put Haku down. Haku ran up to him and put her hand on Zabuza's cheek as tears ran down her face. "Zabuza-sama."

"Haku," Zabuza seemed to smile a little when he heard her voice, "always ~cough~ thought as daughter. ~cough~ survive. Kakashi, take care of ~cough~ her, ta…ke wit…h you…"

With that Zabuza died.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Naruto walked toward the clearing in the forest where he had first met Haku, toward Zabuza's grave.

Haku was there again, praying in front of his grave. His grave was just a simple hole marked by Kubikiribocho as a gravestone.

Naruto was a bit gaunt. He was still trying to come to terms with not just his first kill but with killing a large number of people. Talking to his parents had helped but he still needed some more time to return to his normal self. Sasuke and Sakura had managed to deal with it but they had only killed a couple of the thugs who had tried to attack their teammates from behind.

"Are you ready to go Haku-chan" Naruto asked in a slightly despondent voice, but much closer to normal then it was a few days previous.

Just as he asked that, the rest of his team arrived too with Sakura asking a question. "Kakashi-sensei, was he right about shinobi?"

"It is true that a shinobi isn't supposed to pursue personal goals, becoming a country's goal is often seen as the most important thing; that is true in Konoha as well."

"Is that really all becoming a shinobi means? You know what? I don't like that!" Naruto said, a little life coming back to his voice.

"Do you agree with that Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… that is something that each and every shinobi has to deal with as they live this life. That was something that Zabuza dealt with at some point in his life and you will have to as well."

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I think I will find my own way to be a shinobi, my own nindo (Ninja way)," Naruto said, making everyone in the clearing smile, especially Haku who was just realizing that she had never thought about that herself. She had always devoted herself to be Zabuza's tool. If she wanted fulfill his last request, to survive, and live up the honor of being his daughter, she would have a lot of thinking to do.

"Let's go everyone, it is time we head back to Konoha," Kakashi said as he turned around and headed for the bridge one last time.

* * *

><p>The five shinobi that were heading back to Konoha stood near the end of the bridge, just in front of the toll gate. They were saying their final goodbyes to Tazuna, his family, and many of the villagers who came to see them off. Naruto had given all of the deeds and documents relating to Wave Country that he had taken from Gato's base to Tazuna because he trusted Tazuna to get them to the right people, He had also given Tazuna the majority of the money his clones had found, save for about ten percent which was five million Ryo which he had sealed in one of his scrolls. The rest of the loot he managed to... appropriate, yes appropriate, he would sort when he got home. Most of it would go to the Hokage, who would be able get the most out of it.<p>

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but this is super sad," Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi replied.

Seeing how Inari looked like he was about to cry, Naruto decided to do something to cheer him up. "Don't worry, we'll come to visit" Naruto told Inari.

"You better visit" Inari sniffled.

"It's okay to cry if you're sad you know. As long as you aren't crying out of self-pity, it's okay."

"I'm not going to cry, but you can Naruto."

"I'm not going to cry about this because I know it isn't a goodbye but a see you later."

The five shinobi finally started walking away, their farewells complete. But they couldn't hear the conversation that continued behind them.

"That boy was able to heal Inari's heart and Inari managed to change the people's hearts. He showed us the road to 'hope' is paved with 'courage'," Tazuna said philosophically.

"But Tou-san, what should we call the bridge?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna looked at his grandson then at the boy walking into the distance before he made up his mind. "How about… The Great Naruto Bridge? For the one showed that Nami that as long as you don't give up there is always hope."

"I like it," Tsunami agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that is without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever written. It is about 2.5x as long as my average. I honestly thought I would never finish. If there are mistakes in the last bit of it or a better way to put it, just tell me. I was writing it at 4am and was a bit out of it. I think it flows but like I said, I was out of it.

I know the part where Sasuke awakened his sharingan was a little short but that was all that was really needed. I didn't really go into the second Kakashi/Zabuza fight because it wasn't really needed. This story is mainly from Naruto's POV and I try to stick to that.

If any of my translations are wrong, tell me. And if anyone can think of a better way to use those little elemental spheres, tell me because the best thing I have come up with is some kind of slingshot - it will not be a gun.

**Next Chapter**: Aftermath and Visitors

If you have read, **REVIEW**. And don't forget the poll.


	13. Aftermath and Visitors

Yeah, Yeah, I still don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 13: Aftermath and Visitors**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Outside Konoha<strong>

"So this is Konoha?" Haku asked as the gates of Konoha came into view.

They were walking in the center of their group. In front of them were Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi who was walking behind them, reading his book like always.

"Yeah, this is Konoha," Naruto said slowly from where he was walking next to her. "I think you will really like it here. Unlike Kiri, Konoha loves bloodlines."

Haku looked very relieved when she heard Naruto's words. "I had heard that, but it is very good to hear it from someone who lives there."

Naruto leaned closer to Haku, "Just one warning, don't let anyone but Hokage-Jiji know that you have a bloodline. Right now Kakashi-sensei and I are the only ones who have any clue about it, it would be a good idea if it stayed that way. If the council finds out, they will try to force you into the CRA (the Clan Restoration Act). Trust me, you do not want that."

"Thank you for the warning Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome Haku-chan," Naruto said, putting an emphasis on the 'chan' and getting a little laugh from Haku in return.

As their conversation reached a lull, Kakashi caught up to them. "Hurry up you two; let's catch up to the others so we can enter all at once."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he passed before looking back to Haku. "Let's go Haku-chan."

They quickly caught up to the rest of team 7, just in time to reach the main gate. When they passed through the gate, they went to the guard box and stopped in front of Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards.

Kakashi walked up to the two and gave a little cough to get their attention. "Team 7 is returning from a mission with one other who is seeking citizenship."

Kotetsu and Izumo looked up at them briefly, their eyes growing large when they saw Haku. "Good to see you back Team 7, you may enter."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for Team 7 and Haku to follow him. "Thanks. Let's go team; we need to go check in with the Hokage."

As they walked down the main street, the Hokage tower was a direct trip from the main gate, Haku noticed the occasional cold glare directed in their direction. No, they were directed in Naruto's direction.

She didn't get long to ponder on the glares before they reached the tower. When they did, they just walked right in and walked up the stairs until they reached the top floor. Kakashi talked to the receptionist at her desk for a moment before they were waved into the office.

The office was the same as always, with book shelves lining almost all of the walls, the four portraits of the previous and present Hokage, and the kind old man sitting behind a desk with large piles of paperwork.

The entire trip from the gate Haku had become more and more on edge. Naruto noticed this and put his right hand on her left shoulder and squeezed it before refocusing on the path in front of them.

"Hey Jiji, we're back!" Naruto said, almost shouted, as he walked through the door.

"Hello Naruto. Who is this beautiful young lady? And how was your first C-rank mission?" the old Hokage asked.

"This is Yuki Haku, she was at one point from Mizu no Kuni, but we ended up running into her on our mission. But the mission was great; though I'm pretty sure it was a B or A-rank mission by the end."

The Hokage shot Kakashi a very piercing glance. "Kakashi, would you care to explain."

Kakashi looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, Hokage-sama. First of all, this was definitely an A-rank mission. A couple hours out of Konoha we were attacked by two chuunin-level Nuke-nin who we knocked out and Naruto interrogated with a truth seal. While he was doing that, we found out from Tazuna that the person who was trying to kill him was Gato."

"The shipping Tycoon?" the professor interjected.

"Yes sir, apparently he had taken over all shipping into and out of Wave Country through a combination of buying everything out and his thugs forcing the owners to sell their property. The bridge our client, Tazuna, was building would break his monopoly on trade and allow their economy to recover. Gato didn't much like that so he hired a few Nuke-nin to kill him. They were the Oni Kyoudai, Momoichi Zabuza, and his adopted daughter Haku."

The Hokage shoots a brief glance at Haku and saw the sadness flicker over her face before turning his attention back to Kakashi. "Continue."

"As you know we encountered the Oni Kyoudai about ten kilometers into our trip. After that, our trip was uninterrupted until we had just arrived in Wave Country. A short while after we arrived, Naruto informed me that there were two chakra signatures ahead of us. I ordered him to take care of the second, Haku, while I took care of Zabuza. Only Zabuza confronted us so he created a Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi'd with it to get out of the area unnoticed. I got trapped in a water prison and Sasuke along with Naruto's performed a combination wind/fire technique that sent Zabuza flying and freed me. During that time Naruto was led on a chase through the woods until he and Haku were several kilometers away. Haku used some type of technique to cover that distance almost instantly when she heard the explosion from the technique that Sasuke and the clone performed. She was disguised as a Kiri hunter-nin and threw two senbon into Zabuza's neck and put him in a state of false death before taking his body away. I collapsed from a case of chakra exhaustion and would have been unable to do much for about a week if not for the soldier pill that Sakura had. After that we traveled to Tazuna's house and I taught my team some jutsu for the week until we expected our second encounter with Zabuza." Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto could you explain your meeting with Haku."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei. First of all, I sent a bunch of clones out to map Wave Country for my map project," Naruto started but paused when he saw the Hokage's curiosity. "I'll show you later Jiji. So I actually found their hide out pretty quickly after we arrived along with Gato's base. But a couple days into our stay at Tazuna's house I blew up at Inari, Tazuna's grandson, who had pretty much given up all hope. Anyway, I went into the forest to blow off some steam by training and ended up falling asleep. I was woken up by Haku here and we talked for a little while. I recognized her by her chakra signature and she recognized me from when she had seen me at the end of our fight with Zabuza. We tried to get info out of each other a couple times before she realized I recognized her as the hunter-nin. During this time I had sent clones to spy on Gato under Henge and I heard him planning to betray and kill Zabuza. I asked Kakashi-sensei about it and I ended up sending a couple clones to try and warn Zabuza and Haku that Gato planned to betray them, it didn't work."

Kakashi continued the story. "So we fought once more, this time on the bridge. Naruto defeated Haku and placed a paralysis seal on her while I fought Zabuza. During our fight, Zabuza got away from me and tried to kill Tazuna. Sasuke managed to block the attack and in doing so he awakened his sharingan. So we pretty much defeated him when Gato showed up with about a large number of thugs, probably about 200. Gato decided to give Haku to his thugs to have fun with when he found out Haku is a girl. Naruto had left her on the ground paralyzed and gone to check on everyone else when Gato appeared leaving her helpless. In the end, Zabuza, Naruto, and I took care of most of the thugs while Zabuza killed Gato and Sasuke and Sakura killed a few of the thugs who tried to sneak up behind us. Zabuza was dying and he asked me to take care of Haku, his last words were telling Haku that he saw her as a daughter and to survive."

Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Naruto spoke up again. "While Gato was at the bridge, I had the clones that were spying on him raid his safes. There was about 45 million Ryo and a bunch of documents that I collected. I gave the Ryo and all of the documents that had to do with Nami back to Tazuna. I thought they could use them the most considering how much they suffered under Gato. I still have a bunch of documents that involve ownership of Gato's businesses among other things and I will give them to you as soon as I sort through them."

"I see," the Hokage said, "definitely an A-rank mission, and you will receive the pay to match. Sasuke and Sakura, you can go. I need to talk to Naruto and Haku for a few minutes before I let them go."

Sasuke and Sakura just bowed their heads in acceptance before leaving.

"Naruto, tell me about the documents you took" Hiruzen commanded.

"I don't know much about them. My clones didn't pay much attention to what they took and just sealed them up before throwing them into my 'training area'," Naruto said with emphasis on training area while he tapped the dimension scroll. "I really wasn't in much of a state to go through them very thoroughly before. I had just had my first kill and a lot more after that in way of the thugs, so I wasn't in the best frame of mind."

"Ok, just sort through those documents and get them to me quickly," Hiruzen said with a sigh before turning to Haku. "Haku-san, I've got a few questions for you."

After about twenty minutes of the Hokage asking Haku very piercing and revealing questions, he seemed very happy with the answers he had received. "I'm very happy to allow someone like you to live in Konoha. Can you please tell me about your abilities?"

"Hold on a second Jiji," Naruto said, drawing everyone else's attention to him. "Can you activate the privacy barrier before Haku-chan answers?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow when he heard Naruto use the -chan suffix but quickly activated the privacy barrier like Naruto asked with a nod.

When the walls glowed blue, Haku continued. "I have the ability to create ice with my chakra, the Hyoton bloodline of the Yuki clan."

"I'm glad that Naruto asked me to activate the barrier, some factions of this village would try to force you into the CRA or make you a baby factory. As much as I dislike the idea, every village has those who would do things of that sort with little to no hesitation. How strong are you, Haku-san?"

"I don't know exactly how strong I am," Haku replied. "But I am probably somewhere between high chuunin and Jounin."

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and saw him nod in agreement. "As Kakashi agrees, I will give you a chuunin ranking if you would like to be a shinobi. What is it you would like to do Haku-san?"

Haku looked unsure for a moment, as if she was weighing her options. "Would it be possible to train to be a medic? Even though I am a good fighter, I have never liked the necessity of killing and have even taught myself how to treat wounds. Most of what I can do is through herbs and the like. However, I would like to be able to use Iryo Ninjutsu to treat wounds as well. I have nearly perfect chakra control so I should be able to do so, but I have never had someone to teach me or even been able to find scrolls to explain the process."

"Very good, that is something I can easily help you with," the old Hokage said, happy at the prospect of gaining a medic of Haku's potential, especially one who has such potential on the battlefield as well. "Here you go," he said as he took a Konoha hitai-ate from one of his drawers and handed it to Haku.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama" Haku said, almost in tears.

"You're very welcome young lady. Now, the last question we need to answer is where you will be staying."

After seeing the unsure look on the Hokage's face, Naruto decided to chip in. "You can probably put her in the same complex as me. Both apartments next to me and the one across from me are empty. They emptied out shortly after I started living there and no one ever came to live in them."

"Thank you Naruto. That will help a lot. Could you take Haku-san and get her one of those apartments? Tell Kenji-san I will arrange for payment for the first month of her stay there," Naruto nods and starts to turn to Haku when the Hokage speaks up again. "One more thing, come back tomorrow and I will set up a time for you to meet with Shibi-san like we discussed earlier."

"Thanks Jiji," Naruto said before turning to Haku like he had started to before. "Come on Haku-chan, I'll take you to your new apartment."

When he was finished saying that, he and Haku walked to the door which he held open before turning back to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, come to my apartment sometime tomorrow morning, I've got something to tell you. Jiji, I've also got something important to tell you when I come see you tomorrow. Let's go Haku-chan; Sakura and Sasuke are probably waiting for us outside."

"Ok Naruto-kun," Haku said in return, much happier then she was when they entered the office.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "Can you tell the other two that you have two days off then we will meet at training ground 7 to train for the rest of the week before we will go on missions again.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei."

As soon as the two had left the office, Hiruzen reactivated the privacy barrier. "How strong is she really?" he asked as he turned to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "I would judge that she is about Jounin level. She has both the strength and the experience to fight equal with other Jounin and she will continue to get stronger as she gets older. The scary thing is that Naruto defeated her in combat. He is probably on par with her in fighting strength if not a bit stronger but without her experience. If they were to fight again, it is hard to say who would win. You should really take a look at Naruto's map too, it is a project on par with his sword, it is very impressive."

The Hokage was a bit confused at that. "Map? Sword? What are those? Can Naruto even use a sword?"

Kakashi's jaw almost dropped before he got himself back under control. "It would probably be best if you just ask him to show you tomorrow when you see him again. That kid is very good at keeping secrets if he wants to."

"That he is," the Hokage said, determined to take Kakashi's advice and ask Naruto. "So how is your team?"

"Far beyond anything I could have ever imagined. They are all probably ready to become chuunin and in a few years Jounin. You remember how I said that Naruto and Sasuke used a fire/wind combination?" Kakashi waited until the Hokage nodded confirmation. "Well Sasuke used a simple Gokakyu no jutsu but Naruto used a technique that he created. It looked something like the Rasengan, at least in shape. He generated an insane amount of wind chakra that he confined into a spherical shell and compressed it. Then he threw the sphere into Sasuke's fireball where the fire ate through the shell and the wind chakra burst out so quickly that the fireball exploded very strongly. It was very impressive."

"That doesn't much surprise me, I learned long ago to never underestimate him and got a reminder of that not too long ago."

"That isn't even the most impressive. I know he has pretty much mastered three elements," Kakashi said and the old Hokage sputtered in amazement. "I know, I wouldn't have thought it possible but he told me that he had already mastered wind and water and was close to mastering earth the day after the genin test. I am almost certain he wasn't lying or exaggerating. I suspect that he can create elemental orbs with each of the elements he has mastered, though I don't know what each one would do."

"I see," the old man said, "Do you plan on entering them in the chuunin exams?"

"I believe so. They did amazingly well on this mission. I will probably take them on some more C-rank missions before that and while I would have preferred for their first kill to wait a bit longer, it has passed. And even though Naruto took it the hardest, as he killed the most people, they seem to be fine and ready to take missions again. They have had over two weeks to work through it after all. Actually, I think that is the reason that Naruto hasn't gone over the documents he acquired from Gato yet."

"I'm glad to hear that they are doing well, the first kill is always the worst. Thank you for telling me," the Hokage said thoughtfully. "Unless you have anything else to tell me, you can go."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi said and left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura<strong>

As soon as Naruto and Haku left the Hokage's office they found Sasuke and Sakura sitting in the chairs in the reception room, waiting for them.

"Do you two want to come with us to get Haku's apartment? It is going to be in the same complex as mine," Naruto asked his two friends.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded before Sakura spoke. "Sure, we don't have anything else to do."

"Then do you want to help me show Haku around after the apartment is taken care of?"

"Why not?" Sasuke answered.

"Good, but before I forget, we have the next two days off then we meet at training ground 7 for training at the normal time.

Throughout their walk the four of them made light conversation and pointed out places of interest to Haku with her asking the occasional question. They only took about 15 minutes to get to Naruto's apartment complex, but they had a good time in each other's company.

Upon reaching the complex, they went to the manager's room with Naruto quickly knocking on the door.

Footsteps sounded from within along with a voice. "Just a second, I'll be right there." A few seconds later the door opened and the manager stuck his head out. "Hello Naruto-san."

"Hi Kenji. I actually came here today with some business for you," Naruto said as he gestured to Haku. "Haku here is just moving to Konoha and Jiji wanted to rent an apartment for her. I knew that there were a few apartments surrounding mine that were free. Could she rent one of those from you?"

Kenji took a brief glance at Haku and nodded. "That is no problem; I can give her room 303. That is obviously the room right next to yours. How are you going to pay?"

"Jiji said that he would arrange to pay for the apartment for the first month of her stay here and he is arranging for her to work at the hospital as a medic-nin in training," Naruto quickly answered.

"That is fine," Kenji said and walked back into his room, returning with a key which he handed to Haku. "Would you show her where it is Naruto-san?"

"No problem," he said before turning toward the stairs. "Let's go everyone."

Haku quickly followed Naruto and she was followed by the other two. They all quickly went up to the third floor with Naruto stopping and gesturing to a door with a large '303' plate on the front.

"Here you go Haku-chan."

Haku went in, taking off her sandals at the front door. As she saw her new accommodations her eyes went wide, never expecting to be provided with such a nice place. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stayed in the living room as Haku explored. They already knew what it would look like as it was just the mirror image of Naruto's without any of the customization.

Haku came running back into the room and threw her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto's face became bright red at Haku's hug, much to his teammates' amusement.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" Haku said excitedly. "I've never had such a nice place to stay, for that matter I've never had anywhere where I could stay permanently."

"I'm glad you like it Haku-chan," Naruto said, his face still bright red. "Now that you have seen the place would you like a tour of Konoha?"

Haku looked up and finally seemed to realize what she was doing as she stopped hugging Naruto and jumped back.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun," Haku said, a bit bashful now, "but I would love a tour."

For the next four or five hours the three members of team 7 showed Haku around Konoha, just enjoying themselves until Sasuke and Sakura needed to go home.

"So what do you want to do now, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked when they were alone.

"We could always go get dinner but is there anything else you want to show me first?"

"Hmm" Naruto said as he thought about what else he could show her. "Yes actually, there is one more place. Follow me."

Naruto lead Haku into the woods near the base of the Hokage monument. After a few minutes of walking they came out on top of the Yondaime's head and right out until they were standing at the highest point of the final head.

"This is my favorite place to come whenever I just need to think and we came up here at the perfect time" he said as he pointed at the sun setting over the village.

"…" Haku seemed to be lost in the beautiful view and the colors of the sky.

"I can see why you like this place" she said when she finally came back to her senses.

"So what do you want to have for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have a favorite place to eat?"

"Of course, my favorite place serves the food of the gods! I would eat it every day if I could get away with it, but I would probably be short if I did."

Haku chuckled, "So what is this place called?"

"Ichiraku Ramen."

"I've heard of ramen but I never tried it before, I guess there is a first for everything," the black-haired girl said.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto practically cheered before grabbing Haku's hand and running back through the woods and straight to Ichiraku Ramen.

"You must really like this place," she said as soon as she caught her breath.

"Like I said, ramen is the best," the whiskered blond said as they walked under the flaps, Haku's hand still firmly in his own. A fact that Ayame didn't miss as they walked up to the counter.

"Hi Naruto, how are you doing? We haven't seen you for a while. And who is your pretty friend… the one whose hand you are holding?" Ayame asked.

Both young shinobi's faces were stained red as they sprang apart. "I just got back from my first C-rank mission. Though it did end up turning into an A-rank mission," Naruto said barely able to contain his laughter at Ayame's open-mouthed expression. "This is Haku, she came back with us from the mission and was granted citizenship and allowed to train to be a medic-nin. My team and I were giving her a tour until they had to come home and I brought her to my favorite place to have dinner."

"So how do you like it here Haku-san?"

"I think I will really like it here. The people seem nice, at least the ones I have met, and it is a beautiful village."

"I'm glad you like it. What would you like to eat?"

With no hesitation Naruto spoke up. "The same as always."

"Tou-san, I need three miso, two chicken, one beef, and one vegetable," Ayame yelled into the kitchen.

"Naruto is back then?" a voice replied from the back room.

Haku chuckled when she heard the interaction, still looking through the menu. "Can I have a shrimp ramen please?" she asked politely.

"Sure," Ayame said before turning around and walking to the back. She picked up a bowl and said "One shrimp ramen too Tou-san."

As she walked back to the counter to set the bowl in front of Naruto, Teuchi stuck his head out of the kitchen and whistled. "Brought a pretty friend with you, did you Naruto. It's about time. Here's her shrimp ramen Ayame and Naruto's second bowl."

Ayame grabbed the bowls and put it them down in front of Haku only to see her looking at Naruto in astonishment. "How did you finish that already? And how can anyone eat that fact and still appear to be elegant about it?"

Naruto started laughing. "I get that all the time. Don't worry about it, just worry about your own before the noodles start to get soggy."

Haku followed his advice and took a bite of her ramen. "This is really good!" she said when finished her bite.

"I told you," Naruto said with another laugh.

Haku joined him in laughter briefly. "Yes you did."

They continued eating their meal with a very friendly atmosphere and when they finished, they went back to their apartment complex.

Stopping outside Haku's room Naruto finally remembered something he had meant to do. "Haku, before I say good night, I've got a gift for you," Naruto said as he took out his storage scroll and unsealed the ice flower.

"When you gave this to me I placed a couple seals on it so it won't melt or easily break," Naruto finished as he tucked the flower behind Haku's ear. "This is my gift to you; I thought you would like it."

Haku's eyes started tearing up before she flung herself at him again. "Thank you, I've never gotten anything so nice before."

"I'm glad you like it," the golden haired boy said with a very gentle smile on his face. _I bet she has never or hardly ever gotten a present before. _"Good night, Haku-chan."

"Good night, Naruto-kun," Haku replied with traces of tears still in her eyes.

After saying goodnight outside Haku's apartment, Naruto went back to his apartment and secured it and set up the dimension scroll. He had decided that it was finally time to find out what happened to his blood clone on its trip to the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides).

After opening up and going into the dimension scroll he started walking up the long staircase that lead to his training ground.

As he walked up the stairs, he became lost in thought. _I really need to set up some way to bypass this trip… Why don't I set up a Hiraishin seal at the top and bottom of the stairs so I can just go directly from top to bottom, that way I won't have to walk as far. Maybe I should set up a hidden room for storage at the bottom of the stairs too, that way I can put anything I need down there and access it quickly. I could store anything from scrolls to kunai and shuriken to medical supplies. I guess I can have my Chishio Fuuin Bunshin make it…_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize when he arrived at the top of the stairs. He actually kept walking until he ran into one of his clones and knocked it over, forcing it to dispel.

A few seconds later the Chishio Fuuin Bunshin appeared, having received the dispelled Kage Bunshin's memories unexpectedly.

"Perfect, I was just about to come looking for you," Naruto said.

"What's up boss? I was expecting you to come see me as soon as I got back from Uzu no Kuni," Chishio Naruto said.

"Yeah, I was in bad shape after the fight on Tazuna's bridge. I was forced to kill a large number of people and I wanted to give myself time to recover and get someplace safe, home in this case, before I retrieved the memories and whatever you found."

"I'm glad it wasn't me," Chishio Naruto said before a slightly confused expression came over its face. "Though it kind of was me…"

"Anyway, it is time I recharge you and retrieve your memories. Just one question, do you get my memories when I recharge you?"

"No boss, only you get my memories."

"I guess that would have been too easy," Naruto said before he placed his hand on the Chishio Fuuin Bunshin's forehead and started recharging it with chakra as he got the memories.

_As soon as the boss ordered him to get moving, C. Naruto transformed into an owl-eagle and started flying in the direction of Uzu no Kuni. He flew due west through the night and arrived at the coast of Hi no Kuni by the morning._

_After arriving at the coast he found a large tree and finding a comfortable branch, fell asleep. He woke back up at about noon and transformed into an albatross before taking off and continuing in a western direction but flying extremely high so he would be able to see any islands. Around four in the afternoon, at least by his estimation, C. Naruto saw what he was looking for, an island completely surrounded by whirlpools. They were very large whirlpools, considering how high he could see them from._

_Diving down toward the island, he could easily see where there had once been a city. Interestingly enough, the city itself was shaped like a giant spiral. Since there were only traces of one settlement, he didn't even have to figure out which ruined village to go to. That said, he landed in the center of the ruined village and transformed back into his natural form. _

_When he looked upon the village with is human eyes he was actually surprised at how big it must have been, nearly 2/3__rds__ as big as Konoha. He realized he would never be able to search Uzushio by himself and used a third of his chakra to make perform Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He only used that much because while he did regenerate some chakra over time if he slept or ate, it wasn't even at 1/10__th__ of the speed that the original did. Even only using a third of his chakra, he created around 500 Kage Bunshin._

"_Everyone split up and search everything, dispel if you find something interesting," C. Naruto commanded._

"_Yes Boss," all of the Kage Bunshin said at once._

_It was actually very interesting how Kage Bunshin created by a Chishio Fuuin Bunshin worked. Instead of sending all of the memories back to the original, they sent all of their memories back to C. Naruto and he in turn gave or possibly sent (if he was dispelled) his memories back to the original._

_C. Naruto decided to follow his own orders and went exploring. Unlike his clones, he was searching for some shelter as he would probably be there for several days. He found a still intact, if run-down home on the very edge of the village and decided that was where he would be staying. He created a Hiraishin marker on the inner wall of the building just in case and went back out to hunt for some food._

_It ended up taking until almost noon the next day for the Kage Bunshin to find anything important and it was a very important discovery, the command building of Uzu, the equivalent of the Hokage tower. Despite it being the counterpart of the Hokage tower, it wasn't a tower. It was more of a mansion if the ruins were anything to go by. _

_It was a three or four story building at one point in time. It was still mostly intact, including the symbol for Uzushiogakure on the front, which was what allowed him to figure out what the building was. The symbol for Uzu was actually very similar to his family crest but instead of a single line in a spiral, it was three lines in separate colors that formed the spiral. The outermost line was dark blue followed by a sea blue line and a white line._

_The building itself was actually oddly almost a cube shape. It was four rooms on each side and despite there only being three floors left, or two in some places, it appeared that there were four at one point._

_When C. Naruto received these memories, he immediately went to the Uzu mansion, for lack of something better to call it, and created another ten Kage Bunshin to explore it. He didn't know how stable the building was and couldn't afford to be destroyed or his mission would fail. _

_It turned out that he didn't really need to worry about it because the rooms that his clones could reach on the first and second floor were completely stable. Unfortunately they couldn't find much. There were some records that they found in a well hidden storage seal in what had to be the leader's office. This was actually very well hidden and he probably never would have found it where it not for the skeleton of what was probably the last leader of Uzu that was reaching for it and his mother's tutoring in Fuuinjutsu. He took the records and the seal of Uzushiogakure and sealed them in one of the seals that the original had provided._

_It took another day before his clones found the Uzumaki compound which was in nearly perfect condition. He quickly found out why when his clones couldn't enter at all. In fact when they tried, they were immediately dispelled. The protective barriers around the Uzumaki compound were that strong. The compound reminded him strongly of the Hyuuga compound back in Konoha in its elegance but wasn't quite so old fashioned as the Hyuuga compound, at least that was what it looked like from the outside. C. Naruto actually decided to wait to try to get into the compound until his Kage Bunshin finished exploring the island, just in case he was dispelled as easily as his clones were._

_After another two days, the rest of his clones dispelled when they finished exploring and he decided it was time to chance the barriers of the Uzumaki compound. Like the Uzu mansion, it turned out he didn't have to worry. He smeared a bit of blood from the vial that he had been provided on his hand and placed it on the front gate where he could see a strange blood seal. As soon as he touched the gate, he felt like his body was being explored and if the blood in his body didn't match the blood on his hand something very bad would happen. Apparently because he was made of blood instead of just chakra, the seal accepted him as an Uzumaki and allowed him in though it slammed closed as soon as he crossed the threshold._

_The barrier turned out to cover a much larger area than just the compound, several times as much area in fact. There were a series of training grounds with different environments even including a small lake, there was a play area that was obviously for children, and there was even a small graveyard._

_As it had appeared from the outside, the building was in perfect condition even if it was completely deserted. Though he found that it hadn't been at the end. He walked through the building and searched the rooms that looked like people actually lived in them until he found a nursery. There was a single adult skeleton, a female from the clothes, and 7 skeletons that were clearly babies. They must have been trapped within the compound when the destruction of Uzu occurred and probably starved to death considering that the building was otherwise untouched._

_After that, he quickly found the library. It was fully stocked with both shinobi-related scrolls and books and normal books and scrolls. As he looked around he quickly found a lot of water jutsu scrolls and a couple earth scrolls as well as a small number of the other elements which he quickly sealed in another one of the scrolls. Then he found the section of Fuuinjutsu, which was by far the largest section in the library and sealed them up in another seal on the same scroll which he put in one of his scroll holders before creating three Kage Bunshin with whom he left the several more storage scrolls with and ordered them to pack up the library._

_The next thing he looked for was the Clan Head's office and like he expected, that was where he found the real treasures. Upon entering the room he at first thought there was nothing unusual and was almost disappointed when he noticed a large copy of the clan crest, the Uzumaki spiral. It was actually kind of strange and seemed out of place until he went up to it and got a closer look. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was another blood seal but a very well hidden one. He took out the vial of blood and smeared it on his hand before placing it on the seal. The second he started channeling chakra to it, it started sucking an incredible amount of him. It ended up draining almost 2/3__rds __of the chakra that he had left by the time the seal opened and he was very glad that he had been resting quite a bit over the last few days._

_Before descending into the stairs that the seal revealed, C. Naruto placed another Hiraishin marker in the office. You never knew when you might want to come back after all. With that set, he started descending down the stairs._

_This set of stairs turned out to lead to a very deep but obviously man-made cavern. The stairs were almost as long as the ones in his dimension scroll. It turned out that cavern wasn't the right way to describe it. It was more of an underground extension of the compound. Unfortunately, it was almost empty and if not for his Kitsune-me, he would have been completely blind as whatever was once used to light the place had long disappeared. The underground area looked like it had been used lot in the past but at some point in time it had fallen out of use. He only found one thing as he was exploring the underground area._

_At the very end of the underground area was what appeared to be a shrine of some sort. It was not all that different from the rest of the complex but it seemed to be far more opulent with everything in the room seeming to draw attention to the shrine. On top of the shrine was one of the largest and oldest looking scrolls he had ever seen, it was so big that he didn't really want to try to carry it anywhere._

_As he approached it, he noticed that there was another blood seal just beneath where the scroll was resting. He decided to play it safe and spread some of the blood from the vial on the seal. It was probably a very good thing he did because what appeared to be a cage of light materialized around the scroll before splintering. He really didn't want to think what it would have done to him if he hadn't deactivated whatever it was before he grabbed the scroll. _

_Taking the scroll off of the shrine, he briefly opened it up and realized that it was a summoning scroll. He closed it back up before he really got a good look at it, deciding to wait until he was somewhere that had better light before trying to figure out what type of creature it summoned._

_With the underground complex explored, he went back up to the clan head's office and took one last look around. Going to the desk, he took the seal of the clan head and cleaned off the shelves and storing everything in another scroll. Then he went back to the library and found that his Kage Bunshin had finished their job leaving a pile of scrolls on the reading table and a room full of empty shelves. Using the summoning seal on his left hand, which somehow still worked even though it was never applied to him personally but his original, he summoned the dimension scroll._

_He quickly transferred the storage scrolls into the landing at the bottom of the dimension scroll; very grateful that despite the fact that there was a small lake at the top of the stairs the landing at the bottom was completely dry. When all of the storage scrolls were in the dimension scroll he closed the entrance of the scroll and hung it on his back._

_After that, he decided there was one thing left to do before going into the dimension scroll himself. He went back to the nursery and collected the skeletons, taking them to the burial grounds he had spotted when exploring the area within the barrier. He used his newfound mastery with his earth chakra to create a small hole in the ground, just large enough to hold the woman and her charges. He gently laid them in the grave with the six babies surrounding the woman who had given up her life to watch over them. Why else would she have died in the nursery after all, she could have chosen any place in the compound to be her final resting place. After laying them to rest, he once again used his earth chakra to fill in the hole and then hardened the dirt into a stone slab and inscribed it._

_**To the brave woman who stayed with her **_

_**charges until the end and the six children **_

_**who never had the opportunity to live.**_

_Then he used his fledgling ability to manipulate wood chakra to grow flowers all around the new grave. When he was finished making the grave, he stepped back to look at his handiwork and realized that when he had grown the flowers they were all roses, blue roses._

_After laying the dead to rest, C. Naruto went back into the library where his clones were waiting and reopened the dimension scroll, letting his clones close the doorway and roll the scroll back up._

_As he was shut in the dimension scroll, C. Naruto went back up to the training grounds and took an apple from one of the apple trees that he and the Kage Bunshin he had created to work on Mokuton manipulation. They had come a long way even if it wasn't quite enough to start working on Mokuton Ninjutsu yet. He took it easy for several days as his chakra reserves refilled but got bored when the boss didn't open up the dimension scroll after five more days even though he knew he was in Nami now. He decided to get back to training just to alleviate his boredom._

_The first thing he did was summon the Hiraishin kunai he kept in the dimension scroll before making 50 Kage Bunshin, all of whom had Hiraishin kunai in their hands like C. Naruto._

"_Ok you lot, get to work on the Hiraishin no jutsu, being able to only use the jutsu three times before being exhausted is completely unacceptable," C. Naruto commanded before putting the kunai away and creating another 100 Kage Bunshin. "Half of you on Mokuton, the other half on Hyoton. I want to be able to grow trees from nothing and create kunai, shuriken, and senbon from ice in less than a second. Get to work."_

_So that is how the next two and a half weeks went, with C. Naruto creating Kage Bunshin to train while he usually slept or ate to replenish his chakra. It continued until one of the Mokuton clones suddenly dispelled and C. Naruto went to find out why._

"Wow, I'm going to have to go back there sometime. I bet I could duplicate the Uzumaki compound like I did the training ground for the dimension scroll," Naruto said to himself after he had received the memories from his Chishio Fuuin Bunshin. "Is the summoning scroll you found still in the same place?"

"Yes boss, I left it down at the bottom of the stairs."

"Good. I'm going to grab that and take care of it tomorrow but right now I have to go sort through the documents I appropriated from Gato. Could you create some type of store room down at the bottom of the stairs? It would be a serious pain in the ass to have to come all the way up here to grab anything. Just make sure it is well hidden," Naruto said, the distaste in his words when he mentioned Gato dissipating when he mentioned the store room, as he turned around and started walking to the stairs, but then he paused at the top. "Also, can you put some light seals along the stairway with a chakra feed at the top of the stairs and right next to the entrance? While I don't really need the light, if I bring anyone else in they will."

"No problem boss," C. Naruto said as Naruto walked toward the stairs and back to the bottom, stopping only to create a Hiraishin marker a few feet away from the stairs and another a few feet in front of the entrance to the scroll.

'_That works exceptionally well. Since my Chishio Fuuin Bunshin has already absorbed all of the experience of the Kage Bunshin that he made, it is like I am only absorbing the memories of a single Kage Bunshin instead of hundreds. While I do get a worse headache, it only happens once and it is probably much safer for me then making hundreds of Kage Bunshin like he does.' _Naruto thought. _'But this is a serious mind-fuck trying to figure out how to distinguish him from me. We are pretty much the same person, but not quite.'_

"Damn, I guess I won't be able to take care of that summoning scroll tomorrow after all," Naruto groaned to himself. "I have to see Jiji and Kakashi will be coming over at some point tomorrow, hopefully he will be here early."

With that in mind, Naruto unsealed everything he took from Gato's base and created four Kage Bunshin to help him sort it out.

"Ok guys, make one pile of business papers, one of deeds or proof of ownership, one pile of other stuff, and one of stuff I should check out," he said before he sat down and started following his own orders.

They continued until one of his clones spoke up. "Boss come look at this!" it said, the urgency in it's voice quickly catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto got up and went up to the clone in question. "What is it?"

"I've got a bunch of scrolls here that Gato probably took from the nuke-nin that he killed before Zabuza. I'm pretty sure that he never opened them because all of the storage scrolls are still full."

"Good job, I'll search through those," Naruto said as he took the scrolls. "If you four find any more give them to me."

Naruto took the scrolls to the table in the dining/living room and started opening them. The first few were just simple contract scrolls and he tossed them in the trash. The next few weren't so useless; the fourth scroll had a trapped storage scroll so that anyone without the correct hand seal sequence would cause the scroll to self-destruct. It took him about an hour to defuse the trap, but it turned out to be worth it. When he unsealed the storage scroll, another scroll popped out, this one a summoning scroll. Opening it up he found that it was the contract for birds.

'_Wow talk about a lot of luck!' _Naruto thought, '_if I had found this before the scroll in the Uzumaki compound I would have signed it without a second thought. But since I did find that scroll I would rather sign that scroll since it has been in my family for a long time if the scroll is any indication and while it might be possible to sign more than two scrolls, I don't want to lose the chance. I bet Sasuke would match the birds well though, he is kind of a loner like quite a few birds of prey and at the same time this contract would probably suit him quite well.'_

The next few that he opened were Ninjutsu scrolls. They described Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear), a technique that allowed the user to harden their skin until it was as hard as diamond while still maintaining mobility. Then there was Doton: Doryu Joheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart) which could make a large wall or rampart whose size and shape were dependent upon the user. Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) a low-level technique which allows the user to tunnel through the ground with very little resistance. There was a scroll on Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) with notes on elemental variants. The final scroll was for the Mizu Bunshin no jutsu (Water Clone Technique).

'_Gato's last few nuke-nin must have been from Iwa or just earth users in general' _Naruto thought. '_But this technique is perfect for Chouji. It will make him seriously scary, just imagining him in his meat tank form with diamond hard exterior makes me shiver. It would probably be good for Shino too, I doubt it would take too much chakra and would grant him a great defense while his bugs do their job. I bet they would do well with the underground projection fish too. Hmm… I wonder if Chouji could use it in his meat tank too, that would be even scarier… the underground diamond tank. I'm probably the only one who can use the earth-style rampart. I'll make copies of the shunshin technique and the Mizu Bunshin technique for everyone but I bet Hinata and Sakura will be best with that one.'_

The final scroll was another storage scroll but this one didn't have a summoning scroll in it. That just would have been too easy. But this one did have some treasure, nearly ten million Ryo!

"Ok," Naruto started, not even bothering to keep his thoughts to himself. "I'm definitely glad Jiji set up that bank account for me."

The clones all looked up when they heard Naruto speak.

"I would be happier about the fact that fat midget couldn't open scrolls boss. You never would have found that if he could."

"True," he said before turning back to his clones. "How are you doing on those?"

"We're done boss."

"Good. Is there anything else that I need to look at?" Naruto paused until he saw his Kage Bunshin shake their heads, "Seal the piles up separately and label them then you can dispel."

As his clones were following his orders, he resealed the money, took out a few blank scrolls and copied the jutsu for each of his friends and made a copy for himself as well. He would have to give the originals to the old man when he saw him tomorrow. As he was writing, the Kage Bunshin dispelled letting him know they were finished. He quickly finished up his writing and wrote his friends names on the respective scrolls before resealing the originals in another scroll to give to the Hokage.

When he had everything finished, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing in the morning, he went to the bank where he had an account. Jiji had set up the account for him there because both the owner and manager were people who don't hate him. That is why he always talked to the manager when he came to make his deposits or withdrawals. Actually he had to see the manager because he was the only one who could access his account.<p>

Walking into the bank he went up to the manager's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard from the other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door. "Hello Akihiro-san, I've come to make a deposit, a very big deposit."

"Ah Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again," the man wearing a business suit with flat black hair combed to the side and brown eyes behind thick glasses said. "You haven't been here for quite a while."

"Yeah, I graduated and became a shinobi which means I am technically an adult so I no longer get an orphan's allowance. For the past few weeks I was on my first C-rank mission and for a couple weeks before that I was on D-rank missions. Maybe I should call them chores; I only made enough money to survive on those."

"Well I'm glad to see you again, it means you made more money and are not just scraping by. That is especially true if you have a very big deposit like you said."

"Yeah, this came into my possession during my last mission," Naruto said as he unsealed the scroll holding all of the money. "I didn't even know what was in it until last night."

"I can definitely see why you said you have a very large deposit," Akihiro said when he finally got over his surprise. "I guess we have to count this now."

"I guess so," Naruto agreed.

Over the next half an hour the two counted the money. They actually counted it several times until they came up with the same amount.

"So you have 10,236,129 Ryo that you are putting in your account. Is that correct?" Akihiro asked.

Naruto nodded. "That is correct, and it puts me in a good mood because it means I am closer to being able to buy a compound or something like that if I want. I guess we'll have to see what happens."

"It is very impressive that you managed to get this much Ryo as a rookie genin, especially after just one C-rank mission."

"It wasn't actually a C-rank; it got upgraded to an A-rank. We ended up killing or causing the death of this scumbag named Gato. Our team ended up defeating two Jounin, two chuunin, and a bunch of thugs while protecting our client," Naruto explained.

"Gato… Do you mean the shipping magnate?" Akihiro asked.

"That is exactly what Jiji said when Kakashi-sensei reported to him yesterday. Yes that Gato. He had taken over the shipping industry of Wave Country and was essentially trying to enslave the entire country. Our client was building a bridge that would break his control…" Naruto continued, telling Akihiro the story of his first mission out of the village. He actually told almost the entire story to the man as he was someone that he trusted.

"Wow that is quite an adventure for your first real mission."

"Yes it was," Naruto said. "Could I get a receipt for my deposit? Normally I wouldn't ask, but for a deposit that size…"

"Sure," Akihiro said as he started filling out a form with the specifics of his deposit with his signature at the bottom.

When he took the form, he immediately put it in his pocket and left. After he exited the bank he took that form out and sealed it into the recently vacated storage scroll. It was very valuable and he wanted to keep it safe.

He decided that the next thing he would do was give his friends the scrolls he copied for them. But he wasn't quite sure where to find them so decided to start at the training grounds where their teams met. Since he was closer to training ground 10 he decided to stop and try to find Shikamaru and Chouji first.

It turned out he was in luck as he found them right away. They were at a small building that was right next to their training ground. Shikamaru was playing their Jounin-sensei a game of Shogi while Chouji was watching and Ino was training.

"Hey Shika, Chouji how are you two doing," Naruto called out, catching Team 10's attention.

"Hey Naruto," Chouji called back.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ino almost screeched causing Naruto to wince.

Shikamaru waited until he got closer. "What's up you troublesome bastard?"

"I've got a gift for you and Chouji," Naruto replied to Shikamaru.

"Really," the Jounin said, "what might that be?"

"Sorry, I never caught your name. What was it?" Naruto asked the Jounin.

"Ahh… I'm Sarutobi Asuma," he replied.

"I should have known. You look a lot like Jiji. Anyway, I got some jutsu scrolls on my last mission. I made some copies for them," he said as he took out the two scrolls with Shikamaru and Chouji's names and threw them their namesakes.

"What have you got there?" Asuma asked.

"Well our last mission started out as a C-rank but was upgraded to an A-rank…" Naruto told the story for the second time of the day. By the time he finished Asuma's cigarette was sitting on the ground, forgotten, and the other genin's mouths were hanging open.

"You really went through all of that?" Ino said, her curiosity allowing her to retrieve her mouth first.

"Yeah, a couple of the scrolls that I found had some jutsu that Gato probably took from the nuke-nin he betrayed. There were a couple jutsu that were perfect for Chouji and some general ones.

Asuma took the scroll that Naruto had given Chouji and looked at the jutsu that they contained. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes when he finished reading them. "These would complement his family style perfectly."

"I know, can you imagine how dangerous he could be if he manages to combine those jutsu with his family's? Especially considering that he has mastered his earth affinity." Naruto said with a slightly sadistic tone.

Chouji grabbed the scroll and read the jutsu and his eyes mimicked his sensei's before taking on a gleeful sparkle. "Thanks Naruto, I'm going to start working on them immediately."

As Chouji walked away to start working on the jutsu, Ino's curiosity finally got the best of her. "What were the jutsu you gave Chouji?"

"There were two that were perfect for him. The first is Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear) which allows the user to make their skin as hard as diamond. Can you image the kind of damage Chouji could do in his Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) form with diamond-hard skin? The second jutsu Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) would let him travel underground. I'm not sure if it would work but if he could use that while in his Nikudan Sensha form it might be able to remove one of the technique's weaknesses, crashing into walls or other things that can slow him down. The other two jutsu and the only ones I gave Shikamaru are the Mizu Bunshin and Shunshin no jutsu. While it is true that neither of them has an affinity for water, the Mizu Bunshin is a relatively low cost solid clone technique and shunshin could be very convenient especially for Shikamaru. If he learns that he will be able to get wherever he needs to go quicker so he can watch the clouds longer before he has to do anything," Naruto said, playing to Shikamaru's laziness to make sure he would actually learn it.

"As troublesome as it is, that will be convenient and those jutsu will definitely make Chouji a force to be reckoned with," Shikamaru said lazily.

Ino sidled up to Naruto. "Do you have anything for me?" she said in a flirtatious voice.

"Nope," Naruto said simply. "I've never trained with you, I have no clue what your element is, and I have no clue how you fight. Though if I had to guess, you have an affinity for either fire or lightning. That isn't the case with these two. Since I don't know these things, I won't give you any jutsu."

A storm cloud seemed to form over Ino's head but it was stopped before it had a chance to strike by Asuma speaking up. "He's right Ino, it would be a bad idea for him to give you any jutsu," he told her before turning to Naruto. "Just one question. When did you train with the guys?"

"We've trained together since we were about eight. We finished chakra control exercises and mastered our elements while we had plenty of time during the academy."

If Asuma hadn't already lost his cigarette, his face said that he would have by now. "Mastered your elements?" he almost shouted. "What are they?"

"Well, I won't answer for Shikamaru and Chouji but I have Wind, Water, and Earth affinities," Naruto said before holding out his hand and forming a small rock with earth chakra then slicing it in half with wind chakra. He was about to wash it away with water but there was none anywhere nearby so he did it the more difficult way, condensing a bunch of water out of the air and washing away the rock.

"…"

Naruto started walking away, leaving a speechless Asuma and Ino in his wake. "I'll see you later Asuma-sensei. I still need to see Hinata and Shino."

"Tell them I said not to do anything too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Naruto just waved in acknowledgement as he walked toward Training Ground 8. It took about ten minutes to actually get there, but his luck still held and Team 8 was there.

Unlike Team 10, Team 8 was training with a three way spar while their sensei watched. Naruto decided not to interrupt, instead going over to sit next to their sensei. She was a woman with long slightly curly black hair and very distinctive red eyes. She was wearing a dress that appeared to be made of extra wide and tough bandages with a red right sleeve.

"Hello," Naruto said when he saw that she didn't seem to mind him there, "while I would like to call you by name, as with Asuma-sensei I didn't catch your name when teams were assigned."

She started at Asuma's name, becoming more attentive but still answered. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and you are Uzumaki Naruto. What are you here for?"

"I came to give Hinata and Shino a gift. It will probably help Shino a lot, Hinata too but not quite as much. I've got a question for you; do you like Asuma-sensei?"

Kurenai went red and stuttered for a second before she got herself back under control. "What do you mean?"

"It is a bit late for that, you completely gave yourself away," Naruto said, "but I'll keep it to myself."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Your reaction when I said his name gave me the first clue, but you confirmed it when I asked."

"Thank you for being honest. What is the gift for them?"

"A couple jutsu I came across on my last mission," Naruto said and held his hands up before she could ask. "Ask Asuma-sensei when you see him, I've already told the story twice today and I don't feel like doing it again."

"Ok, I'll do that," Kurenai said as the spar was ending.

Hinata and Shino walked over toward them as Kiba picked himself up off of the ground and followed.

Naruto got back to his feet and threw the scrolls to Hinata and Shino. "Here are some gifts for the two of you, a couple jutsu. I'll see you two later. I still have to see Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-Jiji."

Naruto walked away with a simple wave over his shoulder, heading back to his apartment before anyone could say anything to him.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he found Kakashi waiting just outside his door. "Wow, you are actually early. I wasn't really expecting that."

"Where did you go Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he watched Naruto open his door, something he wasn't able to. Usually he just would have picked the door but for some reason he was unable to do so.

"I went to the bank, then to see Team 10 and Team 8. I found some jutsu scrolls that had jutsu which perfectly fit my friends' attack styles. It included Doton: Domu and Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu, can you imagine what an Akimichi and an Aburame would be able to do with those techniques? Especially since they have both mastered or nearly mastered their earth element."

"That would be scary," Kakashi said seriously as they walked into Naruto's living room.

"That's what I thought, and that is why I gave them copies of the scrolls I found. I've got copies for Sasuke and Sakura too. Actually I have a really good present for Sasuke."

While he said that he secured everything like the night before, closing the blinds and creating a security barrier. "Ok, now that that is set up, I believe I promised to let you in on one of my secrets.

"Yes you did," Kakashi said as he watched Naruto unstring the scroll from his back and hang it up on the wall. "I had been meaning to ask, but what is that?"

"That is the secret I had planned to show you," Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the scroll, opening the gate of the dimension scroll. "This is my private training ground. Come on, I'll show you."

"That scroll is your private training gr-" Kakashi started bemusedly to say but stopped when Naruto walked right into the scroll. Kakashi decided to just follow him instead of doubting until he knew just what he was dealing with.

Naruto looked around as soon as he walked into the dimension scroll, spotting what he was looking for just as his sensei entered behind him. "I honestly didn't think that they would have been so quick in setting this up, I only asked for it last night," he told Kakashi offhandedly as he walked to the seal at waist-level just to the left of the doorway. "Now, let's see if it works." He channeled chakra into the seal and the entire hallway lit up. Then he made a clone and dispelled it to warn his Chishio Fuuin Bunshin that he was coming up and that he wasn't alone.

"What is this? And how did the passage light up?" Kakashi asked.

"The light is created by a series of light seals that my clones created last night with them being powered through the seal I just touched. This place is what I call a dimension scroll…" Naruto said, giving his sensei the same or nearly the same explanation that he gave the Hokage as they walked up the stairs.

Kakashi kept quiet until they reached the top of the stairs and walked out onto his training ground. "B-But how is this possible, how many clones do you have training in here?" he stuttered out, astonished at what he was seeing.

"I thought I told you. I'm showing you this place to show that I trust you with one of my biggest secrets. And about your other question, I honestly have no idea how many Kage Bunshin I have in here."

"Yeah, boss has no way to know. I was the one who created them after all," C. Naruto said.

"What do you mean you created them? How could a Kage Bunshin create other Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi asked, once again doubtful.

"I'm not a Kage Bunshin. I'm a Chishio Fuuin Bunshin. Boss came up with the idea after learning how to make a Chishio Bunshin. He realized it was unfeasible since it required two gallons of blood at a time so he created a blood duplication seal for use as the base of the jutsu."

"I created him and he usually stays up here training. It works really well because I don't have to process the memories of all of the Kage Bunshin he creates. He does that and I only have to process his memories when I recharge his chakra. Come on, let's go back down. I brought you in here as a show of my trust in you, but I still have to go see Jiji and give him the documents I took from Gato," Naruto said as he walked back toward the stairs.

Kakashi followed him until he paused and turned back to his clones. "Kakashi-sensei, go on ahead of me, I need to recharge my clone."

"Fine, I'll meet you back in your apartment," Kakashi said.

As soon as Naruto sensed Kakashi going down the stairs he went back to his clone. "Good job on the light seals, they worked perfectly."

"Thanks boss."

"No problem. Here are some jutsu that I managed to acquire, have a few Kage Bunshin practice shunshin but you need to dispel most of them after I leave. There is a good possibility that Aburame Shibi will be coming in here to make sure the place is healthy."

"Ok boss, I'll see you later."

"Later," Naruto said before he followed Kakashi down the stairs.

When he got back to his apartment, Naruto found Kakashi sitting in one of his chairs. He quickly deactivated it, rolled it back up, and slung it over his back. "So how did you like my dimension scroll Kakashi-sensei?"

"That was very impressive Naruto," Kakashi said, while thinking to himself _'I don't even think his parents could have done that'._

"Does the Hokage know about it?" he continued.

"Of course, while I use it as my own personal training ground, I realize it has quite a bit of potential so I showed him just before graduation. A lot of that potential would be lost if too many people found out about it, so please keep it a secret. My meeting with Jiji today isn't just giving him those documents but also him having Aburame Shibi check the health of the area so I can take anything I might need into the area."

"I understand. Let's go, you need to go see Hokage-sama and I have some reading to do. I'll see you the day after tomorrow," Kakashi said as he walked back toward the front door.

Naruto ran back to where he put the scroll with the 3.75 million Ryo, then ran into the hall just as Kakashi was about to open the door. "Kakashi-sensei split this between you, Sakura, and Sasuke. I already took my share."

"What is it?" he said as he stopped.

"A bonus I confiscated from Gato."

"I see. Until the day after tomorrow," Kakashi said with a shake of his head, but Naruto could tell he had a small smile behind his mask.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly headed to the Hokage tower with the storage scrolls holding the sorted documents so he could give them to the Hokage. He went straight up the wall on the outside of the tower, he had wanted to do it for so long but hadn't allowed himself to because he wanted to hide his skills, and right in through the old man's window. He saw that the Hokage was concentrating on his paperwork so he snuck up to him as quietly as possible while suppressing his chakra to the limit.<p>

"Good Morning Jiji," Naruto shouted from right next to him.

The Hokage jumped, throwing a little orange book in the air only to quickly catch it before it landed in Naruto's hands. "And here I thought Kakashi-sensei was a pervert, I didn't think you would be one too," he moaned.

"Naruto!" the old man said as he realized just who it was that startled him. "How did you get in here?"

Naruto just pointed at the open window. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I never thought I would be able to sneak up on you. Honestly, I'm even more surprised the four ANBU let me. Wait a second; are any of your ANBU guards women today?"

Naruto heard a very light giggle. "I guess so, I bet they just plain let me sneak up on you as punishment for reading that porn."

This time the laughter wasn't so quiet.

"Busybody ANBU," Hiruzen muttered quietly.

"Really?" Naruto said as he walked back in front of the desk. "I brought the papers. The separate categories are sealed in these scrolls. There are business papers, deeds or proof of ownership, miscellaneous other stuff, and jutsu."

"Jutsu, how did a man like Gato get his hands on jutsu?"

"Gato said that he had hired and killed nuke-nin before, so he probably got the jutsu from them. The jutsu aren't really dangerous or uncommon, except possibly Doton: Domu, which I have never really heard about it before."

The old Hokage looked through the jutsu scrolls before answering. "That is probably a good guess. I assume you mad a copy of these?"

"Yes I did," Naruto said unabashedly.

"That is fine. None of these jutsu are dangerous to the user. I'm actually very glad you did give the originals to me. Many of my shinobi would just plain keep them for themselves," the professor said before picking up the other storage scrolls. "Also, thanks for sorting these for me."

Naruto gave his foxy grin. "No problem Jiji. What about Shibi-san?"

"Oh yes. Cat."

An ANBU with a cat mask with three lines and long purple hair appeared next to Naruto, kneeling to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Would you please go to the Aburame compound and ask Shibi-san if he has some free time. If he does ask him to come see me, if not tell him it can wait for another day."

"Yes sir," the masked ANBU said.

"Now my boy, Kakashi mentioned something about a Sword and a Map. What was he talking about?"

"I completely forgot to tell you about that," Naruto said. "But before I explain that, there is something I need to try but we need some privacy first."

"ANBU, please leave us," the Hokage said. When they were gone he activated the privacy barrier causing the walls to glow blue for a moment.

That done, Naruto created a disabling seal that covered the entire room. "I figured out what the small points of chakra on Danzo's arm are."

Naruto stopped there and started visibly sniffing the air. He actually smelled something smoldering from three points. He went to the first point and found a book. Opening it up he found a seal tag with blackened ink. He continued and found two more before going back to stand in front of the old Hokage.

"It seems Danzo was listening in to any conversations you had that involved him," Naruto said as he deactivated his seal.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"As soon as you activated the privacy barrier I created an original seal of mine. I call it a disabling seal, what it does is cause the ink of any seals that are activated while this seal is active to smolder. The only thing I said was about Danzo and we got these," he explained as handed over the seal tags. "Fortunately these appear to be trigger activated recording seals so you can probably use them to set a trap for whoever placed them."

The old man looked thoughtful before getting an evil glint in his eyes. "Thank you, this could work very well. What were you saying about Danzo's arm?"

"I figured out what the small points of chakra are. Actually I know what both types are or know how to find out. The small points are sharingan. When Sasuke activated his sharingan, the chakra signature of his eyes became almost identical. To the small points on Danzo's arm and his right eye is similar but felt darker. The arm itself felt like that male ANBU with the cat mask. I noticed that before but didn't realize that that people with the same kekkai genkai had such similar chakra signatures."

The Hokage's expression went from grave to graver and pissed off at the same time. His anger actually scared Naruto, though Naruto fought to not let it show on his face. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to suppress his expression anymore, a knock sounded on the office door breaking Hiruzen out of his anger.

Deactivating the privacy barrier, the Hokage called out, "Come in."

Aburame Shibi walked through the door. "You needed me for something Hokage-sama?"

The old man reactivated the privacy barrier before answering. "Shibi-san, young Naruto consulted your son about something but your son suggested he ask you due to your greater experience and knowledge."

Shibi turned to Naruto. "And what might this matter be, Uzumaki-san?"

"Will you swear to keep this matter a secret?"

Shibi looked to the Hokage and upon his nod gave an affirmative. "Of course Uzumaki-san, I will keep this matter a secret as long as it doesn't affect the security of the village."

"That will do," Naruto said as he took the dimension scroll off of his back and hung it up on the wall of the office. Then he went to the windows and lowered the blinds so no one would be able to see what was happening.

"First you must know that I am nearly a seal master," Naruto started noting Shibi's raised eyebrow. "I created a modified storage scroll that contains a two kilometer cube of space that I used to create a training ground."

As he was saying that he went back to the scroll and opened the door to his pocket dimension. He went in and as soon as he saw the Hokage and Shibi follow he channeled chakra into the light seal array and the stairway lit up.

"This is much better, when did you add that Naruto?" the old Hokage asked.

"I had my clones create it last night. There is a seal at the top and bottom of the stairs which when you channel enough chakra into them, you get this. To get back to my explanation, this modified storage scroll, which I call a dimension scroll, is a pocket dimension. I used a large scale duplication seal to duplicate the space I needed. What I asked Shino to do was check the health of the ecosystem in here. He and his allies checked it and told me it appeared healthy but he suggested that I ask you due to your greater experience."

"I see. I have no problems checking this matter seeing how you have Sarutobi-sama's support for your project," Shibi replied.

"Thank you Shibi-san," Naruto stated. "Here we are."

They emerged into the sunlight of the day showing through in the dimension scroll and Shibi stopped once again, astonishment actually showing on his face.

"Is there anything you will need to perform your evaluation Shibi-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"Just an hour of time."

"You will have your time. Naruto would you please show me your map and sword?"

"Sure Jiji, we can go over here to give Shibi-san some room," Naruto said as he pointed toward the small lake.

When they finally stopped Naruto unsealed his map and handed it to Hiruzen. "To use this, put a little chakra in your finger and circle part of the map. Right now it is restricted to the Lands of Fire, Rivers, Hot Water, and Nami."

Hiruzen did as Naruto said and circled Konoha and a small area outside it. The area he circled immediately popped up showing the terrain as a hologram.

"Now, do the same thing again but in the Genjutsu."

Hiruzen followed the instruction again, zooming in on Konoha. It zoomed in enough that he could even make out the Hokage tower.

Before the old Hokage had a chance to say anything, Naruto gave one more instruction. "Finally, touch the scroll outside the map with just a little bit of chakra.

Once again the old man did as Naruto suggested and the map became just a scroll one more time. After a couple minutes of staring in wonder, the Hokage finally managed to find his voice. "What is this? How did you manage it?"

"Well, this is a projection of my mindscape. When I accessed it, I changed it from a sewer to being a reflection of everywhere I have ever been. I quickly found out that it was an exact copy of the real world. When I realized that I decided to make a map that reflected that with a projection seal. It took me several years to figure out how to modify it so that it would do what I envisioned. At the same time, I started sending out clones to explore the area and expand the mapped area. In the end I had to combine the projection seal with a Genjutsu seal and a physical map and you get this."

"This could prove advantageous if you manage to complete it. Actually it would be very useful now. Could you make another copy for me?"

"I guess so, but it might take a while," Naruto said tentatively.

After another minute of Hiruzen staring at the map he finally handed it back to Naruto and watched as he resealed it into his hand. "So what about your sword?"

"That is something I have been working on for a long time. I learned how to wield a sword but I could never afford to buy one so I made one. Considering I am very good at Fuuinjutsu, I decided to make myself a sword with that," when he finished his explanation he unsealed one of the Hiraishin kunai. Before the old man had a chance to say anything, he channeled chakra to activate his sword.

"Whaa…" the Hokage said, once more struck speechless.

"I am the only one who can use it, I made sure of that. It will only accept my chakra. The blade's base is highly compressed chakra with a coating of wind chakra which allows it to cut almost anything. I can also channel other types of elemental chakra for whatever uses I might need. There are two special things I can do with it. First, I can extend it," Naruto quickly channeled a lot more chakra and watched as the blade tripled in length then disappeared when he stopped adding chakra.

"The second thing is my favorite," Naruto said as he threw the kunai into a nearby tree. Then he channeled chakra into the summoning seal in his right hand and the kunai reappeared in his hand.

"I created a paired summoning seal so that I would never have to worry about the seal's secrets being stolen. I thought it was better safe then sorry considering this sword can cut through a normal sword. I actually tested it."

"I need a drink," the old Hokage said as he rubbed his forehead. "Do you have anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope, that's it. That's all I've got at the moment."

"Good, let's go check on Shibi and then we can go wait for him in my office."

They walked back toward the stairs and found Shibi still standing just a few feet from the stairs.

"Shibi, we will be waiting for you in my office. Come back down when you are finished in here."

"I will," Shibi said.

About forty minutes after Naruto and the Hokage sat down in the office; Shibi exited the dimension scroll and stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Naruto stood up and quickly put the dimension scroll away before sitting back down.

Naruto sat back down and waited for Shibi's evaluation.

"Your pocket dimension is in very good health. There are enough animals to maintain the ecosystem at the moments but there are several insect species that are missing that will help maintain an area of that size."

"How can I obtain these species of insects Shibi-san? I know that doing do is beyond my species," Naruto said politely.

"I can arrange for my son to bring you the necessary insects but you will have to allow him access to implant them."

"That is fine, I can allow him access anytime I have free time and am in the village. I know that will be for the next week and my team is usually free after five in the afternoon. The only requirement is that it is done in a private area."

"Accepted, I will have Shino bring the insects to you when we are prepared."

"Thank you Shibi-san," Naruto said with a little bow. "Jiji, do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, you can go Naruto. Thank you for your time and your sincerity. I will see you again when your team returns for another assignment in a week."

"Ok, see you Jiji," Naruto threw over his shoulder as he walked to the door and left.

* * *

><p>As soon as he left the Hokage tower, Naruto quickly walked to the Uchiha compound. He had decided that he would use the summoning contract he had found in the Uzumaki compound the next day. Since he had the rest of the day to pass he resolved to give Sasuke the bird summoning scroll that was in Gato's possession for a time.<p>

Naruto walked through the Uchiha compound until he reached Sasuke's house and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door slid open to reveal Uchiha Mikoto with Natsumi in a hug in her arms.

"Hello Mikoto-san, Natsumi-chan how are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto hadn't changed much. She still wore the same black long-sleeved shirt under a beige dress but her hair was a little bit longer and she seemed less worn down then she had when Naruto had first met her despite having a five year old daughter. She just seemed happier with her life. Natsumi was a little bundle of energy. She honestly looked like a miniature version of her mother with long black hair and black eyes but she was wearing a blue dress.

"Hi Naruto-nii," Natsumi said, "I'm doing real good."

"Hello Naruto. We are doing well," Mikoto said, smiling at her daughter's words. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well; I actually came with a bit of a gift for Sasuke. I managed to find some jutsu scrolls on our last mission; I assume Sasuke told you about it?"

"Yes, he did when he told us how he activated his sharingan."

"Good, I've already explained it twice today and I don't feel like doing it again. But I or my clones, I should say, raided Gato's base and he had probably betrayed several nuke-nin that he hired in the past. So I found their jutsu scrolls, he might not need them now that he can access the Uchiha library but I still wanted to give a copy to him. One of them is just the shunshin, but it has notes about how to perform elemental shunshin instead of the standard leaf shunshin. Is Sasuke around?"

"Yes, he's training out back, you know where to go. It is good to see you are doing well after such a mission, but go see him."

"Thanks Mikoto-san," Naruto said as he went around the house to a training ground where Sasuke usually trained. Sasuke was punching a training post when Naruto saw him, so Naruto sat down and just waited for him to finish.

Sasuke finally noticed him when he paused to rest. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't meeting until the day after tomorrow."

"We aren't meeting until then but I've got a gift for you, two gifts if truth be told," Naruto said as he tossed Sasuke the first scroll. "There are two jutsu there: Mizu Bunshin and Shunshin with notes on making an elemental version that I thought you would like. Did you manage to access the Uchiha library?"

"Yes I did, but thanks for these. You're right; I do like the idea of an elemental shunshin. I could make a seriously flash entrance with that. You said two things though, what is the second?"

Naruto took out the scroll he had sealed the bird contract into and threw it to Sasuke. "That is my gift; it found it sealed in a heavily trapped scroll that I took from Gato's base. It actually took me about an hour to dismantle the trap so I could unseal it."

Sasuke quickly unsealed the summoning scroll and looked at it with no understanding in his eyes. "What is this Naruto?"

"That is a summoning scroll; it is a contract with birds. Summoning scrolls are incredibly valuable. I have a different one that I am going to sign but I thought this one would suit you. Just sign it in blood and make a handprint of whatever hand you want to use to summon with."

Sasuke looked at the scroll with a very thoughtful expression for several minutes before he did indeed sign the scroll. "So how do I use this?"

"You offer some blood and at least the first time channel as much chakra as you can in a single burst. You start by making the hand signs Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Then you slam the hand you made a hand print with on the ground and call out 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' to summon a bird."

"How do you know so much about summoning if you have never done it before?" Sasuke asked.

"The same place I learned about the chakra exercises I taught everyone, a book. Go ahead and try it."

Sasuke bit his right hand again and quickly made the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and a bird the size of a small eagle appeared. This bird was definitely NOT an eagle. In fact the similarity was the curved beak of a bird of prey. It had bright orange feathers with highlights of red that looked almost like flames. It was a small phoenix.

"A new summoner is it? What is your name?" the phoenix asked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said with no hint of arrogance.

"An Uchiha huh… how did you come upon our summoning scroll?"

"That was me actually," Naruto started, "I found it when I raided this scumbag's base. I suspect he had ordered your last summoner's death. I already have a contract that was apparently passed down through my family and I thought Sasuke would benefit the most from the bird contract; it seems to suit his personality. Though I could always be wrong about that, I don't think I am."

"And who are you?"

"You first, it is awkward to think of you as 'the phoenix'."

The phoenix looked a little sheepish, though how they could tell that neither boy knew. "Sorry, I'm Suzuka."

"Thank you for the honor Suzuka-san," Naruto said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see," Suzuka said and gave him a searching glance before turning to Sasuke. "You have good taste in friends."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, seemingly lost in memory for a second. "Yes I do," he said gently.

Suzuka looked thoughtfully at Sasuke. "I think I like you. You can summon me at any time you desire but you will have to summon the boss of the phoenixes who is also the boss of the bird contract and get his approval to summon any member of our tribe. I think you don't have to worry much, father will probably like you."

"Thank you," Sasuke said honestly.

"You are welcome. I will see you next time you summon me," Suzuka said before dispelling.

"Good job Sasuke! From what I've heard, it is normal for a first summoning to be like a chick or other baby animal," Naruto said happily. "Now you just have to practice, the trick is to channel as much chakra as you want at the exact second you slam down your hand. The better you time it and the more chakra you can channel in that single instant the bigger and stronger of a creature you summon. But you are lucky; I didn't realize this contract allowed you to summon phoenixes. They are one of the legendary summoning creatures along with a couple others that I can't think of off the top of my head," Naruto finished as he tilted his head in thought

"Really? Thank you for this," Sasuke said honestly.

"You're welcome," Naruto said as he was leaving but stopped and turned back. "Sasuke, are you going to see Sakura today?"

Sasuke blushed. "Yeah, we're going to have dinner tonight."

"Really," Naruto replied, stretching out his words with a laugh before sobering up and handing him another scroll. "Then can you give this to her? It is just the same jutsu I gave you but Mizu Bunshin would probably work really well for her."

"Sure. See you later," Sasuke said as Naruto left.

* * *

><p>"Now what to do?" Naruto said to himself as he slowly walked back toward his apartment.<p>

He was just about to enter the apartment complex when he heard his name called out. He spun around and saw Haku headed in his direction.

"Hi Haku-chan, how are you doing? Did you start working at the hospital?"

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm doing well and yes I did," Haku said happily as they walked into the building.

"How was your shift in the hospital? Did you learn anything?" Naruto asked as his mood mirrored Haku's.

"It was fun! Mostly I was just being tested on my knowledge about medicine and how I would work in certain situations. I think I will start learning some more tomorrow, maybe even start learning medical Ninjutsu!"

"I'm glad you seem to be having fun," Naruto said as he thought back to his day and how many times he had to explain things throughout it before he remembered the scroll of money he had given Kakashi. "I've got something for you too by the way."

"Really, what is it? I think I would be fine with just this," Haku replied as she played with the ice rose that was tucked behind her ear.

"Money. I kept some of the money I recovered from Gato and was going to split it among my team but when I went through the scrolls I recovered I found a bunch more. So I decided to give my portion to you to help you get started anew."

"That is not necessary. I will be fine."

"I don't doubt you would be fine, but you can use it to get what you need and pay for your apartment until you get further in your training."

Haku still looked like she was going to refuse but Naruto never gave her a chance as he ran to his room and grabbed the storage scroll with the rest of the money and stuck his head out long enough to throw the scroll to Haku and say "Good Night" before going into his room again.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Naruto grabbed the scroll containing the Uzumaki summoning scroll and headed out to the same clearing beyond Training Ground 44 where he had first summoned Gamabunta.<p>

When he arrived, he used his sensory ability to scan to his maximum distance. Finding no one in his range, he took out the summoning scroll and finally read it. What he saw stunned him. He was holding a summoning scroll that was thought lost. It was the summoning scroll for dragons.

"I'll be damned," Naruto thought out loud, "but if my clan had the ability to summon dragons why didn't they use it when Uzu was attacked?"

Naruto decided not to worry about that for now and just finished unrolling the scroll. He bit his left thumb and used it to sign the scroll and make the handprint on the bottom. He quickly bit his thumb again made the same hand seals he had instructed Sasuke to make the day before and channeled a bit more chakra then he used to summon Gamabunta as he slammed his left hand on the ground and called out "Kuchiyose no jutsu".

What happened left Naruto awestruck and almost speechless. As the smoke cleared Naruto saw a golden western type dragon that was as nearly as tall as Gamabunta and almost twice as tall. It had slit golden eyes that seemed very wise yet containing the potential for extreme violence. It was almost uniformly gold but had coiling crimson lines that highlighted its body.

The golden dragon looked around as if taking in scenery that it hadn't seen in a long time before looking down and spotting Naruto. **"Who are you child?"** he asked in a very deep bass voice.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What may I call you?" Naruto answered politely.

The dragon let out a long low laugh that sounded more like a rumble. **"A Uzumaki huh? I thought your clan was wiped out,"** he said musingly. **"I am Ryuujin (Dragon God) the leader of the dragon tribe. I think I like you, someone as young as you are and who is also polite. Since you are an Uzumaki, how did you survive your clan's destruction?"**

"Uzushiogakure no Sato was destroyed a long time ago. My mother was sent here to Konoha before that happened. She died when the Kyuubi was ripped from within her on the day I was born," Naruto started, deciding that he had to tell the complete truth to the being in front of him. "My father then sacrificed his life to reseal the Kyuubi within me."

"**Interesting, an Uzumaki and the container of one of the bijuu. How did you get your hands on our summoning scroll?"** Ryuujin asked.

"On a recent mission my team was sent to Wave Country and along the way I sent a special clone to Uzu. My clone found it when he explored the Uzumaki compound."

"**I see,"** Ryuujin said contemplatively. **"Do you seek to be a summoner of the dragon clan? Be careful when you answer this question, if you make a misstep it may cost you your life."**

"How so Ryuujin-sama?" Naruto asked.

"**You must pass my test and it is something that might kill you even if you are Kyuubi's container. You must pass the test once it is started or it will kill you."**

"Then my answer is this: Yes, I seek to become a summoner of the dragon clan," Naruto answered with no hesitation.

"**Very well. Hold out the hand you didn't use to sign the contract."**

Naruto held up his right arm. Ryuujin inspected the arm before speaking. **"There are several seals on your arm. Can you reapply them when you are done with this test?"**

"Of course," Naruto said before taking his map out of the storage seal on his hand and placing it on the ground.

"**Good, just remember that you must overcome your darkness,**" Ryuujin said and before Naruto had a chance to understand what he meant, he move more quickly than Naruto could follow and bit his arm off at the elbow.

It didn't stop there. Despite the fact that his arm was gone, he wasn't bleeding, but that wasn't the worst part. From the point that his arm ended, a burning travelled up his arm and continued spreading out like, like… venom. The burning soon consumed his entire body leaving him rolling on the ground and convulsing.

'**Kit. Kit! What's wrong? What's happening to y-'**

* * *

><p><strong>Pseudo-Mindscape<strong>

He was hovering in darkness for an unknown amount of time before he began to make out his surroundings. Then he could suddenly make out everything in perfect clarity. He was back in his room at the orphanage.

_Well, this is probably one of my least favorite places, but what did he mean by my darkness? _Naruto asked himself as he looked around.

Just when he finished thinking that, he really wished he hadn't as the walls of the room were suddenly covered with the faces of the people who always looked at him with hatred filled eyes. Naruto quickly fled through the door and ran out of the orphanage as quickly as he could. But that turned out to be a mistake as well because every surface was covered with blood.

"**Isn't this great," said a voice that sounded slightly crazy, "this is what it should really look like.**

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted almost jumping at the voice.

"**I'm hurt. We've been together for such a long time and you don't even recognize me…"**

"What do you mean? I've never met you before in my life."

"**Oh really?"** the voice said as Naruto caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He quickly spun around and found something that freaked him out more than everything else he had seen so far. It was him but not him.

It was a perfect copy of him except it's eyes were red instead of blue, blood red, and it had pitch black hair and pale white skin.

"Who are you and why do you look so much like me?" Naruto demanded.

"**Because I am you, you fool. At least I'm what you should be and thanks to that stupid dragon, you are no longer necessary. I will kill you and then every one of those fools in Konoha. I will show them that I can be exactly what they fear, exactly what they ****should**** fear," **the dark Naruto said with a maniacal laugh.

"That will never happen, if I let that happen everything I have worked for will be for nothing. There will be nothing left for me to earn the respect of."

"**Of course there will be. Everything will respect me! Me and my power!"**

"There is a difference between respect and fear. I have never wanted power to be feared it. I want to grow powerful so I can protect all who are important to me," Naruto said and the dark Naruto's figure wavered for an instant, so quickly that any lapse in attention and Naruto would have missed it. "That is something you will never be able to do!"

Dark Naruto wavered again, long enough for Naruto so see the slitted golden eyes. **"That doesn't matter, fear is plenty. With their fear, my power will be unopposed, I will control everything."**

"Give me a break," Naruto said mockingly, "Even if you were the most powerful being, the type of power you are talking about would eventually spell your destruction. Even if it wasn't immediate you would be defeated," Dark Naruto wavered again, this time a crack appearing in his appearance. "What is the point of this Ryuujin-sama? I will never seek power for those reasons. It goes against everything I am. So what is the point?"

With every statement the dark Naruto wavered and cracked more and more until it completely shredded itself and left someone completely different. This person had the same slit golden eyes but his hair was almost the same color as Naruto's, like spun gold, but hung down just past his shoulders. He wore a completely white kimono that showed that his arms had a golden pattern that appeared to be made of small scales in the shape of a dragon on each arm facing each other.

"**Congratulations on passing the test of the dragon tribe. You are now our summoner," **the human-shaped Ryuujin said.

"What was the point of that and why did you make it seem like you bit off my arm?" Naruto asked, his manners temporarily forgotten in the stress of the events.

"**Oh, I did bite off your arm. If it had been in any other situation besides this test, you probably would have bled out. For that matter, if you had failed this test you would have bled out. The point of this was to test your reason for seeking our contract and the only way you could have done that is to defeat me like you did. The only way you could do so is to deny that type of power with everything you are. It could have been through words like you did or through fighting to deny it, but you had to deny it with every fiber of your being or you would have failed."**

"I'm glad I passed, but what about my arm!" Naruto asked, nearly panicking. "There is no way I will be able to live up to my potential as a shinobi with only one arm!"

"**Worry not young Uzumaki. I am using my power to regrow it as we speak. That was part of the test so there is no way I would allow someone who passed to suffer that injury."**

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "But what was the point of this test?"

Ryuujin sighed too, but his seemed to be sad. **"Let me tell you a story of my tribe's past. Long ago, just after the time of the Rikudo Sennin, before our contract came back into the hands of your family, we had another summoner. His name was Yoichi. He seduced us into believing that he didn't want power for the sake of power and fear. He abused our power until he was killed by the first Uzumaki that signed the dragon summoning contract. He was actually the one who suggested a test of the sort that would cost the signer's life it they failed. With his advice we created a test that could only be passed when the person being tested denied power for the wrong reasons with all of their being. The Dragon tribe is one of the most powerful contracts, one of the legendary contracts actually, we will not allow our power to be abused again."**

"Thank you for telling me your reasons for such a perilous test," Naruto said, polite once again.

"**You are welcome. Now it is time to go, your arm has finished regenerating," **Ryuujin said as he waved his arm and caused everything to disappear once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World<strong>

Like the first time it happened, Naruto hovered in darkness until his surroundings suddenly reappeared. He came back to his senses lying on the ground with Ryuujin filling his vision. After laying there for a minute or two he remembered that his arm had been bitten off and held what should have been a stump up before his face.

That was the time that he started to hear Kurama's voice again. **'Kit are you ok?'**

'Kurama? What's wrong?'

'**You just seemed to disappear for a few minutes. What were you doing?' **Kurama said in his head.

'I signed the summoning contract for the dragons and Ryuujin was testing me' Naruto told him.

'**You know Ryuujin and you passed HIS test!'**

'Yeah look' Naruto said, allowing Kurama to look through his eyes as he looked up at Ryuujin through his fingers. 'You see him, now I need to get back to my conversation. I'll talk to you when I'm done.'

'**Fine kit,' Kurama said as he broke the connection again.**

Naruto brought his attention back to the hand he held in front of his face. He couldn't see anything different about it. He could tell that both of the seals on his hand were gone but other than that it seemed normal. Then he turned it over and finally noticed the difference. His arm had the same golden scale pattern that he had seen on the arm of Ryuujin's human form.

"**I see you noticed the difference. That scale pattern acts like the tattoo that you have on your other arm and by smearing blood on it and channeling chakra you can summon members from my tribe. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't mention that you have a contract with the toads, but that is for another time," **Ryuujin said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it would matter," Naruto replied with a small bow.

"**In this case it doesn't, the dragons and toads have no quarrel with each other. If your contract had been with the snakes or another tribe we dislike that wouldn't have been the case though. Enough of my world's politics. The pattern on your arm has another benefit besides acting as a summoning seal. Channel some chakra to the pattern and think of something along the lines of an armored glove or gauntlet."**

Naruto did as instructed, imagining a gauntlet that went to his elbow, and nothing happened for nearly a minute. Suddenly he felt an itching feeling on his arm and saw small golden scales had grown to fill the pattern and beyond. He stopped channeling chakra and the pattern returned to normal. Deciding to see how far it could go he closed his eyes and repeated the process, this time not stopping when he felt his arm itching. When the itching stopped spreading he kept the flow of chakra constant but opened his eyes. His entire arm up to the elbow was covered with the small golden scales. It didn't really feel all that much different and he could move it like normal but it was definitely scaled.

"**Impressive, you got the hang of it much quicker than I expected. I will tell you three things about this. First, there is nothing that I know of that can cut through those scales. Demonic chakra imbued weapons might be able to but I doubt it. This is actually because I, a golden dragon, was the one who gave you the test. My test is the easiest to fail but has other benefits. If you had received the test from one of the lesser members of my tribe you would have had scales of their color and the corresponding elemental weakness, that is the second thing. The third is a suggestion. There are other things you can do other then make a gauntlet like you did, experiment and find what they are. But be careful, the other things take a very high amount of chakra to perform though you might eventually find a way around that."**

Naruto was in awe. "Thank you for the gift," he said before recollecting his wits. "You said the color of the member of the dragon tribe I summon determines the elemental weakness. Would you explain that please? I wouldn't want a member to your tribe to be hurt because of my ignorance."

"**I'm glad you caught that, and I am even happier that you care. Blue dragons are water, red dragons are fire, green dragons are wind, yellow dragons are lightning, brown dragons are earth. Their elemental weaknesses are just like a shinobi's but there are some mixed colors like blue-white are ice and reddish-brown are magma. Do you get the idea?"**

"Yes thank you for telling me and allowing me to be your summoner. Is there anything else I should know? I'm exhausted, it might only be morni…" Naruto started to say before he looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. "Never mind. Is there anything else, I'm going to bed."

Ryuujin gave a very deep yet hearty laugh. **"No young Uzumaki, there is nothing else I can tell you at the moment, you have had a long day even if it doesn't seem like it," **he said just before he dispelled in a giant puff of smoke.

Naruto quickly headed home, only pausing at Ichiraku Ramen to reward himself for passing Ryuujin's test on his way to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait (at least compared to my last few) but I was on vacation and had more time to write…

The Visitors part of this chapter refers to Haku as well as Ryuujin and Suzuka if anyone hadn't guessed.

Anyway. another very long chapter. I know there was some more repeating and that should be all the repeating I do. If I have to say the same stuff again I'll write something like 'and he explained how he made the dimension scroll as they walked up the stairs' or something like that.

This chapter is a lot of setting up for the later chapters and the next chapter is as well. After that we will be into the genin exams.

**Next Chapter**: Yugakure, City in the Land of Hot Water

Since you have gotten this far, you have probably read the story so **REVIEW**. Tell me what you think and if you can think of anything that could make it better.


End file.
